Attrape ce vif d'or
by kuroi sekai
Summary: Neuf ans après la guerre, Harry est l'Attrapeur de l'Angleterre et Draco celui de la France. Ils vont tous les deux se retrouver au Mondial du Quidditch d'Allemagne. TRAD SLASH HD
1. Le tirage

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

-----------------------------------------------

CHAPITRE 1 **Le tirage**

Même si Draco Malfoy était l'Attrapeur des Chevaliers de Lyon il vivait dans une petite propriété aux environs de Paris, protégée des yeux des moldus par une douzaine de sorts. La propriété, traditionnelle de dehors, était décorée avec un mélange des styles magiques et moldus, par des meubles de lignes propres et des tableaux de photographies panoramiques de Paris. Dans sa chambre il y avait un vrai Monet dont le monde n'avait plus de nouvelle; il l'avait trouvé par surprise dans l'un des étages du manoir Malfoy. Sa bisaïeule l'avait apparemment acheté, ses aïeux parlant d'elle alors avec une certaine désapprobation.

Une cheminée connectée au réseau de Cheminette permettait à Draco d'arriver à la succursale des Chevaliers en quelque secondes. En général, il se levait à sept heures et demie, avec du temps pour prendre un copieux petit déjeuner et une douche, lire tranquillement Le Prophète et La Sorcière, et à neuf heures moins cinq il arrivait sur le terrain, prêt à commencer l'entraînement. Mais ce matin là, l'heure était passée et Draco était encore profondément endormi dans son lit. Il rêvait du jour où il s'était présenté aux examens d'entrée d'une équipe de quidditch bulgare de la Deuxième Division. Le capitaine, Luka Kanievska, lui avait ordonné de sonner à son bureau et lui avait dit d'un ton sévère qu'il n'employait pas les Mangemorts.

- Je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort. - Avait répliqué Draco en cachant sa déception sous son arrogance.

-Non, Malfoy ? - avait dit Kanievska, en soulignant le nom de famille-. Remonte tes manches.

Draco avait serré les lèvres pour endurer l'humiliation et ne pas sortir de ce bureau en claquant la porte et avait remonté les manches de son pull avec une expression provocante, révélant une peau sans marque.

- Satisfait ?

Kanievska n'avait pas caché sa désapprobation avant et à ce moment il ne cacha pas non plus sa surprise.

- Tu as servi Voldemort.

Même dans le sommeil, Draco se sentait fatigué de donner des explications.

- Voldemort considérait la Marque des Ténèbres comme un honneur qu'il accordait à ses adeptes les plus proches. J'étais un garçon de seize ans avec une mission suicidaire et une menace de mort sur moi et mes parents. Voldemort ne me considérait pas assez précieux pour m'honorer de son maudit tatouage.

Dans la vraie vie, Kanievska y avait pensé un peu et avait fini par l'engager. Deux ans après, à seulement vingt ans, il avait été repéré par une équipe de la première division. A vingt-deux ans il avait commencé à jouer avec les Chevaliers de Lyon et à vingt-cinq ans, quelques membres influents de la Confédération Française de Quidditch lui avaient suggéré de prendre la double nationalité pour pouvoir jouer dans l'équipe française. Sachant qu'il ne serait jamais sélectionné pour l'Angleterre – pas seulement pour son passé, mais parce que ce maudit Harry Potter occupait systématiquement cette place depuis sa première année en tant que professionnel - Draco avait accepté. Après tout, les Malfoy avaient autant de sang français qu'anglais. Et dans quelques mois il allait participer à sa première Coupe du Monde comme Attrapeur de l'équipe gauloise.

Mais dans son sommeil, Kanievska avait commencé à crier son nom à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il n'entendait pas sa réponse. Draco se réveilla alors, un peu agité par tant de cris, et il comprit que la voix qu'il entendait était celle de l'un de ses collègues. Seulement une seconde après, il se rendit compte de l'heure qu'il était et il comprit qu'ils l'avaient appelé pour savoir la cause de son retard.

-Merde!

Draco était en caleçon et il mit un marcel avant de sortir avec précipitation de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle à manger. Là, dans la cheminée, il y avait le visage de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Gérard LaMotte, le Gardien suppléant des Chevaliers.

- Le lit était trop chaud, Malfoy ?

-Putain, merde.

Gérard était un garçon de vingt-huit ans de visage agréable, les cheveux très courts et un piercing à l'arcade.

- L'entraîneuse dit que tu as dix minutes pour ramener ton cul de sang pur jusqu'ici.

- Oui, merde, putain... - Dit Draco, en retournant à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

- Tu as une charmante conversation quand tu viens de te réveiller, Draco, on te l'avait déjà dit avant ? – Lui cria Gérard de la cheminée.

Draco ne fit pas attention; il était trop occupé à chercher à toute vitesse des vêtements pour s'habiller; la douche attendrait après l'entraînement. L'idée d'avoir énervé son entraîneuse, madame Pellegrine, l'inquiétait assez. Les Chevaliers étaient les leaders de la Ligue, assez éloignés des deuxièmes pour que Pellegrine se pose la question de le laisser sur le banc et de mettre à sa place l'Attrapeur remplaçant. La dernière chose que Draco voulait était de ressembler à un joueur peu discipliné alors que le championnat mondial était si près.

-------------------------------------------------

Onze minutes après, Draco était sur le terrain, se répandant en excuses d'une manière qui aurait surpris les personnes qui l'avaient connu à Poudlard. Heureusement, Pellegrine était plus obnubilé par le tirage imminent qui formerait les groupes des équipes qui s'affronteraient à la Coupe du Monde, et elle lui adressa seulement quelques commentaires caustiques sur les coutumes paresseuses des membres de la classe dominante.

L'entraînement fut un peu dur, en considérant qu'il était à jeun, mais il se finit enfin. Un délégué de l'équipe le prévint alors que les journalistes avaient demandé à ce qu'il assiste à la conférence de presse habituelle pour commenter le tirage.

- Sur qui somme-nous tombé ?

- L'Argentine, le Maroc, le Congo... et l'Angleterre.

La majorité de ses collègues étaient déjà partis prendre leurs douches, mais certains qui étaient resté sur le terrain lâchèrent quelques exclamations de découragement dans lesquelles le mot "Potter" avait un rôle important. Draco senti son cœur battre plus vite à l'idée d'être battu par son rival de Poudlard. Harry Potter, qui n'avait pas seulement vaincu Voldemort, mais qui en plus attrapait ce maudit vif d'or chaque fois qu'il jouait.

Draco ne dit rien, il acquiesça seulement et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Ses sentiments étaient confus, mais ils l'étaient toujours quand il pensait à Potter, spécialement après la guerre. Il y avait une admiration peu enthousiaste d'avoir été capable de se débarrasser de ce monstre dégoûtant de Voldemort, une reconnaissance encore plus peu enthousiaste pour lui avoir sauvé la vie et aussi le vieux ressentiment de savoir que Potter ne le considérait pas digne de son amitié et préférait la compagnie de ses lèche-cul d'amis. Mais en plus, Draco était involontairement au courant de ses aventures grâce au Prophète et ça le dégoûtait encore plus que toute cette vénération écœurante envers lui. La moitié des sorciers nés après la guerre s'appelait Harry, on avait inventé des médailles expressément pour les lui décerner et il avait des statues sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Pré-au-Lard et à Poudlard. Draco pensait qu'il fallait remercier Merlin pour qu'on ne l'ait pas nommé Ministre de la Magie. Ils attendaient peut-être qu'il se retire du quidditch.

Dégoûtant.

Draco n'avait jamais pu attraper le vif d'or en jouant contre lui, mais devant l'idée d'un autre affrontement entre eux, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'échec dans son cœur. Un jour, Potter devait perdre et ce jour pouvait bien être contre lui.

Plein de résolution, Draco entra dans les vestiaires. Ses collègues étaient déjà là, certains se douchant, les autres finissant de s'habiller. Comme les équipes de quidditch avaient l'habitude d'être mixtes, les douches des femmes étaient d'un côté, celles des hommes de l'autre, et il y avait un espace mixte au centre. Draco se rendit compte des visages fermés des autres et leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu as joué contre Potter à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? – Dit l'un des Poursuiveurs.

Draco acquiesça, mais ensuite la Gardienne des Chevaliers, Colette Ardant intervient. Elle avait l'habitude d'être sélectionnée comme suppléante pour ce championnat.

- Nous allons l'affronter dans la première phase. Nous pourrons passer les huitièmes même si nous perdons.

Draco respira à fond pour ne pas perdre ses nerfs.

- Et pourquoi bordel allons-nous perdre, Colette ?

- Allons, Draco, tu es très bon – dit un autre collègue -. Mais c'est Harry Potter.

L'expérience de la guerre avait démontré à Draco que, contrairement à ce qu'il espérait quand il était petit, on ne ressentait aucune satisfaction à torturer les gens, mais à ce moment il eu la tentation de réessayer, au cas où.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait qu'il soit ce foutu Harry Potter ?

Quelques joueurs semblèrent légèrement mal à l'aise devant sa manière irrespectueuse de parler du Sauveur du monde magique.

- Il a seulement perdu trois partis dans toute sa carrière, une fois parce qu'il volait avec quarante de fièvre et deux fois parce que le vif d'or est apparu à deux centimètres de l'Attrapeur adverse.

- Oh, alors nous devrions tous rentrer pleurnicher chez nous et donner la Coupe à l'Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi se déranger à concourir avec le merveilleux Harry Potter? - Il secoua la tête, fixant ses yeux gris et froids sur ses collègues-. Vous me dégoûtez. Qu'est-ce qui se passera l'année prochaine si nous tombons sur les Cannons à l'Euroquidditch ? Vous vous mettrez sous votre lit et vous mettrez à pleurer ? Et toi, Ardant, tu vas aller lui demander de te faire un enfant avant qu'on ne commence à jouer. Putain, je ne peux pas le croire!

Draco étant assez compétitif, ses collègues étaient donc habitués à ses élans de mauvaise humeur. Certains eurent la décence de sembler un peu honteux, conscients qu'il avait raison, en partie. Draco ouvrit alors son casier, sortit son sac et alla dans l'une des cabines de douche. Pendant qu'il se déshabillait, il enrageait, mais il essaya de se calmer vis-à-vis de la conférence de presse qui l'attendait. Il ne voulait pas que les journalistes interprètent mal sa colère et croient qu'il était inquiet de savoir qu'il allait affronter Potter.

----------------------------------

Même si l'un des journalistes eût le mauvais goût de lui demander si c'était vrai qu'au collège il n'avait jamais pu le gagner, Draco réussi à rester calme pendant tout l'entretien. Plus tard, il se félicita lui-même de ne pas être tombé une seule fois dans le sarcasme. Quand la conférence de presse fut terminée, Draco alla parler au deuxième entraîneur, qui était encore dans son bureau, et lui demanda s'il pouvait avoir les enregistrements des matchs que Potter avait disputés ces deux dernières années.

- Oui, donne-moi quelques jours.

Draco resta déjeuner avec quelques amis et il ne rentra chez lui qu'à deux heures de l'après-midi. Allongé dans le canapé, il se mit à lire un livre de Potions qu'il avait récemment achetées; même s'il n'avait pas l'occasion d'utiliser son laboratoire du sous-sol aussi souvent qu'il en avait envie, il essayait d'être au moins au courant des nouveautés sur ce sujet. Absorbé comme il l'était dans sa lecture, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa cheminée avait commencé à briller.

- Draco...

Il leva les yeux du livre et il sourit en voyant sa mère.

- Salut, maman.-Draco se leva du canapé et s'agenouilla en face de la cheminée-. Comment ça va ?

- Comme toujours.

Narcissa avait été laissé libre sans charges contre elle après la guerre, mais pour Lucius on lui avait cassé sa baguette et il lui était interdit de faire de la magie sous peine de retourner à Azkaban. Son père était offensé par ce châtiment et, à sa manière, il faisait tout son possible pour que le ministère lui rende sa baguette. Une partie de Draco comprenait qu'on l'ait puni, mais une autre considérait que Voldemort s'était déjà assez chargé de ça pendant toute une année et il trouvait ça injuste. En plus, à cause de cette mesure, Narcissa devait accompagner Lucius chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de sortir du manoir Malfoy pour pouvoir le protéger si un de ses anciens ennemis essayait de profiter de son incapacité à se défendre. Lucius n'avait plus confiance en personne et, selon l'opinion de Draco, il avait raison. Heureusement, Narcissa n'avait pas besoin de recourir à des sortilèges de magie noire pour inspirer une terreur salutaire chez ses adversaires : si Voldemort avait été au courant de son habileté pour transformer presque tous les sorts en quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable et douloureux il aurait beaucoup plus insisté pour la marquer de la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Vous êtes au courant ? Je joue contre l'Angleterre.

Sa mère acquiesça.

- Nous avons écouté le tirage à la radio.-Elle tourna alors la tête vers un côté et Draco pensa qu'elle écoutait quelqu'un-. Ton père dit qu'il fera tout son possible pour qu'on lui donne la permission de voyager en France et te voir jouer au moins l'un des matchs.

C'était une autre restriction; Lucius ne pouvait pas sortir de l'Angleterre sans permission et le ministère la lui accordait rarement.

- Dis-lui que j'espère qu'ils lui donneront. – Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, pensant subitement à quelque chose-. Même si je ne pense pas que ce soit très bon pour notre cause de donner une branlée à l'équipe anglaise

Narcissa fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ne pense même pas à ça, Draco.

Elle du alors expliquer ce qu'il se passait à Lucius car Draco se retrouva à parler avec son père en face à face.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'envisager de perdre exprès ce match, Draco.

- Non, si tu ne veux pas.

- Bien entendu que je ne veux pas. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir gagner cette insupportable de Potter.

Draco ne fut pas surpris que ses parents préfèrent la victoire de la France sur l'Angleterre, de la même façon qu'ils ne furent pas surpris qu'il soit capable de perdre le match pour ne pas nuire à son père. Les Malfoy étaient seulement loyal envers eux-mêmes.

- D'accord. Je ferai tout ce que je peux.

Lucius lui posa des questions sur les autres équipes de son groupe, l'un des plus durs. Le Maroc était arrivé troisième à la Coupe d'Afrique et son jeu dans la phase de qualification avait été merveilleux. L'Argentine et le Congo étaient, a priori, les plus faibles équipes, mais ils pouvaient créer la surprise.

------------------------------------------

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco obtenu les enregistrements qu'il avait demandés. En réalité, c'étaient plus des souvenirs que des enregistrements, et ils fonctionnaient avec une espèce de jumelles que faisaient parfois les Pensines. Draco passa toute l'après-midi à regarder matchs après matchs, victoire après victoire de Potter. Il avait l'intention de mémoriser chacun de ses astuces et mouvements, d'apprendre tout ce qu'il pouvait sur lui. Mais après les premiers matchs, son attention commença à se fixer sur autre chose. Potter volait très, très bien-Draco avait assez mûri pour pouvoir même l'admettre à haute voix - mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne concordait pas, et quand il vit le match contre les Quiberon Quafflepunchers, il comprit ce que c'était. Draco avait joué contre eux plusieurs fois pendant la Ligue française et son Attrapeuse, Amélie Tresvite, était franchement bonne, tellement qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être convoqué comme sa suppléante dans l'équipe. Mais dans ce match contre les Cannons de Potter elle avait volé sans son habituelle énergie et sa témérité. Draco se rendit compte qu'il avait remarqué la même chose en visionnant les autres matchs : des Attrapeurs de calibre international semblaient atteints d'une soudaine maladresse quand ils affrontaient Potter. Rien d'exagéré, bien sûr, mais assez pour perdre.

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco envisagea la possibilité que les matchs soient truqués d'une quelconque façon. Ca ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer le ministère faisant n'importe quoi pour maintenir le bon nom de son enfant chéri. Mais il se rappela alors l'attitude que ses collègues avaient eu après avoir appris que la France devait affronter l'Angleterre et il commença à penser qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de différent : ces idiots se sentaient tellement impressionnés de jouer contre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le Destructeur de Voldemort, qu'ils ne rêvaient même pas de le gagner. Ils n'osaient pas. Et, sans s'en rendre compte, ils se boycottaient eux-mêmes, en proie à la nervosité ou à une admiration absurde.

Draco visionna d'autres matchs pour s'assurer que sa théorie était correcte et il laissa après les jumelles de côté, son esprit travaillant à toute vitesse. Que Potter sache ou pas ce qu'il se passait, il était fort possible qu'il ait pris l'habitude de ne pas jouer à 100 pour cent. Et c'était une erreur dont Draco chercherait à profiter. A Poudlard, Potter n'avait jamais montré de signes qu'il le considérait comme un rival, mais il avait peut-être pensait que Draco, vue son parcours, ne lui rendrait pas la tâche facile. Il devrait un peu faire comme si de rien n'était, montrer de légers signes qu'il se sentait autant impressionné que les autres Attrapeurs du monde. Si Potter commençait le match en ignorant qu'il se trouvait face au seul joueur qui n'allait pas lui concéder le match, Draco profiterait du facteur de surprise pour lui voler le vif d'or sous le nez.

----------------------------------------------

Encouragé par cette perspective, Draco décida de sortir prendre un verre après avoir dîné. Un peu de distraction lui ferait du bien. Habillé d'un jean noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un veston en dragon, il transplana dans un pub qu'avait l'habitude de fréquenter des personnes célèbres et anonymes qui avaient envie de coucher avec ces célébrités. Draco salua quelques connaissances et il alla au bar pour demander un verre de jus de courge avec un filet de brandy, la boisson à la mode en ce moment. Son regard se promena lentement sur la clientèle masculine, cherchant un garçon qui lui semblerait attirant. Il y en avait certains avec lesquels il avait déjà couché : ceux-là il les évitait pour ne pas donner lieu à de mauvaises interprétations. Il ne voulait pas qu'on commence à penser qu'ils aient une relation. Mais au bout d'un moment il vit un garçon d'environ vingt ans avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux obscurs assez beaux pour attirer son attention. Draco s'approcha d'où il était et commença à danser en lançant des regards peu discrets dans sa direction. Le garçon finit par le voir et se rendant compte de qui il était, Draco comprit, satisfait, qu'il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

En quelques secondes, ils dansaient tous les deux ensembles, leurs hanches se frôlant de temps en temps. Le garçon, qui s'appelait Danton, semblait ne pas croire en sa chance et Draco se demanda combien de temps il mettrait pour aller raconter à ses amis qu'il avait baisés avec le célèbre Attrapeur des Chevaliers de Lyon. Son homosexualité n'était pas un secret; les français faisaient attention à ces choses encore moins que les Anglais. Et Draco savait que pendant qu'ils parleraient de ses relations sexuelles et de son habileté sur le terrain, d'autres sujets plus délicats resteraient dans l'oubli.

La danse commença lentement à devenir un frottement sans gêne et Draco caressa la nuque du garçon et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Danton avait le goût de bière au beurre et il embrassait bien.

- Allons dans la pièce obscure - suggéra Draco, déjà impatient.

Danton le regarda avec des yeux presque angoissés.

- S'il te plaît, pas là.-Draco haussa interrogativement un sourcil-. Ca à l'air dégoûtant, c'est si sale...

Normalement, Draco portait très peu de considération aux goûts des autres, mais cette obsession pour la propreté lui plut. Finalement, il devait aussi faire quelques efforts pour ne pas penser à pourquoi le sol était collant.

- Bien, allons chez moi. Mais après avoir baisé, tu pars, d'accord ?

- Bien-sûr, il n'y a pas de problème.

Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes et Draco lui pris le bras pour l'emmener chez lui en transplanant. Danton regarda autour de lui avec une curiosité indubitable, gravant sans doute tout dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir aussi donner des détails. Draco ne lui pas donna pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration et il le poussa un petit peu vers sa chambre. Peu importe si c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative; il la cédait rarement à ces amants occasionnels. Ses mains déshabillèrent expertement Danton, caressant sa peau naturellement bronzée, et il enleva tous ses vêtements, sauf son tee-shirt. Après il se mit entre ses jambes et le pénétra d'un mouvement expert et sûr. Le garçon rejeta la tête en arrière et il gémit la bouche entrouverte. Draco entama des allers et viens rythmiquement, sentant un plaisir croissant parcourir son corps. Danton glissa alors ses mains sous le tee-shirt; Draco se tendit légèrement et il réagit dès qu'il se rendit compte qu'il cherchait à l'enlever.

- Laisse le tee-shirt où il est – dit-il, en lui donnant une petite tape.

Comme ses coups de butoir n'avaient pas perdu de leur énergie, Danton ne fut pas trop en condition d'insister. Draco augmenta la vitesse, les dents serrés, et quand il lui sembla que son jeune amant était proche de l'orgasme il se permit aussi de se laisser aller. Après il se retira de lui et se laissa tomber à côté, respirant lourdement. Il aimait ces moments, quand la réalité semblait être quelque chose de lointain et d'inoffensif. Mais, malheureusement, ça durait seulement quelques minutes.

Draco donna une tape amicale sur la hanche de Danton.

- Allez, rentre chez toi.

Quelques garçons insistaient pour rester ou devenaient un peu lourds. Cependant, Danton se leva et commença à chercher ses vêtements.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si j'utilise le réseau de Cheminette ? Je suis trop fatigué pour transplaner et ça ne s'est jamais bien finit.

- Pas de problème. - Encore allongé sur le lit, il le regarda s'habiller sans trop d'intérêt mais tout à coup quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit-. Attend, Danton... tu penses que je suis un bon Attrapeur ?

Le garçon fut surpris de la question.

- Putain, Draco, tu es le meilleur Attrapeur de France.

Il prit bonne note de son admiration.

- Tu crois qu'à la Coupe du Monde je pourrais attraper le vif d'or avant Potter ?

Et voilà, il était fixé, toute son admiration était teinte d'une incertitude.

- Oh, oui... Bien-sûr.

- Dis la vérité, mec – dit-il, impatient-. Je ne vais pas me mettre en colère parce que tu penses qu'il a plus de chance que moi.

Danton douta un peu plus.

- Tu es très, très bon, Draco. Mais... tu sais ... c'est Harry Potter.- Il prononça son nom avec la nuance habituelle de vénération-. Il n'a jamais laissé échapper le vif d'or. Même si... bien, je pense que si quelqu'un peut le battre c'est toi.

Mais à ce moment les louanges n'intéressaient plus Draco. Cela confirmait seulement encore une fois sa théorie que tous les Attrapeurs qui affrontaient Potter étaient sûrs qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le gagner. Une fois, Lucius avait menacé d'une vengeance implacable un associé qui lui avait fait un sale coup. Tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été de sourire d'une façon particulière chaque fois qu'il le voyait. La dernière fois que Draco avait entendu parler de lui, il était parti vivre avec une tribu perdue dans un lieu lointain de l'Afrique. Lucius avait expliqué à son fils que, parfois, il suffisait juste de laisser travailler l'imagination de la personne. Draco, qui avait vu plusieurs camarades trembler à cause d'un regard de Severus Snape, le directeur de sa maison à Poudlard, comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

Quand le garçon s'en alla enfin, Draco sortit du lit, enleva son tee-shirt et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, évitant soigneusement et automatiquement de voir le reflet de son dos dans le miroir. Et tandis que l'eau tombait sur son corps, éliminant l'odeur du bar et du sexe, il se dit qu'il démontrerait à tout le monde qu'Harry Potter était humain, après tout.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle trad, d'un auteur que j'adore, est en ligne vous en pensez quoi ??????**

**Reviews please ??????????????**


	2. S'installer

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 2 ****S'installer **

L'Angleterre partait clairement comme le favori. Ils étaient les sous-champions de la dernière Coupe du Monde et les champions de l'Eurocoupe de Quidditch.

Harry avait participé aux deux événements comme Attrapeur titulaire de l'équipe. A sa première Coupe du Monde, il avait été blessé après avoir attrapé le vif d'or lors de la demi-finale. L'Attrapeur suppléant de l'Angleterre avait dû jouer la finale et ils avaient perdue contre le Luxembourg. A l'Eurocoupe, Harry avait pu jouer tous les matchs et ils avaient ramené la Coupe chez eux.

Malgré sa blessure inopportune et le triomphe deux ans après, ainsi que tous les championnats consécutifs de la Ligue qu'ils avaient gagné, le quidditch ne l'enthousiasmait plus. Mais un Mondial avait toujours un charme spécial. Et en plus, cette fois, son ami Ron Weasley avait aussi été sélectionné comme Gardien, et même si le poste de titulaire appartenait sans aucun doute à Miles Bletchey, le gardien des Appleby Arrows, son enthousiasme était contagieux.

La Coupe du Monde se jouait en Allemagne et le siège de son équipe était à Stuttgart. Quand le Portoloin International les laissa dans le hall du luxueux hôtel magique Storm, ils entendirent des cris hystériques criés à tue-tête provenant de l'extérieur répétant le nom d'Harry Potter avec un accent âpre allemand.

- C'est comme chez nous -dit Ron, en souriant.

Harry sourit aussi, même s'il n'était pas encore habitué à ces expressions d'adoration autour de lui et il espérait ne jamais s'y habituer.

Le délégué de l'équipe, l'entraîneur et l'interprète dirigèrent le groupe jusqu'au comptoir de la réception et ils prirent les clefs des chambres. Ils étaient logés au troisième étage. Harry savait que les français, les congolais, les argentins et les marocains s'étaient aussi installés ici. Bêtement, il n'y avait pas assez d'hôtels magiques dans les pays, à l'exception peut-être de la Chine, des États-Unis ou de l'Inde, pour loger séparément trente-cinq équipes nationales.

Bien sûr, Ron et lui avaient plusieurs fois parlés de sa future rencontre avec Draco Malfoy. C'était inévitable qu'ils se voient avant ou après. Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre pour aller terminer ses études en Bulgarie, mais il connaissait sa carrière sportive. Ron était irrité qu'il se soit tiré d'affaire après la guerre et il trouvait honteux que les français l'aient accepté dans leur rang. Dix ans n'avaient pas suffi pour qu'il ne parle plus de lui avec la même antipathie qu'à Poudlard, teinte maintenant de mépris. Harry, qui savait que Malfoy avait passé une période très difficile en servant Voldemort, acceptait sa présence dans cet hôtel avec plus d'impartialité. C'était difficile qu'il se montre avec eux aussi odieux et insupportable comme au collège-au moins tant qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain - et Harry était décidé à agir avec lui comme avec les autres joueurs des équipes.

Et très, très au fond de lui, il nourrissait l'espoir que Malfoy soit aussi bon comme tous disaient qu'il l'était. C'est ce qui lui avait semblé, quand le sélectionneur lui avait passé des enregistrements de ses matchs, ainsi que ceux des Attrapeurs du Congo, du Maroc et de l'Argentine, pour qu'ils puissent les étudiés. Mais il ne le saurait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il joue de nouveau contre lui. Malfoy avait toujours été le rival le plus difficile à battre à Poudlard, et s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la communauté magique internationale avec la possibilité de ne pas se laisser déborder par l'idée de se battre contre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, c'était lui.

Lui et Ron partageaient une chambre, et dès qu'ils furent installés, son ami s'assis au bureau pour commencer à écrire une lettre à Hermione, sa femme. Tout à coup, sans qu'Harry ne sache très bien pourquoi, son vieil ami leva les yeux et le regarda.

- Je suis désolé pour ta rupture avec Marcus.

Surprit devant la mention de son ex, Harry mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Moi, non.

Encore un peu conditionné par son éducation moldu - spécialement l'une des plus horribles par ses parents, les Dursley - Harry avait dit à Ron avec une certaine crainte qu'il pensait qu'il était peut-être attiré par les garçons. Mais les sorciers couchaient avec des veelas, des géants et des loups-garous : on n'allait pas en faire tout un plat parce que quelqu'un couchait avec un être humain du même sexe. La seule chose qu'avait dit Ron, presque avec un sourire de soulagement, c'était qu'il comprenait enfin pourquoi sa relation avec sa sœur n'était pas arrivée à bon port.

Harry lui avait prudemment dit que, même s'il avait été hétérosexuel, il aurait quand même rompu avec Ginny. Parce que Ginny avait été la première à montrer des signes du même mal qui avait atteint la moitié de ses amants : la croyance qu'il désirait devenir le symbole de la victoire contre Voldemort, agir éternellement comme le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Ginny avait été enchantée d'assumer son rôle de conjointe du héros national et elle avait insisté sur le fait qu'il devait aller aux fêtes et aux cérémonies en son honneur parce qu'il avait gagné. Les statues dataient de cette époque. Mais Harry l'avait seulement permis de la laisser le mener jusqu'à un certain point; après un temps il était arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il désirait, qu'il n'était pas à l'aise dans le rôle du Sauveur du monde magique. Il n'aurait pas réussi si ses collègues de Poudlard n'avaient pas étaient présent à la bataille, si beaucoup de citadins n'avaient pas résisté, si Neville n'avait pas tué Nagini, ou si Snape ne lui avait pas envoyé l'épée de Gryffondor ou encore si Narcissa Malfoy n'avait pas menti à Voldemort en lui assurant qu'Harry Potter était vraiment mort, alors qu'en réalité ce fou avait seulement tué un morceau de sa propre âme, un horcruxe. Il n'aurait jamais réussi sans Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Mais ils semblaient tous satisfaits en lui cédant la gloire, le transformant ainsi en symbole. Harry avait été un symbole depuis qu'il avait quinze mois et il en avait marre. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'un partenaire qui le poussait chaque fois dans cette direction.

Alors il avait commencé à dire "non" à Ginny. Les disputes avaient aussi commencé. Mais Harry n'avait pas eu l'intention de rompre avec elle, et il lui avait dit qu'il avait vraiment envie d'aller vivre quelques mois chez les moldus. Il avait besoin de quitter le monde magique quelques temps. Ginny avait accepté de l'accompagner en rechignant beaucoup plus qu'Harry ne l'avait soupçonné à ce moment. Les disputes avaient augmenté dès qu'ils s'étaient installés dans leur nouvel appartement et quelques semaines après, Ginny lui avait jeté au visage que ce n'était pas du tout la vie qu'elle avait espéré mener à ses côtés et elle avait rompu avec lui.

Dire qu'Harry avait été détruit aurait été exagéré, mais oui il avait été déçu de découvrir que Ginny avait beaucoup plus été intéressé par le héros que par l'être humain. Ils n'avaient pas trop donné d'explications sur leur rupture et ils furent toujours civilisés l'un envers l'autre. Harry savait que dire à Ron ce qu'il pensait réellement de Ginny ne lui ferait que du mal.

Peu de temps après leur rupture, un garçon avait emménagé dans l'appartement d'à côté et Harry avait découvert que ce fourmillement nerveux qui survenait dans son ventre quand il était seul avec le pauvre Cedric Diggory ou ces rêves dans lesquels il pratiquait le sexe avec des garçons sans visage, n'étaient pas des détails sans importance. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec son voisin – il était hétéro - mais Harry avait compris que les hommes l'attiraient et ses soupçons s'étaient confirmés la fois où il avait trouvé assez de courage pour entrer pour la première fois dans un bar gay.

Les rapports avec les moldus avaient seulement un inconvénient : il fallait trop leur mentir. Et Harry avait finalement compris que ça n'était pas sa place. Il était ainsi revenu dans le monde magique et, dans les semaines suivantes, il avait dit aux Weasley et à ses amis les plus proches qui il était bisexuel. Ils avaient tous bien réagi et ils avaient gardé le secret. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait honte de sa sexualité, mais le Prophète se mêlait déjà assez de sa vie privée. Ceux avec qui il couchait étaient son problème. Et comme il était sorti avec plus de filles que de garçons et qu'il avait toujours été discret, (ça et quelques Obliviates à des moments très précis), les journalistes n'avait jamais soupçonné que les garçons avec qui on l'avait vu de temps en temps étaient, parfois, un peu plus que des amis.

Mais autant les sorciers que les sorcières avaient été une déception. Ou ils finissaient par se comporter comme Ginny ou ils ne désiraient rien de lui, excepté une chose : qu'il soit à la hauteur de l'image idéalisée qu'ils avaient de lui. C'était ceux qui ne savaient pas comment réagir quand il faisait des cauchemars, ceux qui ne comprenaient pas que parfois il était trop fatigué pour baiser, ceux qui le regardaient presque comme s'il était un monstre quand, pour on ne sait quelle raison, il perdait patience et poussait des cris ou alors ils étaient déçus quand il commettait une erreur. Ou encore ceux qui ne l'écoutaient presque jamais parce qu'ils étaient trop occupés à lui raconter leurs problèmes, leurs désirs et leurs frustrations.

Il avait même eu quelques relations qui rentraient dans les deux catégories.

Harry savait qu'il y avait probablement des sorciers ou des sorcières avec qui il pourrait avoir une relation différente. Mais il pensait que-et Hermione lui avait dit qu'il devait avoir raison - la majorité d'entre eux se sentaient intimidés par le cirque monté autour de lui. Ou ils pensaient que quelqu'un comme lui, qui pouvait obtenir qui il voulait, ne s'intéresserait jamais à quelqu'un de normal et banal comme eux.

Même s'il était vraiment content d'avoir battu Voldemort, Harry détestait de toutes ses forces être le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

Quand se fut l'heure de dîner, Harry et Ron rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe et descendirent à la salle à manger. Les marocains et les argentins étaient déjà là, chacun à leur table. Harry leur jeta un coup d'œil distrait tandis qu'il allait à sa chaise et s'asseyait entre Ron et Roger Davis, qu'il connaissait aussi de Poudlard.

Davis n'était pas le seul joueur de l'équipe anglaise contre qui il avait joué quand il était étudiant. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson et Oliver Wood, les Poursuiveurs, avaient été dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Un autre des Poursuiveurs, Hamish Bowman, avait joué à Poufsouffle. Marcus Flint, l'un des Batteurs, avait été capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard pendant quelques années. Miles Bletchey, assis à ses côtés, l'autre ancien Serpentard de l'équipe, était le Gardien, toujours titulaire. Romelius Clayton avait été Batteur à Serdaigle ; il était presque aussi corpulent que l'énorme Flint. Les deux autres Batteurs, cependant, avaient étudié à Durmstrang, et Harry n'avait joué contre eux que lorsqu'il fut professionnel. Marianne Summerhill, l'autre Poursuiveuse, avait vécu en France jusqu'à dix-huit ans. L'Attrapeuse suppléante, Sophie Shacklebolt –son oncle était le ministre de la Magie-était allé à Poudlard, mais elle avait seulement vingt-et-un ans, trop jeune pour qu'Harry et Ron l'aient rencontrés sur un terrain de quidditch.

Harry examinait avec une certaine appréhension la choucroute quand Ron lui donna un petit coup de coude.

- Regarde qui est là.

Harry vit alors Malfoy entrer dans la salle à manger avec les autres français. Il portait l'équivalent du chandail des équipes de quidditch, bien que le sien, comme celui des autres, fût celui de son équipe : un pantalon de quidditch de couleur marron claire, des bottes plus confortables qu'elles ne paraissaient et un tee-shirt blanc avec le drapeau français brodé sur le cœur. Il se retrouva à l'observer attentivement, à la recherche de n'importe quel élément qui lui permettrait de savoir l'attitude qu'il adopterait sur le terrain et il se surprit même à penser que les années lui allaient bien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu en personne, les premiers jours après la guerre, il le voyait encore excessivement maigre avec une expression fatiguée et nerveuse dans les yeux. Maintenant il marchait avec le même aplomb qu'il avait à Poudlard, il était moins maigre et semblait plus tranquille tandis qu'il parlait à l'un de ses collègues.

Malfoy se rendit enfin compte qu'il passait á côté d'eux. Le premier qu'il salua fût Marcus Flint et Miles Bletchey avec un petit sourire, mais après il regarda en direction d'Harry avec une nervosité mal dissimulée. Ron fit un petit bruit méprisant et il murmura quelque chose sur les furets lâches. Cependant, Harry commença à craindre que Malfoy allait être trop mal à l'aise pendant le match pour représenter un réel défi.

Le dîner se passa entre commentaires sur les équipes qui participaient au championnat mondial et le dernier article de l'imbuvable Rita Skeeter, qui cette fois avait pris en grippe un présentateur connu de la WWZ trop critique avec le ministère. Après un moment, quand la majorité eurent terminé leur dessert, Harry vit Flint et Bletchey se lever de table et s'approcher de Malfoy, qui les salua d'un bref sourire et d'une poignée de mains. De là il était impossible de savoir de quoi ils parlaient et Harry pensa que ça ne devait pas être important, même s'il remarqua que, à un moment donné, Malfoy regarda vers lui et détourna rapidement les yeux.

- Malfoy est bizarre.

- C'est parce qu'il ne nous a pas insultés-répondit Ron-. Ce n'est plus le même sans cette bouche sale en mouvement.

Romelius le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Tu le hais vraiment, hein ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

- Il n'est pas plus qu'un gaspillage d'air et d'espace.

Cette expression toucha un point sensible chez d'Harry, qui trouva perturbant d'entendre son ami dire ce que son oncle et sa tante, ceux qui l'avaient élevé, disaient de lui.

- Allons, Ron, ne dis pas ça.

- C'est la vérité. Toute sa famille aurait dû aller à Azkaban.

Harry aurait préféré que Ron montre un peu plus de maturité, au moins sur ce point, mais il savait que c'était bataille perdue. Finalement, Ginny, George et Molly Weasley détestaient les Malfoy avec la même intensité.

Pour lui peu lui importait que Draco et Narcissa soient libre, même si au sujet de Lucius c'était une autre histoire. Et d'une certaine façon il était content que son camarade de classe soit un Attrapeur réputé de quidditch, et pas un homme abattu par la guerre. Voldemort avait déjà fait trop de victimes.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il est sur le point de signer un contrat avec une équipe espagnole-commenta Marianne Summerhill.

- C'est parce qu'il a déjà baisé tous les sorciers gays de France-dit Oliver Wood.

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Malfoy est gay ?

- Tu ne le savais pas ?

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs, mais... ben, toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur moi ne sont pas vraies non plus, non ?

Wood le regarda avec une surprise feinte et mit affectueusement une main sur son cœur.

- Alors, tu n'es pas Merlin réincarné ?-demanda-t-il, faisant rire les autres.

- La dernière fois que j'ai regardée, non.

Tandis qu'ils continuaient à parler de s'il était possible ou non que Malfoy signe avec une équipe espagnole, Harry lui jeta un autre coup d'œil. Et cette fois ce n'était pas un Gryffondor regardant un Serpentard, ni un Attrapeur regardant son adversaire, mais un gay regardant un autre gay, une nouvelle nuance dans leur relation tendue et presque toujours désagréable.

Un autre coup de coude de Ron attira son attention.

- Harry, mon pote, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de penser à des choses bizarres.

Il secoua la tête et fit un petit bruit amusé.

- Mon Dieu, Ron, être gay ne veut pas dire qu'on ne doit pas être un peu sélectif, hein ?

Ce n'est pas que Malfoy n'était pas attirant-il l'était, si on aimait les minces et les pâlichons - mais son apparence ne faisait pas oubliait à Harry ses opinions racistes, sa cruauté ou les vacheries qu'il avait essayé de lui faire à Poudlard. La seule chose qu'il attendait de lui était un bon défi sur le terrain de quidditch et, vu l'air qu'il avait, il n'allait pas être capable de le lui donner.

L'entraînement maintenait tous les joueurs en dehors de l'hôtel presque toute la journée. Harry rencontrait seulement Draco au restaurant, quand ils allaient prendre le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner ou le dîner. A toutes ces occasions, Harry eu l'impression que Malfoy s'efforçait de ne pas laisser transparaître que sa présence, et peut-être celle de Ron, le rendait nerveux. Mais le jour où le championnat mondial commença, avec un Italie - Pérou à Munich et un Allemagne - Mozambique à Berlin, Ron et lui se retrouvèrent face à face avec lui et un autre joueur français alors qu'ils s'en allaient du bar de l'hôtel.

- Tu crois que ça sera facile, hein Potter ? -s'exclama Malfoy-. Prépare-toi parce que je vais te mettre en pièce sur le terrain.

Harry l'avait entendu proférer les mêmes menaces à Poudlard, mais cette fois il n'avait pas l'air aussi sincère. Au lieu du défi furieux qu'il lui avait lancé au collège, dans ce couloir d'hôtel ça sautait aux yeux qu'il n'était même sûr de ce qu'il disait.

- Ca marche, Malfoy, ne te ridicules pas-répondit-il, ennuyé.

- Comme si tu l'avais déjà une fois gagné, le furet-se moqua Ron.

- Tais-toi, le pauvre.

Ron s'arrêta de sourire et fit un pas menaçant vers lui avant qu'Harry ne le retienne par le bras. Draco recula un peu, avec un éclat subit de crainte dans les yeux.

- Tu es pathétique, Malfoy - dit Harry, maintenant fâché-. Allons-y, Ron, ne lui prête pas attention. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Lâche...-Ron fit une grimace méprisante en direction de Draco et il se laissa emmener loin de là par Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? -dit Luc Deveraux, le collègue de Draco, qui ne comprenait pas trop l'anglais-. Tu les as insultés ? Tu as insulté Harry Potter ?

Dès qu'Harry et Ron furent au bar, Draco arrêta de paraître trop effrayé pour représenter un réel danger et il esquissa un sourire dur.

- Avec un peu de chance, je viens de gagner l'Angleterre - France.

L'entraîneuse des Chevaliers lui avait assigné Luc Deveraux comme compagnon de chambre au premier entraînement de l'équipe auquel il avait participé. Luc était un garçon grand et attirant, avec les cheveux très noirs et les yeux bleus. Draco savait aussi qu'il était d'origine moldu parce qu'il l'avait entendu parler de football dans les vestiaires et il se demandait s'il s'agissait d'une épreuve. A cette époque, tout était toujours une épreuve. Mais Draco avait appris la leçon : les préjugés de sang avaient été sur le point de le détruire lui et sa famille et, comme tout bon Serpentard, il désirait avant tout survivre et prospérer. C'était la seule chose qui l'importait.

Draco et Luc avaient passé les premiers jours de vie commune à se parler juste sur un ton courtois. Draco avait été légèrement surpris qu'un sorcier d'origine moldu ait accepté de partager une chambre avec un Malfoy, mais il n'avait rien dit. Petit à petit, leur relation avait subtilement changée. Luc était un garçon malin et intéressant et l'avait traité comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de son rôle et de celui de sa famille pendant la guerre. À dire vrai, à cette époque il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui étaient aimables avec lui et un bon jour Draco avait arrêté de feindre que peut lui importait qu'on soit d'origine moldu parce que ça ne l'importait plus vraiment.

Pendant sa deuxième année chez les Chevaliers il avait du voyager aux îles Britanniques pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu joueur professionnel, pour un match de l'Euroquidditch. L'accueil qu'on lui avait octroyé avait été commenté par toute la presse européenne et, dans de nombreux cas, avec un ton de critique; le match avait du être interrompu onze fois à cause d'objets et de sorts que les supporters anglais avaient lancé sur Draco. Devant la passivité des aurores La Fédération Européenne avait dû intervenir dans l'affaire et elle avait fermé le stade anglais pour cinq matchs.

Ce fut peu après ce match que Luc lui avait parlé de son grand-père Antoine.

- Il avait dix-sept ans quand les nazis sont entrés à Paris. Il n'a pas douté un moment et il s'est affilié au parti nazi français. Il a aidé à emmener des Juifs, des communistes et des membres de la Résistance aux camps de concentration.

Draco connaissait peu de chose sur les nazis, mais il y avait seulement à écouter le ton avec lequel il en parlait. Et Luc lui avait expliqué qu'après la guerre, son grand-père avait passé six mois en prison, il s'était marié, avait eu des enfants et il avait eut une vie normale et ordinaire sans recommencer à faire de mal à une mouche.

- Tu veux dire que je te le rappelle ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Draco, tu es un saint comparé à lui, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Il a collaboré à la mort de _centaines_ de personnes. Mais c'est un bon grand-père. Je sais qu'il a été un bon père. Je déteste ce qu'il a fait et ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas. Et je suppose qu'aimer quelqu'un d'ainsi fait que tu apprends plein de choses sur les gens gris.

- Je pense que oui – murmura Draco, sans savoir que penser.

- Je ne crois pas non plus que tu penses encore aux choses auxquelles tu croyais alors ou tu ne serais pas ici, à parler ainsi avec moi. En plus...

Mais il s'arrêta, comme s'il n'était pas certain de devoir continuer.

- Quoi ?

Luc le regarda presque avec un regard d'excuse.

- De temps en temps tu as des cauchemars épouvantables, tu le savais?-Draco baissa les yeux, honteux. Il ne pensait pas que Luc l'avais remarqué-. Je crois que tu rêves de Voldemort. En vérité... pour moi tu n'es pas un mangemort.

- J'avais seize ans, la dernière fois où j'ai crue à ces choses là-dit-il, à voix basse, mais ferme-. C'est un peu tôt pour étiqueter quelqu'un à vie comme mangemort.

- C'est ce que je pense.-Il fronça les sourcils-. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te traiter ainsi sur le terrain. Et pendant tout ce temps les aurors n'y ont pas prêtés attention comme s'ils se faisaient chier... Ce n'était pas bien.

Luc et lui finirent par devenir amis et il manqua beaucoup à Draco quand il signa avec une équipe belge. Chaque fois qu'ils les sélectionnaient dans l'équipe, ils partageaient une chambre et ils se voyaient en dehors de la saison de quidditch quand Luc rentrait en France.

En voyant le visage de stupeur et de reproche avec lequel il le regarda après avoir été témoin de sa dispute dans les couloirs, Draco lui raconta ce qu'il se passait réellement. Au début, Luc pensa qu'il était devenu fou : il ne croyait vraisemblablement pas que l'invincibilité presque absolue de Harry puisse engendrer une fascination massive et il pensait que c'était légèrement un sacrilège d'essayer de faire un sale tour au Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

- Luc, si ça ne te dérangeais pas d'utiliser ton cerveau, tu te rendrais compte que ta propre attitude prouve que j'ai raison. Potter a commis une erreur : il est sûr de lui. J'ai le droit de profiter de cette erreur

- Tu crois qu'Harry Potter va se laisser tromper par ton comportement ?

- Tu viens de le voir.

- C'est impossible.

Draco sourit avec une fausse douceur.

- Parce qu'il est parfait et qu'il ne peut pas faire une gaffe pareille ?

- Allons, Draco...

- Nous en reparlerons après le match.

- Tu es obligé de te comporter comme un imbécile ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ca fait partie du piège. Si je dois me comporter comme si je n'avais pas du tout mûri depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, je le ferai. Potter sait que je m'en foutais complètement qu'il soit le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et il a pu penser que je donnerais tout ce que j'ai. Mais maintenant il pense que je n'ai plus de force. Il ne sera pas plus vigilant qu'il a été ces dernières années. Et ça lui coûtera le vif d'or.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et oui que de productivités aujourd'hui avec la publication du deuxième chapitre de cette trad !!! Alors vous en pensez quoi de la suite de cette histoire qui promet ??? Une petite review est toujours la bienvenue pour me donner votre avis !!!! Bisous et à bientôt !!!**


	3. Le match FranceAngleterre

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 3 ****Le match France – Angleterre**

La première semaine du Mondial, l'Angleterre affronta l'Argentine et la France, le Congo. Pour les deux matchs, Harry et Draco réussirent à attraper le vif d'or avant leurs adversaires, confirmant les pronostics. Le prochain match était France - Angleterre.

Pendant ce temps, Draco continuait son plan. Il faisait attention; il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tromper Miles Bletchey et Marcus Flint et il évitait d'agir ainsi devant Paul Lecroix, son entraîneur, ou Artemise Chalabi, la capitaine de l'équipe. Après avoir vu comment ils se comportaient devant Harry, tremblant presque d'émotion, il n'était pas sûr de leur réaction. Mais quand ils n'étaient pas présents et qu'il tombait sur Harry, Draco agissait comme le premier jour, feignant une légère crainte à cause de sa présence et, parfois, lâchant des bravades qui cachaient mal sa nervosité. Son plan marchait bien; Harry était sûr que Draco allait tout faire de travers quand il jouerait contre lui.

Un affrontement entre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et un Malfoy était trop tentant pour Le Prophète. Tous les journaux recouraient à des métaphores en rapport avec la guerre de temps en temps, mais la presse anglaise mettait un accent spécial sur ce match. Le Prophète publia un éditorial critiquant indirectement la décision française d'enrôler un ex-mangemort dans ses rangs et les gros titres de la section sportive disaient que les gens comme les Malfoy n'étaient pas des rivaux pour le grand Harry Potter et que l'Angleterre pouvait dormir tranquille parce que son héros continuait de veiller sur eux.

Draco s'était attendu à tout ça ; même si avec le temps les choses s'étaient un peu calmées, ce n'était pas très différent de ce qu'il entendait quand les Chevaliers affrontaient une équipe anglaise pendant les compétitions européennes. Mais la veille du match, le gros titre du Prophète était "_Le Destructeur de Voldemort, prêt de nouveau pour la bataille_" et l'article était truffé de références à la guerre. Draco, qui avait commencé à le lire pendant qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger, le mit de côté, ayant perdu l'appétit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -lui demanda Luc. Draco ne répondit pas, mais Luc commença à lire l'article. Il lui était peut-être difficile de comprendre l'anglais oral, mais il se débrouillait bien avec l'écrit et son expression refléta presque autant de contrariété que celle de Draco-. C'est bien malheureux…

Draco regarda en direction de la table des Anglais en essayant de ne pas s'étouffer avec la haine et la frustration qui montaient dans sa gorge. Si à ce moment il avait pu tuer à volonté, Harry Potter et ses amis seraient tombés foudroyés sur leurs toasts.

- Draco...

C'était Marcel Pignon, le délégué de presse de l'équipe française. C'était un petit bonhomme rond et chauve dont l'apparence insignifiante cachait un esprit organisé et efficace.

- Quoi ?

- As-tu lu l'article du Prophète ? Tu dois faire une déclaration aujourd'hui même.

Draco montra un certain désagrément.

- Pour moi ils peuvent tous aller se faire foutre.

Luc secoua la tête.

- C'est mieux si tu dis quelque chose, Draco.

- La présidente de la Fédération Française va te défendre –dit Pignon-. Tu dois faire la même chose.

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne servira à rien.

- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Les Anglais n'ont pas le droit de remettre en question de cette façon les décisions de la Fédération Française et du Département des Sports.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de politique et qu'il valait mieux collaborer, Draco acquiesça, et pendant l'entraînement il pensa à ce qu'il pourrait dire à la conférence de presse. Après s'être douché, il y alla avec Lacroix et Pignon. Les premières questions furent sur l'entraînement et le match qui l'attendait le lendemain. Les questions sur l'imminent France-Angleterre ne profitaient pas au plan de Draco; c'était une chose que Potter et ses amis pensent qu'il était un imbécile perdu et une autre, de le faire croire à tout le monde. Il devait toujours y penser à deux fois avant de dire quelque chose, pour continuer à tromper les Anglais sans se ridiculiser au niveau mondial.

- Tout le monde pense qu'Harry Potter est imbattable, mais nous verrons ce qui se passera demain.

Un journaliste français lança le sujet sur les gros titres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de la polémique qui s'est levée entre des secteurs de la presse anglaise et le gouvernement français ?

"_Eh bien, allons-y"._

- Je suis un joueur professionnel de quidditch, pas un homme politique. Par rapport à ce sujet, je ferais seulement une brève déclaration. - Les plumes à papotte écrivaient à toute vitesse-. D'abord, j'aimerais avant tout remercier le ministère de la magie et la présidente de la FFQ pour avoir pris ma défense encore une fois. En ce qui concerne la presse anglaise, cette nouvelle attaque est vieille, répétitive, cruelle et elle ne m'intéresse vraiment pas du tout. La seule chose que ça montre, c'est le manque d'imagination de ces journalistes. Et je ne ferais pas plus de commentaires sur ce sujet.

-------------------------------------------------

Sur un autre terrain de quidditch (la quantité des équipes participant au Mondial obligeait chaque groupe à avoir à leur disposition deux stades pour leurs entraînements), Harry se préparait pour sa propre conférence de presse quotidienne.

L'article l'avait aussi fâché. C'était inévitable que parfois on parle du quidditch comme si c'était une guerre, il le comprenait, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas trop. Mais l'article d'aujourd'hui avait abordé ce match comme si c'était réellement une bataille entre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et un mangemort. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort avait à voir avec le quidditch ? Qu'est-ce que le quidditch avait à voir avec la morale ? Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu; le comparer avec l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécue neuf ans auparavant était un manque de respect envers tous ceux qui en avaient souffert.

Quand il entra dans la salle, habillé d'une tenue de tout les jours et les cheveux encore humides, les journalistes gardèrent un silence respectueux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis.

- Quel est votre état d'esprit pour le match de demain ?-demanda alors Collinwood, un journaliste du Prophète ressemblant vaguement à un elfe domestique.

- Les français ont une très bonne équipe, mais je pense que si nous jouons comme d'habitude nous pourrons les battre.

- Qui pensez-vous qu'est favori ?-demanda une femme avec un accent russe.

- Chaque match est complètement différent. Nous sommes en très bonne position, mais je suis sûr que les français essaieront de profiter de n'importe quelle erreur que nous ferons. C'est important de jouer concentrés et d'oublier tout le reste.

- Qu'éprouves-tu devant l'idée d'affronter de nouveau Draco Malfoy ?-demanda encore Collinwood.

- La même chose que je ressens quand je vais affronter n'importe quel autre Attrapeur.

- Aimerais-tu lui envoyer un message ?–insista-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Ce que je dis toujours : bonne chance et que le meilleur gagne.

Il y avait une certaine déception dans les yeux de quelques journalistes qui, sans doute, auraient préféré des déclarations plus exaltées. Alors, les envoyés de la presse étrangère commencèrent aussi avec leurs questions, beaucoup plus neutres que celles des Anglais. Harry se calma un peu tandis qu'il leur répondait, mais alors qu'il avait presque oublié l'article, un journaliste irlandais relança le sujet.

- Crois-tu que le match de demain a un symbolisme spécial ?

Harry serra les lèvres un moment.

- Pourquoi devrait-il en avoir un ?

- Bien... Malfoy et toi étiez ennemis pendant la guerre et maintenant...

- J'aimerais que tout le monde se rappelle que c'est du quidditch- l'interrompit Harry, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps-. Demain l'équipe anglaise affrontera l'équipe française et c'est tout.

- Tu n'apprécie pas l'approche du match fait par Le Prophète?-demanda alors un journaliste avec un accent italien.

- Non, je ne l'aime pas. C'est une chose d'appuyer l'équipe, et je les remercie pour ça. Mais présenter le match comme un affrontement entre le Bien et mal est une insulte pour les français et un mensonge. Je pense qu'il faut un peu réfléchir avant de parler.

Maureen Davies, la déléguée de presse de l'équipe anglaise, le regarda comme si elle lui demandait pourquoi il n'appliquait pas son propre conseil, ainsi Harry pensa qu'il avait été un peu dur avec les journalistes. Mais cela ne le détendit pas trop. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de publier ce qu'ils voulaient (peut-être bien que oui, s'il utilisait son influence, chose qu'il ne ferait jamais), mais bien sûr il ne voulait pas leur laisser croire que cela lui plaisait.

-------------------------------------------

Draco appris la réaction d'Harry à sa conférence de presse cette nuit de la bouche du journaliste français et il fut plus que surpris. Il aurait imaginé qu'il serait totalement content de tout ce cirque.

- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ?-lui demanda le reporter.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Draco aurait aimé dire comme, pour une fois, qu'il était d'accord avec Potter. Ca aurait été une occasion aussi de donner le dernier coup de pinceau à son piège, quelque chose qui le convaincrait qu'il allait affronter quelqu'un qui commettrait les mêmes erreurs qu'à Poudlard. Mais publiquement, il était resté sans le vouloir un moins-que-rien pathétique et, d'un autre côté, s'il répondait comme une personne sensée, Potter pourrait penser qu'il avait menti.

- Non, sans commentaires – répondit-il enfin.

Mais il partit à la recherche de Luc, pour lui raconter pourquoi c'était une très grande surprise pour lui. Au contraire, Luc haussa les épaules.

- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il soit à la tête des supporters anglais contre toi ?

- Franchement ? Oui.

- Ecoute, pense ce que tu veux, mais moi j'ai l'impression que toute cette haine et cette rancune est à sens unique. Tu m'as toi-même dit que son témoignage avait été profitable pour toi et tes parents. Il ne t'aurait pas prêté attention si tu n'avais pas commencé avec ton plan de fous. Tu te fais des films tout seul.

Draco fut irrité et il voulait croire que c'était à cause de cette manie chez Luc d'utiliser des expressions moldus dont il ne connaissait pas leurs significations, et non par le fait que cet imbécile de Potter aurait osé l'ignorer.

Il détestait qu'on l'ignore.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, ça signifie ce que ça signifie.

- C'est un bon gars- dit Luc, avec une conviction qui était sur le point de faire grogner Draco-. Dis-moi, après ça tu ne te sens pas un peu coupable de le tromper ?

Draco se couvrit les yeux de la main.

- Je ne suis pas en train d'entendre ça... Luc, tu ne peux pas être aussi idiot... Nous avons déjà parlé de ça- dit-il en prenant le ton qu'il utilisait avant pour expliquer les choses à ses amis Vince et Greg- il n'a rien de mal à essayer de battre Harry Potter. La Marque des Ténèbres ne va pas apparaître sur ton bras en le faisant.

- Je le sais déjà, débile- répliqua Luc.

- Sérieusement ? Écoute-moi bien, Luc : si Potter veut qu'ils l'adorent, qu'un temple soit construit. Un terrain de quidditch se quitte en ayant gagné. Et si non, tu n'en sors pas.

---------------------------------------------

Le jour du match, le matin se présenta bleue et lumineux. Draco se réveilla avec une sensation nerveuse et impatiente dans le ventre. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux dans lequel il fauchait le vif d'or sous le nez de Potter et le monde devenait fou de lui. Draco doutait que, dans la vie réelle, ils le nomment Empereur Suprême de l'Univers, mais même ainsi il savait que s'il réussissait à battre l'Angleterre, ça serait la nouvelle bombe de la Coupe du Monde. L'idée que son nom soit de nouveau prononcé avec respect sur toute la terre lui était réconfortante.

Il valait mieux ne pas penser à l'échec, en considérant qu'il s'était ridiculisé devant Potter toute la semaine.

Draco alla à la salle de bains annexe à la chambre pour prendre une douche rapide et s'habiller. Luc attendit de l'autre côté de la porte, se plaignant à haute voix d'avoir un camarade de chambre aussi absurdement pudique. Draco le laissa protester sans y prêter grande attention : personne, excepté ses parents, un medicomage et des amis réellement intimes avaient vu son dos et il voulait que ça continue comme ça. Si cela lui faisait une réputation de bigot, peu lui importait : ce n'était pas la pire des façons dont on l'ait appelé.

Grâce à Merlin, le match commençait à onze heures du matin. Draco ne savait pas s'il aurait pu contenir son impatience si on lui avait fait attendre jusqu'à l'après-midi. Quand ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner, il accompagna son café de quelques toasts beurré avec de la confiture de fraise. Il s'obligea après à manger un peu plus et il se décida pour une part d'apfelstrudel (1). Le mélange de pomme tiède et de cannelle passa dans sa bouche comme la douceur d'un baiser. Du coin de l'œil il vérifia que Potter buvait seulement un café. A Poudlard il n'avait jamais été capable de bien manger avant un match et, à en juger par ce qu'il s'était passé le jour d'Angleterre - Argentine, il gardait la même habitude.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, les joueurs se réunirent avec leurs sélectionneurs pour revoir encore une fois la tactique du match. Draco écouta à moitié tandis que, d'une manière presque automatique, il se massait les doigts des mains. Paul Lecroix était habituellement un sélectionneur ambitieux et estimait qu'ils pouvaient gagner ce match, mais son plan reposait sur les Poursuiveurs; il voulait avoir plus de 150 points d'avantage sur les Anglais pour être victorieux même si Potter attrapait le vif d'or. Ce manque de confiance envers ses aptitudes d'Attrapeur aurait beaucoup plus dérangé Draco s'il n'avait pas compris la portée globale de cette autohypnose collective.

Bien, c'était entre ses mains que reposait le sort de les sortir de cet état pathétique.

Enfin, à dix heures, ils transplanèrent d'un autobus invisible sur le terrain de quidditch de la ville, la moitié des gradins étaient déjà remplis de gens. La plupart d'entre eux avaient des drapeaux anglais et des pancartes déclarant leur admiration à Harry Potter. Draco ressenti une pointe d'envie et d'exaspération bien connue, mais il n'y prêta pas attention; à ce moment, tout ce fanatisme envers Potter servait seulement ses intérêts, puisqu'il aidait à rendre le Garçon-qui-a-survécu confiant.

Quand il sortit sur le terrain, les applaudissements des français ne purent pas étouffer l'énorme huée des Anglais ni les chœurs qui lui demandaient de montrer son bras. Il les ignora, comme il avait appris à le faire, et il garda sa concentration. Potter était un grand Attrapeur; l'avantage qu'il avait obtenu sur lui avec son plan ne servirait à rien s'il ne volait pas à cent pour cent.

----------------------------------------------------------

Comme son capitaine, après avoir écouté les hymnes nationaux, Harry alla au centre du terrain pour saluer la capitaine française, qui était Poursuiveuse.

- C'est un honneur de jouer contre toi, Harry- dit Artemise Chalabi, après lui avoir serré la main.

- Merci.

Du coin de l'œil il arriva à voir l'expression légèrement enragée de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause des insultes qu'il recevait ou parce que ça le dérangé que la capitaine de son équipe montre un peu d'esprit sportif. Probablement les deux. L'arbitre leur rappela qu'il attendait un jeu franc de la part des deux équipes et, avec un coup de sifflet, il lança le début du match.

Pendant un bon moment, Harry ne put que faire des tours de terrain en espérant que le vif d'or fasse son apparition. Il surveillait aussi Malfoy, attendant n'importe quelle réaction qui pourrait indiquer qu'il avait vu la balle ailée avant lui. De temps en temps, Malfoy le regardait avec une expression fâchée, mais aucun des deux ne dirent quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, les Poursuiveurs et les Batteurs volaient sur tout le terrain entre cognards et souaffles. Les joueurs français y étaient allés tellement fort qu'ils avaient réussi à mettre 40-0 avant que les Anglais ne réagissent enfin et commencent à attaquer ainsi qu'à mieux défendre.

Tout à coup, Harry vit alors Malfoy regardait nerveusement dans sa direction pendant une seconde avant de s'élancer vers l'une des tours du terrain. Harry vola aussi vers là-bas avant de réellement distinguer le vif d'or.

La balle, qui avait fainéantait dans ce coin, monta d'une manière presque verticale, obligeant les Attrapeurs à modifier leur trajectoire pour la suivre. Harry se rendit compte que Malfoy était plus ou moins à la même distance que lui du vif d'or, et il pensa qu'il pourrait le gagner plus par habileté que par vitesse. Un cognard de l'équipe française l'obligea alors à dévier pour qu'il ne se le prenne pas en pleine face; Malfoy eut un avantage momentané, car le vif d'or rechangea brusquement de direction, tombant en piqué de quelques mètres et zigzaguant entre les autres joueurs. Un autre cognard, cette fois frappée par un anglais, les obligea tous les deux à baisser la tête. Harry le maudit en son fort intérieur et il tourna vers sa droite, pensant qu'il pourrait l'intercepter par là.

Malfoy fit tout à coup tourner son balai, se retrouvant la tête en bas, retenu seulement par ses pieds, et il attrapa le vif d'or.

- Mien !

Harry freina sec, bouche bée. Les joueurs des deux équipes et l'arbitre regardèrent dans leur direction. Pendant quelques secondes, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux sur leurs balais pendant qu'ils observaient Draco fléchir son corps pour attraper des mains le bâton de son balai et revenir s'asseoir dessus, sans lâcher le vif d'or. Le stade devient rapidement muet.

Malfoy leva alors le bras en un geste victorieux et le premier à réagir fut le speaker allemand.

- Draco Malfoy a attrapé le vif d'or ! Victoire de la France sur l'Angleterre par 250 à 80 !

Alors, l'arbitre siffla la fin du match et les joueurs français s'élancèrent vers Malfoy en poussant des cris de joie. Harry, qui n'arrivait pas encore à croire ce qu'il s'était passé, regarda ses collègues, qui étaient encore plus étourdis que lui, d'un air d'excuse. La voix de Malfoy attira son attention.

- Hé, Potter, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te donner le match comme tous les autres ? - Il se mit à rire férocement, moqueusement-. Weasley et toi étiez tellement convaincus que vous m'aviez fait peur...

Malfoy recommença à rire, enveloppé de nouveau par les félicitations joyeuses de ses collègues. Sur le terrain, les supporters français applaudissaient comme des fous, reprenant en cœur le nom de Malfoy à plusieurs reprises. Les supporters anglais étaient toujours aussi abasourdis que ses joueurs. Et Harry comprit enfin que Malfoy l'avait trompé pendant tout ce temps, qu'il ne s'était pas senti écrasé par sa célébrité, comme tant d'autres Attrapeurs, ou par les souvenirs de la guerre. Non, Malfoy avait compris qu'il n'allait pas jouer à cent pour cent parce qu'il n'avait pas eu à le faire depuis très longtemps et il lui avait fait croire qu'il allait commettre la même erreur que les autres joueurs. Il avait été sûr de lui et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement perdu face à l'habileté d'un autre Attrapeur.

Sans rien dire, il dirigea son balai vers le sol.

-------------------------------------------

Le vestiaire français était une pure folie. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient gagné la Coupe du Monde, pas seulement un match. Ils jurèrent à Draco amour et dévotion éternelle et ils lui promirent d'écrire des poèmes épiques en son honneur. Le champagne coula et l'entraîneur lui demanda solennellement pardon pour avoir pensé que c'était plus facile de mettre cent cinquante points aux Anglais que d'arracher le vif d'or à Harry Potter.

Draco était absolument heureux.

Sa tête était remplie de journalistes, de gros titres, de fans de Potter déçus et de l'expression que son père aurait quand ils parleraient plus tard. Dommage qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de regarder le visage de Weasley, cela aurait été un agréable souvenir à emporter dans la tombe. Mais même ainsi, sa victoire était l'un des moments les plus doux de sa vie. Adviendra que pourra pour la suite du Mondial, il était le premier joueur qui avait été capable de vaincre proprement et inexcusablement Harry Potter.

- Tu avais raison, Draco- dit Colette, sa collègue des Chevaliers, en lui donnant une courte accolade.

- J'ai toujours raison, ma belle. Potter jouait toujours contre des Attrapeurs qui pensaient que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu devait être imbattable. Il était devenu confiant, tellement qu'il a avalé que moi aussi j'étais impressionné.

- Tout ce temps tu étais en train de jouer avec lui ? –demanda un autre joueur, faisant des recoupements.

- Bien-sûr- dit-il, dédaigneusement.

Draco leur permirent alors de le louer aussi pour sa manœuvre machiavélique, sans aucune intention de se montrer modeste. Mais finalement ils comprirent tous, même lui, qu'il y avait une vie en dehors de ce vestiaire, comme au-delà de ce match, et ils commencèrent à se changer et à se doucher pour assister à la douce conférence de presse qu'ils avaient devant eux. Une déléguée de l'équipe entra pour leur dire que les journalistes qui couvraient les matchs des autres groupes dans d'autres villes Allemandes arrivaient sur le terrain. La nouvelle de l'échec de l'Angleterre ferait bientôt le tour de la terre.

Une demi-heure après, un Draco tout sourire et les cheveux encore humide affrontait une quantité énorme de journalistes.

- Monsieur Malfoy, comment vous sentez-vous après ce match ? –lui demanda une journaliste en français.

- Très heureux. Mais c'est seulement un match. Si nous voulons être capables de célébrer réellement quelque chose nous devons continuer à nous efforcer.

- Vous espériez être capable de battre Harry Potter ? –demanda un journaliste avec un accent espagnol.

- Nous savons tous que Potter est un excellent Attrapeur, mais il n'est pas invincible. Et en entrant sur le terrain, pas une seule fois je n'ais pensé que j'allais perdre. Si plus d'Attrapeurs avaient fait la même chose, ses statistiques ne seraient pas celles qu'il a maintenant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Draco était capable de vraiment comprendre l'importance de cette conférence de presse.

- Potter est un sorcier puissant et il mérite notre reconnaissance pour nous avoir libéré de Voldemort.-Plusieurs journalistes s'agitèrent, un peu mal à l'aise d'entendre ce nom prononcer. Draco les comprenait : après la guerre, Narcissa l'avait obligé à le répéter cent fois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de le dire sans cligner des yeux-. Mais avoir battu ce monstre n'a rien à voir avec son habileté en tant qu'Attrapeur. Je crois que beaucoup de joueurs l'ont oublié et sont entrés sur le terrain en pensant qu'ils affrontaient un héros mythique et non un autre joueur. –Il haussa les épaules-. Potter est humain et peut perdre. Ca m'est difficile de croire que c'est une nouvelle.

Dès qu'il arriva à l'hôtel, il utilisa le réseau de Cheminette pour prendre contact avec ses parents. Et ce fut Lucius qui lui répondit, avec un regard tellement plein d'approbation et de fierté que Draco sentit ses yeux lui piquer à cause de larmes qu'il se força habilement à réprimer.

- Tu l'as fait, mon fils.

Il acquiesça.

- Tu aurais dû voir leur visage, papa. -Il n'avait plus utilisé les mots "père" et "mère" pour s'adresser à eux depuis l'année de la guerre-. Ils n'y croyaient pas.

- Ils n'ont pas arrêté de parler de ça à la radio-ria Lucius-. N'importe qui dirait que Shacklebolt pense déclarer quelques jours de deuil national.

- Ils vont nous haïr plus que jamais- dit Draco, bien qu'avec un sourire involontaire.

Lucius secoua négativement la tête.

- Draco, ce qui compte vraiment c'est qu'ils nous respectent. Oh, il est possible que les Anglais soient furieux, mais le reste du monde prononce ton nom, notre nom, avec surprise et admiration. Je sais que j'ai émis quelques objections quand tu as dit que tu voulais être joueur professionnel, mais... je me suis trompé. Et je suis très fier de toi.

-Merci ­-répondit Draco, en essayant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. Il se racla alors un peu la gorge-. Vous avez pu écouter la conférence de presse ?

- Oui, bien-sûr. Tu as été impeccable. "Il mérite notre reconnaissance pour nous avoir libéré de Voldemort".-Lucius avait aussi dû répéter ce nom à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à le dire-. Parfait. Et tu leur as toi-même donné leur gros titre. "Harry Potter est humain"... Fantastique.

- J'ai pensé à cette phrase dès que je me suis rendu compte de ce qu'il se passait -expliqua Draco, en se baignant dans la sensation merveilleuse de recevoir autant de compliments de son père. Lucius n'était pas aussi froid avec son fils comme beaucoup de gens le pensaient, mais il ne faisait pas d'éloges facilement.

Narcissa voulait aussi le féliciter, mais sa mère était différente. Elle avait laissé la guerre derrière eux avec plus de facilité; elle n'avait jamais eu foi en Voldemort, comme Lucius. Son mari et son fils avaient survécu et ils étaient toujours riches; avoir perdu une grande partie de leur prestige et influences était quelque chose qu'elle pouvait parfaitement supporter. Mais Draco savait que pour son père ça avait été beaucoup plus dur, qu'il ressentait l'échec de manière beaucoup plus amère. C'était le premier jour où il le voyait réellement heureux depuis la guerre.

Seulement pour ça, ça en avait valu la peine.

Draco passa le reste de la journée dans une espèce de transe heureuse. Quand l'heure de dîner approcha et qu'il descendit à la salle à manger, il fit comme s'il était le propriétaire de l'hôtel, et le sourire qu'il adressa à l'équipe anglaise n'avait plus aucune trace de la nervosité qu'il avait feint les jours précédents. Potter lui répondit avec un regard aussi bref qu'indéchiffrable. L'expression de Weasley, au contraire, était haine pure; Draco se serait baigné dedans pendant des heures et des heures.

- Allons, Weasley, ne le prends pas ainsi, tu ne jouais même pas.

- Ne te vante pas autant, le furet : c'était seulement de la chance.

- Va avec ton équipe, Malfoy – intervint Wood, méprisant.

Draco lâcha un petit rire et il fit un geste de la main.

-_Au revoir_.

Rien, même pas le fait que Potter l'ignorait, ne pourrait troubler son humeur cette nuit. Après avoir dîné, lui et ses collègues allèrent au bar de l'hôtel boire quelques bières et fraterniser un peu avec les joueurs argentins et congolais qui étaient là avec la même intention. Les Anglais étaient en train de panser leurs blessures dans leurs chambres et un joueur congolais leur raconta que les Marocains avaient eut la permission de leur entraîneuse pour sortir faire la fête parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de temps jusqu'au prochain match.

Il était presque onze heures quand Draco, qui n'avait pas tout à fait très bien dormi les deux dernières nuits, décida que c'était le moment d'aller se coucher. Luc, qui était en train de flirter avec l'une des Poursuiveuses argentines, lui dit qu'il monterait plus tard. Etouffant un bâillement, il monta dans l'ascenseur, semblable à celui du ministère et en sortit en arrivant à son étage.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il commença à se déshabiller, chantonnant en son fort intérieur la Marseillaise, un hymne qui, en général, lui semblait insupportablement Gryffondor. (Le peuple se lever ? Beurk.). Il venait d'enlever sa chemise et était seulement en caleçon quand on frappa sa porte. Et une seconde après, sans attendre de réponse, Harry Potter entrait dans sa chambre.

--------------------------------------------------

La journée d'Harry ne s'était pas précisément passée comme celle de Draco. Il avait dû répondre à des questions très différentes de la part des journalistes et ses collègues avaient presque été en état de choc. S'il n'avait pas été aussi irrité, il leur aurait fait grâce en voyant comment ils parlaient de lui à voix basse, comme s'il était un malade.

Perdre n'était jamais agréable et être trompé, encore moins, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus qui bouillonnait en lui. Il passa l'après-midi et les premières heures de la nuit à essayer de comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait, conscient que les encouragements que Ron essayait de lui prodiguer de temps en temps semblaient superflus. Et finalement il avait compris. Il avait besoin de dire à Draco quelque chose de très important et il ne serait pas tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait fait.

Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Draco sursauta et recula à toute vitesse tandis que ses mains cherchaient nerveusement le tee-shirt jeté sur le lit.

- Que fais-tu ici ? –lui lança-t-il, tendu.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Allons, Malfoy, arrête de mentir. Tu m'as trompé une fois, mais je ne vais pas retomber dedans.

Avec le tee-shirt maintenant mis, Draco retrouva sa contenance.

- Je répète ; que fais-tu ici ?

Harry sourit et fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Draco se força à rester immobile, même si son instinct criait de courir vers sa baguette.

- Je suis venu te remercier, Malfoy.-Draco écarquilla les yeux, surpris-. Maintenant enfin, peut-être que ces idiots s'efforceront vraiment.

- Quoi ? -s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

Son expression fit doucement rire Harry, qui sentait une légère excitation, libre et infantile, devant l'idée de récupérer le quidditch.

- Après la Coupe du Monde, j'allais annoncer que ce serait ma dernière saison. J'allais me retirer. Le quidditch m'ennuyait. Mais maintenant, grâce à toi, les Attrapeurs rentreront sur le terrain en souhaitant me battre. -Il poussa un petit soupir émerveillé-. Ca va être amusant.

C'était la dernière réaction à laquelle Draco s'était attendu, et quand il l'entendit de nouveau rire, il sentit un frisson parcourir sa nuque.

- Ah, oui ? –dit-il, pour dire quelque chose.

Le sourire d'Harry pris une nuance un peu plus dangereuse et il fit d'autres pas vers Draco.

- La France et l'Angleterre ne se rencontreront plus s'ils n'arrivent pas en finale. J'espère t'y voir, Malfoy. Ce jour tu ne m'auras pas par surprise.

Draco, par simple habitude, voulu esquisser un sourire méprisant et présomptueux, mais c'était le défi d'un Attrapeur à un autre Attrapeur et il acquiesça avec le même défi dans les yeux qu'Harry.

- Je t'assure que je serai là.

- Bien. Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

Il se retourna et partit tandis que Draco se demandait encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : un peu de culture culinaire pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (comme moi lol), il s'agit d'un gâteau traditionnel autrichien composé d'une pâte feuilletée fourrée de morceaux de pommes (Apfel) et de raisins secs accompagné de cannelle et servit chaud

**Et voilà, chapitre plus long que les autres avec enfin la réponse de qui à gagner le match France-Angleterre !!!!!! Commentaires bienvenus bien-sûr please !!!!!!! Bisous et merci à vous chers lecteurs ainsi qu'à ceux qui laissent des reviews !!!! A la prochaine pour de nouvelles péripéties !!!!!!!**


	4. Le match Angleterre Congo

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 4 ****Le match Angleterre-Congo**

L'équipe anglaise était franchement bouleversée de sa défaite face à la France, et les choses auraient pu mal se passer pour eux si Harry avait montré les mêmes signes qu'eux. Mais ils tombèrent sur un Harry qui semblait prêt à manger le monde, plus en forme qu'ils ne l'avaient vu depuis longtemps, et rapidement ils furent contaminés pas son enthousiasme. Ils avaient perdu un match, c'est vrai, mais ils s'étaient juré que ça ne se répéterait pas, dû moins pour ce Mondial.

Harry attendait la rencontre contre le Congo en comptant les heures et les jours. L'Attrapeur africain, Honsou, n'était pas aussi bon que lui ou Malfoy, mais dans un Mondial il n'y avait personne qui était réellement mauvais et Harry était sûr qu'il allait entrer sur le terrain prêt à le battre. Devant cette perspective, il se sentait aussi impatient de voler qu'un vif d'or.

- Ce n'est pas que le sale coup de la fouine m'enchante, mais ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu avec autant d'envie de jouer –lui dit un Ron souriant, en entrant avec Harry dans leur chambre.

- Oui, en fin de compte il m'a rendu service.

- Tu penses toujours arrêter après la prochaine saison ? –s'aventura-t-il, espérant.

- Bien, je vais d'abord attendre de voir ce qu'il se passera au Mondial. Mais si ça se passe comme je l'attends…

- Génial –dit Ron, satisfait-. Ca n'aurait pas été la même chose sans toi.

Harry posa un paquet avec un tee-shirt du Mondial et des boîtes de friandises qu'il avait acheté cette après-midi et il s'assit au bureau pour écrire à Ted Lupin, son filleul, une lettre lui racontant comment ça se passait. Le pauvre petit lui avait envoyé une lettre après l'Angleterre-France essayant de lui remonter le moral et lui assurant qu'il l'aimait toujours même s'il avait perdu. Il manquait beaucoup à Harry, qui était habitué à le voir deux ou trois fois par semaine, et il ne voulait pas qu'il soit autant désolé de cette défaite. Avec un peu de chance, entre les cadeaux et la lettre qui lui écrivait, ça lui remonterait le moral. Ron avait aussi acheté des choses pour Hermione et sa fille, Rosie.

- Si nous nous qualifions pour les huitièmes, l'entraîneur laissera notre partenaire nous rendre visite –dit le rouquin, avec un air rêveur-. Hermione dit qu'elle laissera Rose à ma mère et qu'elle viendra me voir.

- Ah, tu dois être impatient … -le taquina-t-il.

Ron roula des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils doivent être aussi stricts avec le sexe. Regarde les bulgares ; ils sont accompagnés de leurs femmes et de leurs maris, ils se soulent pratiquement toutes les nuits et ils sont les premiers de leurs groupes.

Les aventures des bulgares étaient en train de devenir des légendes parmi les autres équipes.

- Oui, c'est pire qu'à Poudlard.

Ron fit une grimace.

- Romel a fait monté une fan la dernière fois dans sa chambre, c'est Alicia qui me l'a dit.

- Sérieux ? –Harry rigola-. Quel enfoiré.

- Oui. Mais bon, toi pourquoi tu ne veux pas. Pour vous les célibataires c'est plus facile d'ignorer la règle de chasteté.

- Non, quelle connerie. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais faire rentrer Hermione dans l'hôtel sans que personne ne l'apprenne.

Ron le regarda à moitié intrigué et amusé.

- Tu as emmené ta Cape ?

- Tu sais bien que j'aime l'avoir à portée de main quand je sors de l'Angleterre. On ne sait jamais.

Ces dix dernières années, Harry avait été victime de trois tentatives d'assassinats –heureusement sans faire de victimes mortelles –et aussi d'un enlèvement, mais en ce moment la Cape lui était plus utile pour échapper dès fois à l'harcèlement de la presse et des fans, ou, simplement, pour s'éclipser de l'hôtel, des fois seul ou avec Ron, entre les matchs.

---------------------------------------------------

Tout le long de ces jours, Harry avait aussi vu Draco plusieurs fois dans l'hôtel. Depuis le match, depuis cette conversation, un changement très subtil s'était produit entre eux. Draco n'avait plus aucun motif maintenant pour agir comme à Poudlard et il se comportait d'une manière un peu plus digne, sans faire de petites scènes dans les couloirs. Mais en plus, il découvrit que le joueur de quidditch qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui respectait la réaction d'Harry. Pendant toutes ces années, le quidditch était devenu sa rédemption, son moyen de montrer qu'il était quelque chose de plus que le paria que les anglais voulaient le faire devenir ; qu'il était quelqu'un de trop important pour supporter de voir le Garçon-qui-a-survécu être encore plus adulé. Découvrir qu'Harry détestait cette phrase comme lui avait été une découverte inespérée et agréable.

Depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur lui à l'hôtel, Ron et beaucoup d'autres personnes qui avaient connu le Draco de Poudlard, pensaient qu'il devrait se comporter avec plus d'humilité et de respect, et ils considéraient que c'était une preuve de son manque absolu de dignité qu'il ait osé berner Harry. Des fois, on avait l'impression qu'ils pensaient que Malfoy n'avait pas du tout le droit de le battre. Mais Harry, en vrai, était content que Draco soit toujours quelqu'un de fier, irrespectueux et effronté parce que grâce à ça il avait retrouvé le quidditch. En plus, il avait une tonne d'admirateurs maintenant. Il avait aussi besoin de personnes qui l'aident à ne pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers. Draco avait exercé cette fonction à Poudlard avec une efficacité notable et apparemment il n'avait pas perdu ses habilités.

- Ecoute, Ron –lui dit un jour Marianne pendant qu'ils étaient en train de dîner dans la salle à manger –tu savais que Malfoy partagé sa chambre avec Luc Deveraux ?

- Et ?

- Deveraux est de sang moldu.

Les Gryffondors échangèrent un regard plus ou moins surpris.

- Malfoy partageant une chambre avec un sorcier d'origine moldu ? –s'exclama Angelina, avec incrédulité, à voix assez basse pour que Bletchey et Flint ne l'entendent pas.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Ma meilleure amie de Beauxbâtons est sortit avec lui pendant quelques mois. Il est obsédé par le football aussi.

- Si on y réfléchit bien, ça n'est pas aussi bizarre –chuchota Wood-. Maintenant ça leur convient de faire semblant qu'ils ont changé et qu'ils n'ont plus de préjugés.

Harry vit Marianne faire une grimace de scepticisme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? –demanda-t-il curieux-. Tu ne penses pas que c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne le connais pas –dit-elle, piquant un morceau de viande dans son assiette-. Mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a eu des amants de sang moldu. Ca m'a un peu surpris, vu tout ce que vous m'aviez raconté sur lui. Peut-être qu'il a changé, je ne sais pas.

- D'où vient cette défense, Marianne ? –lui demanda Angelina, d'un air moins casuel qu'elle ne le croyait. Fred Weasley, le frère de Ron, et elle sortaient ensemble à Poudlard. Sa mort lui avait été presque aussi douloureuse qu'aux Weasley.

Marianne haussa les épaules.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas en train de le défendre. C'est juste que vous me racontez des choses qui ne cadrent pas avec celles que me racontent ceux de son équipe.

Harry regarda vers la table des français, se demandant s'il avait autant changé comme le suggérait Marianne. Il ne se comportait pas, à vingt-six ans, comme quand il était un adolescent, ça c'était sûr. Et même si de temps en temps, lui et Ron s'accrochaient encore, Harry avait l'impression que Malfoy était aussi correct que n'importe quel autre joueur de l'hôtel, un évènement qui, sans aucun doute, ne se serait jamais produit à Poudlard.

- Bien, tu sais ce que tu fais –dit Ron à Marianne, pour conclure-. Mais si j'étais toi, je ferais bien attention. Les Malfoy sont autant des gens de confiance que l'est une acromantula.

--------------------------------------------

Le jour du math, quand Harry se retrouva face à face avec l'Attrapeur congolais, il sut que ses espérances étaient bien fondées. Dans les yeux de Honsou il y avait seulement de la détermination ; rien de révérencieux ni de nerveux. Un frisson de gloire anticipée lui parcourut le corps.

Le vif d'or se fit apercevoir quinze ou vingt minutes, et Harry et Honsou furent absorbés dans une course frénétique. Pendant un moment, la boule vola sans se donner la peine de changer de direction, mais à une vitesse que les balais des Attrapeurs, aussi bons qu'ils soient, ne pouvaient égaler. Des cognards occasionnels les obligeaient à faire une manœuvre plus compliquée, mais le plus grand intérêt du match à ce moment était entre les autres joueurs. Les Poursuiveurs anglais étaient meilleurs que ceux congolais et Alicia Spinnet était spécialement inspirée. Après la première heure de jeu, les anglais étaient en train de gagner 90-30.

Soudain, le vif d'or initia une chute en piqué inespéré. Les deux joueurs réagirent pratiquement en même temps, montrant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas déconcentrés pendant cette course ennuyante. Le vif d'or, qui semblait être devenu subitement fou, commença à aller d'un côté à l'autre, obligeant les Attrapeurs à un déploiement d'habilités. Une exclamation générale tout le long du stade attira l'attention d'Harry, qui vit Miles Bletchey tomber vers le sol en se tenant l'épaule. Harry pensa qu'un des cognards lui avait brisé un os et l'avait fait chuter de son balai, mais dans les matchs de quidditch professionnels il y avait toujours quatre Rattrapeurs, la baguette prête pour parer ces chutes qui, d'une autre façon, auraient été mortelles. Tandis qu'il continuait à poursuivre le vif d'or, il entendit le speaker allemand prononcer le nom de Oliver Wood et après celui de Ron. Au quidditch on ne pouvait pas remplacer les joueurs blessés ou expulsés, mais seulement ceux qui étaient sur le terrain, ainsi il pensa qu'Oliver avait été remplacé par Ron pour que celui-ci occupe la position de Gardien.

Mais Harry ne s'y attarda pas longtemps. Le vif d'or était toujours devant lui, insolemment libre. Les minutes passaient. Le tableau d'affichage était à 170-100 en faveur de l'Angleterre. Harry avait réussi à prendre quelques centimètres d'avantages sur Honsou pendant l'une des dernières feintes, mais le vif d'or était toujours à la même distance qu'avant. Il s'inclina alors un peu jusqu'à voler presque parallèlement aux planches inférieures des gradins. Les deux joueurs volaient entre elles, mais face à cette position, Harry fut attraper entre la base des gradins et l'Attrapeur congolais.

Honsou s'approcha un peu plus de lui, essayant de lui mettre la pression. Harry n'y céda pas ; il savait que son rival ne le chargerait pas devant tout le monde, car ça représentait l'expulsion. Le truc était de garder les yeux fixés sur le vif d'or et oublier qu'il était dans un couloir d'à peine un mètre de large. Mais Honsou se rapprocha encore plus. Aucun Attrapeur n'avait autant essayé de lui mettre la pression dans une situation pareille depuis qu'il était devenu professionnel, aucun n'avait autant souhaité la victoire pour se risquer à lancer le Destructeur de Voldemort contre un panneau. C'était, sans aucun doute, l'œuvre de Draco.

Harry sourit. Peut-être qu'aucun Attrapeur n'aurait essayé, mais il s'était toujours exercé avec des couloirs encore plus étroits pendant les entraînements. Il n'avait jamais été aussi confiant. Ainsi il se maintint fermement, sans laisser la pression le troubler et lui faire perdre le contrôle de son balai ou freiner un peu pour que Honsou le dépasse.

Soudain, deux choses se passèrent alors à la fois ; la boule dorée tourna brusquement à gauche, volant vers l'espace ouvert, tandis qu'un cognard lançait par les congolais se dirigeait vers eux. Harry l'esquiva tandis qu'il tournait son balai pour suivre le vif d'or, mais l'Attrapeur du Congo n'eut pas le temps de faire la même chose et le cognard frappa le manche de son balai, le déséquilibrant un peu et le faisant tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie. Honsou réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son balai, mais cette fois Harry lui avait mis plusieurs mètres d'avance.

Harry savait qu'il se trouvait dans une position parfaite pour attraper le vif d'or et il se coucha sur son balai, essayant de gagner un peu plus de vitesse. Il allongea le bras autant qu'il le put et il sentit presque le battement des ailes du vif d'or contre ses doigts. La boule tourna un peu alors vers la droite, initiant un mouvement de descente. Harry réagit rapidement, faisant tomber son balai en piqué et interceptant sa trajectoire. Il étira son bras et sa main se ferma fermement sur le vif d'or.

Dans un cri de joie, Harry leva son bras et montra la balle. La moitié du stade répondit par un cri similaire et ils fondirent en applaudissement tandis que les joueurs anglais volaient vers lui pour le féliciter. Harry sourit, heureux, parce qu'enfin le quidditch l'amusait de nouveau.

---------------------------------------------------

La blessure de Bletchey était assez sérieuse pour qu'il soit hospitalisé. Les os cassés se ressoudaient facilement avec l'aide de la magie, mais au moment où il avait reçu le coup il avait le bras tendu et il s'était déchiré le tissu musculaire et les ligaments. Il devrait rester deux jours à l'hôpital et se reposer pendant une semaine avant de pouvoir revenir s'entraîner. Ron serait le Gardien pour le dernier match de la Ligue contre le Maroc.

Après s'être douché, changé et satisfait les journalistes, Harry alla avec Amelia Spooney, l'entraîneuse, à l'hôpital lui rendre visite. Lui et Bletchey n'avaient pas l'habitude de beaucoup se parler quand ils se retrouvaient dans l'équipe, mais en tant que capitaine, le geste était nécessaire. En ce moment, Bletchey était avec Thompson, le second entraîneur, qui l'avait accompagné quand on l'avait sorti du terrain. On lui avait donné une potion pour la douleur et il était un peu endormi, mais assez réveillé au moins pour savoir qui était dans la chambre avec lui et participer de temps en temps à la conversation.

Spooney n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, et au bout de cinq minutes il dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Thompson, le deuxième entraîneur, l'accompagna, et Harry se retrouva seul avec un Bletchey somnolant.

Son esprit flâner vers le match qu'il venait de jouer et ses lèvres se courbèrent en un sourire. Ted l'avait sûrement écouté à la radio : ça devait lui avoir enlevé la déception de son échec inespéré. Il se demanda alors si son filleul jouerait au quidditch à Poudlard et ça l'emmena à spéculer dans quelle maison il irait. Son père avait été à Gryffondor et sa mère à Poufsouffle, mais, en fin de compte il avait été élevé par sa grand-mère, et elle était de Serpentard. Andromeda Tonks… C'était difficile de penser que c'était la sœur de Narcissa Malfoy et la tante de Draco.

Comme si penser à lui avait été une espèce d'invocation, Malfoy entra par la porte avec une boîte enveloppé d'un papier brillant sous le bras. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise noire moulante. Pendant une seconde, ils se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux comme s'ils étaient en train de se demandaient si c'était une bonne idée. Après Draco fit un geste de la tête.

- Salut, Potter –dit-il en s'approchant du lit.

- Malfoy…

Draco regarda Miles avec une expression médicale.

- Eh, Bletchey, comment vas-tu ?

- Malfoy, salut. –Il souriait niaisement-. Madame Pomphrey n'avait pas de potions de cette…

- Drogué jusqu'aux yeux, hein ?-dit-il presque admiratif-. Les allemands sont très forts en Potions. Tu vas devoir rester combien de temps ici ?

- Hein ?

En voyant que Bletchey était autant à l'ouest, Draco regarda Harry.

- Deux jours. Et après il devra se reposer pendant une semaine avant de revenir s'entraîner.

- Ils disent que le coup a été brutal.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, j'avais le dos tourné. Mais tout le stade s'est exclamé.

Draco acquiesça un peu. Il ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Harry ici et il aurait préféré qu'il s'en aille, mais, en même temps, il éprouvait un intérêt presque involontaire pour lui. Il ne savait pas quelles conclusions il pouvait tirer de cette irruption dans sa chambre, au-delà de son amour sincère pour le quidditch, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il les avait déjà et son côté Serpentard le poussait à les découvrir et savoir si elles pouvaient lui être utile d'une quelconque façon.

Même si c'était bizarre qu'il le retrouve dans une chambre et qu'ils ne se lancent pas des insultes, ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait réellement.

En encore plus bizarre, se rendre compte de combien il avait changé ces neuf ans. Il l'avait vu en photos et en vidéos, bien-sûr, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'en étant à deux mètres de lui. Ses cheveux étaient encore une horreur, mais, _grâce_ à Marlin, il avait changé ses lunettes. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment son attention était le subtil pas entre un garçon et un homme. Seulement ses yeux gardaient quelque chose de la vulnérabilité adolescente.

Draco mit temporairement de côté ces pensées et il montra à Bletchey la boîte de papier brillant avec laquelle il était arrivé.

- Eh, Miles, je t'ai acheté des gâteaux. Tu veux les goûter ?

-Bien-sûr, bien-sûr.

Draco n'était pas très sûr que Miles sache de quoi il était en train de parler, mais il ouvrit la boîte de toute façon et il lui donna un biscuit fourré à la purée de châtaigne pendant qu'il s'en prenait un au chocolat aux éclats de noix. Après, par simple courtoisie, il tendit la boîte à Harry.

- Tu en veux un ?

Harry observa les biscuits, qui avaient l'air délicieux, et il se décida pour un qui semblait être à la myrtille.

- Hum, tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en Draco –bredouilla Miles avec les yeux entre ouverts-. Il serait capable de t'envoyer à l'hôpital pour donner l'avantage aux français.

Harry regarda Draco, un peu surpris par cette attaque, mais celui-ci se limita à secouer la tête avec fausse compassion.

- La potion le fait délirer, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, le pauvre.

Miles fit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un rire étouffé et Harry comprit qu'ils étaient en train de plaisanter, quelque chose qui le rendait plus curieux qu'il ne l'était probablement déjà. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le sens de l'humour de Malfoy pouvait être au-delà du simple fait de se moquer des gens.

- Eh Malfoy, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre d'être concurrent à l'Angleterre ?

- Tu me demandes ça sérieusement ? Tu crois que je porte beaucoup d'affection aux supporters anglais ?

Harry pensa à comment il l'accueillait quand il sortait sur le terrain.

- Non, bien-sûr, je pense que non.

- En plus, ce n'est pas différent d'être dans une équipe étrangère et de jouer contre des équipes anglaises pour l'Euroquidditch-. Il haussa les épaules-. Dans le sport moldu ça arrive souvent, au moins pour le football.

- Tu connais le football ? –dit-il, surpris.

-Luc... Luc Deveraux, mon camarade de chambre, il parle toujours de football. Mais ça à l'air très ennuyeux : personne ne vole, il y a seulement une balle et on marque à peine deux ou trois buts pour chaque match.

Harry fit un signe, lui demandant un autre biscuit.

- Bien, ça n'est pas aussi mauvais. Mais tu as raison, le quidditch est plus amusant. Deveraux…il jouait chez les Chevaliers avant, non ?

Draco lui tendit la boîte.

- Oui, nous avons joué ensemble pendant deux ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il signe un contrat avec les Hyppogriffes de Lieja et il est partit en Belgique.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se rendre compte que Marianne avait raison. Malfoy semblait avoir changé. Et s'il ne l'avait pas fait, si tout ceci était un mensonge pour s'adapter aux temps nouveaux, il le dissimulait franchement bien. Parce que le Malfoy dont il se souvenait n'aurait jamais voulu partager sa chambre avec un sorcier d'origine moldu, ni n'aurait parlait de lui ou du football sans faire une grimace de dégoût.

S'il avait eu plus confiance en lui, il lui aurait demandé ce qui l'avait fait changer. La guerre était une raison suffisante, mais Harry avait vu par lui-même des sorciers qui avaient des préjugés avant la guerre les converser encore neuf ans après. Tout le monde n'était pas capable d'évoluer ainsi et il devait reconnaître que Malfoy avait du mérite.

Mais comme il n'avait pas cette confiance, il se limita à faire un commentaire sur la ligue belge et soudain ils furent entraîner dans une neutre, mais fluide conversation à voix basse sur les différentes ligues européennes. Le niveau de la boîte de biscuit descendit notablement ; Harry se demanda où diable Malfoy mettait autant de nourriture vu comme il était mince.

Spooney et Thompson entrèrent alors dans la chambre. Dès qu'ils virent que Draco était là, les deux techniciens se tendirent de méfiance.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là, Malfoy.

- Seulement … -commença à dire Harry.

Mais Draco l'interrompit.

- Il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit de rendre visite aux amis hospitalisés, non?

- Miles a besoin de se reposer –dit l'entraîneuse, montrant le jouer, qui s'était endormi, avec la moitié du gâteau dans la main.

Draco plissa les yeux un moment, prêt à contester, mais il changea d'idée et il se leva de sa chaise d'un geste élégant.

- Oui, bien-sûr que tout ça c'est pour Miles. Bonne après-midi.

Harry le regarda s'en aller avec une impression de malaise qui s'accentua quand Thompson s'approcha de lui d'une façon protectrice.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? Il était en train de t'ennuyer ?

''_Pour l'amour de Dieu, je n'ai pas cinq ans.'' _Il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient le croire pratiquement indestructible et, à la fois, se montrer aussi surprotecteur avec lui.

- Bien-sûr que je vais bien. Malfoy et moi étions seulement en train de parler de quidditch.

Spooney le regarda d'un air septique.

- Je n'ai pas confiance. Avec les attaques que tu as subit depuis la fin de la guerre…

- Tu crois que Malfoy pourrait essayer de m'assassiner, de m'enlever ou quelque chose d'ainsi ? –l'interrompit-il, incrédule.

- C'est un Malfoy –répliqua l'entraîneuse, en haussant les épaules-. Tu sais mieux que moi quel genre de personne ils sont.

Harry acquiesça, pas parce qu'il était d'accord avec eux, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre pour la millième fois encore ce qu'avait fait cette famille pendant la guerre.

Ca commençait à l'ennuyer.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà la suite avec du retard dû à un problème de fonctionnement du site, vous en pensez quoi ? La relation entre Harry et Draco avance, et elle ne va pas vous décevoir !!!! Bref encore un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs et aussi aux reviewers, je répondrais au review dans la soirée !!!! Mais surtout un merci spécial à Helena Dax qui je sais li les chapitres que je publie !!! A la prochaine et review please!!!**


	5. Qualification pour les huitièmes 1

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 5 Qualification pour les huitièmes (1)**

Le lendemain, la France affronta le Maroc et Draco attrapa le vif d'or pour la troisième fois consécutive, par conséquent ils étaient mathématiquement qualifiés pour le second tour. Le Congo avait joué son dernier match contre l'Argentine et, l'ayant perdu, ils étaient éliminés de la compétition. Cette nuit même, l'équipe africaine fit ses valises et s'en alla de l'hôtel.

Le premier tour avait produit peu de surprise, moins que celle de la défaite de l'Angleterre et beaucoup d'équipes favorites avaient assuré leur qualification, même si la première place de beaucoup de groupes était encore en jeu. La Russie et la Corée du Nord avaient abandonné le Mondial, et les Attrapeurs titulaires du Pérou, du Nigéria et de la Belgique étaient blessés, ce qui réduisait les chances de leurs équipes.

Trois jours avant qu'Harry et Draco ne doivent jouer leurs derniers matchs, la Turquie et la Croatie s'affrontèrent à Bonn. Les premiers jouaient la première place de leur groupe et les seconds, leurs chances de continuer le Mondial. Le match commença l'après-midi, quand l'équipe anglaise partit s'entraîner et quand ils revinrent à l'hôtel, trois heures après, le match n'était pas encore terminé. La majorité des clients de l'hôtel entre les joueurs, les techniciens et les journalistes privilégiés étaient réunis au bar, en train d'écouter l'insolite match rediffusé par une radio anglaise. A certaines occasions, bien-sûr, une rencontre pouvait se prolonger pendant plusieurs jours, mais dans un Mondial, une compétition officielle, c'était très difficile qu'elles durent autant. Et vu les commentaires du speaker, les deux équipes avaient un jeu lamentable. Harry, Ron et les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à se joindre à l'improviste réunion.

- …Moharak frappe le cognard et…oh, Merlin, il vient de toucher l'une de leurs Poursuiveuses dans le dos. Bahti empêche la joueuse de tomber de son balai. Moharak, tu as besoin de lunettes ! Oh, attendez, l'Attrapeur croate vient d'heurté l'un des anneaux des buts. Incroyable, messieurs. Ca fait quarante ans que je commente des matchs officiels et je n'avais jamais vu une chose pareille. Pathétique ne suffirait pas à le décrire.

- Quelqu'un doit les avoir empoisonné –dit un argentin, dans un anglais parfait.

- On leur a ensorcelé les battes et les balais –suggéra un marocain, avec plus d'accent.

Harry entendit Draco dire quelque chose à ses amis dans un français rapide ; ceux qui comprenaient la langue, dont Marianne, se mirent à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? –demanda-t-il à sa camarade, curieux.

- Qu'ils devraient chercher à savoir si ce n'est pas des trolls sous polynectar.

Le speaker annonça que le capitaine croate avait demandé un temps mort et les gens de l'hôtel commencèrent à suggérer, en riant, des remèdes pour le mal des joueurs des deux équipes. Pendant un moment, l'agitation qui se forma ne permit pas d'entendre la radio, mais soudain, un des joueurs argentins, qui était très près de l'appareil, demanda le silence à plusieurs reprises.

- Ecoutez ! Ecoutez !

Harry força pour entendre de nouveau la voix du speaker.

- …et il est en train de courir sur tout le stade ! Il porte une pancarte…''Sauvons les mooncalfs (1). Je répète, un spectateur nu est descendu sur le terrain en profitant du temps mort. -Le bar éclata de rire-. J'aurais tout vu. Hum, les agents de sécurité viennent de l'arrêter avec un Petrificus Totalis. Ca alors, quelqu'un du public a utilisé sa baguette et la vêtu d'un costume de bouffon. On devrait faire la même chose avec les quatorze autres joueurs de cette rencontre. Au moins nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir.

L'heure du dîner approchait, mais les gens étaient peu enthousiastes à quitter le bar, car de la salle à manger on n'entendait pas la radio. Finalement ils réussirent à l'arranger avec quelques sorts et ils allèrent dîner, en écoutant la retransmission entre rires et commentaire sur les actions. Quand le Gardien croate se mit un but lui-même, un des joueurs français, qui en ce moment était en train de boire, recracha spectaculairement l'eau par ses narines, arrosant son camarade qui était devant lui et provocant des rires hystériques à toute la table. Harry regarda Draco, qui avait la tête en arrière et les mains sur le ventre, et il sourit, amusé, regrettant d'avoir loupé cette douche involontaire. Draco, un peu calmé, croisa alors fortuitement son regard et, le voyant l'observer, il le salua de la tête, un sourire voltigeant encore sur ses lèvres. Harry lui rendit son salut, pensant, sans surprise, que Malfoy était beaucoup plus attirant maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été au collège. Se sentant un peu coupable d'avoir pensé ça de son ancien ennemi, il détourna rapidement ses yeux et il se mit à parler avec Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco commençait à penser qu'Harry était gay ou, du moins, bisexuel. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de le regarder lui ou d'autres garçons qui lui mettait le doute : il ne s'agissait pas forcément de désir, mais, plutôt, comme s'il était en train de s'apercevoir de son existence à un niveau que ses compagnons hétérosexuels ne partageait pas. Intrigué, Draco fit des recherches discrètes ici et là et il découvrit que, du moins, il y avait des rumeurs à ce sujet, bien qu'on connaissait à Potter que des petites amies, surtout Ginny Weasley.

La possibilité qu'Harry soit gay l'obligea à penser autrement, tout comme, même s'il ne le savait pas, Harry l'avait fait en apprenant qu'il était gay. Au moins à ce niveau, ils étaient dans le même camp. Draco ne savait que penser au fait de se retrouver dans le même camp qu'Harry, même si c'était par rapport à son orientation sexuelle.

La nuit avant le France-Argentine, quand il eut terminé de dîner et qu'il s'en alla dans sa chambre pour lire un peu, Draco passa à côté de la table des anglais juste quand un elfe de maison de l'hôtel lui renversa accidentellement dessus la moitié d'une carafe d'eau. Harry lâcha une petite exclamation et il se mit debout. Draco rigola un peu en son for intérieur, mais Harry souleva alors un peu son tee-shirt pour éviter l'incommode contact du tissu mouillé contre son ventre. Ce bout de peau à peine entrevu et légèrement musclé devint pendant une fraction de seconde le centre de l'univers. Draco cligna fortement des yeux pour enlever cette sensation et il sortit de la salle à manger en se demandant si l'abstinence sexuelle provoquait par le Mondial n'était pas en train de commencer à trop l'affecter.

Quand il arriva dans sa chambre, il se déchaussa et s'allongea sur son lit avec un livre, mais il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer. Ce petit moment où il avait ressenti du désir pour Harry le déconcertait, même en admettant qu'il était vraiment attirant. Serait-ce la tentation de l'interdit ? Avant de s'en rendre compte, son imagination s'était réveillée et il commença à l'imaginer nu, totalement soumis, gémissant et demandant toujours plus. Draco sortit brusquement de sa rêverie quand il fut conscient de son érection. _''Tu es un idiot ''_, se dit-il, fâché contre lui-même. Rejoindre les hordes de ceux qui bavaient sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, s'était tomber trop bas, même pour lui.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco était un meilleur Attrapeur que l'argentin et il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il termine le premier tour sans avoir manqué un seul vif d'or, mais quand la traque était à son point fort, un cognard qu'il ne put éviter frappa son balai, lui faisant perdre le contrôle. L'Attrapeur sud-américain, qui avait put éviter le cognard, profita de cet avantage et il attrapa le vif d'or quelques secondes après.

Maintenant, la France et l'Argentine étaient à égalités avec trois victoires, mais si l'Angleterre gagnait son dernier match contre le Maroc, l'égalité serait triple et les sud-américains devraient partir parce qu'ils avaient gagné avec moins de différence de points. Cependant, l'Argentine n'avait pas encore tout perdu : les quatre meilleurs troisièmes de tous les groupes se qualifiaient aussi pour les huitièmes et ils étaient dans ses quatre si l'Ouganda battait Israël ou l'Allemagne le Mozambique.

Les nerfs à l'hôtel, alors, étaient un peu à fleur de peau. Les anglais se sentaient en territoire hostile, maintenant que les français, les marocains et les argentins souhaitaient leur défaite. Draco savait qu'il aurait du être en train de souhaiter la même chose, mais, même si une partie de lui aimait l'idée que l'Angleterre d'Harry Potter rentrent chez elle la queue entre les jambes, une autre partie de lui voulait se mesurer à Harry pour la finale.

- Bien, même si je n'aime pas Potter, je reconnais que moi aussi je préférerais que l'Angleterre ne soit pas éliminée au premier tour –lui confessa Lucius, à travers le réseau de Cheminette.

- Quel patriotisme –se moqua Draco, sans malice.

- Weasley sera le Gardien ?

- Oui, Miles peut s'entraîner normalement, mais il n'a plus le temps de se préparer pour le match.

Lucius resta pensif un moment, et à en juger par l'éclat acéré dans ses yeux gris, ses pensées ne devaient pas être bonnes.

- On peut avoir un certain respect pour Potter, après tout. Peu importe comment, il a été capable de tuer le Maî… Voldemort, sans parler qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Mais les Weasley sont des personnes intolérantes. Leur meilleure réussite a été de s'enticher de Potter ; tout ce qu'ils sont et tout ce qu'ils possèdent viennent d'à travers lui.

- Weasley est pire que Potter –acquiesça Draco-. Il croit que nous détester et nous garder rancœur montre sa vertu. Et il est toujours aussi stupide qu'au collège.

- Un jour les choses changeront -dit Lucius, d'un ton rancunier.

Draco avait de l'antipathie pour toute cette famille, mais c'était surtout Ron qu'il ne pouvait pas avaler. Il lui avait donné un coup de poing pendant la Bataille de Poudlard qu'il ne voulait ni ne pouvait pardonner. _''Nous t'avons sauvé deux fois'', _il avait dit, comme si les actions de Potter étaient aussi les siennes, et en plus il l'avait insulté. Non, il ne l'oublierait pas. Et quand il en aurait l'opportunité il se vengerait.

-------------------------------------------------

- Ne te chies pas demain, Potter –lui dit Draco, quand il quitta la salle à manger avec les autres de son équipe après avoir dîné.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le ferais pas –répondit Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à celui-là ? –grogna Ron.

- Il veut m'affronter pour la finale –répondit-il, sans y prêter plus d'importance.

Ron fit un reniflement méprisant.

- Comme s'ils allaient arriver en finale. Le Mondial lui est monté à la tête à celui-là.

- Tout monte à la tête de Malfoy, mais ils ont des chances –dit Harry en souriant-. C'est une bonne équipe et Malfoy n'est pas mauvais, crois-moi. Pour l'instant, eux, les bulgares et les luxembourgeois sont les favoris, en plus de nous.

-Et les péruviens, s'ils réussissent à aller en huitième avec leur Attrapeur suppléant –intervint Oliver, qui était assis à côté de Ron.

Les nigériens avaient une équipe solide, mais ils ne faisaient pas un Mondial particulièrement brillant. C'était très probable que les péruviens gagnent ce match, et pour les quarts de finale ils pourraient recompter sur leur excellent Attrapeur titulaire. Mais Harry savait que s'ils gagnaient le match contre le Maroc avec suffisamment de différence de points, ils ne croiseraient pas le Pérou jusqu'à la finale.

Après le dîner, Ron avait en suspens une partie d'échec avec le Gardien de l'équipe argentine et Harry décida de remonter dans sa chambre pour répondre aux lettres de ses fans. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait –il avait l'impression d'être Gilderoy Lockhart-, mais beaucoup de ses fans étaient de petits enfants, et ça le foutait mal de ne pas leur répondre. Pendant qu'il traversait le hall pour aller aux ascenseurs, il se consola en pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à recevoir ce genre de lettre. En fin de compte, tous les joueurs professionnels avaient des admirateurs.

Quand il entra dans l'ascenseur, il était tellement distrait qu'il remarqua à peine les deux jeunes filles de dix-sept ou dix-huit ans pas plus, une blonde et une autre de cheveux châtain, entrer derrière lui. Mais tout à coup les filles lui jetèrent un regard d'admiration et de luxure et, devant la stupéfaction d'Harry, la blonde se jeta dans ses bras tandis que l'autre commençait à lui déboutonner le pantalon.

- Harry...!

- Oh, MERDE ! –s'exclama Harry, nerveux et perturbé, saisissant la blonde par les bras pour la mettre debout-. Vous êtes devenu complètement folle ?

- Nous t'aimons, Harry –gémit la brune tandis qu'elle essayait de l'embrasser.

- Quoi ? Non, ôte-toi de là. Ecoute… -Il se tourna vers l'autre, qui s'était de nouveau agenouillée-. Tu peux arrêter ?

Harry ne voulait pas leur faire de mal, mais il n'y avait pas de façon de les décoller. En luttant son dos heurta les boutons, et l'ascenseur s'arrêta soudainement, ouvrant les portes. Harry sortit comme il put, mais les filles continuaient de s'accrocher à lui, tenaces.

- Nous ferons tout ce que tu veux, Harry, je te le jure…

- Oh, s'il-vous-plaît, lâchez-moi –protesta-t-il, mort de honte.

- Nous serons tiennes, Harry –dit l'autre.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal –les avertit-il, chaque fois plus désespéré. Un éclat de rire le distrait alors un moment de ses collantes admiratrices et il vit Malfoy à quelques mètres de lui, riant avec une expression d'incrédulité dans les yeux-. Tu trouves ça amusant ?

- Oui. –Une des filles s'approcha pour lui planter un baiser et Harry l'écarta un peu brusquement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus, un sort fit tomber les deux filles au sol, pieds et mains attachés. Malfoy s'approcha d'elles avec un regard vraiment dégoûté-. Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi? Elles sont entrées derrière moi dans l'ascenseur et elles m'ont sauté dessus.

- Tu ne te rends aps compte que nous t'aimons, Harry ? -dit la fille blonde, depuis le sol avec des larmes dans les yeux. (2)

Harry souffla exaspéré.

- Comment pouvez-vous m'aimer ? Vous ne me connaissez pas du tout !

- Nous voulons être avec toi. S'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît, ne nous jette pas…

Malfoy secoua la tête.

- Ca serait mieux si tu appelais la sécurité pour qu'ils s'occupent d'elles. Elles sont sûrement venues au Mondial avec leurs parents. -Il les regarda-. N'est-ce pas ?

Les adolescentes éclatèrent en sanglots et commencèrent à supplier pour qu'ils ne disent rien à leurs parents. Harry était un peu fâché à cause de leur harcèlement, mais il finit par avoir pitié d'elles et, après leur avoir fait promettre qu'elles s'en iraient de l'hôtel et qu'elles ne réessaieraient jamais quelque chose de semblable, il défit le sort de Draco. Les filles se relevèrent, en pleurs et humiliées, et elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur. La blonde lui lança un dernier regard de chien battu. Harry réprima un frisson.

- Il y a des gens qui ne vont pas bien.

Malfoy lâcha un sourire.

- Ca t'arrive souvent, Potter ?

-Oh, laisse-moi tranquille.

Malfoy refit un sourire.

- Je pensais que le Destructeur de Voldemort serait capable de résoudre seul ce type de problème.

Harry essaya de se ressaisir un peu avant de se rendre plus ridicule.

- Je ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, c'est tout –dit-il, avec calme.

Ca parut fonctionner parce Malfoy devint plus sérieux.

- Nous devrions le dire à l'hôtel, tu sais ? Il y a une faille dans leur sécurité, et si ces idiotes ont réussies à se faufiler, des gens plus dangereux peuvent aussi le faire.

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser deux bras de plus.

- Tu t'inquiètes du mal qu'ils pourraient me faire ? –demanda-t-il, septique.

Malfoy le regarda de la même façon et renifla dédaigneusement.

–_S'il-te-plaît_… Tu as assez d'admirateurs pendu à ton cul, Potter. Je m'inquiète du mal qu'il pourrait me faire à moi.

- A toi ?

- Tu crois que tu es la seule cible de ces dingues ?

- Tu parles sérieusement ? –s'exclama Harry, confus, essayant de se rappeler s'il avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet dans Le Prophète. Lucius Malfoy avait subi quelques attaques -échouées froidement et efficacement par la baguette de sa femme-, mais personne n'avait jamais raconté qu'il arrivait la même chose à Draco.

- Bien-sûr, Potter, je suis un Malfoy. Depuis que je suis né, j'ai été la cible de ravisseurs qui voulaient une rançon pour devenir millionnaire et de sorciers en rogne contre mon père. Si on ajoute aujourd'hui les fans que j'ai gagné pendant la guerre, je pense que tu comprends si je préfère que ces tarés restent en dehors de cet hôtel.

Harry acquiesça, assimilant encore cette nouvelle.

- Evidemment, bien-sûr… C'est bon, demain je parlerais aux responsables de l'hôtel. A moins que tu préfères le faire toi ?

- C'étaient tes _bien-aimées_.

Le ton avec lequel il prononça ce dernier mot, l'expression de son visage, firent rire Harry, aussi bizarre que cela semble de rire quand quelques secondes avant ils étaient en train de parler de menaces et de danger. Mais la vie des sorciers n'avaient jamais été aussi sûre que celle des moldus, au moins comme celle de ceux qui vivaient dans des pays occidentaux avec tout le confort. Le sien était un monde de loups-garous, de détraqueurs, de maléfices, de poisons, de vampires et de dragons. Même en temps de paix, peu de sorciers arrivaient à mourir de vieillesse dans leurs lits.

- Allez, je m'en charge moi.

- Bien –dit Malfoy, en acquiesçant.

Harry décida qu'il fallait mieux qu'il s'en aille maintenant.

- Je dois y aller. Merci de m'avoir aidé à défendre ma vertu.

Comme il s'y attendait, la plaisanterie arracha un rire à Malfoy.

- Tu as presque vingt-six ans, Potter. Pour ton bien, j'espère qu'il ne te reste pas trop de vertu à défendre.

Harry sourit, laissant comprendre que, _s'il-vous-plaît_, il était largement à ce niveau.

- Bonne nuit.

--------------------------------------------

Pendant qu'il sortait sur le terrain de quidditch, enveloppé par les applaudissements des amateurs, Harry était conscient de l'importance de ce match. La défaite face à la France avait compliqué ce premier tour beaucoup plus qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginé. Il avait du mal à croire qu'en perdant ce match, l'Angleterre, actuellement vice championne du monde et championne d'Europe, devrait abandonner le Mondial aussi honteusement tôt. Mais Harry était décidé à ce que ça n'arrive pas.

Les hymnes nationaux commencèrent à résonner et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il jouait en tant que titulaire dans l'équipe pour un match officiel, (les Weasley presque au complet étaient dans la loge VIW (3), prêts à assister à ce moment tellement important) il avait l'air aussi sûr de lui que quand il jouait aux échecs. Rien à voir avec le garçon incertain qui, à Poudlard, se laissait intimider par les cantiques moqueurs des supporteurs de l'adversaire.

L'Attrapeur marocain, Razin, était tendu comme un fil. Ce matin ils avaient entendu des rumeurs comme quoi les argentins leurs avaient offerts une prime pour battre les anglais, une pratique qui dans le monde magique avait commencé il y a très peu de temps. Ca n'avait pas trop d'importance pour Harry : il voulait gagner par ses propres habilités, pas parce que les marocains étaient démotivés.

Alors le match commença. Les Attrapeurs s'élevèrent au dessus du terrain de jeu, scrutant leur alentour à la recherche du vif d'or, au cas où la balle se ferait soudainement voir. Pendant ce temps, les Poursuiveurs commencèrent à jouer avec les souaffles et les Batteurs à envoyer leurs cognards sur les Poursuiveurs et l'Attrapeur de l'équipe adverse. Harry volait pas très loin du joueur marocain, surveillant ses réactions du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il cherchait le vif d'or. Il le vit alors, vers les anneaux des buts des marocains et il fit rapidement prendre cette direction à son balai. L'Attrapeur arabe mit quelques secondes à réagir et il le suivit à quelques mètres de distance.

Si le vif d'or était resté par là, Harry aurait gagné le match à ce moment, mais elle était ensorcelée pour ne pas se laisser attraper facilement et elle disparut vers les gradins, ce qui produit une exclamation d'excitation parmi les spectateurs qui allaient pouvoir voir de près les Attrapeurs. Beaucoup se baissèrent sur leur siège quand Harry et Razin passèrent comme deux flèches par-dessus leurs têtes.

Pendant ce temps, Ron arrêtait avec succès les attaques des Poursuiveurs marocains, mais leurs Batteurs défendaient bien l'aire de jeu de leur Gardien, ainsi il y avait à peine 30-10 pour les anglais.

Le vif d'or avait décidé de se promener dans les gradins. Harry détestait ça, car il devait faire attention à ne pas avoir devant lui un spectateur distrait, sans parler qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir un idiot qui essaierait de le toucher quand ils passeraient à côté d'eux. Et une main, effectivement se leva vers lui. Harry l'esquiva comme il put, lançant une malédiction entre ses dents, et continua de voler, conscient que Razin, qui pesait vingt kilos de moins que lui et avait aussi quelques centimètres de moins, était en train de gagner du terrain petit à petit.

Un cognard passa alors entre eux, et il percuta violemment l'un des spectateurs. Harry ne s'arrêta pas de voler –à la seconde même, un médicomage avait transplané-, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder un peu pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. L'Attrapeur marocain eut la même réaction. En voyant que ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave, ils accélérèrent tous les deux de nouveau, mais le vif d'or avait disparu de leur vue.

Les Attrapeurs furent obligés de retourner voler en rond tandis que les autres joueurs attaquaient et défendaient. Harry eut la chance de voir une attaque de son équipe qui se termina en but, mais l'action suivante se termina en penalty. Ron s'en tirait bien, mais il ne réussit pas à l'arrêter. Il y avait 90-50.

Le vif d'or apparu une autre fois. Harry se lança à sa suite décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Pour cette occasion, la balle resta loin des gradins ; elle avait opté pour des zigzags et de brusques changements de direction. Harry sourit férocement ; c'était sa spécialité. Pendant quelques minutes, il dansa derrière le vif d'or, bougeant son balai comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec lui. Razin faisait tout son possible pour le suivre, mais il n'avait pas son habilité.

La balle descendit encore plus en piquée et Harry la suivit, se mettant presque à la verticale. Les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes protestèrent devant l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maintenir sur son balai. Alors, le vif d'or freina sec et remonta en une trajectoire presque oblique qui l'obligea à passer à un mètre des jambes d'Harry. Réagissant simplement par instinct, Harry fit une espèce de roulade dans l'air et il attrapa le vif d'or d'un geste précis.

- Oui ! –s'exclama-t-il en riant et en levant le bras.

Ses camarades vinrent vers lui et Harry se vit agréablement secoué tandis qu'il partageait accolades, embrassades et bourrades.

- Nous sommes passé !

- Bien joué, Harry !

-De combien avons-nous gagné ? –demanda-t-il, essayant de se faire entendre par-dessus la clameur du stade-. Ron, de combien avons-nous gagné ?

Le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre de son ami ne laissait lieu à aucun doute. Ils avaient mis les points dont ils avaient besoin : l'Angleterre passait en huitième en tant que premier de son groupe.

------------------------------------------------

Devant la qualification de l'Angleterre, l'entraîneuse permit aux partenaires de ses joueurs de passer la nuit suivante à l'hôtel, comme elle l'avait promis. Les Weasley avaient du s'en aller parce que, simplement, il n'y avait pas une place de libre dans tous les hôtels du pays, mais Harry accompagna Ron au point d'arrivée des Portoloins Internationaux pour accueillir Hermione, qui il y avait seulement deux ans était devenu Langue-de-Plomb au Département des Mystères. Hermione portait une veste à bretelles et les cheveux attaché en une tresse serrée, son sourire en embrassant Ron illuminait comme mille soleils. Harry attendit son tour, souriant aussi, et après il la salua d'un baiser sur la joue. Pendant que Ron s'occupait des bagages d'un mouvement de baguette, elle se mit entre eux et passa ses bras autour de leurs tailles.

- Félicitations pour votre passage en huitième, les garçons. –Même si elle n'aimait pas du tout voler sur un balai, elle était toujours une supportrice enthousiaste-. Lee Jordan a lancé des feux d'artifices magiques au dessus de Pré-au-Lard pour le célébrer. Et Ted est impossible, il supplie sa grand-mère de l'emmener voir un match.

- J'écrirais une lettre à Andromeda –acquiesça Harry, qui voulait aussi que son filleul puisse profiter de cette expérience. Ted venait souvent le voir jouer avec les Canons, mais les Mondiaux avaient une saveur spéciale.

- Comment va Rose ?

-Son papa lui manque beaucoup. Elle t'a fait un dessin, tu veux le voir ?

Ron acquiesça et elle sortit un papier plié de son sac à main. Harry le regarda et il vit un gribouillage rouge vertical avec un noir horizontal.

-Regarde, elle m'a dessiné avec un balai et tout… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est maline.

-Elle le tient de sa mère –le taquina Harry.

Mais Ron ne se fâcha pas du tout.

- Oui, ma fille sera la sorcière la plus intelligente de Poudlard.

Tout en parlant d'enfants, des parents et de quidditch, ils allèrent tous les trois dîner dans un restaurant moldu, où ils pourraient être sûrs que personne ne les reconnaîtrait ni ne les dérangeraient. Pendant un bon moment ils furent trois amis, mais Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas vus depuis trois semaines et Harry se rendit compte que, vers le dessert, ils étaient tous les deux devenus un couple désirant s'enfermer dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Quand ils eurent terminé de dîner et qu'ils sortirent du restaurant, Hermione proposa d'une voix vacillante qu'ils aillent boire quelque chose et Harry secoua négativement la tête.

-Je ne suis pas aussi cruel, Hermione. Je pense que vous avez envie d'être seuls.

- Tu es sûr ? –insista Ron.

- Biens-sûr, mec. Mais je vous préviens qu'à minuit je rentrerais dormir. Pour le bien de notre amitié, j'espère que vous aurez fini et que vous serez décemment vêtu.

Ron regarda ostensiblement sa montre.

- Il est huit heures. Je pense qu'avec quatre heures ça sera suffisant, n'est-ce pas chérie ?

Elle rougit et lui donna un coup de coude.

-Ne sois pas idiot.

Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry sans qu'Hermione le voie et celui-ci se mit à rire. Il aimait voir que ses amis étaient toujours aussi amoureux depuis tout ce temps, même si des fois il regrettait de ne pas avoir quelque chose de semblable dans sa vie.

Quand ils transplanèrent à l'hôtel, ils allèrent tous les deux dans la chambre pendant qu'Harry se mettait en marche vers le bar. Les marocains étaient déjà rentré dans leur pays. Les français et les argentins, de même que les anglais, étaient toujours là, mais le lendemain ils seraient transféré dans leurs nouveaux hôtels. Cependant, le bar était assez vide, vu que beaucoup de joueurs étaient sortis faire la fête ou étaient dans leurs chambres faisant la même chose que Ron et Hermione. Harry s'assit au comptoir pour bavarder avec une Poursuiveuse argentine qui ressemblait vaguement à sa tante Pétunia, mais en beaucoup plus sympathique, pendant qu'il prenait un verre de bière au beurre. Il était content que l'Ouganda est gagné et que les argentins passent au second tour.

Mais à un moment, on lui dit que Ludo Bagman, le directeur du Département des Sports du ministère, était dans l'hôtel et qu'il le cherchait. Harry n'aimait pas trop Bagman et il était convaincu qu'il voulait lui proposer des stupidités, ainsi il finit sa bière, s'excusa auprès de la joueuse argentine (qui, de toute façon, était en train de commencer à le draguer) et il se disposa à chercher un endroit retiré où il pourrait se cacher jusqu'à ce Bagman l'ait oublié.

Sa première option fut le gymnase, mais il était fermé par un cadenas magique, et il pensa que le forcer ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il réfléchit un peu et monta jusqu'à la terrasse, où il y avait des hamacs dans lesquels profiter du laconique soleil allemand. Faisant nuit, le lieu était désert. Harry s'allongea dans l'un des hamacs, fixa ses yeux dans le ciel étoilé et il resta à les observer, plongé dans ses pensées.

Ca faisait peut-être quelques minutes ou une heure qu'il était là, quand la porte de la terrasse s'ouvrit, laissant passer la faible lumière du couloir. C'était Malfoy, habillé d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt au large manche –Harry ne l'avait jamais vu avec un jean- et une bouteille de quelque chose dans la main.

- Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry se releva pour s'asseoir.

- La même chose je dirais.

Draco leva la main, lui montrant la bouteille.

-Je viens me prendre une bonne cuite. Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

-En ce moment ils sont occupés –dit-il, appuyant expressivement sur le dernier mot.

-Ah… Luc aussi est occupé. Maudis dégénérés sexuels… -Harry sourit un peu et Draco haussa les épaules-. Ca te dit, Potter ? T'es partant ?

Harry se demanda pendant quelque seconde si c'était réellement sensé de se soûler avec Draco Malfoy. Après il tendit la main.

-J'espère que c'est du bon whisky.

---------------------------------------------------------

(1) : petit changement j'ai fait une erreur en traduisant les mooncalfs en loup-garous alors que ce n'est pas du tout ça ; c'est une créature très timide présente dans le monde entier, le Mooncalf peut être apperçu uniquement à la pleine lune, lorsqu'il sort de son terrier. Il possède un corps lisse gris clair, de gros yeux protubérants au sommet de la tete et quattre pattes avec d'énormes pieds plats. Lorsqu'il sort au clair de lune, il effectue une danse compliquée debout sur ses deux pattes arrières. On suppose que ce sont des danses précédant l'accouplement. Ces danses peuvent tracer des motifs géométriques complexes dans les champs, qui laissent les Moldus dans une grande perplexité. Les crottes argentées du Mooncalf ramassées avant le levé du soleil constituent un excellent engrais si on les répand sur des herbes magiques ou des massifs de fleurs. Information prise sur le site

(2) : pour ceux qui l'auont remarqué cette phrase n'était pas là avant, en effet c'est encore une erreur de ma part (oui je sais j'en fais beaucoup en ce moment lol) que l'auteur m'a fait remarqué à deux reprises alors que je lui disais que toutes les phrases étaient là. Je crois que je devrais allé m'acheter un cerveau ça pourraoit m'être utile on sais jamais lol.

(3): VIW signifie "very important wizard/witch"

**Ha je suis sûre que là vous allez être impatient de lire la suite !!!! En attendant une review serait la bienvenue !!! J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant et que la traduction ne laisse pas à désirer lol !!! Merci encore à ceux qui lisent et ceux qui lisent des reviews !!! A bientôt !!!! **


	6. Qualification pour les huitièmes 2

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 6 Qualification pour les huitièmes (2)**

Draco ne savait pas si son impression d'irréalité était dû à la quantité généreuse de whisky qu'il avait dans ses veines ou, simplement, parce qu'il était dans une situation qui, jusqu'à maintenant, il aurait cru possible que dans l'imagination de quelqu'un d'autre. Et pas dans la sienne précisément.

Mais ils étaient là, assis sur le sol avec le dos appuyé contre le mur, épaule contre épaule, et c'était la voix enrouée de Potter qui remplissait ses oreilles et son haleine de whisky qui se mélangeait à la sienne. Ils avaient presque bu les trois quarts de la bouteille, suffisamment pour qu'ils aient du mal à prononcer les mots et ils parlaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient été des amis proches depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard.

- …et Bagman me propose touuuuujours des choses bizarres et que je rencontre untel ou que je parle avec un autre, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne peut pas me laisser tranquille, je lui ai déjà dit un million de fois ce que je pense de tout ça.

- Oh, allons… n'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu n'aimes pas toute cette attention _autour_ de toi, Potter.

Harry le regarda véritablement stupéfait.

- Tu crois que c'est amusant ? Tu trouves ça drôle de ne pas pouvoir aller tranquillement au Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-au-Lard sans que les gens se jettent littéralement sur toi ? Et… et ils pensent que tu es héroïque et parfait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et ils se mêlent de tout ce que tu fais et la moitié des personnes qui t'approchent veulent profiter de toi.

Draco savait parfaitement ce que c'était de recevoir, sans l'avoir demandé, l'attention de la presse ou de la communauté magique, seulement à lui ils ne le regardaient pas avec admiration, précisément, du moins pas l'Angleterre.

- Au moins ils t'aiment –dit-il en haussant les épaules. Finalement, l'intérêt des français pour sa personne ne le dérangeait pas quand ils voyaient seulement en lui que l'Attrapeur des Chevaliers à succès.

Mais Harry secoua négativement la tête avec un petit sourire amer.

- Non, ils ne m'aiment pas pour moi, tu ne comprends pas ? Ils aiment le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Et quand ils rencontrent Harry, celui qui déteste ses putains de statues et qui ne veut pas aller aux fête du mimis…ministère et n'a pas la moindre touche de glamour, ils me regardent comme si j'étais une fraude. Je devrais seulement sortir qu'avec des moldus, ainsi au moins je saurais que c'est moi qu'ils aiment.

L'alcool lui avait engourdi ses facultés mentales, mais Draco pensa que, même s'il avait été sobre, il aurait pu assimiler ça avec facilité. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le foutu Harry Potter en avoir marre d'être ce foutu Harry Potter, qu'il voulait seulement être Harry.

- Tu serais célèbre même si tu n'avais pas été le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, non ? Parce que tu es un Attrapeur, tu sais. Tu aurais aussi eu ces plo…problèmes. Donc… en France ça m'arrive aussi parce que je suis l'Attrapeur des Chevaliers et de l'équipe nationale.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas ? –répliqua Harry, parce que maintenant c'était Harry, le fixant intensément de ses yeux verts-. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

L'idée que quelqu'un voit son dos plutôt que son torse le saisissait, donc la perspective d'avoir des relations sexuelles faciles et presque anonymes ne l'inquiétait pas du tout. Si sa célébrité lui aplanissait le chemin, tant mieux. Ainsi il haussa les épaules.

- Non, pas beaucoup. –Il but une gorgée à la bouteille-. En plus, en général, je n'aime pas passer inaperçu.

Harry le regarda avec une expression d'ivrogne et lâcha un petit rire.

- Non, ça je le sais.

Draco supposa qu'il pensait à Poudlard, mais le peu de bon sens qui lui restait lui conseilla d'éviter ce sujet avant que quelqu'un, sûrement lui, ne parte blesser dans sa fierté.

- Je vais te dire une chose, Potter, je vais te la dire, écoute-moi : tu parles…

- Oui ?

- Tu parles comme si tu avais eu de mauvaises expériences avec les garçons.

Harry se tendit et baissa les yeux, subitement nerveux.

- Quoi ? Des garçons ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, par la barbe de Merlin… Ne feint pas le contraire, je sais que tu es gay. –Il inclina la tête-. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'a dis à personne.

Après quelques secondes de doute, Harry décida que c'était inutile de mentir.

- Comment l'as-tu su ?

Draco poussa un soupir mélodramatique.

- Parce que cet hôtel est plein de type plus que baisable et que tu ne peux pas empêcher que tes yeux te sortent de la tête de temps en temps. En plus, je suis gay aussi, comme je suppose que tu le savais, et je l'ai remarqué avec mes superpouvoirs de gay.

Harry sourit un peu, mais ensuite il redevint un peu plus sérieux.

- Je ne l'ai pas gardé secret. Tous mes amis et les Weasley le savent. C'est seulement… que je n'aime pas que tout le monde le sache. J'aime avoir une vie privée.

- Bien-sûr.

Harry but une gorgée à la bouteille. Draco trouva ce geste inespérément érotique et il ferma fort les yeux un moment pour essayer d'enlever l'assoupissement de son esprit.

- Excepté Ginny, je ne suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un plus de six mois –dit Harry, à voix basse-. S'ils ne me quittaient pas parce que je les ennuyais ou parce que je les décevais, je l'ai quitté moi parce qu'ils étaient seulement avec moi par intérêt.

- Si ça peut te consoler, aucune de mes relations n'a duré plus de trois heures –dit Draco, se surprenant lui-même en lui mettant amicalement une main sur l'épaule.

Harry sursauta un peu en sentant le contact et Draco la retira, un petit peu déçu. Mais Harry poussa alors un soupir fatigué et il mit sa tête sur son épaule. Draco avala sa salive, subtilement nerveux, et repassa son bras autour de ses épaules.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry avait atteint ce stade de paix et de félicité parfaite que pouvait seulement apporter l'alcool. Le contact du bras de Draco était agréablement chaud et la sensation fut meilleure quand il sentit ses doigts s'emmêler dans les mèches des ses cheveux. Draco sentait bon le whisky et l'herbe fraîchement coupé. Etant subitement curieux du chemin qu'il avait parcouru, il lui toucha un moment la jambe, pinçant le tissu de son pantalon.

- Tu portes des jeans.

- Ouais.

- A Poudlard je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des jeans.

- Il y a plein de choses que je faisais à Poudlard et que je ne fais plus maintenant. Et dans l'sis… l'sos… le sens contraire.

Harry déduisit que ça devait inclure le serrer dans ses bras, arrêter d'utiliser le mot ''sang-de-bourbe'' et porter des jeans, ce qui n'était pas mauvais en soit.

- Maintenant je t'aime bien.

- Super, je peux mourir tranquille.

Mais son ton n'avait plus cette ancienne mordacité. Harry bougea un peu sa tête pour pouvoir un peu mieux le regarder, même si c'était compliqué, mais il continua de s'appuyer sur son épaule, et il resta attrapé par son profil, sans pouvoir croire qu'à un moment de sa vie il avait pu penser que Draco n'était pas attirant. Il n'était pas beau d'une façon ordinaire, comme Oliver Wood ou Bill Weasley ; ce qui le rendait irrésistible était la ligne exquise de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire, la promesse soyeuse de ses cheveux, le nouveau regard des ses yeux, plus honnête et plus intelligent. Et sans parler qu'il transpirait la tentation par chaque pore de sa peau.

- Bien, alors c'est vrai. –Une nouvelle pensée germa alors dans son esprit et il leva un peu la tête pour regarder autour de lui-. Au fait, ce n'est pas interdit d'être ici à cette heure là, n'est-ce pas ?

Tandis qu'Harry se recalait contre lui, Draco fit un petit bruit étonné.

- Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je ne t'aime pas.

Harry trouva que c'était un commentaire étrange, en considérant qu'il continuait de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Tu ne m'aime pas, encore ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

- Pourquoi ? –demanda-t-il avec curiosité, comme s'ils étaient en train de parler d'une autre personne.

- Parce que tu es un foutu saint.

- Un saint ? Moi ? –Harry se mit à rire.

- Par rapport à toi tout le monde à l'air horrible, c'est frustrant.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu dises ça, avec toutes les embrouilles dans lesquelles tu m'as mises à Poudlard.

Draco souffla avec méprit.

- Oh, s'il-te-plaît… Oui, tu te promenais dans les couloirs à minuit, tu allais dans la Salle sur Demande, tu volais des ingrédients de potions à Snape… Et bien-sûr chaque fois que tu faisais ça tu étais en train de lutter contre Voldemort ou contre les gros imbéciles d'Ombrage ou ça avait un rapport avec n'importe laquelle de tes bonnes œuvres du moment. Quand _je_ volais des ingrédients de potions pour préparer des potions anti-gueule de bois, ce n'était pas pour lutter pour le foutu Bien mondial.

- J'ai fais d'autres choses.

- Oui ? Comme quoi ? Te défiler d'un entraînement ? Te soûler de temps en temps ?

Harry essayait de se convaincre que s'il ne pouvait pas s'accouder c'était à cause de l'alcool, et non parce qu'il n'avait rien sur quoi s'accouder.

- D'autres choses.

Draco sourit, timide et moqueur.

- Saint Potter… -C'était l'un des surnoms qu'il lui donnait au collège, même si cette fois ça ne sonnait pas aussi dégoûtant qu'alors-. Je parie que de toute ta vie tu n'as réellement rien fait de mal. Je parie qu'à Poudlard tu ne t'es jamais soûlé ou que tu n'as jamais touché plus qu'un nichon par-dessus ses vêtements à la fille Weasley. Je parie que de toute ta vie tu n'as rien fait de contraire au règlement. Je parie que…

Les yeux de Draco brillaient et Harry voulait lui faire fermer sa bouche et il fit la seule chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

Il l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser maladroit, un serrement de lèvres contre d'autres. Harry avait seulement voulu le surprendre et lui montrer qu'il était capable de faire des folies. Mais quand il s'écarta, Draco le regardait les yeux écarquillé et la bouche entrouverte et Harry sentit son corps s'enflammer à cause d'une chaleur largement meilleure que celle du whisky, ses lèvres avaient des fourmis et elles exigeaient plus. Harry se passa la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste nerveux qui refit brillé les yeux de Draco et, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps, il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Ils étaient soûls et chauds et le baiser fut moins maladroit. Leurs bouches s'unissaient avec passion, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient, leurs langues s'affrontaient dans une lutte sans merci. Harry le serra avec force d'un bras tandis qu'il emmêlait sa main libre dans ses cheveux, anxieux et impatient. Cherchant plus de contact, il poussa de son propre corps celui de Draco pour qu'il s'allonge et il se mit sur lui, gémissant quand leurs érections se rencontrèrent par dessus leurs vêtements. Une partie de lui criait qu'ils devaient au moins s'arrêter pour descendre leurs pantalons, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de l'embrasser ni de se frotter contre lui, intoxiqué par sa respiration saccadée.

Mais ce fut Draco qui réussit à retrouver assez de lucidité pour l'obliger à se déplacer et pouvoir ainsi descendre leurs pantalons.

- Attends, Potter… -dit-il, dans un souffle-. Harry…

Harry réagit rapidement en lui baissant le sien. Il eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant la bite de Draco, dure et légèrement brillante au bout, mais Draco lui mit la main sur la nuque, l'attira vers lui et recommença à lui dévorer la bouche avec la même férocité qu'avant.

Après lui avoir légèrement mordu la lèvre inférieure, Harry rompit le baiser et se redressa un peu, le regardant dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de le baiser, _il devait_ le faire. Draco lu son regard et il acquiesça, son érection presque collée sur son ventre. Sans cesser de le regarder, Harry recula et l'aida à se déchausser et à retirer son pantalon, mais quand il voulu faire la même chose avec sa chemise, Draco l'en empêcha.

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ?

- Tu veux baiser ou parler de mes manies ?

- Baiser et baiser –lui assura-t-il d'un faible sourire.

Il se déshabilla alors aussi et il s'agenouilla entre les jambes pâles et fibreuses de Draco. Il se cracha après dans la main et se pencha vers son érection. Quand il passa sa langue sur la pointe de son sexe, chaud et un peu salé, il l'entendit gémir, et il refit ce mouvement plusieurs fois, souhaita encore l'entendre. Une réponse pareille méritait une exploration lente et minutieuse, mais il était trop excité et trop ivre, ainsi il arrêta de jouer et il la prit complètement dans sa bouche, souriant en son for antérieur en entendant le petit cri de plaisir poussé par Draco. Pendant ce temps, ses doigts mouillés de salive commencèrent à explorer son entrée, impatient de conquérir ce monde étroit et chaud.

- Ohputainharry…

Les hanches de Draco bougèrent pour rencontrer ses doigts, pour enfoncer encore plus son sexe dans la bouche d'Harry. Il était complètement soumis, les cheveux collé au front et la bouche entrouverte. Il ressemblait à l'une de ces visions charnelles que les démons envoyait aux saints de la Bible pour les tenter et Harry sentit sa propre érection devenir limite douloureuse. Il s'arrêta alors, s'avança pour se mettre face à Draco, qui avait ouvert les yeux et donnait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas très bien où il était.

Harry l'embrassa une dernière fois, léchant ses lèvres, et il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main un peu tremblante.

- Il faut prendre en compte que je suis très soûl, mais je le ferais du mieux que je peux –l'avertit-il, la langue lourde.

- Une bite et un cul ; je suis sûr que tu y arriveras, Harry.

Harry lâcha un petit rire et il appuya contre l'entrée de Draco. La sensation lui fit pousser un cri étranglé et il serra les dents pour rentrer petit à petit. Draco avait le front crispé de plaisir, mais aussi de douleur.

- Tu veux… que j'arrête ?

''_Dit non, dit non, dit non, dit…''_

_- _Merlin, non –s'exclama Draco, presque sans voix.

Harry poussa un peu plus des hanches jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement rentré. Il pouvait à peine respirer ; il avait toujours peur de jouir pendant ses premières secondes à cause de cette pression exquise et affolante. Mais cette sensation passa, comme elle passait toujours et il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Draco avait les siens fermés, la tête complètement rejetée en arrière. Suivant une impulsion, Harry lui lécha lentement la gorge de bas en haut, comme un félin.

- Voyons si tu m'aimes un peu plus maintenant… -susurra-t-il.

Il commença alors à entrer et sortir du corps de Draco avec des mouvements plus fermes que ceux à quoi il s'était attendu, laissant échapper de petits halètements de ses lèvres. Draco passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et lâcha une exclamation d'extase qui indiqua à Harry qu'il avait atteint sa prostate. Il répéta alors le même geste à plusieurs reprises, faisant trembler et crier Draco et il le mordit dans le cou. Harry sentait son propre corps se tendre de plus en plus, rugissant d'anticipation, et il explosa en mille morceaux glorieux. Draco jouit presque en même temps, d'un cri étouffé, plantant ses ongles dans ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, se pelotonnant un peu, récupérant ensemble leur souffle.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Harry se réveilla, il commençait à faire jour. Il était encore assez soûl, mais il était plus vers l'état de gueule de bois. En voyant que ce qu'il avait pris pour son oreiller était l'épaule de Draco Malfoy, ni plus ni moins, il se rappela ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux quelques heures avant et il ferma les yeux avec une sensation d'absolue incrédulité.

Mais quand il les ouvrit, Draco était toujours là, dormant pacifiquement sur un hamac qu'ils avaient agrandi d'un sort. Sur la peau crémeuse de son cou on voyait un suçon de la taille d'un galion et il n'avait jamais été probablement autant décoiffé de toute sa vie. Il était tellement sexy et insouciant qu'Harry comprit beaucoup mieux pourquoi il s'était passé ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y avait des choses auxquelles un homme était capable de résister et d'autres non.

Un des deux –il n'était pas capable de se rappeler qui –avait transformé un vêtement en couverture avec laquelle il s'étaient couvert. Le froid de l'aube n'invitait pas à abandonner la chaleur qu'ils avaient crée entre eux deux, mais Harry comprit que si Ron et Hermione l'avaient attendus éveillés, ils devaient morts d'inquiétude.

Avec un soupir, il secoua doucement Draco par l'épaule pour le réveiller.

- Malfoy… Draco…

Celui-ci entrouvrit les yeux et les referma.

- Cinq minutes de plus… -bredouilla-t-il.

- Nous devons y aller.

Cette fois, Draco ouvrit les yeux en grand, alarmé.

- Putain !

- Quoi ? –s'exclama Harry, cherchant autour de lui des détraqueurs, des mangemorts ou des inferi.

Draco baissa les yeux, refermant sa main sur les pans de sa chemise et il poussa un soupir de soulagement qu'Harry n'entendit pas. Après il le regarda, stupéfait.

- Oh, Merlin, nous avons couché ensemble.

S'il avait eut l'air dégoûté ou repentant, Harry se serait senti un peu mal. Mais en réalité il avait l'air absolument et simplement surpris. Du moins, autant que lui.

- Maintenant nous devons nous marier –dit Harry, très sérieux.

Mais Draco était encore trop décalé pour comprendre le concept d'une plaisanterie, et son visage exprima une telle frayeur qu'Harry éclata de rire. Rire qui commença malheureusement à lui donner mal à la tête.

- Très drôle, Potter.

- Je m'appelle Harry. –Il se prit la tête entre les mains, mais les coups ne cessèrent pas-. Ecoute, nous devons y aller. Si Ron et Hermione m'ont attendu, ils doivent être très inquiets.

Draco acquiesça en faisant très attention –c'était évident qu'il devait aussi avoir un bon mal de tête –et il se leva lentement du hamac pour commencer à s'habiller. Harry ramassa son caleçon au sol.

- Tu n'iras pas le raconter, n'est-ce pas ? –demanda Draco.

- Bien… normalement je ne leur dis pas avec qui je couchent. –Après il fronça les sourcils-. Et toi ? Pour dire vrai, je n'aimerais pas trouver cette histoire dans les journaux.

- Tu es fou ? Je ne veux pas que toute la communauté magique mette ma tête à prix pour avoir touché à leur précieux Garçon-qui-a-survécu. En plus, j'aurais utilisé la presse contre toi il y a quatorze ans. J'ai mûri, Potter.

- Harry –insista-t-il-. Bien, alors nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que c'est mieux que rien ne sorte d'ici.

- Complètement –dit Draco, en s'asseyant sur le hamac pour mettre ses baskets.

- D'accord.

Harry commença à chercher son tee-shirt jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que c'était ce qu'ils avaient changé en couverture. Pendant qu'il défaisait le sort, Draco fit disparaître la bouteille vide de whisky-pur-feu et remit le hamac à sa taille normal.

- Prêt.

Ils sortirent alors de la terrasse et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers dans un silence qui aurait peu être incommode s'ils n'avaient pas eu autant la gueule de bois pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose.

- A quelle heure partez-vous de l'hôtel ? –demanda Harry, finalement.

- A neuf heures et demie. Et vous ?

- A dix heures.

- Tu veux que je t'envoie une potion anti gueule-de-bois ? –demanda Draco, au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry acquiesça.

- Oui, merci. –Quand ils arrivèrent à son étage, ils s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise-. Je suis trop mal pour savoir quoi dire.

- Nous sommes deux alors.

- Nous nous voyons pour la finale ?

Malgré sa gueule-de-bois, Draco esquissa un sourire aussi provocant que complice.

- J'y serais.

Harry fit un geste pour dire au revoir et se mit à marcher dans le couloir. Ses jambes le portèrent comme elles purent jusqu'à la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron et il l'ouvrit lentement. Ses amis avaient l'air de dormir et Harry distingua leurs formes dans la pénombre. En essayant de ne trébucher sur rien, il alla dans la salle de bains. La lumière, provenant d'une petite lampe d'allure ancienne sur le miroir du lavabo, s'alluma automatiquement grâce à un sort ; Harry se regarda dans le miroir attendant de se voir avec l'aspect d'un inferius, mais, à part ses yeux gonflés, il n'y avait rien d'autre qui trahissait son malaise.

- Demain tu souhaiteras être mort –lui annonça son reflet.

Après s'être lavé gauchement les dents, il se déshabilla jusqu'à être en caleçon, laissant ses vêtements éparpillé sur le sol, et il sortit de la salle de bains.

- Harry ? –entendit-il dire Ron.

- Oui. Rendors-toi.

Ron n'eut pas besoin qu'il lui dise deux fois. Harry se glissa dans les draps, ferma les yeux et pria d'aller mieux quand il se réveillerait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

- Pssst, Harry… Harry, mon pote… Réveille-toi, tu dois aller déjeuner. –Harry grogna, ennuyé. Provenant d'un autre monde, il entendit une voix familière et féminine informant de l'état de la salle de bains-. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit Harry ?

Harry entrouvrit les yeux.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- L'heure de déjeuner. Nous partons pour Munich dans deux heures, tu te rappelles ?

Harry se redressa et gémit.

- Ma tête…

Hermione sortit à toute vitesse de la salle de bains, terminant de se faire une tresse.

- Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

Ron poussa un soufflement amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que viens faire la cicatrice ici. Il a une gueule-de-bois de champion. Et… Oh Merlin, c'est un suçon ? –Harry sursauta-. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette nuit ?

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires –répliqua-t-il, en rougissant un peu.

- Laisse-le, Ron. Tu ne vois pas qu'il est moribond ?

Harry la remercia mentalement pendant qu'il se levait le plus lentement possible, s'efforçant pour ne pas mettre en colère le dragon avec des griffes et des crocs aiguisé qui s'était installé dans sa pauvre tête. Il avait mal au ventre comme s'il avait avalé une pierre. Quand il se traîna vers la salle de bains, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Ron alla l'ouvrir et Harry entendit la voix criarde d'un elfe de maison.

- Bonjour, monsieur Ron Weasley. Gretie voudrait savoir si le grand Harry Potter est réveillé, monsieur.

- Oui.

Harry, qui commençait franchement à se sentir nauséeux, s'approcha d'elle, avec une main sur le ventre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est un honneur pour Gretie de servir le grand Harry Potter, monsieur ! –dit l'elfe, extasiée.

- Chuuuut, ne crie pas.

L'elfe lui montra un petit tube de cristal avec une dose de potion.

- On a demandé à Gretie que j'apporte ça au magnifique Harry Potter, le défenseur des elfes libres, le Destructeur de…

Harry sentit le contenu de son estomac remonter dans sa gorge et il retourna dans la salle de bains. Il arriva à temps, presque par miracle, à la cuvette des toilettes, et pendant qu'il vomissait le whisky de cette nuit, il entendait les éclats de rires presque hystériques de Ron.

''Ait des amis pour ça'', pensa Harry, totalement cassé à cause de la gueule-de-bois. Comme il put, il se lava le visage et les dents et retourna dans la chambre. Hermione le reçut par un regard de reproche ; Ron séchant les larmes de son fou rire.

- Tu vas bien, magnifique Harry Potter ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille –grogna Harry. Après il tendit la main vers l'elfe pour qu'elle lui donne la potion-. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je ne le sais pas, monsieur. Le sorcier qui me l'a donné dit que vous en auriez besoin quand vous vous réveillerez.

Harry se rappela alors que Draco lui avait parlé d'une potion anti gueule-de-bois et il acquiesça. L'elfe s'en alla, heureux d'avoir accomplit sa mission, tandis qu'il regardait la potion avec espoir.

- Attends, tu vas la boire comme ça ? –lui demanda Hermione.

- Je crois.

- Et si elle est empoisonnée ?

- Si cette douleur à la tête ne passe avant cinq minutes je veux mourir.- Elle ne sourit pas-. C'est une potion anti gueule-de-bois, je sais qui me l'a envoyé.

Cette mention, pour eux, de sa mystérieuse nuit, leur firent momentanément oublier la possibilité d'un empoisonnement. Harry ne leur accorda pas plus d'intérêt parce qu'il but la potion d'une gorgée. Les effets commencèrent à agir presque immédiatement et il gémit de soulagement quand les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules commencèrent à se relaxer. Quelques secondes après, le dragon irrité qui étaient en train de se faire les griffes dans son cerveau avait disparu et son estomac était prêt pour un petit-déjeuner.

- Oh, mon Dieu, elle est meilleure que celle qu'ils vendent dans les boutiques.

- Oui, tu as meilleur mine maintenant –dit Ron.

Hermione, qui apparemment n'était plus en colère, fit un clin d'œil à son mari.

-Bien, Harry, tout ça était seulement un détail. Tu vas nous dire qui c'est maintenant?

''_Jamais, même sous la torture_.''

- C'était seulement une nuit de folie, oubliez-le.

Ils sourirent un peu et acquiescèrent. Harry fut un peu surpris qu'ils se rendent aussi vite, mais il découvrit rapidement la raison.

- C'est bon, comme tu veux. –Le sourire de Ron augmenta encore plus-. Nous oui, nous avons quelque chose à te dire.

Harry les regarda avec inquisition. Ils se tenaient par la taille, scandaleusement heureux et fier.

- Je suis enceinte –dit Hermione.

- Vraiment ? –s'exclama-t-il, content-. Ron, Hermione, c'est génial. De combien ?

- De six semaines. Ca fait cinq jours que je le sais. Ron et toi êtes les premiers à qui je le dis.

- C'est fantastique –dit-il, en les prenant dans ses bras. –Félicitations à tous les deux.

- Merci.

- Allez, va te doucher –dit Ron, en le poussant un peu vers la salle de bains-. Le grand et magnifique Harry Potter ne peut pas descendre déjeuner en sentant ainsi le whisky-pur-feu.

--------------------------------------------------

Pendant qu'il descendait à la salle à manger avec ses amis, fraîchement douché et les suçons effacés grâce à un sort, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux devant la perspective de tomber sur Draco. Il ne savait pas très bien comment se comporter avec lui maintenant. Mais quand il le vit, assis entre ses camarades, tout ce qu'il sentit fut une vraie complicité. Draco lui rendit son regard, avec une expression indéchiffrable, et après il redirigea son attention sur ses camarades.

- Oh, Malfoy est là –commenta Hermione, à voix basse.

- Oui, c'est le seul inconvénient de cet hôtel, ils acceptent les fouines –dit Ron.

Elle et Alicia Spinnet, qui avait aussi entendu le commentaire, se mirent à rire. Harry feint un sourire sans enthousiasme et il commença à se tartiner un toast de beurre. Heureusement, aucun des deux ne continuèrent sur ce thème. Angelina Johnson, qui avait fréquenté Hermione au collège, ne l'avait pas vu la veille et ce matin elle l'a salua et l'embarqua rapidement dans une conversation avec Alicia. Ron, de son côté, se mit à parler avec Romelius de l'un des derniers produits de la boutique de George Weasley. Harry fut reconnaissant qu'on le laisse déjeuner en silence, il était déjà assez distrait par ses propres pensées.

Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Il essayait d'assimiler qu'il avait couché avec Draco Malfoy sans arriver à y croire, mais, à la fois, sa peau frissonnait face aux souvenirs. Qui aurait imaginé que Draco embrassait ainsi, gémissait ainsi, bougeait ainsi ? Et ils étaient tous les deux bourrés. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'ils le refaisaient sobre.

- Harry, tu as parlé hier avec Ludo Bagman ? –lui demanda Percival Robinson, le représentant du ministère anglais qui accompagnait l'équipe dans ses déplacements hors du pays. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et très maigre dont la tête avait l'air, étonnamment, d'un œuf avec la pointe en bas.

- Non.

- Il y a deux personnes qui veulent te rencontrer, les représentants de la marque Glanz et ceux de Louella Strassen, la secrétaire générale d'une association de défense des mooncalfs ou quelque chose comme ça.

Les Glanz étaient les balais les plus connus en Allemagne.

- Tu sais déjà que je ne veux pas faire de publicité.

- Pour les balais c'est comme tu veux, mais sincèrement, je pense que tu ne devrais pas répondre à la femme. Ca ne te conviendrait pas qu'on t'associe à ces gens qui se promènent nu sur les terrains de quidditch.

Harry haussa les épaules et acquiesça, il avait déjà eu des expériences avec des groupes comme ça et normalement ils étaient composé de dingues du style du père à son amie Luna Lovegood. Les français commencèrent alors à se lever de leurs chaises, se préparant pour s'en aller de l'hôtel. Harry les regarda du coin de l'œil et il avala sa salive, un peu nerveux, quand il vit Draco s'approcher de leur table. Une partie de lui craignait qu'il puisse dire quelque chose qui dévoilerait ce qu'il s'était passé, quelque chose qui ferait que Ron ne lui parlerait plus pendant six mois. Mais tout ce que Draco fit, fut de s'arrêter à côté de Bletchey et Flint, qui se mirent debout pour lui dire au revoir.

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil pendant qu'il parlait avec ses amis à voix basse, sans prêter attention à l'inévitable tension qui surgissait parmi les autres membres de l'équipe anglaise chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de leur table. Ses yeux gris ne dévièrent pas une seule fois vers Harry.

- A bientôt, les garçons –dit-il finalement, en leur serrant la main.

- Fait attention à toi, Draco.

Et après il s'en alla avec le reste de l'équipe, sans regarder personne d'autre, de cette démarche élastique et élégante tellement sienne.

Harry ne sut pas s'il se sentait soulagé ou déçu.

------------------------------------------------

**Alors suggestions, commentaire ? Toute review est la bienvenue, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à dire par rapport à ce chapitre !!! A bientôt pour la suite et un gros merci pour votre soutien !!!**


	7. Huitièmes de finale: FranceSuède

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 7 Les huitièmes de finale (1) : France – Suède**

''_Merci pour la potion. Si c'est l'une de tes recettes, tu devrais la commercialiser._

_Bonne chance contre la Suède._

_H.''_

Draco la lut deux fois avant de la plier en deux et de la ranger dans sa poche.

-Des mauvaises nouvelles ? –lui demanda Luc, allongé sur son lit.

-Non.

-C'est du type avec lequel tu as passé la nuit.

-Ne deviens pas une commère.

Luc le regarda avec curiosité.

-Tu ne vas rien me raconter ?

-Non.

-Ca à l'air d'être plus qu'une aventure d'une nuit.

-Tu penses mal, parce que c'est tout ce que s'était.

Si Luc pensait réellement ça, il se trompait. Draco savait que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit était basé sur l'alcool. Mais ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de la tête était le fait qu'Harry, qui, légalement, n'avait aucune raison de ressentir la moindre sympathie pour lui, avait agi comme si le passé n'avait pas d'importance, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait bien. Et même s'il n'allait pas penser qu'il ne le méritait pas (son auto-estime avait chancelé entre ses dix-sept et ses dix-huit ans, mais maintenant elle allait parfaitement bien, merci), au fond de lui il était conscient qu'il avait imaginé un Harry très fier de lui déjà pour ses statues de vaillant héros du monde magique mais aussi pour avoir des rapports avec n'importe qui n'étant pas à la hauteur de ses vertueux principes et de sa conduite irréprochable.

Et lui, de son côté, il était tombé sur le fait qu'il aimait bien aussi cet Harry qui appuyait sa tête sur son épaule, qui était accablé par sa célébrité et qui faisait ces petits bruits pendant le sexe.

Accepter qu'il vivait dans un univers où lui et Harry Potter pouvaient baiser et s'entendre bien exigeait de profonds remaniements sur sa façon de comprendre le dit univers, très semblable à ce qu'il avait fait quand il avait accepté que son père était un idiot pour suivre Voldemort ou qu'après la guerre il vivait dans un monde ou n'importe quel squib recevait plus de respect qu'un Malfoy :

''Jamais deux sans trois'', se dit-il, avec une résignation philosophique.

Il ne douta pas un moment que ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit avait été un incident isolé. Il ne voulait pas attirer encore plus l'antipathie de la communauté anglaise, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voit les cicatrices de son dos et, évidemment, il n'avait aucune envie d'essayer d'être aimable avec Ron Weasley. En plus, il était sûr qu'Harry pensait la même chose : tout était arrivé parce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était capable de faire une mauvaise action.

Les choses étaient ainsi et ça lui allait parfaitement.

Mais cette nuit, il rêva de lui, de sa langue explorant sa bouche, de ses doigts caressant son sexe. Draco se réveilla, aussi perplexe qu'excité. Son pénis était dur et exigent et, après s'être assuré que Luc était toujours en train de dormir, il l'entoura d'une main et la bougea de bas en haut, en pensant à Harry et à sa fantastique manière de baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Quand il se nettoya d'un coup de baguette et se prépara à retourner dormir, il était encore en train de penser à Harry. Dommage que ce fusse seulement l'histoire d'une nuit. Il aurait aimé le baiser.

-----------------------------------------------

''_Cher fils,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Tu aimes ton nouvel hôtel ? Ton père et moi avons logé là une fois, peu après ta naissance, mais j'ignore s'il a encore la même qualité._

_Tu nous ferais une grande faveur si tu pouvais nous envoyer cinq entrées pour le prochain match de l'équipe anglaise. Ton père les a promis à un fonctionnaire du ministère pour qu'il puisse y emmener sa femme et ses enfants. Je ne pense pas que tu le connaisses, ils sont devenus amis récemment._

_Ton père a obtenu une audience au Magenmagot fin août pour parler de nouveau de sa baguette. J'ai embauché des avocats américains qui se sont installé à la maison pour l'aider à préparer son cas. Evidemment ces avocats ne peuvent pas être avec lui au tribunal, mais ils ont convertis ton père en un expert en loi. Nous aimerions tous les deux que tu sois avec nous ce jour là, même si nous comprendrions que tu es d'autres plans._

_Tu seras content de savoir que la petite de Daphné et Théo Nott est née. Nous sommes allés il y a deux jours chez le père de Nott et nous avons pu la voir. C'est une fille adorable, elle ressemble à sa mère. Ils vont l'appeler Cassiopée, comme la mère de Théo. Ils te présentent tous les deux leurs salutations._

_Enfin, chéri, j'espère que tu n'auras pas de problèmes pour avoir les billets de quidditch. Bonne chance pour le match contre la Suède. Ton père et moi avons décidé que nous viendrons te voir jouer les quarts de finales même s'il ne peut pas m'accompagner. Je ne pourrais pas resté longtemps parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas le laisser seul dans cette situation, mais au moins je te verrais jouer._

_On t'aime,_

_Narcissa Malfoy.''_

Draco rangea la lettre tandis qu'il chassait rapidement le sous-entendu de sa mère sur les enfants. Etre gay n'était pas en soi un problème; c'était un sorcier, il y avait d'autres méthodes. Mais, simplement, il n'était pas encore prêt à se ranger. Le plus important de la lettre était ses cinq entrées de quidditch. Draco savait lire entre les lignes et il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un ''stimulant pour une collaboration'', qui était comme son père les appelait des pots-de-vin et qui devait avoir un rapport avec l'audience pour sa baguette.

Il n'y aura pas de problèmes pour obtenir les entrées, vu que tous les joueurs en recevaient pour les distribuer à leur famille et à leurs amis. La seule chose qu'il avait à faire était d'envoyer une lettre à Miles Bletchey lui demandant si entre lui et Flint, ils pouvaient les lui obtenir. Pendant que la chouette s'en allait en volant vers l'hôtel des anglais, Draco se demanda si ça ferait une différence pour son père. Il espérait que oui, mais il avait peur du contraire. Il n'aimerait pas que les membres du Magenmagot lui rient au visage et lui refusent sa baguette.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Luc lui dit que Lacroix, leur entraîneur, voulait parler avec lui.

-Eh, Draco, Lecroix veut parler avec toi.

-De quoi ?

-Aucune idée.

-Où est-il ?

-Au bar en train de parler avec des types ayant l'air de fonctionnaires. Tu ne t'es mis dans aucune embrouille, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fit semblant de réfléchir un peu.

-J'ai couché avec ta mère, ça compte ?

Luc se mit à rire et il lui lança l'oreiller au visage.

-Enfoiré… En plus, de toute façon, t'aurais couché avec mon père.

Draco sortit à la recherche de l'entraîneur, se demandant ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait aucune raison de penser que ça puisse s'agir de quelque chose de mauvais, mais ces dernière années la phrase ''fonctionnaires du ministère'' étaient remplies de connotations négatives.

Dès qu'il les vit au bar, il sut pourquoi Luc les avaient décrits ainsi. C'étaient un couple, un homme et une femme, et ils avaient tous les deux l'air d'être comme des poissons dans l'eau derrière une table pleine à craquer de papier. Mais, à sa surprise, ce n'étaient pas des fonctionnaires, mais des représentants de Santa Brunilda, l'un des hôpitaux magiques allemands. Ils voulaient qu'il fasse partie d'une délégation de joueurs qui allaient rendre visite aux enfants hospitalisés.

Cette idée n'enthousiasmait pas trop Draco, mais il savait que l'entraîneur ne lui donnerait pas le choix et que, de toute façon, il serait idiot de ne pas accepter. C'était une excellente opportunité pour laver un peu son nom. Ainsi il essaya d'avoir son regard ''qui ne voudrait pas remonter le moral de ces pauvres enfants ?'' et il acquiesça.

Seulement après, il pensa qu'il reverrait peut-être Harry là-bas.

------------------------------------------------------

Mais d'abord il devait jouer le match contre la Suède. Il fut beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Après dix minutes de jeu, alors que le vif d'or ne s'était toujours pas montré, un Batteur français envoya un cognard bien visé sur l'Attrapeur suédois et il le renversa de son balai. Une Rattrapeuse retint sa chute et un Poursuiveur suédois laissa sa position pour le remplacer. Le joueur volait bien, mais il n'était pas Attrapeur. Quand le vif d'or apparut enfin, Draco mit un peu de temps à l'attraper, dû à ses mouvements erratiques, mais le joueur suédois ne fut d'aucun danger.

La France passait en quarts de finale et elle affronterait le vainqueur du Pérou-Nigéria, qui se jouait dans deux jours. Un délégué de l'équipe gauloise dit à Draco que son maillot était devenu le deuxième le plus vendu des joueurs du Mondial, derrière celui d'Harry Potter. La seule exception à ces chiffres était en Angleterre, mais Draco s'y attendait. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer les papas Gryffondors acheter à leurs enfants des maillots avec le nom Malfoy dans le dos.

Draco se réveilla le lendemain du France-Suède conscient qu'il avait rêvé de sa potentielle rencontre avec Potter à l'hôpital. Le rêve n'avait pas été sexuel, mais il savait que s'était dû, simplement, au fait qu'il s'était réveillé avant qu'il ne puisse aller dans cette direction. '_'Tu devrais peut-être te calmer, Draco''_, se dit-il, pendant qu'il rentrait dans la douche. _''Ca n'est pas bon pour l'image des Malfoy de rendre visite à des enfants malades avec une érection de cheval''_.

Après s'être douché, Draco s'habilla avec le costard de l'équipe française et fit le nœud de sa cravate devant le miroir. Il resta un moment à contempler son apparence sobre, mettant ces cheveux en arrière avec du gel comme quand il était à Poudlard, mais après il décida qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'air trop sévère et il les laissa comme d'habitude, la frange lui tombant docilement sur les sourcils et le reste pas trop court comme Narcissa aimait et pas trop long comme le désirait Lucius.

Quand ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, Draco et Marcel Pignon, le délégué de presse de l'équipe française, voyagèrent par Cheminette jusqu'à l'hôpital Santa Brunilda. D'autres joueurs étaient déjà arrivés : l'Attrapeuse titulaire du Pérou et du Nigéria, récupérant encore de leurs blessures (s'étaient les suppléants qui joueraient le match de huitième), deux Batteurs jumeaux de l'équipe australienne qui _devaient _avoir un géant parmi leurs ancêtres, les Attrapeurs du Mexique et d'Allemagne, le gardien de l'Espagne, la belle Poursuiveuse du Luxembourg… C'étaient tous des stars indiscutables du quidditch au niveau mondial. Draco salua courtoisement ceux qu'il connaissait tandis qu'il se demandait si Harry avait été invité, après tout, mais au moment même il le vit sortir de la cheminée avec la déléguée de presse anglaise.

Comme les autres, il portait le costard de son équipe. Le sien incluait un pantalon couleur crème et une veste bleu marine, presque de la même couleur que le maillot des français. Ses cheveux en pointe et emmêlé déparer l'aspect formel du costard, comme pour l'uniforme scolaire quand il était enfant, mais même ainsi Draco ressentit une faible chaleur sous son nombril rien qu'en posant son regard sur lui. Harry, de son côté, sursauta un peu et regarda autre part.

-Nous sommes tous là maintenant –dit, satisfaite, l'un des responsables du centre.

Les journalistes, expliqua-t-elle, attendaient dans le hall de l'hôpital. Chaque étage avait une petite partie réservée exclusivement aux enfants, même si d'autres personnes plus tellement enfants avaient véhément exprimé leur désir de rencontrer aussi quelque une de leurs idoles. Tandis qu'il l'a suivait avec les autres, Draco écoutait seulement à moitié, plus occupé à s'assurer qu'il ne regardait pas du tout Harry.

Les patients lui servirent vite de distraction. Il devait sourire, signer des autographes, poser pour les journalistes et les photos des particuliers… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose comme ça et il se laissa porter par son instinct, se souvenant très bien que chacun de ses petits fans grandiraient en admirant le nom Malfoy. Ca lui était égal que la majorité soit allemand ; le gouvernement anglais concluait aussi des marchés et des négociations avec le gouvernement allemand et ces enfants seraient un jour adultes.

Draco regarda du coin de l'œil l'Attrapeuse péruvienne, qui était en train de parler avec animation avec un enfant d'une dizaine d'années d'apparence émacié. Il y avait quelque chose, une lumière, dans les yeux de la joueuse qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas présente dans les siens. Draco pensa que la majorité des joueurs qui étaient là avaient une sincère compassion pour ces enfants, mais lui ne pouvait rien trouver de semblable en son for intérieur. Il n'était pas là pour eux, mais pour lui, parce que ça lui convenait. Oui, il aurait préféré qu'ils soient saints –c'étaient des admirateurs, finalement-, mais c'était tout.

''Ah, rien que pour ça ils diront toujours que les Malfoy sont des monstres'', se dit-il, d'un humour noir. Il ne se sentait pas coupable pour eux. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y avait des personnes capables de vraiment s'inquiéter pour de parfaits inconnus. Son amour avait toujours était un peu aussi féroce qu'exclusif, dirigé en premier lieu, à ses parents, et après à un petit groupe d'amis du collège : Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Théo et Daphné. Peut-être Luc et Gérard, un joueur des Chevaliers. Les autres, qu'ils l'aiment ou pas, ils ne comptaient pas.

-Eh, Malfoy –susurra Potter, ayant soudainement l'air près de son oreille-. Félicitation pour votre passage en quarts de finale.

Draco eut la chair de poule et il résista à l'impulsion de fermer les yeux pendant qu'il se maudissait en son for intérieur. L'idée d'agrandir la liste de ceux qui comptait pour lui ne l'attirait pas trop.

-Merci –répondit-il, sur le même ton de voix-. On verra ce que tu feras contre la Turquie.

-Gagner, j'espère. Quand allez-vous à Dresde ?

-L'entraîneur veut que nous restions à Nuremberg jusqu'à ce que tous les matchs de huitièmes soient joués.

La déléguée de presse anglaise tira fermement et aimablement Harry par le bras pour l'emmener dans une autre chambre. Draco la remercia, fâché contre lui-même par la réaction de son corps. D'où venait ce stupide désir pour Potter ? Aussi attirant qu'il soit, il y avait milles sorciers beaucoup plus beaux que lui dans le monde, ce n'était pas nécessaire de se mettre dans ces états. Avec un grognement étouffé de frustration, Draco suivit la déléguée de presse française dans une autre chambre.

-Il s'appelle Gunther –lui expliqua un médecin. Draco parlait assez bien l'allemand pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un traducteur-. Il s'est empoisonné accidentellement pendant la classe de Potions et c'était très grave, mais maintenant il est presque guéri.

''_Merlin, un petit Longdubat''_, pensa Draco, s'efforçant à sourire aimablement et à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Mais la commissure de ses lèvres se tendirent un peu en se rendant compte qu'Harry étaient là aussi, écoutant le petit comme s'il comprenait quelque chose à ce qu'il était en train de lui dire.

-Merci d'être venu, monsieur Malfoy –dit le père du petit, avec une expression dans les yeux qui reflétait quelque chose de moins reconnaissant-. Gunther est l'un de vos plus grands admirateurs.

Draco en déduisit qu'il était devant un homme qui aurait préféré que son fils admire quelqu'un de moins mangemort que lui.

-C'est un plaisir –salua-t-il, avec la meilleure courtoisie-. Salut, Gunther. On m'a dit que tu étais presque guéri, hein ?

Le gamin était petit et blond, d'une douzaine d'années et il souriait comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

-Salut…

Le délégué de presse donna une photo à Draco.

-Je t'ai emmené une photo de moi –dit-il, en la donnant au garçon.

-Merci. –Il regarda alors les deux Attrapeurs-. C'est vrai que vous étiez dans la même classe.

-Oui.

Potter acquiesça aussi quand on lui traduisit la question.

-Et c'est vrai que vous êtes ennemis ? –demanda de nouveau Gunther, avec une expression curieuse et résignée.

Draco resta un peu surprit et regarda Harry, qui était en train d'écouter la traduction. Pendant un instant, lui aussi ne su pas quoi dire. Mais après il secoua négativement la tête avec énergie et mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Non, pas du tout. Sur le terrain nous sommes rivaux, mais en dehors du terrain on s'entend assez bien.

Un peu abasourdi par la vitesse qu'avait subitement prit son cœur, Draco traduisit au petit la réponse d'Harry.

-Oui, nous ne sommes pas ennemis –ajouta-t-il, aussi en allemand.

Harry lui serra un moment l'épaule et après il le lâcha, mais Draco pouvait encore sentir sa peau lui brûler. Il dû recourir à tout son self-control pour se concentrer et maintenir avec Gunther la brève conversation de rigueur et lui souhaiter de vite guérir pour ne pas passer tout l'été ici. Quand Marcel Pignon lui toucha discrètement le bras, il dit au revoir à la famille et sortit de la chambre avec soulagement.

-Je vais un moment aux toilettes –dit-il au délégué. Il avait besoin de se mouiller le visage avec de l'eau fraîche et de passer cinq secondes seuls pour reprendre le contrôle.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tenir la bite pendant que je pisse ?

Ils se connaissaient tous les deux maintenant, ainsi Pignon souffla seulement et feint de l'ignorer lui et sa grossièreté délibérée. Draco alla aux toilettes, qui étaient au tournant du couloir. Avant de tourner, il regarda derrière lui et ses yeux accrochèrent ceux d'Harry, qui était aussi sorti de la chambre. Draco eut la certitude qu'Harry l'avait cherché du regard en revenant dans le couloir.

''_Ose venir, Harry, et tu sauras ce que c'est que de te faire baiser jusqu'à revenir à l'envers''_.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry s'était aussi rappelé de cette nuit en passant par différents états d'esprits. Il y avait des moments isolés où il s'attendait réellement à ce que Draco utilise cette cuite contre lui. D'autres où les souvenirs lui faisaient esquisser un sourire discret, comme quelqu'un qui se remémorerait une nuit sauvage. Mais la majeure partie du temps, ses narines semblait se remplir de l'odeur de Malfoy, et sa chair et ses os lui disaient qu'ils voulaient plus, que ces heures entachées d'alcool n'étaient pas suffisante le moins du monde. Et il écouta le France-Suède à la radio en souhaitant la victoire gauloise parce qu'une défaite renverrait Draco en France peu après, en vacances, et il voulait qu'il reste en Allemagne, où il pourrait le rencontrer.

Harry aurait aimé le dire à quelqu'un, mais ça lui aurait été difficile de trouver un confident, même en Angleterre. Pratiquement toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait avaient été blessées, insultées ou enlevées par l'un des Malfoy et il ne pouvait pas leur demander de l'écouter avec impartialité. Et il ne pouvait pas leur demander non plus qu'ils le comprennent parce que lui-même il ne le comprenait pas, comme le fait que le garçon blond de la terrasse n'avait rien à voir avec le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard.

Ron remarqua qu'il était un peu étrange et c'était clair qu'il suspectait que c'était en rapport avec la nuit de sa cuite, mais il resta toujours discret et il feint d'accepter son explication que c'était simplement la tension du Mondial. Quand il se montrait ainsi sensé, Harry se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit. Au fond de lui, il savait que Ron le verrait comme une trahison. Mais il refusait de céder à la culpabilité : Ron, qui en général était une patte, devenait complètement irrationnel quand il s'agissait de Draco. Harry avait trouvé sa rancœur ennuyeuse quand il pensait encore que Draco était un raciste désagréable et un traître, et maintenant qu'il avait découvert qu'il n'était pas ainsi, cette rancœur incassable et implacable le dérangeait encore plus. S'il lui disait, la seule chose qu'il obtiendrait serait une dispute monumentale. Et plus ou moins, il avait assuré à Draco qu'il ne le dirait à personne.

Harry alla à l'hôpital avec Maureen Davies, sa déléguée de presse, en sachant que Draco pouvait aussi être là. Remonter le moral d'enfants malades n'était pas son style, mais il aurait été étonné qu'il ne profite pas de cette opportunité pour bien se conduire devant le public. Ron l'aurait considéré comme un hypocrite de son côté, mais Harry, qui comprenait un peu mieux les Serpentards grâce à la fréquentation d'Andromeda Tonks, pensait que c'était inévitable. C'était aussi très probable qu'on ne lui ait pas laissé le choix, si les choses fonctionnaient comme dans les clubs anglais et son équipe nationale. Les joueurs professionnels, en signant le contrat devaient, bien-sûr, accomplir des actes sociaux et protocolaires.

Pas très convaincu, Harry se dit que c'était la même-chose qu'il le voit ou pas. Que s'il avait envie de le revoir, c'était seulement pour s'assurer qu'ils pouvaient encore se comporter aimablement l'un envers l'autre. Mais quand ses yeux le localisèrent parmi les autres stars du quidditch, ce qu'il ressentit fut beaucoup plus charnel et primaire. Son corps criait ''mien'' et son esprit l'assaillait de souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et la folie chimique qui avait surgi entre eux.

Mon Dieu, ce n'était pas normal d'autant désirer quelqu'un.

S'occuper de ses petits fans fut plus difficile que les autres fois. Ses yeux étaient plus en attente d'attraper les lueurs de Draco, et ses oreilles de capter sa voix. Au milieu d'une conversation avec une adorable petite fille avec des tresses blondes, la pensée ridicule de Malfoy complètement nu sous ses vêtements lui vient et il ne put s'enlever cette idée de la tête. Il s'approcha de lui, cherchant n'importe quelle excuse pour entamer la conversation, aussi incapable de l'éviter qu'une lime en fer de ne pas se sentir attirée par un puissant aimant, et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas envoyer promener Maureen quand elle l'éloigna de lui pour l'emmener dans une autre chambre.

Quand il vit que Draco entrait aussi dedans, son cœur eut un soubresaut digne d'un adolescent de quinze ans et il resta muet quelques secondes parce que les seules phrases qui lui passaient par la tête n'étaient pas adéquates pour être dites en public. Il récupéra seulement la parole en entendant la question de si Malfoy et lui étaient ennemis. Sa main s'était automatiquement mise sur son épaule, cherchant, sans le savoir, une confirmation à travers ce contact. Et cette confirmation arriva, un petit frémissement de Draco. ''Il est comme moi'', pensa Harry, content de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul affecté, que Malfoy ne dominait pas du tout la situation, comme il le craignait.

Harry avait l'impression que tout le monde dans cette chambre pouvaient remarquer les étincelles qui sortaient entre Draco et lui, en faisant attention de ne pas se regarder, ni de se toucher. Il sentait que s'il ne faisait pas vite quelque chose il allait exploser. Draco s'en alla alors et il le suivit peu après d'une façon instinctive, comme un prédateur après une piste.

Dans le couloir, il vit Draco s'éloigner seul et tourner en direction des toilettes. Le regard qu'il lui adressa avant de disparaître à l'angle fut l'invitation dont il avait besoin.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il entra dans les toilettes, il trouva Draco en train de se laver les mains face au miroir. Il avait le visage un peu rouge et les pointes de la frange humides. Dès qu'il vit qu'Harry était là, il se redressa et le regarda fixement. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui et Harry se perdit dans cet argent orage comme un loup-garou sous la pleine lune. Respirant fortement, il se retourna pendant qu'il sortait sa baguette et lança un Fermaportus sur la porte.

Ce fut lui qui fit le premier pas vers Draco et ce dernier tendit la main pour l'enserrer par la taille, l'attirant vers lui et l'embrassant voracement sur la bouche. C'était la même anxiété que la nuit sur la terrasse, mais cette fois ils n'avaient pas les sens embrouillé par l'alcool. Harry participa au baiser, ouvrant la bouche, léchant sa langue, ses dents, son palais. Sans arrêter de s'embrasser, Draco le poussa petit à petit contre le lavabo et mit sa jambe entre les siennes, les écartant. Harry gémit en sentant la friction de ses hanches, son érection chaque fois plus dure, et il haleta quand Draco commença à le caresser par-dessus son pantalon.

-Que tu es dur, Harry. Tout ça pour moi ?

-Oh, mon Dieu… Ne fais pas ça si… si tu ne vas pas…

Draco l'empêcha de continuer d'un autre baiser possessif et dominant. Sa main continua ses caresses appuyées, un peu rudes, et Harry, à moitié accroché au lavabo, se laissa emmener par lui. Après, Draco commença à lui déboutonner le pantalon.

- Retourne-toi –lui dit-il à l'oreille, d'une voix impatiente, insinuante.

Harry se retourna avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et s'appuya fermement au lavabo, écartant les jambes autant que le permettait son pantalon à moitié descendu. Draco se colla contre lui, lui mordillant la nuque, et Harry le vit à travers le miroir tendre le bras vers le distributeur de savon pour en mettre une bonne quantité dans la paume de sa main. Son érection tremblait d'anticipation et il se pencha un peu plus.

Le savon était un peu froid et Harry sursauta un petit peu quand il sentit que Draco le répandait autour de son entrée. Après, son autre main se ferma fermement sur son érection et Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

-Si seulement nous avions plus de temps –dit-il, de nouveau près de son oreille, sans cesser de le préparer-. Je t'aurais fait supplier. Je t'aurai rendu fou.

Mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Harry sentit les doigts savonneux quitter son intérieur et ils furent remplacés par quelque chose de beaucoup plus dur et chaud.

-Oh, oui, viens, viens… -le pressa-t-il, lançant à la porte un regard angoissé.

Draco commença à bouger avec des coups secs et rapides pendant qu'il commençait à le masturber sur le même rythme et Harry fit un bruit guttural, satisfait. Ses mains s'encrèrent fermement au lavabo pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre à cause des grands coups. Ses genoux commencèrent à flageoler et les gémissements devinrent plus difficiles à contenir. Harry se laissa emmener par les vagues de plaisir qui s'étendaient dans son corps et il jouit dans un cri étouffé, sentant Draco se tendre et se coucher sur lui.

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent ainsi, Harry incliné sur le lavabo et Draco sur lui, son front en sueur appuyé contre son épaule. Mais après, Harry se retourna et l'embrassa avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

-Je veux être avec toi à n'importe quel endroit –susurra-t-il, sans trop y penser, parce qu'il ne fallait penser à rien quand on savait quelque chose avec autant de certitude-. Je veux que tu me fasses supplier et que tu me rendes fou. Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus marcher droit.

Draco avait les yeux fermés et il tremblait un peu.

-Harry…

On avait l'impression qu'il croyait qu'il y avait une stupide raison pour refuser et Harry lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille.

-Dit quand et où. Je serais là.

-Mais…

-Tu sais que tu le désires –dit-il, le tentant-. Tu sais que tu meurs d'envie de me mettre à quatre pattes, demandant plus.

Draco avala sa salive.

-Oh, Merlin… D'accord.

Des coups contre la porte retentirent alors et ils s'écartèrent tous les deux d'un saut coupable.

-Harry ! Harry, tu es là ?

C'était Maureen, sa déléguée de presse. Harry échangea un regard de panique avec Draco et ils sortirent leurs baguettes à toute vitesse pour se nettoyer.

-J'arrive ! Une seconde !

-Pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée ? Tu es avec Malfoy ?

Une voix masculine demanda après Draco en français et Harry supposa que c'était le délégué de presse de l'équipe gauloise.

-Merde –s'exclama Draco, à voix basse, pendant qu'il remontait son pantalon et rentrait sa chemise dedans-. _Oui, oui, un instant !_

Harry le regarda tandis qu'il faisait la même chose : ils avaient tous les deux l'air de deux personnes qui venaient de baiser et il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait penser le contraire.

-Harry, ouvre la porte !

-Oui, j'arrive !

Après s'être assurer en se regardant dans le miroir que ses vêtements étaient bien à leur place et qu'il n'y avait pas de tâche suspecte à aucun endroit, Harry regarda Draco et celui-ci acquiesça, adoptant une expression neutre. Harry ouvrit la porte et les deux délégués de presse entrèrent presque en même temps, les regardant avec suspicion. Le français dit quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprit pas et Draco haussa les épaules d'un soufflement dédaigneux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? –lui demanda Maureen, en lançant un regard accusateur à Draco comme si elle pensait que c'était de sa faute-. Pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée ?

-Rien, je ne sais pas.

Le délégué gaulois redit quelque chose et cette fois Draco répondit par un torrent de mots en français. Si Harry n'avait pas été aussi nerveux, il l'aurait trouvé absolument sexy.

-Harry, vous étiez en train de vous disputer ?

-Non, non… -répondit-il, l'attrapant par le bras pour sortir de là et l'emmener avec lui.

-Alors… ? –Mais elle s'arrêta et le regarda d'une façon différente, suspecte-. Vous n'avez pas… ?

Elle se tut, sans oser continuer, mais Harry comprit qu'elle avait senti la vérité et il devint encore plus nerveux.

-Ce n'est rien. –Et essayant alors de dissiper ses suspections, il se tourna vers Draco-. Et toi et moi nous réglerons ça la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons sur le terrain, Malfoy.

Après une seconde de désarroi absolu, Draco réagit et essaya de jouer le jeu.

-Pfff… Pfff –souffla-t-il. Il avait l'air d'être en train de chercher désespérément une bonne réplique, sans la trouver. Finalement, il leva le nez avec toute l'arrogance qu'il put réunir-. _Vive la France !_

Harry cligna des yeux, confus et il comprit que la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était de s'en aller d'ici le plus vite possible et de couper le ridicule à la racine, ainsi il tira du bras Maureen et sortit des toilettes. Il passa un bon moment à répondre vaguement à ses questions et à l'assurer que sa supposée discussion avec Draco n'avait aucune importance. Mais quand ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et que Maureen le laissa seul, la seule chose à laquelle il put penser fut si Draco déciderait d'être avec lui ou pas.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà la suite avec l'avancée petit à petit de la relation de nos chers persos !!! Une petite (ou grande) review s'impose car si vous, vous attendez impatiemment les chapitres, ben nous on attend les reviews lol !!! Voilà à la semaine prochaine pour la suite et n'oubliez pas la review !!!!**


	8. Huitièmes de finale: Angletterre Turquie

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 8 Les huitièmes de finale**** (2): Angleterre-Turquie**

Le lendemain, après l'entraînement, Harry alla à la cheminée de l'hôtel connectée au réseau de Cheminette international pour contacter Andromeda Tonks. La femme, qui ressemblait plus physiquement à sa sœur Bellatrix qu'à Narcissa, lui adressa un bref sourire affectueux. Ils s'étaient connus pendant la dernière année de la guerre, et ils étaient devenus après la seule famille qui restait au petit Ted Lupin. Harry entretenait avec elle une relation très semblable à celle qu'il avait avec Minerva McGonagall, la directrice de Poudlard : ils s'appréciaient, mais elles étaient toutes les deux trop réservées pour prendre les libertés que prenaient Molly Weasley, qu'il considérait pratiquement comme sa mère adoptive.

Harry voulait porter un dernier petit coup pour la convaincre de venir en Allemagne avec Ted et d'assister à un match de l'équipe anglaise.

- Vous pouvez venir la veille et repartir après le match, voir le lendemain.

- Et où logerons-nous ? On dit que c'est impossible de trouver une seule place de libre dans n'importe quel hôtel, auberge ou camping d'Allemagne.

-Tout est réglé. Les parents d'Oliver Wood passent le Mondial ici et ils ont de la place dans leur boutique. Ils seront heureux de vous prêter une chambre.

Andromeda acquiesça un peu.

- D'accord. Mais je ne peux pas tout organiser à temps pour le match contre la Turquie. Si vous passez en quarts de finale, nous viendrons alors.

- D'accord, parfait.

- Attend un moment, je vais dire à Ted que tu es là.

Pendant que son filleul arrivait, les pensées d'Harry glissèrent vers Draco, quelque chose qui n'était pas nouveau. Il avait attendu en vain sa lettre, même si ça ne le surprenait pas autant non plus qu'il oppose plus de résistance que lui ; se lancer la tête la première sans réfléchir aux conséquences était un trait typique des Gryffondors, pas des Serpentards. Mais ça ne le décourageait pas ; il avait toujours aimait les défis.

Et Draco était le premier sorcier gay sans partenaire qui ne se jetait pas dans ses bras à la première insinuation.

- Salut, Harry !

Le visage de Ted, sortant des charbons ardents, souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

- Salut, Ted. Comment vas-tu ?

- Grand-mère m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire. Nous allons venir en Allemagne ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

- Mais vous devez attendre que nous passions en quarts de finale, d'accord ?

Ted fronça un peu les sourcils dans un geste de réflexion hérité de son père.

- Tu vas gagner contre la Turquie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je te promets que je ferais tout ce que je pourrais –dit Harry.

Ce fut assez pour refaire sourire le garçon.

- Génial, j'en meurs d'envie. Si seulement tu pouvais voir la tête d'Hector quand il l'apprendra. –Hector était son meilleur ami, un neveu du mari à Luna Lovegood-. Il peut venir lui aussi ?

- Je ne crois pas, toi tout seul tu donnes déjà assez de travail à ta grand-mère.

Le garçon protesta un peu, parce qu'il avait neuf ans et que ça aurait été trop lui demander de ne pas protester, mais il accepta de bonne grâce qu'Hector doive rester en Angleterre avec ses parents. Il raconta après à Harry qu'il s'était entraîné au balai, qu'il était allé au ciné avec Andromeda, et que lui et Victoire Weasley, la fille de Bill Weasley et de Fleur Delacour, avait passé une après-midi fantastique à dégnomer le jardin de sa maison.

Ted ressemblait à sa mère, mais il avait les yeux couleur miel et les cheveux fins et châtain de son père. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui faisait qu'Harry se sentait dans l'obligation de lui passer la Carte du Maraudeur quand il entrerait à Poudlard, comme si son instinct lui disait que, une fois au collège, Ted serait son propriétaire légitime. Harry ne voulait pas penser aux choses que son filleul pourrait faire avec la Carte dans ses mains, et encore moins à ce qu'Andromeda lui dirait si elle apprenait qu'il avait donné à son petit-fils l'outil parfait pour se mettre dans des embrouilles. Mais c'était son instinct qui commandait. Ted aurait la Carte et que Dieu ou Merlin prient pour le Chef de sa Maison, peu importe qui s'était.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, Harry sortit un morceau de parchemin, une plume et un encrier et il écrivit un bref message à Draco, lui rappelant qu'il attendait un message lui disant un endroit et une heure. Après il alla cherche une chouette à la volière, située à côté de la terrasse où ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois. Tandis qu'il allait là-bas, il ne peut s'empêcher de se rendre compte que maintenant il était plus conscient que jamais qu'Andromeda était la tante de Draco et Ted, son neveu. De ce qu'il savait, Draco n'avait jamais échangé un mot avec ni l'un ni l'autre, et tout le monde pensait que lui et Narcissa méprisait Andromeda pour s'être marié avec un sorcier de sang moldu et Ted pour avoir, en plus, du sang de loup-garou par son père, mais Harry n'en était plus aussi sûr.

Dans l'une de ses visions pendant la guerre, il avait vu Voldemort se moquer des Malfoy et de Bellatrix Lestrange à cause de leurs proches parents supposément inadéquats, mais seulement Lucius et Bellatrix avaient agi comme si c'était une offense pour leur honneur de mangemorts. Narcissa avait eut l'air trop occupée à occulter sa haine envers Voldemort pour pouvoir ressentir quelque chose d'autre et Draco… bien, à ce moment, simplement, il donnait l'impression d'être sur le point d'avoir un choc nerveux. Harry se demanda ce qu'il penserait aujourd'hui de Ted Lupin, même si c'était plus par curiosité que par désir de réunir les deux familles : il n'était pas du tout certain qu'il voulait que son filleul soit en relation avec Lucius Malfoy.

La chouette s'envola en emportant le message pour Draco. Harry souhaita de toutes ses forces qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à rapporter la réponse souhaitée. Peut-être que s'ils se défoulaient bien pendant toute une nuit, cette folie qui les avait soudainement envahit se dissiperait et il pourrait alors peut-être se concentrer sur le Mondial et arrêter de se comporter comme un adolescent obsédé par le sexe.

------------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, l'Angleterre affronta la Turquie. Le temps était maussade, avec des rafales de vent qui rendait le vol plus dangereux que d'autres fois. Harry, monta sur son balai, il était aussi inquiet que le temps, et il savait que ce n'était pas seulement à cause du stress des premiers instants du match.

Draco n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre et Harry avait commencé à penser, déçu et un peu blessé dans son amour propre, que ça ne l'intéressait pas de recoucher avec lui. Comment était-ce possible qu'il soit satisfait d'un coup à cause de l'alcool et d'un coup rapide dans les toilettes ? N'avait-il pas compris qu'ils étaient à la porte d'avoir le meilleur sexe de leurs vies ? Ou s'il le comprenait, même ainsi il le repoussait ? Pourquoi voulait-il se contrôler plus que lui ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Harry se força à l'oublier pendant qu'il volait autour du terrain de jeu. Il était au milieu d'un match de huitième de finale du Mondial, ce n'était pas le moment d'être introspectif ni chaud. Les turcs essayaient encore de laver leur honneur après leur match pathétique contre la Croatie et ils ne tournaient pas autour du pot. L'Attrapeur turc avait essayé de le provoquer plusieurs fois, mais il avait abandonné sa provocation en se rendant compte qu'Harry ne comprenait même pas la moitié des mots de son anglais atroce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry aperçut le vif d'or à seulement cent mètres de lui, et dans une position qui lui donnait tous les avantages face à l'Attrapeur turc. Il dirigea alors son balai vers là, les yeux fixés sur le scintillement doré. Mais quand il fut seulement à cinq ou six mètres, un sort le frappa de plein fouet, faisant faire plusieurs tonneau à son balai. Harry se tint comme il put, sans savoir si c'était une tentative désespérée des turcs pour éviter la défaite ou une attaque en toute règle, mais les rugissements furieux du terrain lui firent opter pour la première idée. Quand il récupéra enfin le contrôle de son balai, sa tête lui tournait.

- Harry ! –C'était la voix d'Oliver, le tenant avec force par les bras, comme s'il voulait l'ancrer-. Tu vas bien ?

- Je crois… que oui. Le vif d'or ?

Oliver montra de la tête l'autre côté du terrain et Harry, même s'il voyait encore double, distingua l'Attrapeur adverse poursuivre le vif d'or. Pendant ce temps, le joueur turc qui lui avait lancé le sort avait été expulsé. Il serait sûrement suspendu pour plusieurs matchs, mais s'il donnait ainsi la victoire à son équipe, il penserait certainement que ça en avait valu la peine.

Harry acquiesça, ferma les yeux avec force pour voir si son mal de cœur passerait ainsi et il se remit à voler en direction du vif d'or. Le public, même les turcs, applaudirent avec force sa récupération. Harry était assez indigné par ce qu'il s'était passé –c'était une faute extrême qui se produisait rarement- et il vola comme s'il était sur le point de se battre en duel. Dans une décision audacieuse, il opta pour l'idée d'essayer d'intercepter le vif d'or au lieu de le poursuivre. Le vif, pressentant peut-être que son chemin allait être bloqué, descendit brusquement vers le bas. Harry fit une espèce de pirouette pour changer aussi de direction et il le suivit.

Un cognard envoyé par Marcus Flint obligea l'Attrapeur turc à dévier pour éviter l'impact. Harry profita de cet avantage pour se placer devant. Maintenant qu'il était aussi près d'elle, il pouvait se rendre compte des petites embardées qu'elle faisait, et il comprit que la force du vent allait obliger le vif d'or à miser sur la vitesse et non sur des changements constants de trajectoire ou des zigzags. Harry colla son corps au balai autant qu'il le put et tendit le bras.

Son balai eut une secousse, et encore, se fut la clameur du terrain qui lui indiqua qu'il avait été la cible d'une faute. L'arbitre siffla rapidement, en montrant l'Attrapeur turc, et Harry comprit, stupéfait, qu'il lui avait attrapé le manche du balai. Les turcs furent pénalisés, mais ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, car le vif avait eut le temps de s'éloigner. D'un soufflement frustré, Harry reprit sa traque.

Les anglais gagnaient 130 à 40 grâce à l'accumulation des fautes des turcs. Oliver, Angelina et Marianne était en train de faire le reste pour obtenir une différence de cent cinquante points sur le tableau d'affichage ; ainsi, même si les turcs attrapaient le vif d'or, ils seraient quand même victorieux. Mais Harry pensait que cela forcerait seulement l'Attrapeur turc à se désintéresser du vif d'or pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui.

C'était le match le plus long qu'il ait disputé dans ce Mondial et ses bras et ses jambes commençaient à le ressentir. Quand il aperçut le vif pour la troisième fois, il se jura que ce serait la dernière fois. Il était à l'affut de tout, la position des cognards, les mouvements de l'Attrapeur turc, n'importe quel sort qui pourrait le prendre pour cible. Le vif d'or devait être à lui. L'Attrapeur turc essaya de lui donner un coup de coude et Harry répondit par un autre, le déséquilibrant et prenant les devants.

Le vif d'or alla directement vers les gradins. Harry savait qu'elle changerait de direction, mais vers où ? Droite, gauche, en haut ou en bas ? Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la balle, comme un gardien de but tentant d'arrêter un penalty. Le vif d'or attendrait le dernier moment pour esquiver la collision avec les gradins. Il manquait cinq mètres. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Un.

''Gauche !''

Harry tourna brusquement vers la gauche, tendit le bras et attrapa le vif d'or tandis que son dos heurtait avec force les places. Son hurlement de douleur fut étouffé par les cris du public. Après, il perdit connaissance.

-------------------------------------------------------

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Harry était à l'hôpital. Une infirmière d'âge moyen et d'allure maternelle lui sourit aimablement.

-Ah, herr Potter ? Vous allez mieux ? –lui demanda-t-elle dans un anglais avec un fort accent allemand.

Harry se rendit compte que, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, il n'avait pas mal.

-Je me suis cassé quelque chose ?

-Les côtes, mais c'est déjà réparé, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous pourrez jouer le prochain match.

Cela calma sa peur de perdre une rencontre d'avance avant qu'il n'est pu guérir. Ce qu'il voulait, eh bien, c'était le plaisir d'une victoire durement obtenue. Après avoir bu une potion bien-sûr dégoûtante, l'entraîneuse, Ron et Oliver entrèrent dans la chambre pour parler avec lui, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et lui raconter combien les turcs avaient été malhonnêtes.

Harry craignait qu'on l'oblige à passer la nuit ici, mais les os cassés guérissaient très rapidement dans le monde magique et au bout de quelques heures on lui donna l'autorisation de sortir, lui conseillant seulement de passer le reste de la journée au lit.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, Harry, sous le regard vigilant de son entraîneuse, monta avec Ron dans leur chambre, armés d'un échiquier de dames explosives et d'un paquet de cartes. Cinq minutes après, ils étaient plongés dans une partie de dames, échangeant des grossièretés amicales.

- Ca me rappelle toutes les fois où l'un de nous deux finissait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Parle pour toi, mon pote. J'ai seulement atterrit là-bas quelques fois.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Ron secoua doucement la tête.

- Pour te dire vrai, j'espère que Rose et le bébé ne se mettront pas dans autant d'embrouilles que nous quand le moment où ils devront aller à Poudlard arrivera. Je ne comprends pas comment mes parents n'ont pas fait d'infarctus.

-Je pense que les jumeaux ont été un bon entraînement.

''Les jumeaux'' étaient un mot qui faisait encore mal, même après neuf ans, mais ils s'étaient tous habitués à cette douleur. Même George semblait l'avoir surmonté, spécialement après la naissance de son fils Freddy, qui avait maintenant cinq ans.

Ca avait été douloureux d'assister au temps qu'il avait mis pour perdre l'habitude d'arrêter ses phrases au milieu, en espérant que son frère les finirait.

-Tu ne t'es pas demandé quelques fois si le vieux Dumbledore l'informait de ces choses ? –dit Ron. Je dois demander à ma mère si elle a reçut une lettre de lui. Du genre : ''Chère Molly ; ne t'inquiètes pas, mais ton fils Ron a affronté hier un troll dans les toilettes''.

Harry se mit à rire.

-S'il les a écrite, je veux les lire.

Angelina, Alicia et les autres tournèrent pour leur tenir compagnie à tous les deux sans bonder la chambre. Maureen Davies et Percival Robinson profitèrent aussi qu'il soit cette fois au pied du mur pour lui donner la liste complète des invitations officielles, des offres et des demandes de rencontre qu'il avait reçu : le gouvernement allemand insistait une fois de plus pour donner un bal en son honneur, la femme des mooncalfs voulait qu'il assiste a l'une des conférences de son groupe et Play-Witch lui offrait cent mille galions pour poser nu dans la page centrale de leur revue.

- Ils veulent voir la _baguette_ qui a battu Voldemort –dit Ron, de son expression la plus sérieuse, provoquant une explosion de rire autour de lui.

Harry, rouge, le fulmina du regard. Mais au moins, il se comporta comme un ami décent ensuite et il se débrouilla pour faire sortir Maureen et Robinson de là alors qu'ils étaient en train de le noyer de proposition qu'il pensait refuser. Il était distrait : il n'arrêtait pas de se demander si Draco avait apprit pour son accident. Sûrement que oui, ce genre de nouvelles volaient entre les différents sièges du Mondial. Grâce à un sort, les chouettes officielles et celles des joueurs de quidditch entraient sans cesse par la fenêtre des chambres –celles des fans devaient être remises à la réception-, mais ce n'était jamais celle qu'il voulait. Et à mesure que l'heure du dîner approchait, Harry arriva à la conclusion que c'était mieux de n'attendre aucune lettre de Draco.

Mais le message arriva, juste quand un elfe de maison venait de leur apporter le repas, à lui et à Ron. L'écriture sur l'enveloppe était dissimulée, mais pas celle de la lettre.

''Félicitation, mais ne te tues pas avant d'avoir joué la finale contre moi… D''

-Qui est-ce ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il lui avait écrit. Et signé par l'initiale de son prénom, pas avec celle de son nom. Et à sa façon, il lui disait de faire attention à lui.

-Personne.

Ron le regarda avec curiosité.

-Ca a un rapport avec le garçon mystérieux, n'est-ce pas. Je veux dire… tu n'es pas au milieu de… _quelque chose_.

Harry sourit.

-Quelque chose ? Quelque chose comme ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets ou chercher les horcruxes ?

- Bien, il y a des précédents, non ? –se défendit Ron, souriant aussi tandis qu'il haussait des épaules.

- Mon Dieu, non. J'en ais eu assez à Poudlard. Non, c'est… personnel.

Ron acquiesça.

-D'accord. Et d'où vient tant de mystère ? C'est parce qu'il est marié ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Harry regarda Ron la bouche entrouverte, sans pouvoir croire qu'il ait suggéré une telle chose.

-Non, bien-sûr que non.

Mais il ne dit rien de plus, dans une allusion claire qu'il ne voulait plus parler de ce sujet et Ron, qui n'avait jamais été indiscret, n'insista pas. Harry l'en remercia sincèrement, non sans une pointe de culpabilité fugace. Cependant, son attention était centrée sur la lettre. Sur ce qu'elle disait et sur ce qu'elle ne disait pas. Draco n'avait mentionné aucun rendez-vous, mais peu importe. Il savait parfaitement que s'il n'avait pas voulu le revoir, il ne lui aurait même pas écrit cette lettre. ''Eh, je suis là, tu es fatigué de me poursuivre ?''. C'est ce que voulait dire ce message, que ce soit Draco qui le suppose ou pas.

Et pour dire vrai, non, il n'était pas fatigué de le poursuivre.

---------------------------------------------------

''_Merci d'avoir écrit, Draco, c'était une simple fracture et demain je serais comme neuf. Mais je pense toujours à ce que nous avons parlé. Je veux toujours la même chose. Pourquoi cela t'est-il autant difficile de te le croire ? Ne serait-ce pas parce que tu as peur que ce soit toi qui finisse par supplier, après tout ? H.''_

Dans son hôtel, Draco lut la lettre et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? –s'exclama-t-il-. Ha !

Il se débrouillerait pour qu'il ne voie pas son dos. Harry Potter allait devenir le Garçon-qui-ne-s'assira-pas pendant un bon moment.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà alors les impressions ? Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos encouragements, je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire plaise autant et ça m'encourage vraiment à traduire les chapitres plus vite (j'en suis au treizième chapitre la preuve lol) !! Je vous dit à samedi prochain et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review please !!!**


	9. Entre phase : Harry Draco

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 9 Entre phases : Harry-Draco**

Harry consulta l'adresse sur le papier qui était dans sa main et il leva les yeux pour voir l'élégant édifice devant lui. Draco lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un appartement moldu ? Avec un geste de doute, il poussa la porte et entra dans le hall spacieux. Un homme en uniforme d'amiral déchu l'observa de bas en haut comme s'il était un marin soûl et sale et il lui demanda quelque chose en allemand. Quand Harry lui dit, comme il put, qu'il était anglais et qu'il ne comprenait rien, le concierge parla dans sa langue.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- Je vais au numéro vingt.

- Vous êtes monsieur Potter ? –Harry acquiesça-. Monsieur Malfoy vous attend. C'est au quatrième étage.

- _Danke _–dit Harry, en utilisant l'un des rares mots en allemand qu'il connaissait.

Bien, au moins Draco avait le droit d'être là, si le concierge de l'immeuble était au courant. Cela éliminait la possibilité qu'il occupe cet appartement en l'absence de ses vrais propriétaires, comme l'avait fait il y a un temps le professeur Slughorn.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, Harry respira profondément pour contrôler un peu le mélange de nerfs et de luxure qui courraient dans ses veines depuis qu'il s'était glissé hors de l'hôtel après le dîner. Ron était le seul au courant de son escapade ; il l'avait regardé avec une expression souriante dans les yeux pendant les trente minutes qu'il avait passé à se demander quoi mettre (un temps inhabituelle, il avait l'habitude de mettre la main dans l'armoire et de mettre la première chose sur laquelle il tombait) et quand après il était sortit de la chambre couvert de la Cape d'Invisibilité, vu qu'il était impossible de transplaner dans les limites de l'hôtel.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir de l'ascenseur. Il avait mis une chemise blanche et rouge et un jean qui lui faisait un beau cul –en fin de compte, il était gay, c'était important d'avoir un beau cul- et, comme il était de confection magique, il avait une petite poche, rallongée et invisible tout le long de sa jambe droite qui servait à mettre sa baguette. Il avait dans sa main un blouson en jean, au cas où il en ait besoin plus tard. Il n'avait pas cherché à faire quelque chose pour ses cheveux, il savait que ça serait un échec assuré. Mais, en bref, il avait bonne allure. Harry se demanda si cette fois ils auraient assez de temps pour faire attention à ces choses avant de passer au sexe sauvage.

La porte vingt était au bout du couloir. Draco l'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de sonner.

- Salut, Harry, entre.

- Salut.

- Le majordome bizarre de l'entrée m'a prévenu que tu montais.

- Ce n'est pas un majordome, c'est un concierge –éclaircit Harry, en le mangeant des yeux. Draco portait un pantalon blanc qui moulait ses jambes et une chemise bleu claire à manche courte avec les pans dehors-. Tu es beau.

- Toi aussi –dit-il, en le regardant de la même façon. Il se mordit les lèvres après pendant une seconde-. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Il y a de la bière dans le réfrigérateur et j'ai aussi vu des bouteilles de vins qui ont l'air très bonnes.

Harry se sentait un peu confus.

- A qui est cet appartement ?

- A moi, à qui d'autre serait-il ? Bien, à moi, non ; je l'ai loué.

- Quand ?

- J'ai pensé que nous aurions besoin d'un endroit où être tranquille, ainsi j'ai demandé au secrétaire de mon père de me chercher un appartement meublé à Berlin et il s'est occupé de me remplir le garde-manger. Ou le _rifrigérateur, _ou peu importe comment ça se dit. Bien, de quoi as-tu envie ? Tu veux que nous ouvrions une bouteille de vin ?

Harry acquiesça et le suivit dans la cuisine, impressionné malgré tout par le naturel avec lequel Draco parlait de ça. Ce devait être la différence entre être riche et _savoir_ qu'on est riche. Mais il se rendit vite compte que ce qui l'avait réellement surpris, était le fait que Draco s'était chargé de tout régler à ses propres frais.Lui, il avait emmené son passeport et de l'argent moldu parce qu'il avait pensé qu'ils iraient dans un hôtel, que Draco attendait qu'il s'occupe lui-même de tout organiser. C'était ce que la majeure partie de ses amants sorciers faisaient.

La cuisine était spacieuse, avec des appareils électroménagers de dernier cri. Le réfrigérateur était une masse de deux mètres de haut, et quand Harry l'ouvrit, sur l'insistance de Draco, il vit qu'il était rempli des produits les plus variés : des saucisses, du fromage, du pâté, des tablettes de chocolat, un bon assortiment de bouteilles de bière, de la moutarde, du ketchup, des paquets de tranches de saumon fumé, des terrines de caviars sûrement authentique et un tas de choses en plus dont le contenu ne pouvait pas être inspecté.

Draco sélectionna une des bouteilles de vin, l'ouvrit et, pendant que le vin s'aérait, il chercha dans les placards deux coupes. Après ils allèrent dans la salle à manger et ils s'assirent dans l'un des canapés, en posant les coupes et la bouteille sur la table en cristal qu'il y avait à côté. Harry regarda autour de lui ; la décoration était moderne, mais indubitablement luxueuse. Face à eux, il y avait une télévision en plasma géante et une chaîne hi-fi.

-C'est un très bel appartement.

-Mieux qu'un hôtel –dit-il, en lançant un sort de nettoyage sur les coupes. Après il les remplit de vin, renifla la sienne et en avala une gorgée spéculative-. Il est bon.

-Tu es un connaisseur de vins ?

-Un peu. Ce n'est pas une boisson habituelle chez les sorciers. Mais vivant en France, connaître un peu de truc sur le vin est presque une obligation morale.

Harry n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, mais il le goûta et le trouva exquis.

-Tu as eu des problèmes pour t'échapper de l'hôtel ? –lui demanda-t-il, en posant sa coupe sur la table.

-Non, ça a été facile. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Draco pencha un peu la tête.

-Harry, tu te rends compte que c'est une véritable folie, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry promena son regard sur ses yeux gris, sa bouche entrouverte, ses pommettes hautes. Et non, il ne comprit pas non plus, mais oui il savait ce que son instinct lui dictait.

-Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes qu'à Poudlard –murmura-t-il-. Maintenant c'est bon.

Draco poussa un petit soupir, passa les mains dans ses cheveux et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Contrairement aux autres fois, ce fut un baiser lent, presque tendre, et Harry se laissa facilement emporté par lui, savourant le goût de vin de sa langue. Après une plaisante éternité, Draco abandonna sa bouche et descendit dans son cou, le léchant et le mordant doucement. Harry soupira, sentant sa peau frissonner.

-Je vais accomplir ma phrase, Potter –lui susurra Draco à l'oreille, lui causant un autre frisson-. Je te ferais supplier.

--------------------------------------------------------

Presque une heure plus tard, Harry gémissait dans le lit, le front en sueur, bougeant la tête d'un côté à l'autre tandis que ses hanches s'arquaient encore et encore. Draco était entre ses jambes, jouant de ses dents et de sa langue pour le rendre complètement fou. S'il avait pu, Harry aurait commencé à se masturber pour jouir une bonne fois pour toute et mettre fin à cette agonie, mais Draco lui avait lancé un sort qui l'empêchait de se toucher lui-même, ainsi ses mains, impuissantes, s'accrochaient aux draps. Le plaisir parcourait son corps d'une façon presque douloureuse et il se sentait ouvert, glissant, désespérément prêt, et les lèvres sur le point de saigner à force de tant se les mordre pour ne pas supplier.

Draco fit alors quelque chose avec sa langue et Harry oublia tout.

-Draco, s'il-te-plaît… S'il-te-plaît… Je n'en peux plus. J'ai besoin de jouir maintenant. S'il-te-plaît.

Les caresses se réduisirent jusqu'à devenir supportable et Harry entrouvrit les yeux comme il put. Draco le regardait, souriant, les joues en feu et nu à l'exception de sa chemise détachée. Son érection était très grosse, presque pourprine sur sa peau blanche.

-Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ? –dit-il, en levant une main à l'oreille comme s'il était dur de la feuille.

Harry gémit et rigola à la fois.

-Ne fait pas ton salaud… Fait-le maintenant, Draco, viens…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement.

-C'est bon. Mets tes jambes sur mes épaules.

Ce n'était pas la position favorite d'Harry quand il était en dessous, mais que demander de plus ? A ce moment là, peu lui importait de faire le poirier. Plié en deux, se sentant extrêmement vulnérable et anxieux à la fois, il caressa la nuque de Draco.

-Viens…

Draco le pénétra d'un mouvement ferme et soigneux, et Harry serpenta sur les draps dans un cri d'extase.

-Ohouiouioui…

Les coups rythmiques de Draco ébranlaient tout son corps de bas en haut. Harry pouvait à peine bouger, aplatit par son poids ; il pouvait seulement le recevoir, sentir l'orgasme monter en lui, intense et ardent. Draco enfouit son visage dans son cou et le mordit, le suçant et le léchant.

Ce fut trop. Harry jouit dans un dernier cri, explosant dans l'un de ses orgasmes les plus forts de toute sa vie et le monde disparut.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco aurait aimé se dire qu'Harry était tombé inconscient de plaisir, mais la façon dont il avait le bras plié sur son ventre suggérait simplement qu'il était trop épuisé pour bouger ou ouvrir les yeux, ce qui tenait toujours de son mérite. Il y avait quelque chose sur son corps perlé de sperme et de sueur, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui réveillait en lui un instinct de protection presque inconnu.

''_Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu serais capable de tourner la page et de recommencer au début alors que je ne me suis même pas excusé de t'avoir frappé à Poudlard ou d'avoir essayé de te capturer et de te remettre à Voldemort. J'étais convaincu que tu me regarderais comme me regarde la belette, que tu serais content d'être le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses autant avoir confiance en moi pour me laisser te baiser. Je croyais que tu voyais toujours le monde en blanc et noir. J'ai l'impression de m'être toujours trompé avec toi, Harry, mais… au moins ça je le fais bien.''_

Sa chemise était froissée et collée sur la peau humide de son dos. Draco secoua les épaules, mal à l'aise, et souhaitant pouvoir l'enlever. Maintenant il n'était plus aussi sûr qu'Harry se moque de lui. Mais la peur d'être humilié était trop présente dans son esprit et il garda sa chemise, se disant qu'il l'enlèverait à cause d'un sérieux cas d'ébahissement post-coïtal. Il chercha ensuite sa baguette et leur jeta à tous les deux un sort de nettoyage.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, en sentant sans aucun doute le tintement de la magie sur sa peau.

-Mmm, merci, je ne peux plus bouger. –Il leva un peu les mains-. Ca te dérangerait ?

Draco esquissa un petit sourire en se rappelant le visage d'Harry quand il avait remarqué les effets de ce sort.

-Bien-sûr –dit-il, en murmurant un Finite Incantatem.

Harry mit sa main sur son entrejambe comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il pouvait le refaire maintenant.

-D'où sorts-tu ce sort ?

-Habituellement, on l'utilise pour empêcher que les malades de la Dragoncelle, ou ceux qui ont été piqué par une plante vénéneuse ou autre, ne se grattent.

-Tu me l'apprendras.

-Je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais l'utiliser sur moi.

Harry rigola doucement.

-Oh, tu peux compte sur ça, Malfoy. _Moi_ aussi je peux te faire supplier. J'ai seulement besoin… de récupérer un peu.

-Ca te suffira quelques semaines ? –demanda Draco, de sa voix la plus innocente. On lui aurait certainement découvert un ancêtre troll s'il n'avait pas ressentit un élancement dans les boules devant cette idée.

-Quelques heures _tout au plus_ –répliqua Harry, d'un geste adorablement dédaigneux. Il l'attrapa ensuite par la nuque et lui fit pencher la tête pour lui donner un baiser plein de promesses-. Du moins, si je mange quelque chose.

-Tu as faim ?

-Un peu. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé.

Draco soupira, conscient de la fatigue de ses jambes. C'était l'un des moments où les elfes de maisons lui manquaient beaucoup.

-Bien, allons-y.

Ils se levèrent alors, cherchèrent leurs caleçons sur le sol, les mirent et allèrent dans la cuisine. Draco ouvrit le réfrigérateur, observa son contenu et suggéra qu'ils mangent un peu de fromage et de pâté avec des tranches de pain. Harry acquiesça et sortit aussi un pot d'avocat, quelque chose que Draco n'avait jamais goûté dans sa vie, et il aima plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Même si la bouteille de vin rouge était encore ouverte dans le salon, ils préférèrent tous les deux boire une bière.

-Je suis curieux, Draco –dit Harry, après avoir terminé son premier toast au pâté-. Quand t'es-tu rendu compte que tu étais gay ?

-A quatorze ans, quand les garçons de Durmstrang sont venu et qu'ils se sont installé à Serpentard. Après avoir passé six nuits à me branler en pesant toujours à eux, j'en ai déduis que j'étais gay.

-Bonne déduction –sourit Harry.

-J'ai mes moments. Bien que j'ai aussi couché avec des filles à Poudlard.

-Pansy Parkinson ?

-Oui. Elle était folle de moi au collège. Mais maintenant c'est une bonne amie. –Harry eut une expression étrange et Draco ne douta pas du fait qu'il était en train de penser que Pansy avait essayé de lever des étudiants contre lui pendant le siège de Voldemort. C'était mieux de changer de sujet-. Et toi ? J'aurais juré que tu allais te marier avec la fille Weasley et sur peupler Poudlard d'enfants roux à lunettes.

Harry rit et secoua la tête.

-Non… Je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny m'a seulement aidé à me trompé pendant un certain temps. Mais quand nous avons rompus, je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais les garçons.

-Tu avais quel âge ?

-Vingt et un ans.

Draco essaya de ne pas laisser apparaître sur son visage le fait qu'il pensait qu'il avait dû être un peu obtus pour mettre autant de temps à se rendre compte de quelque chose d'aussi basique.

- Mais ensuite tu es sortit avec encore plus de filles, non ? Ou ce sont toutes des inventions de la presse ?

- Oui, je suis sortit qu'avec une, même si on me mettait avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles on me voyait, même Hermione, une fois.

- Comment as-tu réussi pour que la presse n'apprenne pas que tu jouais dans les deux camps ?

Harry fit un geste curieux, comme si la réponse à cette question était aussi compliquée que passer ses ASPIC en Arithmancie.

-Bien… je suis discret. Mais je pensais qu'un de mes ex l'aurait dit à la presse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ron dit que c'est parce qu'ils ont peur de me foutre en rogne. Hermione, que c'est parce qu'ils pensent qu'ils gagneraient l'antipathie générale. C'est plutôt une question de temps, je pense. Il commence à y avoir des rumeurs.

Il semblait résigné, mais Draco eut l'impression qu'il était aussi décidé de vivre avec tout ça le mieux possible. Ca lui rappela un peu sa propre attitude face à certains articles de presse et certains anonymes insultants.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à aller vivre autre part ?

Harry but une gorgée de sa bière et Draco eut un geste appréciatif en son for intérieur. Définitivement, ça l'excitait de le voir boire directement à la bouteille.

-Dès fois. Mais mes amis et ma famille sont en Angleterre. Je ne pourrais pas m'en aller et laisser Ted, il n'irait pas bien.

-Ted ?

Harry lui lança un regard que Draco ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la réponse.

-Ted Lupin, mon filleul.

Le fils de sa cousine Nymphadora et du loup-garou, se rappela Draco, saisit par la surprise. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus que ça ces neuf dernières années. Il ne l'avait jamais vu et ses parents ne parlaient pas de lui.

-Comment est-il ?

-C'est un drôle de numéro, vraiment –sourit Harry-. Et George Weasley lui donne trop de ses articles de farce. Mais c'est un grand garçon, très affectueux.

Ca sautait aux yeux qu'il adorait ce garçon. Draco fut content de ne pas avoir fait de gaffe et il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de l'une des seules choses qu'il savait sur lui.

-Je suis désolé que cette chienne folle de Bellatrix ait tué ses parents –dit-il, sérieux.

Harry ne parut pas surprit de son commentaire sur Bellatrix comme Draco l'aurait imaginé.

-Merci. Ted ne se rappelle pas d'eux, bien-sûr, mais… un enfant devrait avoir des parents.

Draco ressentit une certaine honte en se souvenant de toutes les fois où il avait ri de la situation d'orphelin d'Harry. Merlin, qu'il avait été idiot petit. Mais surtout il voulait changer de sujet, parce qu'il était sûr que s'ils se mettaient à parler de Poudlard ou de la guerre, la nuit serait inévitablement ruinée. Ainsi il acquiesça et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

- Eh, Harry, tu sais comment fonctionnent les télévisions, n'est-ce pas ? Avant que tu n'arrives j'ai essayé de la mettre en marche, mais il n'y a pas de boutons.

Harry acquiesça et ils emmenèrent le plateau de repas jusqu'au salon. Draco se sentit un peu bête quand il vit comment c'était facile de l'allumer et il écouta attentivement les explications sur la commande pour ne pas refaire une erreur de ce genre. La télé était l'une des seules choses moldus qui attirait son attention et il aurait bien aimé qu'il y ait quelque chose de semblable dans le monde magique. Assis sur le canapé, il passa de chaîne en chaîne pendant qu'Harry lui disait quel genre de programme s'était. Finalement, il se décida pour un documentaire sur les volcans, attiré par les scènes impressionnantes des éruptions.

-Une de mes ancêtres a faillit mourir à cause d'un volcan –raconta-t-il à Harry, en mordant dans une pomme. Maintenant qu'il avait mangé, la fatigue était revenue.

-Vraiment ? Quand ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'était en 1631, en Italie. Mon ancêtre, Antigona Malfoy, était à Naples quand le Vésuve est entré en éruption. Elle et son amante, Caroline McCormack, voulaient réunir tout ce qu'elles pouvaient et transplaner au dernier moment. Mais quand le volcan entra en éruption, les coulées de lave et d'eau bouillante firent tomber la baguette de mon ancêtre à terre. Par chance, Caroline se rendit compte qu'elle était resté derrière et elle revint juste à temps pour la sortir de là par un double transplanage. Après cette frayeur, elles ne s'approchèrent plus jamais d'un volcan ; Antigona dit qu'elle devenait nerveuse chaque fois qu'elle voyait un feu allumé dans la cheminée.

-Antigona dit ? –s'exclama Harry.

-Le tableau d'Antigona –l'éclaira Draco-. Elle est dans la Salle des Portraits du manoir.

-Vous en avez beaucoup ?

-Cinquante et quelques.

-Et tu parles beaucoup avec eux.

Draco posa le trognon de la pomme sur le plateau.

-Quand j'étais petit, oui. Ils me distrayaient, c'était comme s'ils me racontaient des contes.

Harry sourit d'une façon curieuse.

-C'est joli. Qu'ils te racontent des contes, je veux dire. C'est ce qu'il me plaisait le plus au collège, quand j'étais petit.

Ils étaient tous les deux un peu plein après cet en-cas pour retourner au lit comme ça sans plus, et ils passèrent un moment à bavarder de choses sans importance et à regarder la télé. Draco ne s'était pas exactement attendu à ça pour cette nuit ; il avait imaginé qu'ils baiseraient plusieurs fois et qu'ils passeraient peut-être la nuit ici s'ils terminaient très tard ou s'ils étaient trop fatigués pour transplaner. Et cependant, la tournure des événements, aussi casanier soit-il, ne le dégoutait pas du tout. C'était étrange et agréable, comme si ça faisaient dix ans qu'ils regardaient la télé ensemble dans un canapé.

Mais il avait du mal à se détendre complètement. Comme la plupart des sorciers, une partie de son esprit était sur le qui vive, dans l'attente d'une attaque d'un sorcier vindicatif, peu importe de quel groupe il était, ou d'une créature nocturne. Ca lui était égal qu'il soit au milieu de Berlin ; c'était l'habitude de toute une vie et Draco, en plus, l'appréciait vraiment. Et une autre partie, un peu plus grande, était à la merci de sa chemise, au fait qu'elle ne bouge pas trop et qu'elle ne laisse pas voir ce qu'elle cachait. Il avait plusieurs fois attrapé Harry en train de la regarder comme s'il voulait lui poser des questions sur elle. Draco espérait qu'il laisserait tomber, parce qu'au moment ou il insisterait trop pour qu'il l'enlève, il devrait le quitter.

Et merde, il lui devait encore un orgasme.

-----------------------------------------------------

Quand le documentaire sur les volcans fut terminé, Draco recommença à zapper et il tomba sur une chaîne de musique.

-Cette chanson a au moins vingt ans –dit Harry.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-''Like a virgin''. C'est de Madonna. C'est une chanteuse moldu très, très célèbre.

-Elle s'habille vraiment bizarrement. Mais… c'est un concert ?

-Non, c'est un clip.

Harry lui expliqua la signification de ce mot. La chanson ne le toucha pas spécialement, mais elle se termina et une autre commença. Elle était lente, il ne connaissait pas ce genre de rythme ; plus tard, Harry lui dit que c'était du reggae. Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de lire le titre de la chanson parce que son attention se concentra sur la main qu'Harry lui tendait.

-Tu veux danser.

Il aurait pu penser que c'était ridicule de se mettre à danser en caleçon. Ou qu'il le considérerait comme l'un des plus mauvais danseurs du monde. Mais il savait que ce geste était le prélude de quelque chose de plus et penser à ça réveilla son corps par un frisson de plaisir.

''Fait-moi danser autant que tu veux ; je ne supplierais pas''.

-Bien-sûr.

Ils se levèrent alors et se placèrent dans l'espace qu'il y avait devant la télé. Harry mit ses mains autour de sa taille et Draco fit la même chose. Le rythme était facile à suivre, même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu, et qu'un pataud comme Harry ne pouvait pas mal danser dessus. Ca n'était pas comme si c'était important aussi. Pas quand il sentit les doigts d'Harry le caresser près du cul, ou quand il s'approcha de lui petit à petit, ou quand sa respiration contre son coup lui donna la chair de poule.

Harry se colla contre lui, et Draco put sentir sa légère érection faire pression contre la sienne. Il l'embrassa doucement après dans le cou et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Draco avala sa salive, sentant ce bout de peau lui brûler, et il se demanda pour quoi bon sang il s'était arrêté. Mais il ne dit rien, ni n'essaya de presser les choses. Si Harry se retenait, lui aussi se retiendrait.

Après trop, trop de temps, Harry l'embrassa de nouveau au même endroit et Draco laissa échapper un soupir. Et il le refit, remontant un peu plus chaque fois, parcourant sa mâchoire. Quand il arriva enfin à ses lèvres, Draco le reçut avec soulagement, en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser entrer sa langue. Ce fut comme une cuillérée du dessert le plus délicieux du monde, un de ceux qui faisaient fermer les yeux et émettre un soupir de satisfaction. Harry l'embrassa lentement et minutieusement et quand il s'arrêta, Draco était dure comme de la pierre.

-Je pense que nous avons reprit des forces maintenant… -dit-il, en lui caressant la bite par-dessus le caleçon.

Draco se mordit les lèvres et esquissa un sourire. Harry lui donna alors un petit coup de hanche en direction de la chambre et ils s'y dirigèrent tous les deux en se poussant mutuellement. Une fois dedans, Harry le fit tomber sur le lit, la bouche ouverte, et il lui détacha le seul bouton de la chemise qu'il portait, laissant son torse à découvert. Il commença après à déposer des baisers sur son ventre, à remonter jusqu'à ses tétons. Draco essaya de se détendre, parce qu'avec ces caresses il se sentait franchement bien et aussi parce que c'était rare qu'il en reçoive, mais il était nerveux. A un moment, Harry mettrait sa main sur son épaule et essaierait de lui enlever la chemise.

Mais Harry s'arrêta avant d'arriver à ce point.

-Draco, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Hein ?

-Tu es tendu.

Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, se maudissant à l'intérieur de lui. Il détestait cette situation : devoir montrer ce point faible lui faisait se sentir vulnérable, défectueux.

-Je vais bien. C'est juste que… ne m'enlève pas la chemise, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

Harry le regarda avec inquisition dans les yeux pendant un moment et Draco eut le mauvais pressentiment qu'il allait insister. Il insisterait, il lui dirait quelque chose de cassant et tout foirerait. Mais Harry acquiesça.

-D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas drôle si l'un des deux se sent mal à l'aise. Mais détends-toi, tu veux ? –dit-il, en lui caressant le flanc-. Ait confiance en moi.

Ce fut Draco qui acquiesça cette fois, même si confiance n'était pas un mot qu'il utilisait souvent. Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa comme avant, d'une tendresse sans doute destinée à le calmer. Draco se força à se concentrer sur ses sensations, à oublier toutes les autres, et petit à petit il fut submergé par le baiser d'Harry, sur la caresse de ses doigts sur sa peau. Une de ses mains lui caressa langoureusement le dos pendant que l'autre s'emmêlait dans ses cheveux noirs.

Harry abandonna sa bouche et descendit dans son cou jusqu'à arriver de nouveau à ses tétons. Ses doigts se fermèrent sur l'un d'eux et ses lèvres sur l'autre, et Draco laissa échapper un gémissement.

Après quelques minutes, Harry descendit vers son nombril. Draco sentit son érection se tendre un peu plus. Mais Harry la dépassa, la négligeant misérablement et se consacra, en échange, à la peau tendre de l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-Harry… -protesta-t-il.

-Quoi ?

Mais lui demander quelque chose s'approchait dangereusement à le supplier, ainsi Draco serra ses lèvres.

-Rien.

Harry rit contre sa peau et monta un peu plus, mais sans s'approcher de son entrejambe. Les gémissements de Draco devinrent plus fréquents et commencèrent à se teindre de besoin et de frustration. Mais il ne dit rien, même quand Harry passa de nouveau sa langue sur son ventre et son nombril, même quand ses dents se fermèrent dans son cou ou qu'il lui embrassa les paupières.

-Je connais aussi quelques trucs –lui dit-il, en lui mettant les cheveux en arrière, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Vraiment ? –dit Draco, en lui caressant la nuque.

Harry acquiesça, d'un sourire espiègle, et il se leva pour aller chercher sa baguette. Draco l'observa, plus occupé à regarder les traits de son corps que par le sort, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vise son entrejambe et son cul puis ne marmonne entre ses dents des mots en latin. Le léger fourmillement qu'il sentit dans cette zone ne lui donna aucune piste sur les effets du sort et il regarda Harry avec interrogation.

-Tu vas voir maintenant.

Harry répéta la kyrielle de baiser vers son entrejambe et Draco essaya de contenir son impatience, sûr que maintenant, au moins, son érection allait recevoir l'attention dont elle avait besoin avec tant de désespoir. Alors, enfin, avec une lenteur exaspérante, Harry approcha sa langue de son gland et dessina un cercle avec elle.

Et Draco sentit, en plus, la même sensation dans le cul.

-PUTAIN ! –Ses hanches se levèrent comme si elles prenaient vie. Harry rit, et recommença à le caresser encore et encore et à chaque occasion, sa caresse se répétait entre ses fesses-. Putain, Harry… C'est le meilleur sort du monde… Merlin, ne t'arrête pas…

La sensation était presque insupportable et Draco se rendit compte qu'il était en train de perdre le contrôle de son corps, que de sa gorge sortaient des bruits dont il ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait les émettre. Harry le lécha avidement de la base de son membre jusqu'à la pointe, ce qui le fit s'arquer avec désespoir et ses gémissements devinrent des cris quand sa bouche engloutit complètement sa bite et que Draco sentit aussi une langue humide le pénétrer par derrière.

C'était trop. Il allait jouir. Le plaisir augmentait imparablement à l'intérieur de lui, un volcan comme ceux qu'il avait vu à la télé, et il leva ses hanches contre la bouche d'Harry… et tout à coup des doigts pincèrent un point très sensible de son anatomie et son orgasme s'arrêta, inaccessible.

Il aurait pleuré de frustration.

-Tu es pressé, Malfoy ?

Draco le maudit entre ses dents et dès qu'Harry recommença à le caresser de la même façon, il commença à supplier.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Six heures du matin étaient déjà passé quand Harry transplana devant l'hôtel, couvert de la Cape d'Invisibilité. A cette heure, apparemment seule la réception semblait être ouverte, même si Harry savait que, dans les cuisines, les elfes étaient soumis à un travail frénétique pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Harry marcha silencieusement dans le hall vide et monta jusqu'au premier étage, où il logeait, par les escaliers. Il ne tomba sur personne. Il arriva finalement à sa porte et l'ouvrit doucement au cas où Ron serait en train de dormir. Mais même ainsi, Ron lui parla dès qu'il ferma la porte.

-C'est à cette heure là qu'on rentre, jeune homme ?

Harry sursauta, sourit ensuite, et alluma l'une des lampes d'un mouvement de baguette. Ron le regardait de son lit avec des yeux somnolents et souriant.

-Salut.

-Bien, il n'y a pas besoin de te demander comment s'est passé ta nuit, il suffit juste de regarder ton visage. –Harry sourit et Ron pencha la tête-. Tu as dormi un peu ? Parce que tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner aujourd'hui si tu n'as pas dormi.

-Oui, nous avons dormi presque cinq heures –lui expliqua Harry.

-Tu es fou, tu le sais ? –dit-il, avec admiration.

-Il n'y a pas eu de problème ?

-Non, personne n'est venu. Si on ne t'a pas vu rentrer…

-Je n'ai croisé personne.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, sans savoir très bien quoi faire. Il s'était douché à l'appartement et il était déjà en tenue pour s'entraîner, mais il n'était même pas encore sept heures et le petit-déjeuner n'était pas servit avant huit heures et demie. Et sa tête, pour dire vrai, était toujours dans la chambre sentant le sexe qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il essaya de se souvenir s'il avait déjà aussi bien baisé une fois mais il ne trouva pas. Presque aussi bien, peut-être, mais jamais _aussi _bien.

Ron avait l'air aussi disposé à écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'à retourner dormir un peu jusqu'au petit-déjeuner. Harry privilégia la deuxième idée. Même s'il n'avait plus trop sommeil, il savait que son corps avait besoin de tout le repos qu'il pourrait lui donner. Définitivement, les entraîneurs qui disaient que le sexe était mauvais pour le rendement avaient tout à fait raison, du moins s'il s'agissait de sexe avec Draco.

Et ça se répéterait. Pas la veille d'un match, bien-sûr, mais ça se répéterait. Ils avaient déjà convenu d'un autre rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Cette fois il n'y avait pas eu besoin de sous-entendus ou de jeux : Draco voulait aussi ce rendez-vous, il voulait aussi recommencer.

Un mélange irrésistible de désir, de soulagement et de vanité le fit sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Un oiseau piailla dehors, annonçant prématurément le matin. La respiration lente et profonde de Ron indiquait qu'il s'était complètement rendormi. Et en plus, l'esprit d'Harry était satisfait des souvenirs de cette nuit. L'image de la chemise de Draco lui vint alors soudainement à l'esprit et il fronça les sourcils légèrement inquiet.

Il se passait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose dans son dos qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on voit, quelque chose dont il avait honte : des cicatrices, peut-être des brûlures de la Salle des Mystères, des traces des punitions de Voldemort. Harry avait réprimé sa curiosité cette nuit parce qu'il avait clairement lu dans les yeux traqués de Draco que s'il insistait, la nuit se terminerait ici même ; peu importe comment, il était franchement complexé. Et même si la curiosité et l'inquiétude étaient toujours présentes, Harry décida que la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'oublier. Draco lui montrerait quand il aurait plus confiance en lui… si ce moment arrivait.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alors, leur relation évolue et pour un moment on oublie le quidditch !!! Je pense que vous avez plein de choses à me dire sur ce chapitre, vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur le bouton en bas à droite please !!! Encore un gros merci à tous ceux qui lisent et ceux qui laissent des reviews, sachez que ça m'enchante vraiment de recevoir vos commentaires !!! Voilà bisous bonne semaine et à samedi prochain !!!!**


	10. Les quarts de finale : France Nigéria

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 10 Les quarts de finale : France-Nigéria**

Draco descendait dans le hall de l'hôtel quand un elfe de maison l'avertit que sa mère était à la réception. Le match contre le Nigéria commençait dans quelques heures, à onze heures, mais il n'irait pas sur le terrain avant dix heures. Ils avaient le temps de parler un peu jusqu'à lors, car dès que la rencontre débuterait, Narcissa retournerait en Angleterre.

Sa mère l'attendait dans le hall habillé d'une robe d'été ocre et bleu et sa longue chevelure blonde était attachée en un élégant chignon. Draco s'aperçut que beaucoup de clients qui passaient la regardaient du coin de l'œil, mais comme on était en Allemagne et pas en Angleterre, les regards qu'elle recevait étaient admiratifs.

Quand Narcissa le vit, elle esquissa un sourire minuscule et lui tendit la main.

-Draco, mon chéri…

Il lui serra affectueusement la main pendant qu'il s'approchait plus d'elle et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour, mère, tu n'as pas eu de problème pour venir ?

-Pas du tout. Ton père t'envoie ses salutations.

-Je regrette vraiment qu'il n'ait pas pu venir.

Draco guida sa mère vers sa chambre, où ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés, tandis qu'elle lui parlait de l'état de santé de toutes leurs connaissances, même de ceux dont ils n'en avaient tous les deux rien à faire. Ca faisait longtemps que Draco ne voyait plus aucun sens à cette coutume qui était d'agir en public avec une attitude froide, mais c'était l'habitude de toute une vie et c'était facile de retomber dedans. Ce fut seulement quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre et qu'ils furent hors de portée des yeux et des oreilles d'autrui, qu'ils abandonnèrent leur attitude formelle.

-Tu as bonne mine, mon dragon –dit-elle, avec un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui dans le hall.

-Merci. Toi tu es ravissante. C'est une nouvelle robe ?

-Je l'ai acheté hier. Je veux être bien sur les photos. –Comme le Prophète, de même que d'autres journaux, ils couvraient tous les matchs du Mondial, Draco pensa que sa mère avait raison de croire que des photos d'elle apparaitrait dans la chronique du match-. Dis-moi, tu t'amuses bien ?

Sa façon de lui dire plut à Draco, comme s'ils étaient un tas de petits enfants s'amusant dans le jardin.

-Oui. –Ca lui était impossible de ne pas penser à Harry. Après avoir passé trois nuits à baiser comme des fous ils avaient dû faire une pause parce qu'on était à la veille d'un match ; cette nuit ils se reverraient, vu qu'Harry ne jouait pas l'Angleterre-Espagne avant deux jours-. Ca se passe très bien.

Narcissa pencha la tête.

-Mmmm… -Narcissa fixa ses yeux sur lui et Draco essaya de ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise face à cette examination. Sa mère était très bonne en Légimencie, mais ce qui lui faisait réellement peur était son instinct maternel-. Je vois. Même si cette fois… ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'une de tes aventures habituelles.

-Maman… -protesta-t-il.

-Tu sais bien que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te voir te ranger, mon fils.

Draco arqua les sourcils.

-Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas me voir me ranger avec celui-ci.

-Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? –Il ne dit rien, pensant que c'était plus prudent de garder le silence-. Si tu es vraiment amoureux de lui, peu m'importe qui c'est, même si ses parents sont moldus.

-Sérieusement ? –s'exclama-t-il, surpris.

-Plus personne ne s'inquiète de la pureté du sang. Je ne sacrifierais pas le bonheur de mon unique fils pour un idéal qui n'existe plus. Et bien-sûr, je ne laisserais pas ton père le faire. Evidemment, si à la fin tu optes pour un mariage arrangé, les choses seraient différentes. Si ça t'es égal, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne chercherais pas la bonne personne.

Après la guerre, Draco avait appris à beaucoup apprécier le sens pratique de sa mère que l'idéalisme entêté de son père. Si les Malfoy s'en tiraient, ça n'était pas en restant accrochés à des coutumes qui ne rapportait plus aucun avantage objectif.

-Je suis content de l'entendre. Mais ce n'est pas ça : je ne suis pas amoureux de ce garçon.

Vraiment, amoureux de _Potter_… Il devait y avoir des limites à la folie.

-Mais il y a quelque chose de plus.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Mais Draco n'aurait pas su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait maintenant pour Harry ni ce qu'il voulait. Il ne le détestait pas ni ne l'aimait pas aussi, ça c'était clair. Ca ne réveillait pas non plus en lui l'indifférence de ses amants d'une nuit. Si ça ressemblait à quelque chose, c'était la tendresse imprécise qu'il ressentait pour Luc, mélangé à des tonnes de luxure et de la perplexité. En tout cas, c'était difficile de parler de ça et encore plus quand il restait peu de temps avant le match.

- C'est un bon amant et nous sommes en contact. Si j'étais toi, je n'enverrais pas encore les invitations de mariage –dit-il, avec ironie-. Et maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi de papa. Il a découvert quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider avec le Magenmagot ?

Ils bavardèrent sur se sujet jusqu'à dix heures et Draco dû s'en aller sur le terrain de quidditch avec le reste de l'équipe pendant que sa mère prenait le même chemin accompagnée du délégué de presse. Il ne pensait ni à elle ni à Harry ; l'Attrapeuse nigérienne n'avait pas guéri à temps et son poste était occupé par Yakubu Abacha, l'Attrapeur suppléant. Draco ne savait pas si c'était un avantage ou un inconvénient. Abacha n'avait pas beaucoup d'expériences dans les Mondiaux, mais il pouvait avoir envie de gagner le litre de titulaire et de ne plus rester chauffer le banc. En fin de compte, il n'avait rien fait de mauvais en huitièmes, contre le Pérou.

Draco le regarda du coin de l'œil quand il le vit sortir sur le terrain et que les hymnes nationaux commencèrent à retentir. Abacha souriait avec confiance. Draco entrebâilla les yeux. _''Nous verrons si tu souriras toujours quand le match sera fini''._

-------------------------------------------------------

Comme c'était habituel, les premières minutes du match consistèrent à faire des tours et des tours du terrain pendant qu'il attendait le vif d'or et il lançait des coups d'œil occasionnels aux évolutions des cognards et des souaffles. Abacha volait près de lui, faisant plus ou moins la même chose. Il avait toujours cette lueur de sourire confiant sur les lèvres que Draco commençait à trouver irritant.

Le vif se montra alors à environ vingt mètres d'eux et les Attrapeurs commencèrent la poursuite. Draco avait les yeux fixés sur la balle, mais il vit derrière un Batteur nigérien lancer un cognard juste dans sa direction.

-Pour moi ! –lui cria Rostand, un Batteur français.

Draco se désintéressa du cognard, conscient que son camarade avait une adresse excellente et que la balle avait une trajectoire dure, mais facile à intercepter. La seule balle qui devait l'intéresser était devant lui.

Le cognard cassa le balai et son tibia presque en même temps.

Draco poussa un cri et, la tête lui tournant à cause de l'explosion de douleur, il tomba de son balai. Même s'il fut capable de réussir à se retenir avec une main, le manche cassé l'empêcha de rester stable et les secousses du balai le firent lâcher. Draco cria de nouveau, cette fois de panique, se précipitant dans le vide, mais sa chute se vit freinée à mi-chemin par l'un des sorts des Rattrapeurs. Juste quand il atterrit doucement sur le sol il entendit une clameur sur le terrain provenant des gradins où étaient les supporters nigériens et il comprit qu'Abacha venait d'attraper le vif d'or.

Il avait perdu. Merde alors, il avait perdu.

Les médicomages se ruaient déjà vers lui, essayant de savoir ce qui était cassé, mais Draco poussa un hurlement de rage et lutta pour se mettre debout.

-ROSTAND ! ROSTAND, TU ES UN INUTILE DE MERDE ! ON DEVRAIT TE DEPECER VIVANT ET TE CHANGER EN FOURRAGE POUR KNEASLES. A QUOI BORDEL ETAIS-TU EN TRAIN DE PENSER ? COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER PASSER CE PUTAIN DE COGNARD ?

Rostand, qui pesait au moins trente kilos de moins que Draco, n'osa pas trop s'approcher et il lui dit quelque chose qu'il ne put pas entendre, trop assourdit par le sang qui bouillait dans ses veines et par ces propres cris. Les guérisseurs étaient en train d'essayer de le clamer. Luc et l'entraîneur s'approchèrent alors et à deux ils réussirent à lui faire examiner sa jambe et à ce qu'il arrête d'insulter en criant Rostand.

Les guérisseurs emmenèrent Draco à l'hôpital pendant que le reste de l'équipe s'en allait tête basse à la douche. Narcissa l'attendait là-bas, raide comme un piquet. Draco ne fut pas content de la voir ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait perdu un match aussi important juste devant sa mère. Il avait espéré voir la fierté dans ses yeux et maintenant il voyait seulement de l'inquiétude, peut-être même de la déception.

Après lui avoir immobilisé la jambe et lui avoir donné une bonne dose de sirop pour la fracture, les guérisseurs laissèrent Narcissa et le second entraîneur français aller le voir. Il leur dit ce qu'avaient dit les médicomages et après, à un geste de sa mère, il demanda au technicien de l'équipe qu'il les laisse seuls un moment.

-Comme ton père, tu as autant de mal à perdre –dit-elle.

Même dans cet état, Draco distingua la note d'affection de ses mots, mais il se sentait trop mal pour y prêter attention.

- Tu ne comprends pas. C'est le _Mondial. _Nous aurions pu arriver en finale. Nous aurions pu le gagner. J'aurais pu le gagner. –Il sourit avec amertume-. C'est un putain d'échec, c'est ce que c'est.

Narcissa fronça les sourcils et lui serra le bras avec force.

-Ne redis plus _jamais_ cette phrase, tu m'as compris ? Tu n'es pas un échec.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit pour ça.

-Non ? –répliqua-t-elle, lui mettant le doute-. Tu n'es pas en train de penser qu'il avait raison ?

Maudit instinct maternel… Draco rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Non.

Narcissa respira profondément.

-Tu as perdu un match. Tous les Attrapeurs du monde perdent des matchs de temps en temps. C'est absurde que tu penses que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que t'as fait cet insignifiant de Voldemort.

Draco pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être honteux de sa défaite, mais pas de sa débilité.

-Je te répète que je ne l'ai pas dit pour ça –dit-il froidement, de son meilleur ton d'héritier Malfoy-. J'ai perdu plus qu'un match, j'ai perdu le Mondial. Je suis de très, très mauvaise humeur et c'est tout, c'est clair ?

Comme il s'y attendait, sa mère l'interpréta à sa juste valeur : c'était un signe disant qu'il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions et qu'il ne céderait pas du terrain sans lutter.

Narcissa l'accepta d'un mouvement gracieux de la tête et elle changea de sujet.

-Quand revenez-vous en France ?

Pour la première fois, Draco pensa à Harry. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment envie de le revoir.

-Demain dans la matinée.

-Nous t'attendons à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas. Nous en reparlerons, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Draco lui serra affectueusement la main.

-Allez, retourne en Angleterre. Papa à plus besoin de toi que moi.

------------------------------------------------

Seulement trois heures après, Draco était à l'hôtel avec la jambe complètement guérie. L'ambiance entre les français ne pouvait pas être plus lugubre et elle contrastait avec la fête que les nigériens étaient en train de faire dans le bar de l'hôtel. C'était difficile de les entendre sans avoir envie d'entrer là-bas et de commencer à leur lancer des sorts, ainsi il monta dans sa chambre. Luc était là, allongé sur son lit avec un air déprimé et un magazine de sport moldu sur son ventre.

-Eh, ils t'ont déjà laissé sortir ?

-Oui.

Draco décida que l'idée de Luc était bonne et il s'allongea aussi sur son lit pour déprimer comme lui.

-Nous devons cacher Rostand dans un lieu sûr ?

-Non, il suffit juste qu'il ne croise pas mon chemin pendant quelques années.

-C'est incroyable qu'il l'ait manqué. Tu aurais dû voir avec quelle expression il a fixé sa batte pendant un moment, le pauvre garçon.

-C'est la merde.

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux un moment. Draco repassait encore et encore la scène dans sa tête, se demandant s'il aurait pu éviter le choc.

-Ta mère est partit ?

-Oui. Tu sais, elle n'aime pas laisser mon père seul trop longtemps.

-Je t'ai déjà raconté que ma mère s'est évanouie la seule fois où elle m'a vu jouer au quidditch ?

-Oui.

-La pauvre détestait que je sois un joueur de quidditch.

-Je sais…

-C'est la merde –dit Luc.

Une chouette entra par la fenêtre ouverte et présenta sa patte à Draco. Il détacha le message et il ne fut pas très surprit en voyant que c'était d'Harry.

''_Salut, Draco._

_J'imagine que tu es de très mauvaise humeur et que tu n'as envie de parler à personne. J'ai écouté le match à la radio et je suis vraiment désolé que la France soit éliminée. Je me faisais l'illusion de pouvoir de nouveau t'affronter à la finale et maintenant, même si nous y arrivons, ça ne sera pas la même chose._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant. J'aimerais que tu restes en Allemagne pour que nous puissions continuer à nous voir. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de baiser ; je suis bien avec toi et tu me manqueras beaucoup si tu t'en vas. Mais dans tout les cas, j'aimerais que nous nous voyions cette nuit, comme c'était prévu. Nous n'avons pas besoin de coucher ensemble si tu n'as pas envie, ni de rester longtemps ; je veux seulement avoir l'opportunité de te dire au revoir._

_Si tu ne me réponds pas, je considérerais que ça tient toujours pour cette nuit._

_Bisous,_

_Harry.''_

-Une lettre du petit-ami ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires.

-Mes affaires en ce moment même c'est une dépression de cheval parce on nous a éliminé du Mondial. Je préférerais parler de l'aventure bizarre que tu as avec Harry Potter.

Draco eut un coup au cœur.

-Quoi ?

Luc le regarda avec une condescendance moqueuse.

-Tu n'as pas été aussi prudent que tu le crois, Draco, pas pour mes qualités supérieures d'observation. Tu as laissé des petits indices, des pistes subtiles, presque depuis le début. Comme quand tu es arrivé bourré cette nuit, tu t'es jeté sur le lit et tu as dit ''Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai baisé avec Potter''.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il se payait drôlement bien sa tête et il rougit un peu.

-Haha.

-C'est là que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes –continua Luc, avant de commencer à rire joliment.

Draco le regarda avec les yeux entrouverts, calculant un moment les probabilités que Luc le raconte dans l'hôtel, le filtre à la presse, garde fidèlement le secret ou l'utilise pour le faire chanter. Mais il le connaissait depuis plusieurs années et il ne l'avait jamais trahit.

-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

-Non, bien-sûr que non –dit-il, en essayant de parler un peu plus sérieusement.

-Tu ne dois le dire à personne.

-Oui, j'imagine que ça serait une bombe. Mais Draco, comment bordel as-tu fini par coucher avec Harry Potter ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu peux arrêter de l'appeler tout le temps ''Harry Potter'' ? Tu ressembles à un elfe de maison.

-D'accord, comme tu veux. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que vous vous détestiez, toi-même tu me l'as dit.

Draco comprit que ça n'avait plus aucun sens de continuer à lui cacher ce qu'il s'était passé et il lui résuma brièvement, sans savoir s'il était content ou non que Luc l'ait découvert. Au moins il pouvait partager son étonnement avec quelqu'un.

-Bien-sûr, il y a un million de sujets que nous n'abordons pas. Mais en dehors de ça… c'est comme si nous n'avions jamais été ennemis.

-Allez… Tu vois. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un bon garçon.

Draco fut choqué par ce commentaire. Des personnes allaient-ils aussi penser à lui comme ça ? Comme si Harry était une garantie de bonté ? Aussi avantageux que ça serait pour lui, l'idée lui semblait absolument erronée dans son approche. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'Harry n'était pas en train de penser avec sa bite et c'est tout ? Et c'étaient ses actions de ses neuf dernières années qui démontraient s'il avait changé ou non, pas son aventure avec ce foutu et parfait Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

-Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi bon et que c'est juste parce que je baise trop bien pour s'arrêter sur ça.

Luc nia de la tête, un peu surpris.

-Personne ne baise aussi bien, Draco. En plus, putain… pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Comme si tu n'avais rien de plus à offrir. Si mon frère était gay… bon, gay et sorcier, j'essaierais de te mettre avec lui.

Ses mots adoucirent un peu Draco, qui se forçait à atténuer la rancœur envers Harry qui avait jailli en son for intérieur. Ca n'était pas de sa faute si les gens réagissaient comme ça devant son nom ; maintenant il savait le peu de chose qu'il avait fait volontairement pour le provoquer.

-La seule chose que je dis c'est que ce que je suis ou ce que je ne suis pas, n'a rien à voir avec Harry.

-Bien-sûr que non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Même si je ne sais pas, peut-être que oui, il a une influence sur les gens qui ne te connaissent pas personnellement. Ca n'est pas non plus quelque chose de mauvais, non ?

-Nous verrons bien –répondit-il, sans vouloir s'engager. Après il relut la lettre. L'intérêt d'Harry pour lui se voyait dans chaque phrase et Draco se rendit compte qu'il trouvait ça vaguement consolateur. Au moins il ne lui jetait pas sa défaite en pleine face. Il comprit alors que, d'une certaine façon, la possibilité qu'Harry se moque de lui était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas été très sûr de vouloir aller à l'appartement cette nuit et il se sentit un peu honteux : Harry n'était pas comme ça.

-Tu es un salaud qui a de la chance –lui dit Luc-. Au moins quelqu'un va te consoler cette nuit. Je devrais faire monter une fan dans la chambre pendant que tu ne seras pas là.

''_Vu de cette façon…''_, pensa Draco. En plus, l'anniversaire d'Harry était dans trois jours et il lui avait acheté quelque chose. Il lui donnerait, ils se diront au revoir et il serait prêt.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco –dit Harry, quand il arriva.

-Oui, bien… Je préférerais ne pas parler de ça.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé.

-Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour te remonter le moral ?

Draco s'assit à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit ?

Dix secondes après, Draco était appuyé sur le canapé avec le pantalon déboutonné, gémissant en suffoquant et Harry était agenouillé entre ses jambes, lui faisant une fellation énergique. Draco essaya de le prévenir qu'il était à bout, mais Harry ne modifia pas son rythme, et quand Draco jouit, il avala sa semence pendant qu'il continuait à lécher avec avidité la pointe de son sexe.

Draco resta comme il était, un peu haletant et les yeux fermés. Harry lui remonta son caleçon et il se cala à ses côtés, en serrant son corps détendu. Maintenant c'était lui qui avait une érection, mais il pouvait attendre.

-Mieux ? –Draco esquissa un demi-sourire en guise de réponse-. Draco, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Comme je te l'ai écrit dans la lettre, j'aimerais que tu restes jusqu'à la finale du Mondial.

Draco doutait toujours. L'enfant de cinq ans qui lui parlait encore occasionnellement depuis le fond de son esprit, lui disait que ce n'était pas juste qu'Harry ait le Mondial et en plus un amant à disposition. Mais il savait aussi que c'était stupide ; Harry n'était pas le seul à profiter du sexe.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Laisse-moi y réfléchir et je te le dirai demain. En ce moment, je suis déprimé.

Harry acquiesça et lui caressa les cheveux.

-C'est bon.

Mais au fond, il était ennuyé depuis qu'il avait entendu à la radio l'élimination de la France. C'était presque sûr que Draco allait s'en aller d'Allemagne. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il aurait fait lui, si l'Angleterre avait été éliminée ? Il savait depuis le début que ça durerait juste le temps du Mondial, comme ces aventures que les gens avaient quand ils allaient à l'étranger pour les vacances. Quelque chose qu'on gardait comme un bon souvenir.

Seulement, maintenant que l'heure de se dire au revoir était arrivé, Harry n'était plus aussi sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

''_S'il ne s'appelait pas Draco Malfoy, je voudrais continuer de sortir avec lui et voir où tout ceci mènerait''_, comprit-il, en observant son visage encore attristé par la défaite. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qu'il trouvait extrêmement attirant, au-delà du sexe et de son sens de l'humour acide : l'absence totale d'admiration dans ses yeux. Draco le regardait avec désir, avec irritation, avec amusement ou avec curiosité mais jamais comme un héro. C'était une qualité qu'Harry avait fini par vraiment apprécier.

Mais oui il s'appelait Draco Malfoy. Et il ne savait pas encore si ça changeait quelque chose.

-Quoi ? –s'enquerra Draco, en se sentant observé.

-Rien –dit-il, en occultant ce sujet.

Draco sourit alors un peu.

-Je t'ai acheté quelque chose pour ton anniversaire –dit-il, en se levant du canapé et en allant chercher une boite qui était sur une chaise.

-Vraiment ?

Draco baissa un moment les yeux et haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de savoir si c'était socialement acceptable ou pas et il lui donna le paquet, qui avait la taille du livre ''Poudlard. Une histoire''.

-On offre quelque chose normalement pour les anniversaires.

-Merci –dit-il, en posant le cadeau sur ses genoux et en lui donnant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas avant trois jours, mais… bien, comme je ne suis peut-être pas sûr…

Une partie de l'illusion d'Harry se dissipa en l'entendant dire ça. Merde alors, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'Angleterre soit éliminée ou que le Mondial se termine ? Mais il déballa le cadeau sans rien dire et il se mit à rire en découvrant que c'était la boîte pleine des délicieux petits gâteaux qu'ils avaient partagé à l'hôpital il y a quelques semaines en arrière.

-Oh, tu ne sais pas le nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à eux…

-Ils ont un sort pour qu'ils ne durcissent pas ou qu'ils soient perdus.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je ne leur donnerais pas le temps. –Il l'embrassa alors de nouveau, cette fois un peu plus longuement-. Merci encore une fois.

-De rien. C'est seulement une attention.

Les gâteaux étaient trop tentants pour ne pas commencer la boîte maintenant et Harry alla dans la cuisine chercher une bouteille de jus de fruit et deux verres. Quand il revint, il vit que Draco avait relevé son pantalon du côté gauche et qu'il était en train d'examiner sa jambe, qui était violacée.

-Tu as mal ?

-Non, pas beaucoup.

-De ce qu'on a dit à la radio, ça a été une erreur de la défense incroyablement stupide. Le speaker ne pouvait pas croire que Rostand ait laissé échapper le cognard.

-Il est inutile… -Il secoua la tête-. Au moins le fait de m'être blessé m'a épargné la conférence de presse.

-''Nous avons tout donné sur le terrain, mais nous n'avons pas eu de chance. Maintenant le plus important c'est de penser au prochain match'' –récita Harry.

-''C'est ça le quidditch : des fois on gagne, d'autres fois on perd.''

-''Il n'y a pas de petit ennemi''.

Après quelques minutes à bavarder et à manger des gâteaux, Draco commença à vraiment être de meilleure humeur et, en attrapant Harry par le col de sa chemise, il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Aujourd'hui tu devras faire tout le travail, les médicomages m'ont dit que je ne devais pas forcer sur ma jambe.

Harry sourit, légèrement moqueur.

-Si tu veux que je te baise tu peux le dire tranquillement, Draco, tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer des excuses.

-Tu peux toujours rêver, Potter.

Harry se mit à rire et il le coinça contre le canapé pour l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver sur le lit –Draco avec seulement une chemise et Harry, sans rien-, s'embrassant et se battant amicalement. La jambe de Draco était presque complètement couverte de bleus, du tibia jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse, mais ça ne le gêna pas trop jusqu'à ce qu'il le prépare pour la pénétration, avec les genoux un peu fléchis. Même s'il essaya de résister parce qu'il se sentait trop bien et aucune personne saine d'esprit n'aurait voulu l'arrêter, il dû finalement demander à Harry d'arrêter, inquiet d'aggraver sérieusement sa blessure.

-Ma jambe me fait encore mal.

Harry sortit de lui, essayant de retrouver l'usage de son cerveau.

-Allonge-toi sur le ventre –lui suggéra-t-il, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Non –dit-il rapidement-. Non, attends.

''_Ses cicatrices'' _se rappela Harry. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire une autre suggestion ou lui dire que peu lui importait ce qu'il avait dans le dos, Draco trouva une posture plus commode pour lui en mettant un oreiller sous ses hanches. Harry lui donna un baiser long et intense destiné à lui faire oublier tout ce qui le préoccupait et le pénétra de nouveau, attentif à n'importe quel signe sur son visage qui lui dirait que sa jambe le dérangeait encore.

-Mieux ? –dit-il, avec douceur.

Les seuls sons et expressions de Draco exprimaient le plaisir.

-Mmmmmm… Harry je suis content… quand tu fais ça.

-Tu es le garçon… le plus sexy du monde, Draco –lui dit-il à l'oreille, en bougeant lentement dedans et hors de lui-. Le plus sexy… je te le jure.

Quand ils eurent fini, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment. Harry se sentait satisfait, mais, à la fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement la dernière nuit qu'ils passaient ensembles. Et cette idée le dérangeait encore plus qu'avant. En regardant Draco, qui avait les yeux fermés et qui lui caressait doucement le duvet de la poitrine, il pouvait seulement se dire que c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Mais il capta alors un éclat étrange à la fenêtre et il tourna la tête vers là, intrigué. A sa surprise c'était un patronus, un taureau impressionnant qui s'introduisit dans la chambre en traversant la fenêtre comme un fantôme. Un rapide coup d'œil à Draco lui indiqua qu'il ne reconnaissait pas non plus le propriétaire de ce patronus.

Une voix qui parlait un français rapide et joyeux sortit du taureau. Draco ouvrit en grand les yeux et se mit à rire.

-C'est pas possible. C'est pas possible !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Draco recommença à rire, se jeta sur lui et lui donna un fort baiser sur les lèvres.

-C'était Luc, mon camarade de chambre. L'Attrapeur nigérien a prit de la potion Felix Felicis et la FIQ va annuler le match. Nous continuons le Mondial !

Harry rit aussi, autant content que lui.

-Génial.

-Et Lacroix est en train de me chercher comme un fou dans l'hôtel –dit-il, en commençant à s'habiller à une vitesse surprenante-. Je dois y aller.

-Bien-sûr. –Il ramassa alors le pantalon de Draco sur le sol, qui était à l'envers, et il le retourna pour l'aider à gagner du temps-. Tiens.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir revenir cette nuit, mais je t'écrirais demain pour tout te raconter, hein ? –Draco termina de s'habiller et lui donna un dernier baiser-. Au revoir, à plus tard.

-Au revoir. Et félicitations.

Draco lui adressa un sourire éblouissant avant de Transplaner. Harry sourit aussi et s'allongea sur le lit, satisfait, les bras derrière la tête.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà alors j'attends vos impressions comme d'habitude, et je m'excuse pour les fautes je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a beaucoup mais je les trouve pas lol!!! Je vous remercie toujours de vos reviews que j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent, vous êtes génial !!! Bref je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et bonne vacances à tous ceux qui le sont depuis hier !!! Bisous !!!**


	11. Les quarts de finale : AngleterreEspagne

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 11 Les quarts de finale : Angleterre-Espagne**

''_Salut, Harry._

_Je ne sais pas si tu recevras la lettre avant la parution des éditions spéciales des journaux, mais de toute façon, je vais quand-même te raconter tout ce qu'on m'a dit et tu sauras._

_Apparemment, Abacha était un peu bourré pendant leur fête et il n'a pas tenu sa langue face à Emma Sowande, l'une des Poursuiveuses. Le plus idiot c'est qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il y avait un journaliste français assis à deux mètres d'eux, écoutant tout. Le journaliste n'a pas mit longtemps à le raconter à notre entraîneur, qui a prit contact avec la Fédération, et après il est allé affronter l'entraîneur nigérien. C'est un miracle s'ils n'en sont pas arrivés à utiliser leurs baguettes. Quand je suis arrivé à l'hôtel, il y avait des aurors partout, et pas seulement pour interroger les nigériens, mais aussi pour éviter les duels._

_La Fédération s'est réunit en urgence et le résultat du match est maintenant officiellement annulé. Mais ils sont encore en train de débattre pour savoir s'ils vont nous donner la victoire ou s'ils vont nous faire rejouer le match, peut-être le lendemain de l'Angleterre-Espagne. Les nigériens, évidemment, font tout pour que le match soit rejoué et ils affirment qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant des plans d'Abacha ; ils l'ont exclu de l'équipe à vie et la Fédération Nigérienne de Quidditch est en train de débattre de son expulsion du quidditch professionnel à vie aussi._

_Dasn tous les cas, nous sommes toujours dans la course. J'imagine que tu ne voudras pas venir aujourd'hui parce que tu as un match demain. Ca te dit le lendemain ? Même si nous rejouions le Nigeria-France, nous pourrions nous voir cette nuit._

_Bien, j'attends ta réponse. Mais, ne te chies pas demain et gagne. L'Espagne perd toujours en quarts, ainsi ça ne devrais pas être très difficile, haha._

_Bisous._

_Draco.''_

Harry aurait aimé aller accueillir Andromeda et Ted au Terminaux des Portoloins Internationaux, mais si n'importe quel joueur de quidditch aurait causé une émeute considérable autour de lui, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu pouvait provoquer un chaos authentique. Ainsi il resta à l'hôtel pendant que le second entraîneur allait les accueillir et avant qu'ils arrivent, il entendit à la radio que la FIQ, devant les preuves qu'Abacha avait agit pour son propre compte, avait décidé que le match serait rejoué.

Grâce à Harry, Ted connaissait personnellement tous les joueurs des Cannons et plusieurs d'autres équipes, mais fréquenter l'équipe anglaise au complet le fit se comporter comme un vrai fan. Il semblait être enivré d'une pure joie. Andromeda l'observait avec un demi-sourire qu'Harry trouvait étrangement familier jusqu'à ce que, soudain, il se rende compte qu'il était similaire à celui que Draco lui adressait de temps en temps. _''Draco n'est pas seulement un Malfoy. C'est aussi un Black, comme Andromeda et comme Sirius. Peut-être que Ron et Hermione pourraient enfin le voir comme le neveu d'Andromeda et pas seulement que comme le fils de Lucius.'' _Mais il savait que la plus grande différence entre eux deux était le fait qu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille en se mariant avec Ted Tonks, et que Draco, cependant, avait une relation normale avec ses parents. Si Lucius et Narcissa pensaient toujours qu'un bon moldu était un moldu mort, Draco ne trouvait pas que c'était une raison suffisante pour les rejeter comme Andromeda et Sirius avaient fait avec leurs propres parents.

-Tu es très silencieux, Harry –lui dit-elle, au bout d'un moment-. Tu es en train de penser au match ?

Harry la regarda. Ron, Oliver et Angelina étaient en train de distraire Ted quelques mètres plus loin et ils ne pouvaient pas les entendre.

-Non. Je suis en train de penser à Draco Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce n'était pas un sujet de conversation habituel entre eux.

-Nous étions dans le même hôtel pendant les éliminatoires et nous avons parlé ensemble quelques fois. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est plus la même personne qu'à Poudlard.

Andromeda n'eut pas l'expression de désapprobation ni de méfiance qu'Harry, d'une façon, aurait cru qu'elle aurait.

-Et bien, le fait qu'il soit parti à l'étranger et qu'il essaye de se faire un nom par ses propres mérites et pas sur la fortune de son père m'a toujours fait pensé que c'était un bon signe.

Harry sourit, un peu surpris.

-Oui.- Son enthousiasme sembla attirer l'attention d'Andromeda, qui fixa sur lui ses yeux foncés, pareils à ceux de Bellatrix, et Harry essaya de paraître un peu plus indifférent-. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait changé.

-C'est bien –dit-elle, sans trop d'intérêt-. Il y a des imbéciles partout dans le monde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Les anglais sortirent sur le terrain décidées et ayant confiance en leur chance de gagner. Les espagnols étaient bons, mais ils n'avaient jamais passé les quarts de finale. Certains parlaient d'une ancienne malédiction gitane, même si elle n'avait jamais été prouvée – parce que la Fédération Espagnole de Quidditch n'avait jamais enquêté-. Ca n'avait pas trop d'importance pour Harry : avec ou sans malédiction, il pensait gagner ce match.

Le temps était maussade et à peine une demi-heure après le début, alors que le vif d'or ne s'était pas encore montré, il commença à pleuvoir avec force. Les gens du public se couvrirent à toute vitesse avec des parapluies et des sorts, mais les joueurs volaient dans un rideau d'eau qui se mettait dans leurs yeux et rendaient leurs vêtements trop lourds pour voler avec agilité.

Harry s'approcha du sol, sans toucher terre, pour changer ses lunettes habituelles contre celles qu'il utilisait pour les matchs pluvieux. Un sort d'imperméabilité, en accord avec le règlement, empêcha l'eau d'embrouiller les verres. Mais même ainsi, la pluie était tellement forte qu'on ne voyait plus rien du tout, transformant la recherche du vif d'or en un jeu de hasard.

-Je déteste la pluie –lui dit l'Attrapeuse espagnole, en anglais, quand il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle.

-On ne voit rien –acquiesça Harry, qui avait l'impression d'être sous la douche.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'averse continua sans défaillir. Harry et sa camarade s'employèrent à voguer sur le terrain et à esquiver les cognards tandis que leurs camarades marquaient des buts et défendaient. Après, par chance, ça se calma un peu et les deux Attrapeurs récupèrent la visibilité de tout le terrain. Cependant, leurs vêtements étaient trempés et leurs doigts étaient un peu engourdis par le froid. Ils furent tous les deux forcés de voler avec plus de lenteur qu'ils le souhaitaient, même quand ils aperçurent le vif d'or près de la zone de la presse et qu'ils se lancèrent après lui. Mais Harry était beaucoup plus habitué à jouer sous la pluie que l'Attrapeuse espagnole et il se déplaçait plus facilement avec le poids de la cape mouillée. Pendant que le vif d'or volait en ligne droite, les deux joueurs étaient à égalité, mais quand il commença à bouger en sautant d'un côté à l'autre, Harry réussi à prendre les devants et il attrapa le vif d'or glissant.

Alors que les anglais éclataient en applaudissement et que ses camarades venaient vers lui pour le féliciter, Harry vola vers les loges, où Ted sautait de joie, en agitant une écharpe de l'équipe.

-Harry! Harry!

Il sourit.

-Je te le dédicace, le nain !

Ted fut tellement ému qu'il faillit tomber des gradins, mais Andromeda le retint avec force par le pan de son tee-shirt et elle le rassit sur son siège. Harry échangea un sourire avec elle et il se retourna pour accueillir ses collègues.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Après la conférence de presse, l'équipe anglaise retourna à l'hôtel et elle s'enferma dans le bar pour célébrer sa victoire. Au début, ils essayèrent de se contrôler pour ne pas trop exacerber les espagnols, mais quand ils s'en allèrent pour retourner dans leur pays, une heure après, ils se sentirent libres de faire tout le vacarme qu'ils voulaient. Harry, qui se souvenait encore du mal de tête que lui avait provoqué sa dernière cuite, but peu. En plus, lui, Ron et Oliver, avaient passé l'après-midi avec les Wood, Andromeda et Ted et ils étaient allés faire un tour en ville dans le monde moldu. Harry aimait marcher parmi une multitude de gens qui ne le reconnaissait pas, ni qui le montrait du doigt ; chez les moldus, les cheveux bleus de Ted attiraient beaucoup plus l'attention. Le garçon, habitué à ce que les sorciers le regardent aussi comme ça, bavardait avec animation avec Sébastian, l'un des neveux d'Oliver, qui avait fini sa première année à Poudlard et qui le rendait fou d'anecdotes.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à avoir des enfants, Harry ? –lui demanda madame Wood, qui était pareille que son fils.

-Et bien, j'aimerais en avoir un jour –répondit-il.

-Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, en ce moment, non.

Ron se racla innocemment la gorge derrière son dos, mais par chance, personne ne l'entendit.

-Maman, ne joue pas à la commère –la gronda Sarah, la grande sœur d'Oliver.

-C'est que je suis en train de penser à Nica. –Elle regarda Harry-. C'est ma nièce, Domenica. Elle a plus ou moins ton âge, mais ses parents habitent aux Etats-Unis et elle étudie à Salem, c'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas connu à Poudlard. Je crois que vous feriez un joli couple. Et elle est très belle. N'est-ce pas, Oliver ?

Pendant qu'Oliver acquiesçait sans conviction, Sarah adressa à Harry un sourire d'excuse.

-Je suis sûre qu'Harry sait lui-même trouver ses propres petites-amies, pas vrai ? Allez, maman, laisse-le tranquille.

-Mais je dis ça pour son bien… Ne me dis pas qu'ils ne feraient pas un beau couple. C'est adorable. Et…

Harry ne chercha pas à éclaircir le fait qu'il aimait les garçons. Il ne voulait pas que les parents d'Oliver aillent le raconter, même si c'était à des gens en qui ils avaient confiance, et d'un autre côté, il était sûr que tout ce qu'il gagnerait serait que madame Wood change Domenica pour un autre de ces neveux. Mais avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à dire pour se sortir de cette situation embarrassante, ils remarquèrent presque tous en même temps que la conversation des enfants s'étaient transformé en une discussion beaucoup plus enflammé.

-Retire ça ! –entendit-il crier Ted.

-Je ne retirerais rien ! Tout le monde sait que les Serpentard sont des lâches et des assassins !

Harry arriva à temps pour les séparer, avant que Ted ne frappe Sébastian.

-Ma grand-mère n'a tué personne ! –hurla Ted, en se débattant pour faire lâcher Harry et se jeter sur l'autre garçon.

-Ca suffit, Ted –le gronda-t-il avec sévérité-. Il ne l'a pas dit pour ça.

-Je n'ai rien dit sur sa grand-mère –corrobora Sébastian, échauffé-. Il a commencé à défendre les Serpentard !

Les Wood, conscient qu'Andromeda avait été dans cette maison, semblèrent assez mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation, même si Sarah avait les mains sur les épaules de son fils en un geste protecteur. Harry se rendit compte que Sébastian semblait confus et inquiet ; c'était évident qu'il ne l'avait pas dit avec l'intention de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

-La grand-mère de Ted est allée à Serpentard –lui expliqua Harry, d'une voix calme-. Et naturellement, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne. Ne crois pas ce que tu entends sur eux, d'accord ? La plupart d'entre eux sont des personnes normales et ordinaires, comme toi et moi.

C'était le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, en fin de compte, et Sébastian avait grandi en le considérant comme un demi-dieu, il fut donc un peu impressionné d'avoir attiré son attention de cette façon. Cependant, c'était évident que les Wood ne partageaient pas sa vision des Serpentard. La tension latente entre Andromeda et une partie des Wood fut présente le reste de la promenade, mais ils se forcèrent tous à agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Peu après, comme prévu, les Wood retournèrent à leur camping et les autres, à l'hôtel.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Andromeda.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-N'y faite pas attention, madame Tonks –dit Ron, avec amabilité-. Nous, nous savons que vous n'êtes pas comme les autres Serpentard.

Andromeda poussa un soupir presque imperceptible.

-Merci, mon cher. Toi aussi tu n'es pas comme les autres Gryffondor.

Harry se mit presque à rire devant l'expression de Ron, se rappelant toutes les fois où il avait aussi eut une réplique similaire d'Andromeda. Elle détestait les mangemorts et elle ne défendait jamais ses sœurs, mais elle ne tôlerait pas qu'on parle mal de la maison de Serpentard en sa présence. Et avec le temps, la mauvaise opinion qu'Harry avait d'eux avait changé, pas seulement parce qu'Andromeda l'invalidait par son propre exemple, mais aussi parce qu'elle lui avait fait comprendre des choses sur les gens de cette maison. Elle était l'une des rares personnes qui lui avait raconté que Snape avait été amoureux de sa mère, depuis ses dix ans jusqu'au dernier instant de sa vie, et la seule qui n'avait pas été trop surprise. _''Les Serpentard sont des personnes avec un cœur très dur, Harry'' _avait-elle dit. _''Nous n'aimons pas facilement et certains n'aiment jamais. Mais quand nous aimons quelqu'un, tu vois, c'est pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne sais pas si Snape a vraiment été amoureux de ta mère, mais s'il l'a réellement était, je ne suis pas étonnée qu'il l'ait aimé jusqu'à la fin''_. Harry supposa que c'était vrai, parce que neuf ans après être devenue veuve, Andromeda était toujours aussi fidèle au souvenir de son mari comme au premier jour. Bellatrix avait été amoureuse de Voldemort jusqu'à la fin, même si elle s'était mariée avec un autre homme. Et la ténacité de garde-du-corps avec laquelle Narcissa Malfoy veillait sur son mari en public était un fait bien connu par tout le monde.

Avant qu'Andromeda et Ted s'en aillent, Harry parla avec le garçon pour s'assurer que la contrariété qu'il avait eut pendant la promenade était passé. Par chance, Ted se remettait vite de ce genre de chose, et une bagarre avec un autre garçon n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait troubler le fait d'avoir assisté en direct à une victoire de l'équipe anglaise au Mondial, ni d'avoir bavardé avec tous les joueurs. Harry fut plus tranquille et il leur dit affectueusement au revoir.

Un moment plus tard, il parla aussi avec Oliver Wood.

-Je suis désolé que Ted l'ait pris comme ça, Harry –dit-il, avec sincérité-. Mais tu sais, dès que tu vas à Poudlard, tu entends des choses semblables tout le temps. Tu dois lui expliquer que les gens ne disent pas ça pour sa grand-mère, mais pour les autres.

-Je préfère qu'il grandisse sans aucuns préjugés, merci.

Oliver haussa les épaules.

-Je sais qu'il y a des Serpentard qui sont aussi de bonnes personnes. Mais la réputation qu'ils ont, ils l'ont gagné à la force du poignet.

-Les enfants de onze ans qui sont répartis chaque année aussi ?

-Il me semble me souvenir que certains étaient déjà de petits salauds dès le début. Allons, Harry, ne te fâches pas. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais pour dire vrai, je n'ai jamais rencontré un Serpentard qui m'ait donné envie de le fréquenter, c'est tout.

Cette fois, Harry ne chercha même pas à répondre ; ennuyé, il acquiesça, lui dit d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec les garçons et il s'en alla.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Dans la soirée, après le dîner, Harry vit que Romelius et les deux Serpentard de l'équipe, Miles et Marcus, étaient assis à une table avec un verre de bière-au-beurre tout en bavardant et, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il s'approcha d'eux.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

L'ambiance entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de l'équipe était assez civilisé, mais il y avait une frontière entre eux que seul Harry traversait de temps en temps en tant que capitaine. Miles et Marcus acquiescèrent et ils le regardèrent, attendant qu'il commence à parler.

-Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? –demanda Miles au bout de quelques secondes, courtoisement.

-Il ne se passe rien.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois sans comprendre, mais Romelius prit en charge la situation.

-Nous étions en train de parler du match de la France contre le Nigéria demain. Tu penses que c'est quelle équipe qui va gagner ?

-La France, bien-sûr. Les nigériens vont arriver avec un Poursuiveur à la place de l'Attrapeur et les français doivent avoir envie de prendre leur revanche face à ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour.

-Malfoy va les démolir –convint Miles-. Ce salaud aurait pu voler aussi bien quand nous étions à Poudlard.

-Ils auraient dû donner la victoire aux français, sincèrement –dit Romelius, d'un geste inquiet-. Vu l'état d'esprit entre les supporteurs, ça sera un miracle s'il n'arrive aucun malheur.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient envoyer un contingent spécial d'aurors sur le terrain –intervint Miles.

-Ou avez-vous entendu ça ? –demanda Harry, intéressé.

-C'est Spungen et Runcorn qui me l'ont dit –dit Marcus Flint, en se référant aux Batteurs qui avaient étudié à Durmstrang-. Ils l'ont entendu à une émission allemande. Ils pensent qu'il y aura des problèmes avec les houligans.

Devant ça, Romelius ne semblait même pas un peu inquiet, mais plus amusé et Harry pensa que c'était pour des choses comme ça que les Serpentard étaient aussi mal aimé, au-delà du sujet de Voldemort. Cependant, Marcus jouait dans les Falmouth Falcons et dans cette équipe on pensait qu'un match ne valait pas la peine si un adversaire, au moins, n'était pas envoyé à St Mangouste. Chez les Falcons, en plus, il y avait normalement autant de Gryffondor que de Serpentard.

-Bien, j'espère qu'il ne se passera rien de grave.

Harry était conscient des regards que Ron et ses amis lui lançaient de temps en temps depuis une autre table. Ils étaient curieux, et il se douta qu'ils devaient aussi être en train de penser qu'il parlait avec eux de quelque chose en rapport avec l'équipe.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? –dit Marianne, en occupant une chaise avant qu'ils lui répondent.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est la soirée ''asseyons-nous avec les Serpentard'' ?

-Eh, connard, je m'assois toujours avec vous –dit Romelius, paisiblement.

Cette fois, ils regardèrent tous les deux directement Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ? –s'enquit-il, tranquille-. Vous voulez que je m'en aille ?

Marcus Flint fit une grimace qui le rendit encore plus laid et dentus.

-Nous n'aimons pas les Gryffondor.

Miles lui donna un coup de coude considérablement fort et il lui lança un regard fâché. Marcus serra les lèvres et baissa les yeux. Après, Miles se tourna vers Harry.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui, Potter. Pour moi tu peux t'asseoir où tu veux –dit-il, presque avec cordialité-. Seulement, c'est rare de te voir là et nous nous demandons à quoi s'est dû.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était dû au fait qu'il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter pour Teddy si le garçon suivait les pas de sa grand-mère et qu'il terminait à Serpentard. C'était dû au fait que Draco avait été dans cette maison et que finalement c'était un garçon génial. Et à tout ce que Snape avait fait pendant la guerre. Et aussi au fait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il pensait que la discorde qui existait entre les Serpentard et les autres Maisons, transposée après dans la vie adulte, était nuisible pour le monde magique et pour tous ceux qui vivaient dans ce monde.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre parce que Marianne le fit pour lui, avec un geste énergique.

-Tous ce que vous avez été à Poudlard, étaient des malades mentales. J'en ai marre d'entendre parler des Gryffondor, des Serpentard, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle. C'est toute la variété que vous admettez ? Comment pouvez-vous classer les gens selon la Maison du collège dans laquelle les a envoyé un Choixpeau mélomane ?

-Le Choixpeau a analysé ta personnalité –expliqua Miles, un peu impressionné par sa réaction.

Cela n'adoucit pas du tout Marianne.

-Oh, bien-sûr, parce que juger les gens par soi-même c'est trop fatiguant –dit-elle, sarcastique-. C'est beaucoup mieux de se fier au jugement d'un bout de tissu, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry lâcha un petit rire.

-Oh, comme tu as raison…

Miles le regarda avec une grimace de léger dédain.

-Bien, parce que toi tu as toujours défendu les Serpentard, non ?

-Ce que je croyais sur vous au collège n'a rien à voir avec ce que je crois aujourd'hui, Bletchey –répondit-il, tranquillement-. J'aime penser que j'ai murit.

Marianne regarda Miles.

-Si vous croyez qu'Harry se promène partout en parlant mal de vous, vous vous trompez. Je ne le fais pas moi non plus, ni Romel ni le reste de l'équipe. Il y a des personnes capables de juger les autres sur quelque chose de plus que la Maison à laquelle ils sont allés au collège. Et il y a des idiots que non.

Miles pencha sa tête.

-Tu dis ça pour moi ?

-Tu te sens visé ? dit-elle, imperturbable.

Il arqua les sourcils d'admiration.

-Tu aurais dû aller à Serpentard.

Marianne leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vais prendre la nationalité française, comme Malfoy –dit-elle, en se levant de la chaise.

Harry la regarda s'en aller avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté jusqu'à maintenant, mais il venait de découvrir qu'il l'aimait vraiment bien. Après il regarda Ron et les autres, qui semblaient attendre qu'il se lève à un moment de sa chaise et qu'il vienne avec eux. Et il se rendit compte que la majorité des gens divisaient le monde en prenant encore Voldemort comme référence, avec lui ou contre lui. Mais le temps était passé, la guerre était terminée depuis neuf ans et il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser comme ça. Il y avait une nouvelle division ; ceux qui voulaient aller de l'avant et laisser la guerre derrière et ceux que non. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Voldemort être le fait le plus important dans sa vie, ni de considérer Draco comme son ennemi ; il savait très bien quel était maintenant son nouveau camp. Et du fond du cœur, il souhaitait que Ron et Hermione soit aussi comme ça.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Et oui la suite est bien là avec un jour de retard, je vous l'accorde, mais bon c'est Pâques et chez moi ça se fête donc je n'avais pas trop le temps, désolé lol !!! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut quand-même, laissez moi une petite (ou une grosse) review quand même !!! Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et je vous dis au week-end prochain !!!**


	12. Entre phase : se connaître 1

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

-----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 12 Entre phase : se connaître (1)**

Draco ne leur pardonnerait jamais. La Fédération Anglaise avait appuyé depuis le début la pétition Nigérienne pour rejouer le match et il était sûr qu'ils l'avaient fait pour l'ennuyer. En plus, la sensation d'avoir été éliminé du Mondial avant Harry ne lui avait pas tout à fait plu.

Cette nuit, ils se virent à l'appartement et Draco lui montra que sa jambe était maintenant en parfaite condition pour qu'il le baise jusqu'à l'oubli. Quand il en eut fini avec lui, Harry voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans ce lit. A ses côtés, Draco le serrait à moitié dans ses bras, les yeux fermés et un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres empourprées. La seule chose qui, selon lui, gâchait la perfection de leur image était la chemise sans manches, déboutonnée, qu'il portait, mais Harry écarta ce détail insignifiant de son esprit, trop content de l'avoir de nouveau.

-Draco…

-Oui.

-Je suis vraiment content que tu ne doives plus t'en aller d'Allemagne.

Il ouvrit les yeux, souriant, et il l'embrassa.

-Moi aussi je suis content.

-Tu serais resté ?

-Je ne sais pas –confessa-t-il, en haussant les épaules-. Au début j'étais très furieux d'avoir perdu.

-Tu n'as jamais aimé perdre.

-C'est ce que dit ma mère –sourit-il-. Peut-être que je serais parti et que je serais revenu quand ton cul de Gryffondor m'aurait manqué.

C'était le genre de plaisanteries que ses amants sorciers, hommes comme femmes, avaient mis des semaines à oser faire, considérant sans doute que c'était un manque de respect de parler comme ça au Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Il y en avait même un qui avait fini par lui dire que c'était un honneur de coucher avec lui. Un honneur… Draco et lui, cependant, avaient plaisanté comme ça dès la première nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble dans cet appartement.

-Je sais que mon cul est formidable, Malfoy, mais n'essayes pas de faire comme si tu n'aimais pas ouvrir tes jambes pour moi. En fin de compte, c'est ce qu'il va se passer dans un moment.

Draco soupira et se rallongea sur le dos.

-C'est vrai que tu préfères plus le sexe avec une fille que celui-là ?

Harry sourit. Il doutait vraiment qu'il ait autant aimé le sexe avec quelqu'un que celui-là.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne pense plus aux filles, vraiment. –Il lui caressa le torse-. Tu serais vraiment revenu ?

Pour Draco, c'était difficile d'admettre certaines choses, mais avec Harry qui faisait toujours le premier pas, c'était plus facile qu'il s'y attendait.

-Je pense que je ne serais même pas partit. J'étais presque décidé à rester quand le patronus de Luc est apparu.

Harry sourit encore.

-Génial.

Draco se sentit un peu nerveux sans savoir pourquoi. Jusque là, il était certain, comme Harry, que ça se terminerait à la fin du Mondial. Maintenant, il n'était plus aussi sûr que ce soit ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous les deux. Sans savoir que dire, il changea de sujet.

-Je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

-Oui –répondit Harry.

-Tu peux te lever ou je t'ai épuisé ? –lui demanda-t-il, dans une douce plaisanterie.

Harry lui sourit et lui caressa le torse de ses deux mains, les passant derrière, promenant son regard sur ses yeux gris et ses traits fins.

-Tu es très prétentieux.

-Je ne crois pas. Je suis juste réaliste.

-Très, très, _très_ prétentieux.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui l'embrassa affectueusement. Draco, oubliant toute sa nervosité, lui caressa la nuque des doigts.

-Tu embrasses très bien, Harry, mais j'ai toujours faim. Viens, allons-y.

Ils ramassèrent alors leurs caleçons, les mirent et ils allèrent à la cuisine. Harry sortit un paquet de saucisse du réfrigérateur.

-Ca te dit ? Nous pouvons les manger avec ce qu'il reste de guacamole.

-Il ne faut pas les faire cuire ? Parce que je ne sais pas utiliser cette chose –dit-il, en montrant la gazinière de la tête-. Luc m'a dit que ça marche avec du gaz, ça à l'air assez dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te protégerai –répliqua Harry, moqueur, tandis qu'il approchait le briquet électrique de l'un des feux.

-Pff, et après c'est moi le prétentieux.

Harry mit les saucisses dans la poêle et il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais qu'Andromeda et Ted sont venus voir le match contre l'Espagne ?

-Oui, on m'a dit qu'ils viendraient et j'ai lu dans le Prophète que tu avais dédié ta victoire à ton filleul. J'imagine qu'il s'est vraiment amusé.

-Oui, il était content. –La curiosité le piqua-. Tu penses des fois à eux ? Tu crois qu'elle et ta mère aimeraient faire la paix ?

Draco sembla un peu surpris et après il lui adressa un long regard calculateur.

-Je n'ai jamais été en relation avec eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bien…- Draco posa sur la table le pot de guacamole-. Ma tante ne t'a jamais rien dit ?

-Sur quoi ? Le pourquoi elles se sont disputées ?

Draco fronça un peu les sourcils.

-Elles ne se sont pas _disputées_. Mes grands-parents lui ont demandé de choisir entre son petit-ami de sang moldu et sa famille et ma tante les a tous envoyé se faire foutre, même ma mère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire quelque chose dans cette histoire mais ce n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait préféré. –Harry, qui n'avait jamais entendu cette version des faits, ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi, alors, Narcissa n'avait pas essayé de démontrer à sa sœur qu'elle ne pensait pas comme leurs parents, mais Draco le fit taire en secouant impatiemment la tête-. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça. Ma mère et ma tante se voient de temps en temps.

-Quoi ? –s'exclama-t-il, stupéfait.

-Elles ne sont pas intimes –l'éclaira-t-il-. Je crois qu'elles se voient trois ou quatre fois dans l'année : ma mère n'a jamais vu le garçon, et je sais que ma tante n'ai jamais venu au manoir Malfoy.

C'était la dernière chose à laquelle Harry s'était attendu, même s'il comprenait mieux pourquoi Andromeda n'avait pas parlé de Draco avec rancœur.

-Mais… depuis quand ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Ca fait quatre… non, cinq ans. Elles se sont rencontrées par hasard à Pré-au-Lard. Il y a eut des échange de mots qui se sont changés en insultes, puis en sorts et, finalement, ça s'est terminé par une trêve.

Harry assimila cette nouvelle comme il put.

-Mieux…c'est mieux pour elles. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi Andromeda ne me l'a pas dit.

-Les saucisses sont en train de brûler.

-Merde !

Harry les retourna avec une fourchette et vit avec soulagement, que les dommages n'étaient pas trop graves.

-Peut-être qu'elle ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'elle pensait que ce n'était pas tes affaires. Ou elle a cru que tu ne le comprendrais pas. –Il leva un sourcil-. Ce qui est amusant, si tu y penses, vu que toi aussi tu vois en cachette un membre de la noble et haute maison incestueuse des Black.

Harry aurait pensé qu'avoir des ancêtres incestueux n'étaient pas précisément quelque chose sur quoi s'enorgueillir, mais Draco semblait trouver ça amusant.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça. Même si ça ne s'est jamais passé, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé qu'elle voit ta mère. C'est sa sœur.

Draco haussa les épaules, coupant court le sujet.

-Si elle ressemble un peu à ma mère, elle n'a pas eu envie de te donner des explications. A quelle heure partez-vous dans votre nouvel hôtel demain ?

-A dix heures. Et vous ?

-Aussi.

-C'est une idiotie. Ils pouvaient tous nous installer maintenant dans le même hôtel et nous économiser un voyage.

-Et agir sans jugeote ? S'il-te-plaît, ça ne serait pas la FIQ que nous aimons tant.

Et en déblatérant allègrement des dirigeants, ils s'assirent pour manger leur en-cas nocturne.

--------------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Draco repensa à la conversation qu'ils avaient eut la nuit dernière. Des fois, il était sûr qu'Harry voudrait continuer à le voir après le Mondial ; d'autres fois il rejetait cette idée absurde. Mais à la fin, se perdant, il consulta Luc ; il n'était pas précisément l'interlocuteur le plus idéal, en considérant le fait qu'il avait la même expérience que lui dans les relations de plus d'une nuit, mais il était sa seule option. Cependant, après l'avoir écouté avec attention, Luc lui posa une question que Draco, inconsciemment, avait évitée pendant ses réflexions.

-Bien, et toi que veux-tu ?

-Moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, il ne reste que huit jours avant la fin du Mondial. Tu aimerais continuer à le voir après ?

-Oui, bien-sûr –dit-il, après y avoir un peu réfléchit-. Je suppose que nous pourrions nous voir de temps en temps.

-Juste ça ?

-Bien… à quoi t'attends-tu ? Que nous soyons petits-amis ? Presque toute l'Angleterre me déteste.

Luc secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es le genre de personne qui laisse ce genre de chose l'affecter.

-Bien, alors parce qu'il déteste mes parents et tous mes amis excepté toi. Et ce n'est pas comme si moi aussi j'aimais bien ses amis.

-Eh, vous êtes comme Roméo et Juliette.

-Qui est-ce ? –Luc lui raconta l'histoire et Draco haussa un sourcil, peu content-. Je n'aime pas cette comparaison, c'étaient une paire d'idiots. Roméo aurait dû dire à Juliette son plan et elle, c'était une stupide mélodramatique.

Luc soupira avec patience.

-La question est : si lui veut vraiment sortir avec toi, tu voudras toi ?

Draco réfléchit. Sortir avec Harry. Le voir pratiquement tous les jours, faire des choses avec lui, du sexe, du sexe et encore plus de sexe… Mais quand il allait répondre oui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son dos. Harry ne voudrait pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui avait ça dans le dos.

-C'est compliqué.

---------------------------------------------

Harry transplana dans l'appartement cette nuit après avoir eut droit à une petite fête d'anniversaire par ses collègues de l'équipe. Draco, qui était arrivé avant lui, l'observa, conscient plus que jamais du mélange de sentiment confus, bien qu'agréable, qu'il provoquait en lui.

-Comment était la fête ? dit-il, pour le saluer.

-Amusante. Même si j'aurais aussi aimé pouvoir le célébrer avec toi.

-Ce n'est pas trop tard –sourit Draco, en le poussant avec les hanches vers la chambre.

Déshabiller Harry était l'une des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas apprécier à sa juste valeur tant qu'on ne l'avait pas fait. Draco aimait lui enlever ses vêtements lentement et accueillir avec des baisers et des caresses la peau qu'il laissait à découvert tout en observant ses yeux verts s'obscurcirent de plus en plus à cause du désir. En plus, Harry avait un corps très sexy, avec le degré exact de musculature comme il aimait –plus ou moins comme la sienne-, un peu de duvet foncé sur le torse et l'un des plus beaux culs qu'il n'ait jamais vu dans sa vie. Il regarda alors son pénis à moitié dressé et il le caressa du bout des doigts avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, le sentant durcir contre sa langue immédiatement.

-Ouuui…

Les doigts d'Harry se refermèrent sur ses cheveux, sans arriver à lui indiquer le rythme. Draco allait lentement, profitant des gémissements et des soupirs qui montaient en Harry et de son odeur musquée. Lui aussi était très excité, mais il n'était pas pressé. C'était son anniversaire, en fin de compte ; ils devaient faire quelque chose de spécial.

Draco, qui était encore complètement habillé, sortit sa baguette et laissa un moment sa fellation. D'un Accio rapide et non verbal, un tube de lubrifiant et un vibromasseur sortirent du tiroir de sa table de nuit et volèrent vers lui. Harry entrouvrit les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas un peu trop habillé ?

-Peut-être–répondit Draco, en commençant à se déshabiller rapidement.

-Un vibromasseur.

Il avait l'air plus appréciatif que scandalisé, quelque chose que Draco aurait juré, après avoir découvert son attitude désinvolte envers le sexe.

-Je te promets qu'il est propre –dit-il, à moitié à pour rire, à moitié sérieusement.

Harry se mit à rire.

-D'accord, merci pour cette clarification.

-Bien –répliqua Draco, en se remettant entre ses jambes-, moi j'aurais aimé le savoir.

Sans lui donner l'occasion de se moquer une nouvelle fois de lui, il prit de nouveau son érection dans sa bouche. Ce fut effectif, parce que le rire naissant d'Harry se changea en une exclamation étouffée de plaisir. Draco enduit ses doigts d'un peu de lubrifiant et en pressa un contre l'entrée d'Harry, le sentant s'ouvrir pour lui. Après l'avoir fait entrer et sortir plusieurs fois, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et chercha sa prostate. Harry gémit et arqua les hanches contre lui.

-Oh, putain… Draco…

Draco utilisa un peu plus de lubrifiant et commença à introduire lentement le vibromasseur. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus érotique, le voir disparaître petit à petit à l'intérieur d'Harry ou voir son visage se crisper de plaisir, mais il savait qu'il avait la gorge sèche de désir et qu'aucun de ses amant lui avait semblé aussi fascinant. Ses lèvres bougèrent pour prononcer le sort simple qui mettait en marche le vibrateur, mais il dû le répéter deux fois, étourdi par la tension présente dans son entrejambe. Quand finalement il réussit, le vibromasseur commença à bouger lui-même, entrant et sortant doucement du cul d'Harry. La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus entrecoupée et ses mains se crispèrent sur le drap.

-Ils ne vendent pas… de vibromasseur comme ça… en Angleterre –dit-il, d'un ton de voix un peu aigüe.

-_Vive la France_, tu sais.

Harry aurait pu jouir rien qu'en le regardant. Draco poussa un soupir de satisfaction pour le simple fait de l'avoir là et, ne faisant aucun cas de l'urgence de son propre besoin, il continua sa fellation. Harry poussa un petit cri et essaya de l'écarter avec ses mains qui avaient perdu toute leur force.

-Ne…me fais pas jouir…attend…

Draco ne lui prêta pas attention et continua un peu plus, voulant qu'il profite de la sensation délicieuse d'être pénétré et, à la fois, d'avoir une fellation Quand ses gémissements atteignirent une fréquence qui commençait à être familière, il s'arrêta. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus.

Sa main attrapa à tâtons le tube de lubrifiant et en répandit une bonne quantité sur son cul. Après il se mit à califourchon sur Harry, qui haletait encore à cause des effets du vibrateur et avait les yeux serrés. Draco pensa qu'il n'était même pas conscient de qui était en train de se passer.

-Ouvre les yeux, Harry –dit-il, d'une voix un peu rauque, mais suggestive.

Il le fit et haussa fugacement les sourcils en un geste de surprise.

-Putain. –Draco descendit lentement sur lui jusqu'à ce que le sexe d'Harry soit totalement entré en lui-. Oh, mon Dieu… Oh, mon Dieu…

Draco entrelaça ses mains avec celles d'Harry, les pressant contre le matelas et il commença à le chevaucher sur le même rythme que le vibromasseur, se déplaçant un peu pour atteindre sa prostate. Il se sentait comblé et chaud et voir Harry aussi perdu sous lui était en train de le catapulter vers l'orgasme plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son corps commença à se tendre d'une manière insupportable et il dû utiliser le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait pour continuer à tenir les mains d'Harry et ne pas commencer à se masturber. Harry poussa alors un dernier cri et jouit, en arquant les hanches, lui offrant son coup en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Quand son corps retomba sur les draps, Draco le sortit de lui finalement et le serra dans ses bras avec force, en lui donnant un baiser qu'Harry pu à peine rendre.

-Oh, viens… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Une main tremblante se referma sur son érection. C'était tout ce que Draco avait besoin et il jouit presque sur le moment, à moitié serré contre lui. Enveloppé par Harry, pensa-t-il, un peu étourdi par l'orgasme. Après il enleva le vibromasseur, se cala bien contre Harry et il ferma les yeux.

------------------------------------------------------

-Draco… -lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, au bout d'un moment.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'est sur un sujet sensible.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien comme ça, ne gâche pas ce moment parfait.

La réponse pouvait être bonne, mais Draco poussa un soupir résigné.

-Que veux-tu me demander ? –dit-il, à contrecœur.

Harry le regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je vois ton dos ?

Draco s'écarta de lui et boutonna nerveusement un bouton de sa chemise.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Je ne suis en train de te demander de me le montrer, Draco. Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois que tu as quelque chose qui peut changer mon opinion sur toi. Je pense que tu es fantastique, et peu importe que tu ais le dos plein de cicatrices ou qu'il soit brûler de bas en haut ou avec une Marque des Ténèbres ou n'importe quoi qu'il t'est arrivé.

-Harry, je te dis ça sérieusement. –Il avait l'air plus suppliant que menaçant. –Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

Son malaise peina Harry. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas du tout encore confiance en lui. Mais il le comprenait : même s'il avait des fois l'impression que ça faisaient très longtemps que Draco et lui venaient coucher ensemble dans cet appartement, ça faisait à peine trois semaines depuis la nuit de la cuite.

-D'accord, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais reviens-là, allez. J'aime te serrer dans mes bras.

La tension était encore présente, la poussant vers la direction opposée à Harry, le plus loin possible. Mais en voyant les émotions latentes dans ses yeux verts –compassion, mais aussi de la tendresse et l'envie de s'assurer qu'avec ses questions il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air-, il soupira en son for intérieur et s'approcha de lui pour se laisser serrer. Les bras d'Harry l'entourèrent directement et Draco sentit son nez s'appuyer près de son oreille, ses lèvres lui donnant des baisers légers dans le cou.

-C'est mieux comme ça… -l'entendit-il murmurer-. Allez, pour te remonter le moral, je vais te raconter comme ça c'est bien passé la première fois que je suis sorti avec une fille.

-Cho Chang ?

-Elle-même.

Harry commença à parler de son rendez-vous désastreux avec l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle, exagérant tout pour que ça soit plus drôle –même s'il n'avait pas trouvé ça très amusant à ce moment-. Tel qu'il l'espérait, Draco éclata vite de rire. Et même si c'était un peu à ses dépens, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour Harry.

------------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures après, Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel, entouré de ses camarades. Ron était à sa droite, lisant la partie sportive du Prophète pendant qu'il mâchait sa cinquième tartine de la journée. A sa gauche, Alicia Spinnet bavardait avec la nièce de Shacklebolt sur les captures célèbres du vif d'or. Harry était en train de terminer son déjeuner, la tête beaucoup plus rempli de Draco que de l'entraînement qu'il avait devant lui, le dernier avant la demi-finale.

Il n'y avait plus de doute. Draco était la personne la plus compliquée qu'il n'ait jamais vue dans sa vie. Mais il était aussi quelqu'un qui était plus intéressé par lui que par le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, le corps dans lequel il voulait se perdre, le sorcier qui lui avait rendu le quidditch, le dingue qui en trois jours avait loué un appartement de luxe parce que baiser dans une chambre d'hôtel était ''sordide et de classe moyenne''. Il voulait sortir avec lui.

A ses côtés, Ron fit un bruit bizarre.

-Quoi ? –demanda Harry.

Les mains de Ron froissèrent le bord des pages. Et ses yeux se tournèrent vers Harry avec une expression remplie d'incrédulité et de trahison.

Il savait pour Draco.

-Nous pouvons parler un instant ? –lui demanda Ron, en se mettant debout.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal. Un moment, il pensa même que Draco lui avait tout raconté, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que s'il avait fait une telle chose, ça aurait été en première page, pas dans le supplément sportif. Mais de toute façon, Ron le savait. Et, le connaissant, s'il ne le suivait pas il se risquait à avoir cette discussion au milieu de la salle à manger.

Les autres s'étaient rendu comptent qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre et ils les regardèrent du coin de l'œil. Harry, avec un poids dans l'estomac, se leva et suivit Ron hors de la salle à manger. Pendant qu'ils montaient dans leur chambre, Harry ne put éviter de se sentir comme s'il était encore un étudiant de Poudlard sur le point d'être puni et il lutta contre cette sensation parce qu'il savait que c'était un piège. Ca sautait aux yeux que Ron était furieux, beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il n'avait rien fait de mal.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la chambre. Ron entra le premier et Harry ferma la porte derrière lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Ron agita le journal.

-Tu ne le sais pas ? Selon ce journal, on a surpris Malfoy retournant à son hôtel hier à six heures et demie du matin. C'est l'heure à laquelle tu es arrivé ! –Il secoua la tête-. Dis-moi que je suis fou, Harry. Dis-moi que jamais tu ne baiserais avec ce cafard albinos !

Harry soupira.

-Ron, écoute…

Mais Ron comprit que s'il ne s'était pas défendu de telles accusations, ça ne pouvait seulement être que parce qu'elles étaient vraies.

-Je ne peux pas le croire ! Tu étais avec lui ? Comment as-tu pu ?

-Ecoute !

-Je ne veux pas écouter ! –cria-t-il, rouge de colère-. Comment peux-tu toucher quelqu'un qui pense que ta mère et Hermione sont de la merde ? Comment peux-tu oublier tout ce qu'il nous a fait ! Mon frère Bill a été défiguré par sa faute ! Sa tante a tué Fred et torturé Hermione !

-Et son autre tante est la grand-mère de Ted ! –répliqua Harry, excédé-. Tu veux m'écouter, putain ? Tu crois vraiment que je serais avec lui si Draco était la même personne qu'à Poudlard ?

-Draco… -prononça-t-il, crachant presque son prénom, comme s'il pensait que l'appelait ainsi était un signe de leur déchéance.

Harry sentait la colère croître à l'intérieur de lui, en partie à cause des témoignages de mépris de Ron envers Draco mais aussi parce qu'il était furieux de se voir traité comme ça. Mais il essaya de garder son calme et de rester patient. L'énergumène qui était en train de crier était son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, qu'il aimait comme un frère. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

-Il a changé. Il ne croit plus aux choses auxquels il croyait avant. Et il ne se promène pas en faisant chier les gens.

-Oui, bien-sûr, s'il te l'a dit. –Il le regarda à moitié dégouté et fâché et Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui avait planté un poignard dans le ventre qui le faisait se tordre en deux-. Ne me parle plus, Harry. Tant que tu continueras à voir cette ordure, ne me parle plus.

-Ron… -dit-il, en faisant un pas vers lui.

Mais Ron le poussa (1) et s'en alla de la chambre, en fermant la porte dans un claquement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : Hum…oui, oui je sais petit problème de traduction j'avais traduit par donner un coup de poing (d'ailleurs beaucoup de personne s'en sont indigné) mais l'auteur m'a dit qu'en faite il le poussait simplement (merci à elle, je sais je fais plein de bêtises des fois lol) ; désolé pour ceux qui ont été choqué mais c'est bon maintenant Ron ne frappe pas Harry lol

**Halala que d'émotion lol !! Je pense que ce chapitre vous aura plu mais pour être bien sûre laissez-moi une review please !!! Bon je vous souhaite toujours de bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont encore et merde pour ceux qui reprennent demain !!! Merci chers lecteurs, au week-end prochain !!! Bisous !!**


	13. Entre phase : se connaître 2

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPITRE 13 Entre phases : se connaître (2)**

Harry dû faire un réel effort pour se concentrer sur l'entraînement de quidditch, le dernier avant la demi-finale contre le Mexique, l'équipe qui avait éliminé les hôtes en quarts de finale. Toute l'équipe avait remarqué la distance glacé qu'il y avait maintenant entre lui et Ron, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il s'était passé et ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas, c'était clair qu'ils le régleraient avant ou après. Si Harry n'était pas autant en colère et déçu par Ron, il aurait aussi pensé que c'était sûr. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'irritait le plus : le fait qu'il croyait avoir le droit de lui parler sur ce ton, le fait qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter ou le fait qu'il lui avait donné un ultimatum. N'étaient-ils pas amis ? Pensait-il vraiment qu'il se serait approché de Draco s'il avait encore été le même qu'à Poudlard ? Non, Ron l'avait fait et ça ne serait pas lui qui lâcherait prise. Il n'avait rien à voir dans sa relation avec Draco, c'était une question de principe.

Après s'être entraîné et avoir bavardé avec les journalistes pour la conférence de presse journalière, Harry retourna à l'hôtel. La moitié de ses camarades allèrent au bar, où quelques joueurs mexicains attendaient aussi le déjeuner ; Ron s'en alla vers le Réseau de Cheminette et Harry pressentit qu'il allait tout raconter à Hermione. Une partie de lui le comprenait : en fin de compte c'était sa femme et Ron devait avoir besoin de se libérer autant que lui. En plus, avec un peu de chance, Hermione l'aiderait à entendre raison. Mais la partie qui était encore en colère contre Ron l'accusa de mouchard et d'indiscret.

-Harry ? –dit Spooney, qui s'était approché sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il le regarda-. Tu peux venir dans ma chambre un instant ? Nous devons parler.

Harry la suivit. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait découvert ses escapades nocturnes, parce que si ça avait été le cas elle aurait eu l'air plus fâché qu'inquiète. Et il ne fut pas trop surpris quand, une fois dans sa chambre, elle lui demande sans préambule ce qu'il s'était passé entre Ron et lui.

-Rien –dit-il, sur un ton qui voulait dire que oui il s'était passé quelque chose, mais que c'était personnel et qu'ils le résoudraient seuls.

-Rien ? Harry, ce n'est pas le bon moment pour ce genre de chose. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire combien le match de demain est important.

-Bien-sûr.

-Si Ron t'as ennuyé en quelque chose ou que tu veuilles que je parle avec lui…

Harry, très mal à l'aise, pensa que s'il n'avait pas rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait Il ne sentait pas particulièrement fier d'être en train de la tromper comme il était en train de le faire, mais c'était pire qu'elle pense que cette dispute était seulement de la faute de Ron parce qu'il était le Sauveur du Monde Magique et tout le monde savait que si le Sauveur du Monde Magique se disputait avec quelqu'un, c'était _toujours_ de la faute de l'autre personne.

-Non, merci –dit-il, d'un air plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Spooney acquiesça.

-C'est bon. Mais ne te laisses pas affecter, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas me permettre un Attrapeur distrait, j'ai besoin de toi à cent pour cent.

-Oui, bien-sûr… Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te lâcherais pas.

Même si elle avait l'âge d'être sa mère, Spooney resplendit d'adoration.

-Bien-sûr que non, Harry. Ca ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit.

Il esquissa comme il put un sourire courtois et lui dit au revoir.

Draco lui manquait.

----------------------------------------

''_Salut, Harry._

_Je ne sais pas si tu as lu Le Prophète, mais un client de l'hôtel m'a vu rentré hier à l'aube et il l'a raconté à un journaliste. J'ai dit à Lacroix que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et que j'étais sorti marcher un peu ; je ne sais pas s'il m'a cru, mais il a accepté pour s'épargner des problèmes, parce qu'il ne voudrait pas du tout que je reste sur le banc lors d'une demi-finale. Je pense que j'aurais une tonne de questions sur ce sujet pendant la conférence de presse après l'entraînement, mais je dirais aussi que je suis sortit me promener, ne t'inquiètes pas._

_Mais je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais dit que Weasley se réveillait toujours quand tu arrivais. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Comme seulement quelques kilomètres nous séparent et que je ne l'ai pas entendu te crier dessus depuis ma fenêtre, j'ai bon espoir qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien._

_Bonne chance pour demain, nous nous voyons après le match. Bisous,_

_Draco.''_

Cette lettre fut la seule chose qui atténua un peu la douleur qu'il ressentait devant la réaction de Ron, et il ne s'assit pas pour lui répondre dès qu'il la reçut parce qu'il était en retard pour le déjeuner. Ses camarades, de fait, avaient déjà commencé à manger. Harry s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté de Ron, qui avait les yeux fixé sur son assiette._ ''S'il a parlé avec Hermione, elle n'a pas réussi à lui mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête''_, pensa-t-il, en se servant un peu de salade. ''_Ou elle lui a peut-être donné raison et elle pense la même chose que lui''_.

Mais l'idée d'une grande dispute avec ses amis avait beau l'attrister, il ne pouvait pas changer ses sentiments et il était sûr que si Ron pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, il ne lui demanderait pas qu'il les change. En fin de compte s'étaient lui et Hermione qui avaient tenu à lui remonter le moral après chaque rupture amoureuse.

Quand ils finirent de déjeuner, Harry, moins en colère qu'avant, essaya de parler avec lui une autre fois. Ron acquiesça sans rien dire et ils montèrent de nouveau de la chambre.

-Que veux-tu ? –lui demanda Ron, sèchement, en croisant les bras.

-Que tu m'écoutes.

-Et que vas-tu me dire ? Tous les mensonges que Malfoy t'a dits?

Harry respira profondément.

-Non, neuf ans et une guerre servent vraiment à changer une personne. Ca t'es autant difficile de croire que Draco veut oublier tout ça et qu'il a apprit de ses erreurs ?

-Les Malfoy sont des lâches –répliqua Ron. On avait l'impression qu'il essayait lui aussi de garder un ton de voix civilisé-. Si la fouine se promène maintenant en parlant bien des sorciers d'origine moldu c'est parce que ça l'arrange, pas parce qu'il le croit vraiment. Si tu penses à autre chose, c'est que tu ne le connais pas aussi bien que tu le crois.

-Tu es celui qui ne le connaît pas aussi bien que tu le crois.

-Et toi tu es celui qui as oublié tout ce que Malfoy nous a fait et ce qu'il pourrait encore te faire. Tu auras de la chance s'il ne raconte pas tout à la presse quand tu t'y attends le moins.

-Draco ne ferait pas ça.

Ron souffla amèrement, déçu.

-Non, Draco est un saint. Je ne vais pas rester ici à t'écouter le défendre. Je vais rendre mon déjeuner.

Il s'en alla alors. Cette fois, Harry n'essaya pas de le retenir.

-------------------------------------------------------

''_Salut, Draco. Je t'attends devant la porte de ton hôtel, dehors. Nous pouvons parler ? Harry.''_

Draco sortit de l'hôtel la baguette dans une main et la note froissée d'Harry dans l'autre. Il ne savait que penser de tout ça. Ca pouvait être un piège et, d'un autre côté, si la note était authentique, ça signifiait probablement que Weasley était au courant de tout.

Des supporteurs qui maraudaient autour de l'entrée s'approchèrent pour lui demander des autographes et Draco les exauça avec impatience, regardant du coin de l'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'Harry. Il ne le voyait pas du tout. Mais quand il dit au revoir à ses admirateurs et qu'il s'éloigna un peu, il entendit un chuchotement caractéristique près de son oreille.

-Draco, c'est moi.

Draco réussi à ne pas sursauté ni à regarder effrontément autour de lui.

-Harry ?

-Je porte une Cape d'Invisibilité. Ou pouvons-nous parler ?

Ayant sur lui les suspections de Lacroix, Draco ne se risqua pas à s'en aller de l'hôtel en plein jour et sans motif justifiable, il lui proposa ainsi de monter dans sa chambre. S'ils entraient ensemble, les alarmes de l'hôtel les laisseraient passer.

Supposant qu'Harry le suivrait, Draco rentra dans l'hôtel. S'il écoutait attentivement, il pouvait entendre un léger bruit de pas à ses côtés, le doux frottement du tissu. Mais Harry ne parla pas et Draco resta aussi silencieux, se posant des questions sur le pourquoi de cette visite.

Luc était dans la chambre, lisant un livre moldu.

-Eh… Alors c'était quoi ce message ?

-Rien. Luc… ça te dérangerait de sortir un moment ? J'ai besoin de la chambre.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

Après une seconde, Luc ouvrit en grand les yeux.

-Harry Potter est là ?

Draco entendit Harry lâcher un léger halètement de surprise. Même s'il ne comprenait pas le français, il avait évidemment reconnu son nom.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas –lui murmura-t-il en anglais, avant de parler de nouveau au français-. Tu peux sortir maintenant, s'il-te-plait ? Nous parlerons après.

Luc se leva du lit en faisant un bruit de martyre exagéré.

-Tu es un compagnon de chambre dégueulasse, je vais demander d'en changer.

-Allez, ne protestes pas, je demanderais à Harry qu'il te signe un autographe.

-Va te faire foutre –répliqua-t-il, non sans affection.

Avec un ''bye-bye'' adressé à l'espace vide qu'occupait le Harry invisible, Luc sortit de la chambre en emmenant son livre avec lui. Draco se tourna immédiatement vers Harry.

-Il ne dira rien à personne, calme.

Harry enleva la cape, révélant qu'il était habillé d'une chemise et d'un jean et Draco l'examina immédiatement, cherchant dans son expression la clef pour savoir comment aller se passer cette conversation. Il était très sérieux et la tension de son corps était évidente.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ?

-Je ne lui ais rien dit, il la découvert tout seul. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait su la semaine dernière, quand nous avons joué le premier match contre le Niger.

-Tu aurais pu faire plus attention. Les Serpentard ne sont pas sensés être bons pour ce genre de chose ?

Draco haussa les épaules. C'était évident qu'Harry était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il avait envie de se disputer avec quelqu'un, mais après avoir appris à esquiver plus ou moins la colère de Voldemort, esquiver celle d'Harry n'allait pas être très compliqué.

-Je n'étais pas en forme ce jour là. Et ce qu'il s'est passé hier matin était un accident. –Harry le regarda sans rien dire et il s'assit sur le lit, la tête baissée. Draco s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main dans son dos-. Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? Weasley a tout découvert ?

Comme il le craignait, Harry acquiesça.

-Il l'a suspecté dès qu'il a lu l'article et quand il me l'a demandé en personne je n'ai pas pu nier.

Draco se mordit les lèvres.

-Il l'a prit très mal.

Harry mit quelques secondes à lui répondre.

-Pire que je le pensais. Il ne veut plus rien savoir de moi.

Draco en déduisit qu'il allait rompre avec lui et il sentit l'arrière goût amère de la défaite dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'on le laisse goûter à Harry et qu'après on lui enlève. Son aversion envers Ron Weasley s'intensifia jusqu'à devenir physiquement douloureuse, comme une pression dans la poitrine qui l'obligeait à respirer avec difficulté. Mais il essaya de ne pas se laisser dominer par la rage. Il avait gagné quelque chose de très important ces derniers jours : peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, Harry ne pourrait plus le détester ni jamais plus le mépriser. La belette ne pourrait pas lui enlever ça, à moins qu'il ne lui arrache au dernier moment.

-Bien, Harry, nous savons tous les deux que ça ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. –C'était compliqué de réfléchir clairement quand la moitié de sa tête avait besoin de sang et que l'autre moitié avait du mal à assumer que c'était vraiment la fin-. Merci d'être venu me le dire en face. Maintenant…

Harry l'arrêta.

-Tu veux rompre ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'on a donné un ultimatum.

Harry l'observa pendant un bon moment et quand il parla, il le fit d'une voix ferme et un peu provocante.

-Si je suis capable de résister à un Imperius de Voldemort, je t'assure que je suis aussi capable de résister à un chantage émotionnel de Ron.

Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Tu veux être avec moi-même si ça rompt ton amitié avec Weasley ?

-Draco, nous étions des _enfants. _Les pires choses que tu ais faites, et même si elles ne furent pas tellement grave, tu les as fait à quinze ans. Quinze ! Et toutes les autres… Voldemort avait menacé de tuer tes parents. Bon sang, Ron parle avec le père de Luna Lovegood alors qu'il a essayé de nous livrer par peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas faire la même chose avec toi ? –Il s'adoucit un peu-. Ne comprends pas mal, Ron est fantastique, le meilleur ami qu'on peut avoir. Mais je ne permettrais pas que ni lui ni personne me dise avec qui je peux sortir ou non.

La seule raison pour laquelle Harry avait pu parler pendant autant de temps sans être interrompu était parce que Draco était resté temporairement sans voix. La dernière phrase d'Harry, cependant, le fit réagir.

-Sortir ?

Harry se rendit compte que Draco était abasourdi et même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi, il sentit que le moment de jouer carte sur table était arrivé, ainsi il s'approcha de lui et lui donna un doux baiser, en lui caressant la joue d'une main.

-Draco, je veux continuer à te voir même après le Mondial. Je suis vraiment bien avec toi. –Il sourit-. Et pas seulement qu'au lit.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ? –Draco savait qu'il avait l'air d'un idiot, mais il était simplement incapable de mieux gérer ce qui était en train de se passer.

Harry haussa des épaules, souriant encore.

-Tu me plais beaucoup. Et je sais que je te plais aussi. Ca m'a l'air d'être la meilleure solution.

Il y avait des choses qu'un Malfoy faisait et d'autres que non et se pincer pour voir s'il était en plein milieu d'un rêve était l'un des choses qui ne se faisaient pas. Mais Draco se sentait ainsi, parce qu'il se passait trop de choses inconcevables à la fois. Harry était sans doute devenu fou. Ou ça ou bien il était inconscient.

-Tu as idée de combien de personne, les Weasley et tes amis incluent, seraient en colère contre toi ?

-S'ils m'aiment vraiment leur colère ne durera pas longtemps. Mais merci beaucoup de t'inquiéter pour moi.

Ou alors un cognard lui avait donné un coup lors de son dernier entraînement. Mais à lui, non.

-Tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi, Harry.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne comprends pas. Je… Harry… Ce que j'ai dans le dos… Tu ne veux pas sortir avec quelqu'un qui a _ça_ dans le dos.

Harry savait que Draco était très complexé, mais il fut surpris que ça soit à ce point.

-Hier, je t'ai clairement dit que rien de ce que tu as dans le dos ne pourras changer ce que je pense de toi ou ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi –dit-il, d'une voix très sérieuse-. Tu crois vraiment que je suis superficiel ?

-Ce n'a rien à voir avec la superficialité. Harry… crois-moi, toi plus que personne…

-C'est de qui ? Voldemort ?

-Oui.

-C'est une Marque des Ténèbres ?

-Non.

-C'est la dernière chose dont je m'inquiète. Et ça ne suffira pas pour que je rompe avec toi. Draco, Voldemort m'a déjà enlevé beaucoup de personne qui comptait. Je ne vais pas te perdre toi aussi par sa faute.

Draco le vivait très mal, mais une grande partie de lui sentait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir confiance en lui. La nuit dernière, Harry ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il voulait sortir avec lui, ni qu'il l'aurait préféré à la belette_. ''Tu as agit comme un lâche un tas de fois, Draco. Et tu as bien fait de le faire, tu es probablement vivant grâce à ça. Mais là c'est différent. Il ne s'agit pas de lutter pour des idéaux et des stupidités. Il s'agit de lutter pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Et ça tu sais le faire.'' _Et arrivé à ce point, il lui restait seulement une issue. Il n'avait pas toujours pu se comporter avec la dignité d'un Malfoy, mais il pouvait peut-être le faire cette fois.

Et avec un soupir un peu tremblant, il se retourna.

-Enlève-moi la chemise.

-Draco…

-Fait-le.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Non. Non, mais fait-le.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'était préparé à tomber sur n'importe quoi mais même ainsi, la surprise le cloua. Dans le dos de Draco il y avait un mot qui lui parcourait la colonne vertébrale. ''Lâche''. Les lettres n'étaient pas tatouées ; on avait l'impression qu'elles avaient été taillées dans la peau avec un couteau. Mais l'aspect sombre et légèrement boursoufflé indiquait que ça avait été fait par magie. Aucun sort ni aucune potion ne pouvait les cacher ou les faire disparaître.

S'il avait pu, il aurait ressuscité Voldemort pour pouvoir le tuer encore une fois.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose –et il en fut content parce qu'il pouvait seulement regarder ce dos sans comprendre que quelqu'un puisse faire quelque chose comme ça-, Draco parla, et même si sa nervosité était évidente, il y avait une note caractéristique de défi dans sa voix.

-Si je voulais, elles disparaitraient. La seule chose que j'aurais à faire serait de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. C'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait, pour voir si j'étais trop humilié pour me décider à tuer une fois pour toute et être un bon mangemort. Mais ça a seulement marché à moitié. Il m'a humilié, mais il ne m'a pas changé en bon mangemort.

Harry serra les poings, fou de rage et il se rappela les visions qu'il avait eut cette année, toutes les fois où 'il avait vu Draco, pâle, avec un visage comme s'il était immergé en plein cauchemar. Et il pensa à ce que ça pouvait être pour lui de voir cette insulte dans son dos chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir en sachant que la seule façon de se libérer était de tuer. C'était comme si Voldemort avait passé neuf ans à se moquer de lui depuis sa tombe, le faisant payer pour quelque chose dont il devrait se sentir fier.

Mais non, il se corrigea, Voldemort n'était pas en train de se moquer de Draco, il était enfermé en enfer, dans sa propre peur de sa propre lâcheté. Il pouvait le dire parce qu'il l'avait _vu_.Et Draco était là devant lui, merveilleusement vivant, encore capable de rire et d'aimer. C'était Draco qui avait gagné.

Ses mains lâchèrent la chemise et le tissu recouvrit son dos.

-Draco… -Il se tourna, les joues rouges, faisant un effort pour le regarder dans les yeux-. Merci d'avoir confiance en moi.

-Tu comprends maintenant ?

-Je comprends que Voldemort était un fils de pute sadique et cruel et je suis vraiment, _vraiment_, désolé qu'il t'ait fait ça –dit-il, en lui caressant le bras-. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi ça pourrait affecter notre relation.

-Allons, Harry… le paradigme Gryffondor avec un petit-ami marqué à vie comme lâche. Tu vas me dire que ça ne te dérange pas.

-La seule chose qui me dérange c'est que tu le vis mal à cause de ce salaud. Ca me rend furieux qu'il t'ait fait ça. Mais je te le répète encore une fois: je veux sortir avec toi peu importe ce que tu as dans le dos.

Dans les rêves les plus optimistes de Draco, Harry se comportait avec décence et ne racontait rien à personne, mais, bien-sûr, il rompait avec lui. Le fait qu'il soit là assit, aussi près que même leurs jambes se touchaient, et le regardant avec ces yeux impossiblement verts tout en disant qu'il voulait toujours sortir avec lui, était plus qu'il ne pouvait assimiler.

-Mais… tu ne vois pas… qu'il y a des choses que… tu ne pourras jamais faire avec moi ? Je ne sais pas… aller à la plage ou à la piscine si… s'il y a beaucoup de gens.

C'était stupide, il le su dès qu'il l'eut dit. Et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, démontrant qu'il pensait la même chose.

-Oui, Draco, c'est une énorme raison pour ne pas sortir avec quelqu'un. –Mais ensuite il se sentit un peu mal d'avoir été ironique. Draco était très nerveux et il venait de faire quelque chose qui requérait un grand courage pour lui. Il méritait de recevoir un peu plus de compréhension-. Ecoute… si tu ne veux jamais aller à la plage, nous n'irons pas. Si un jour tu veux y aller, j'irais avec toi. Si là-bas tu enlèves ta chemise et que quelqu'un se moque de toi et que tu veux que nous l'ignorions, nous l'ignorerons, et si tu veux que nous lui donnions une raclée, nous lui donnerons. Ton dos. Ne. Change. Rien.

-Tu dis ça sérieusement ?

-Ce que tu as là prouve seulement que tu es une meilleure personne que ce pauvre homme n'aurait jamais pu être. –Il se pencha vers lui, lui donnant un léger baiser sur la joue et un autre sur le menton. Sa peau, habituellement soyeuse, était râpeuse cette après-midi dû à la naissance d'une barbe aussi claire qu'à peine visible. Harry sentit son haleine s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte-. Et le genre de force que tu as.

-Harry…. Murmura-t-il, presque sans voix.

-Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Draco –dit-il, en couvrant encore son visage de baiser légers-. Alors s'il-te-plaît, dit que tu veux aussi sortir avec moi une maudite fois pour toute.

Draco mit quelques secondes à répondre, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots.

-Putain, bien-sûr.

Harry se mit à rire et il s'écarta un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Que c'est poétique.

Et il l'embrassa alors sur les lèvres, bougeant doucement sur elles. Draco lâcha un soupir de plaisir et ouvrit un peu la bouche, insinuant sa langue. Harry l'a laissa entrer et la savoura comme si c'était un morceau de gâteau délicieux, appuyant son bras sur son épaule pour lui caresser la nuque et enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Sans rompre le baiser, Draco bougea pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui et passa ses bras dans son dos. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent et Harry sentit une merveilleuse chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Il laissa alors la bouche de Draco et descendit jusqu'à son cou. Sa langue parcourut sa jugulaire, la sentant palpiter à toute vitesse et après il referma sa bouche sur un bout de peau, la mordant doucement.

-Je me fous… que tu ais… un match demain –lui dit Draco-. J'espère… que tu es près… à terminer ça.

-Oh, je crois que oui.

Ils commencèrent alors à enlever leurs vêtements et en quelques secondes, ils étaient tous les deux nus, à l'exception de la chemise de Draco. Harry observa ses longues jambes, son érection entourée d'or. Le désir lui assécha la gorge et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il avait été avec des hommes très beaux, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'un d'entre eux ait été capable de provoquer en lui ce _besoin_ de caresser, lécher, mordre et serrer. Grâce à Dieu, Draco n'avait pas eu cette capacité à Poudlard parce que là-bas ça aurait été quelque chose des plus embarrassants.

Mais il ne pu le regarder plus longtemps parce que Draco le tira par le bras et attrapa sa bouche dans un baiser impatient.

-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps –lui dit-il après, pendant qu'Harry commençait à lui mordre encore une fois le cou-. A cinq heures…une délégation… oh, oui, Harry… du Ministère… des Sports… vient… mmmmm… et je dois aller… les accueillir… Merlin, j'aime quand tu fais ça… les accueillir… et répondre… à leurs stupides questions.

-Tu as du lubrifiant ?

-Lève-toi un peu –lui demanda-t-il, en l'écartant avec les mains.

Draco sortit une petite boite métallique du tiroir de sa table de nuit et lui donna. Ca n'était pas du lubrifiant, mais de la pommade pour les lèvres avec une forte odeur de mûres et il la regarda, hésitant.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne fera rien de te la mettre là ?

-Non –répondit Draco, lui entourant le cou pour continuer à l'embrasser.

Harry reconnut la même impatience qu'ils avaient sentit les deux première fois. Ils devaient le faire maintenant, sceller d'une certaine façon les mots qu'ils venaient d'échangé. Ses doigts barbouillèrent l'entrée de Draco et l'odeur de mûres se mélangea avec celle de la sueur et du savon de la douche, lui faisant penser à un petit-déjeuner au lit. La langue de Draco commença alors à lui faire des choses dans l'oreille qui devraient être illégales et il trembla de bas en haut.

-Mon Dieu…

-Viens… Viens, Harry…

Il n'aurait pas pu résister à ce ton même s'il l'aurait voulu. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, ouvertes et fléchies et il le pénétra fermement, mais lentement, conscient qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup préparé. La sensation lui fit fermer les yeux et lâcher une exclamation entrecoupée. Quand il ne pu plus continuer, il appuya son front contre celui de Draco et il sentit ses doigts lui caresser la joue. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit que Draco les avait aussi ouverts et qu'il lui souriait avec complicité et tendresse. Harry sentit toute sa hâte l'abandonne, toute l'urgence, et il lui donna un baiser long et lent.

-J'aime te voir sourire comme ça –lui dit-il après, lui frôlant les joues et les pommettes des lèvres.

-J'aime que tu me regardes comme ça –répondit Draco, en enroulant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il sourit alors, l'embrassa encore et, sans arrêter de le regarder dans les yeux, dont les pupilles étaient aussi dilatées qu'elles semblaient noires, des fois grises, il commença à bouger en lui avec lenteur. Draco se mordit les lèvres et gémit, mais il garda les yeux fixés sur lui.

-Nous serons bien –susurra Harry-. Tout ira bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Et oui, vous savez enfin ce que Draco a dans le dos et je félicite Alfgard d'avoir pensé à ça rapidement, très bonne déduction ma chère tu m'as vraiment surprise je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un y penserait et tu comprends donc que je n'ai pas pu t'en féliciter avant !!! Et je félicite aussi Paprika Star qui m'a demandé aussi s'il avait des inscriptions dans le dos dans sa dernière review!!! Félicitations à toutes les deux sérieusement!!! Bref je suis sûre que vous êtes excité par cette nouvelle et que vous avez plein de réactions à me faire partager, donc laissez-moi beaucoup de reviews please lol !!! Bonne semaine à tout le monde et au week-end prochain !!!**


	14. Entre phase : se connaître 3

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 14 Entre phases : se connaître (3)**

Un instant après, ils étaient tous les deux blottis dans le lit, récupérant leur souffle. Draco se sentait merveilleusement léger, de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'aux ongles des doigts de pieds, entouré par les bras d'Harry et sentant son souffle chatouiller son cou. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, vu que c'était une émotion qu'il n avait seulement expérimenté ces dix dernières années avec autant d'intensité que sur un terrain de jeu, quand il attrapait le vif d'or après un duel spécialement compliqué : un bonheur absolu.

''_Je suis moi. Harry est le vif d'or, bien-sûr. Et l'autre Attrapeur… L'autre Attrapeur c'est Ron Weasley. Je t'ai battu, la belette. Je t'ai battu, Harry est à moi.''_

Oh, il y avait encore beaucoup de problèmes à résoudre… Beaucoup d'obstacles en vu… Mais Harry avait vu son dos et il était encore là, avec lui, pas avec la belette, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait en ce moment.

-Draco…

Il sourit un peu. Qu'Harry soit le premier à rompre le silence relaxant après le sexe commençait à être une habitude.

-Quoi ?

-Elles te font mal ?

Son sourire vacilla. Ce n'était pas le sujet dont il aimait le plus parler, mais il supposa que c'était inévitable.

-Non, ça a seulement fait mal au début.

-Quel sort a-t-il utilisé ?

-Un semblable à celui qu'il utilisait pour la Marque des Ténèbres.

-Un spécialiste l'a vu ?

-Le meilleur. Mais on ne peut rien y faire. La seule solution est d'assassiner quelqu'un, et je ne crois pas que ce soit une solution.

-C'est par rapport à Dumbledore ? –demanda Harry, avec douceur. Il remarquait le malaise de Draco, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

-Non. Pour ça il m'a punit avec le Doloris. C'était bien avant… Il a laissé passer. Ils ont ramené un couple de moldus qu'ils avaient séquestrés. Voldemort voulait voir si j'étais capable de les tuer et je n'ai pas pu, même quand il m'a lancé un Doloris comme stimulant. Après quelques expérimentations de plus, il a décidé que j'avais besoin d'une leçon. Il m'a tatoué ça et, pour m'endurcir, je suis devenu son bourreau personnel. J'ai dit à mes parents que c'était un honneur qu'il se charge lui-même de m'entraîner correctement.

-Putain de fils de pute… -Il secoua la tête-. Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Draco. Ecoute… je ne dis pas ça pour te faire chier, d'accord ? Mais après ce qu'il t'a fait et comment il traitait tes parents, pourquoi as-tu quand même essayé de me livrer à Voldemort dans la Salle sur Demande ? Ce n'est pas possible que tu voulais encore qu'il gagne.

-J'essayais seulement de… faire le meilleur pour moi et mes parents. J'étais sûr que si vous gagniez, nous finirions tous les trois morts ou qu'ont recevraient le baiser du détraqueur. Je croyais que la seule chance qu'il nous restait pour vivre, était de renter de nouveau dans les faveurs de Voldemort et qu'il gagnerait. –Il poussa un petit soupir et il le regarda dans les yeux-. Je suis désolé, Harry. Mais je ne t'aimais pas alors que mes parents, oui.

Cette excuse était sincère, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre repentie en Draco. Harry savait qu'il pensait avoir fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ces circonstances, ainsi il acquiesça. Il avait posé une question et il avait eu sa réponse.

-Je comprends…

La lumière du soleil et l'odeur de l'été entraient encore par la fenêtre entrouverte, et tout semblait trop beau et placide pour croire que les sombres moments du passé avaient réellement existé.

-Des fois je pense à ces choses… et je ne peux pas croire que tout ça c'est vraiment passé. La bataille, l'incendie, la mort de Vince, les tortures, Dumbledore… C'est comme si c'était arrivé à une autre personne. S'il n'y avait pas mon dos et Le Prophète, je crois que j'aurais tout oublié.

Les mots de Draco réveillèrent un écho étrange dans le cœur d'Harry.

-Ils ne nous laisseront pas oublier –dit-il, presque pour lui-même. Il soupira aussi après-. Je crains que la plupart de mes amis réagisse comme Ron. Comment crois-tu que les tiens réagiront ?

-Pansy et les autres… ? –Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête-. Eux aussi ils veulent tout oublier, Harry. Comme un mauvais rêve. Ce n'est pas une guerre qu'ils veulent recommencer.

Draco pensa à Pansy. Elle n'aimait toujours pas les moldus ou les sorciers d'origine moldu. Elle avait simplement apprit à le dissimuler. Mais en vrai, c'est que Pansy aimait plus les commérages et aller faire les boutiques que la philosophie ou la politique. Blaise se mettait toujours du côté du plus fort. Si Voldemort avait gagné, il aurait trouvé peu de serviteurs plus enthousiastes que Blaise. Mais le fait était que Blaise était partit en Italie pour éviter la guerre et que maintenant il occupait une position lucrative au Ministère de la Magie italienne où, sans doute, il se montrait comme un véhément défenseur de l'intégration des sorciers de sang moldu dans la société. Daphné et Théo n'avait jamais réellement appuyé les idées de Voldemort. Et Greg, qui avait passé six mois à Azkaban après la guerre, s'était installé aux Etats-Unis avec sa mère et il n'était jamais revenu en Angleterre depuis.

Non, ils mettraient du temps à croire qu'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche, ils se moqueraient de lui pendant un bon moment (tous sauf Greg, qui manquait du sens de l'humour) et c'était possible que Pansy ne soit jamais gentille avec Harry, mais aucun d'eux ne réagiraient comme Ron Weasley.

-Et tes parents ?

-Mes parents ? –Draco se passa une main dans les cheveux, pensif et il regarda Harry-. Bien, ça dépend.

-De quoi ?

-Du genre de relation. Tu vois, si c'était seulement baiser, ils feraient la même tête que si j'apparaissais un jour main dans la main avec le vieux Slughorn et que je leur disais que c'est mon amant.

-Ouch.

Draco l'embrassa pour s'excuser de l'avoir comparé à quelqu'un d'aussi peu ravissant et ensuite il redevint un peu plus sérieux.

-Mais ils m'aiment, Harry. Et s'ils voient que je suis heureux, que nous sommes sérieux… ils ne s'interposeront pas.

-Même si c'est… moi ?

-Avant la guerre ils auraient réagit d'une autre façon, mais maintenant… tu es techniquement ce qui s'appelle un bon parti. Pourquoi ça les dérangerait ?

-Parce qu'ils me détestent ?

-Ca s'était avant qu'ils ne puissent aller à des fêtes en parlant de toi comme ''le petit-ami de notre fils Draco''. En plus, ils sont plus inquiets tous les deux par le fait que je ne suis jamais sortit avec personne. Ma mère m'a pratiquement donné la permission de me marier avec un troll quand elle est venue me voir pour les quarts de finale.

Harry se mit à rire.

-D'abord tu me compares à Slughorn et maintenant à un troll. Tu n'es pas très romantique, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco fit un autre geste d'excuse, même s'il ne pu s'empêcher de rire aussi. Ce rire partagé fit disparaître la légère mélancolie qui leur avait miné le moral en parlant de la guerre.

-Je suis désolé. Non, pas beaucoup.

-Je vois…

-Mais si c'est important pour toi, j'apprendrais –dit-il, de son expression la plus innocente-. Je pourrais demander des courts de poésie romantique à Ginny Weasley. Comment c'était ce poème déjà qu'elle t'a adressé à Poudlard ?

-Oh, non…

-C'était… ''Tu as les yeux verts comme un crapaud frais du matin…''

Harry devint rouge comme une tomate.

-Oh, tais-toi… -Et montrant qu'il ne sous-estimait pas la capacité de Draco à le taquiner, il se mit sur lui et lui donna le baiser le plus intense et passionné qu'il pu. Quand il se sépara de lui, Draco ne savait plus très bien qui était Ginny Weasley-. Elle avait seulement onze ans, ne sois pas méchant.

Il souriait en disant ça et quelque chose dans ce sourire et dans l'expression de ses yeux fit que Draco oublia ses amis, et la joie puérile d'avoir battu Ron Weasley et il comprit réellement, simplement, qu'Harry l'aimait. Et sentir cet amour c'était comme lambiner dans un lit chaud, un froid matin d'hiver, ou se promener dans les jardins du manoir Malfoy l'été.

Ca valait la peine de se battre pour lui.

Sentant qu'il était dangereusement prêt de se comporter d'une façon trop sensible, il chercha un nouveau sujet qui le distrairait.

-Eh, Harry, comment ça se fait qu'ils-t-ont laissé sortir de l'hôtel la veille d'un match ?

Harry lui expliqua alors qu'il avait dit à son entraîneuse qu'il avait besoin de sortir et que c'était important pour le match. Que ça soit suffisant pour obtenir une permission laissa Draco sans voix ; c'était clair que l'entraîneuse anglaise avait une confiance absolue envers le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

-C'est vrai que c'était important pour le match –protesta Harry, en se défendant des accusassions de fieffé menteur que Draco commençait à lui faire-. J'étais de très mauvaise humeur et très nerveux. Je n'aurais pas bien dormi. Et le lendemain, j'aurais mal joué.

Draco sourit.

-Et maintenant tu vas mieux ?

Harry sourit aussi et lui caressa la joue du dos de la main. Draco tourna la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Aucun des deux, en vrai, n'avait arrêté de tripoter l'autre depuis que l'orgasme les avait laissés fatigués dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Oui, beaucoup mieux. –Cependant, son visage s'assombrit encore un peu-. Si Ron ne veut pas me parler, qu'il ne me parle pas.

Draco était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et de commencer à dire tout ce qu'il pensait de Ron Weasley. La belette n'avait jamais mérité la compagnie de quelqu'un comme Harry, il n'était rien de plus qu'un parasite et un paysan. Harry était beaucoup mieux sans lui, sans Granger et sans tous les Weasley. Mais il l'a ferma à temps, se rappelant combien Harry les aimait.

En fin de compte, il n'aurait jamais survécu à un hôte comme Voldemort sans apprendre à garder la bouche fermée.

Non, il ne devait pas dire un seul mot contre eux. Harry était déjà en colère et peut-être, seulement peut-être, qu'il lui donnerait raison. Mais c'était plus probable qu'Harry, en colère ou pas, n'aimerait pas entendre ça. Et de toute façon, il finirait sûrement par faire la paix avec la belette et tout se retournerait contre lui.

''_Tu dois être plus malin, Draco. Reste à l'écart et laisse Weasley se mettre tout seul dans la mouise. Avec un peu de chance, il ne se rendra pas compte d'où il est jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Et si son amitié avec Harry se brise alors, personne ne pourra dire que c'est de ma faute.''_

-Il a sûrement besoin de temps pour s'y habituer, c'est tout –dit-il, de son ton le plus serein-. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il accepte comme ça que tu es une aventure avec moi.

Harry, qui dès fois pouvait être très prévisible, pencha la tête.

-Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fait de Draco ?

-Très drôle, Potter. Je sais ce que Weasley représente pour toi. Je ne gagne rien à le défendre.

Il n'aurait imaginé que la vérité puisse cacher tant de choses, ni obtenir un baiser comme celui qu'il gagna. Mais malheureusement, des coups à la porte les interrompirent.

-Qui est-ce ? –demanda-t-il en français, pendant qu'il échangeait un regard alarmé avec Harry.

-C'est moi –lui répondit Luc-. Dans cinq minutes tu as rendez-vous avec les vieux fossiles.

-Oh, merde… D'accord, merci. –Il s'adressa à Harry-. Je dois être en bas dans cinq minutes.

Harry le regarda fixement.

-Je crois que c'est définitif : je deviens chaud à t'entendre parler en français.

Draco lâcha un petit rire.

-Vraiment ? Nous reparlerons de ça demain, _mon cher. –_Il le poussa-. Allez, bouge-toi.

Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se doucher ; les sorts de nettoyage suffirent. Harry et Draco s'habillèrent après à toute hâte, intercalant baisers et promesses hâtives de venir voir l'autre jouer pour les demi-finales. ''_Bon petit moment pour découvrir que nous sommes un couple mielleux''_, pensa Draco, un peu étonné de lui-même. Mais c'était la faute d'Harry, bien-sûr, pour être autant baisable.

-Tu auras des problèmes pour sortir de l'hôtel demain ? –lui demanda Harry.

-Lacroix aura un œil sur moi, mais j'espère le régler.

-Sûr ?

-Sûr.

-Si à neuf heures tu n'es pas là-bas, je viendrais te chercher –lui promit Harry, en souriant.

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

-Toi occupes-toi de battre les mexicains.

----------------------------------------------------

-Pouvons-nous parler ?

Harry, qui ça ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était revenu à l'hôtel, observa Ron sans chercher à cacher sa surprise ni sa colère.

-Maintenant tu veux parler ? Parce que je sortirai toujours avec lui, pour ton information.

Ron baissa les yeux, un peu honteux.

-Oui. Je… j'ai parlé avec Hermione et… Je suis désolé d'avoir réagit comme ça. J'aurais dû imaginer que tu… n'aurais pas fait quelque chose comme ça sans une bonne raison.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou pas, et il finit par acquiescer.

-C'est bon. Allons dans la chambre.

Pour la troisième fois de la journée, ils marchèrent tous les deux en silence dans cette direction. Harry se sentait beaucoup moins impressionné que ce matin. Après ce qu'il s'était passé cette après-midi, il ne pensait pas continuer à se justifier ou à s'excuser pour sa décision.

Une fois dans la chambre, Ron s'assit sur son lit et il fit signe à Harry de faire la même chose.

-Tu étais avec lui ? Il y a un match demain.

-Tu crois qu'il ferait quelque chose qui puisse nuire à mon comportement demain ? –répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

Ron rebaissa les yeux quelques secondes.

-C'est un peu difficile à croire, Harry –dit-il, d'une douceur forcée-. Hier je croyais que tu détestais Malfoy comme moi. Et aujourd'hui j'apprends que vous baisez ensemble depuis… la nuit où Hermione est venue ?

-Oui.

-Quand tu es revenu ivre.

Harry sourit, même si ça ressemblait plus à une grimace d'avertissement qu'à autre chose.

-J'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'insinuer que Draco m'a soulé pour profiter de moi. Surtout parce que nous avons eu plusieurs rendez-vous depuis.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je ne le comprends pas.

-Tu comprendrais si tu étais capable d'accepter que Draco a changé. –Il le regarda directement dans les yeux-. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Ron. Mon frère. Et je t'aime. Mais je suis amoureux de Draco, que tu le veuilles ou non et…

-Amoureux ? –répéta Ron, stupéfait.

-Amoureux –lui confirma Harry, avec fermeté.

-En deux semaines.

-Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et quand le Mondial sera fini, nous allons nous voir en Angleterre.

Ron le regarda d'une façon étrange, très sérieuse, et il serra les lèvres comme s'il voulait taire n'importe quel commentaire. Après, il parla avec une précaution qui fit qu'Harry eut l'impression d'être un fou dangereux.

-Je croyais que… vous étiez seulement en train de passer le temps.

Harry se souvint de l'expression de Draco quant il l'avait regardé après lui avoir montré son dos ; cette peur et cette fierté mélangées, sans une pointe de confiance. Comment avait-il pu penser que quelque chose comme ça l'aurait éloigné de lui ? Mais même ainsi, il lui avait montré. A quelqu'un qui, pour couronner le tout, l'avait appelé lâche des douzaines et des douzaines de fois.

-C'était au début.

-Et ça ne te sembles pas un peu _étrange_ que d'un seul coup tu es amoureux de Malfoy ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Ron douta un moment et secoua négativement la tête.

-Rien. Ecoute, je t'ai écouté te plaindre un millier de fois de toutes les personnes qui s'approchaient de toi par intérêt. Et bon, admettons que lui ne fait pas ça. –Son ton ne pouvait pas exprimer moins de conviction-. Mais, que crois-tu que fera Lucius Malfoy ? Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il l'utilisera pour laver son image, pour essayer de se faire passer pour quelqu'un de respectable ?

Ca devait faire partie de ce que Draco avait pensé quand il avait dit que ses parents iraient dans les fêtes en parlant de lui comme du ''petit-ami de notre fils''. Bien, Lucius pouvait être un drôle de numéro, mais il ne l'avait jamais éloigné de son objectif et bien-sûr, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

-Je me préoccuperais de Lucius Malfoy que quand il fera quelque chose dont je devrais m'inquiéter.

-Et qu'en est-il des autres ? Tu ne te préoccupes pas non plus de comment ils vont réagir quand ils l'apprendront ?

-Ils devraient être content pour moi.

-Harry, c'est _Malfoy_ –dit-il, avec incrédulité-. Tu crois que Luna va être contente que tu sortes avec l'un de ses ravisseurs ? Ou mon frère Billy que tu sortes avec le responsable des cicatrices de son visage ? Tu as une idée du dégoût que vont ressentir mes parents s'ils l'apprennent ?

Harry se mit debout, secouant la tête avec entêtement. Il avait tué –littéralement- pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'exiger plus.

-Je préfère quitter le monde magique pour toujours que laisser d'autres personnes diriger ma vie. Je n'ai demandé à personne de devenir un modèle. Si ça ne leur plaît pas, qu'ils se cherchent un autre héro à adorer. Neville, Hermione, Ginny et toi le méritez autant que moi, ça fait des années que je le dis.

-Je ne suis pas en train de parler de ça ! Je suis en train de te parler de ta famille et de tes amis !

-Eh bien la famille et les amis sont là pour t'appuyer quand il faut ! –s'exclama Harry, perdant patience-. Tu pourrais me demander comment je me sens quand je suis avec lui ! Tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi d'être avec quelqu'un qui me traite comme une personne normale ? Avec quelqu'un qui ne voudra jamais vivre à travers moi et qui acceptera seulement d'être mon égal ?

Ron ferma les yeux un moment.

-Bien-sûr que je le sais, Harry.

-Eh bien on ne le dirait pas –répliqua-t-il brusquement-. Et c'est très simple. Ou tu as confiance en moi ou tu ne l'a pas.

-On dirait un ultimatum.

-Non, ça ne l'es pas –dit Harry, optant pour ne pas rappeler le fait qu'il lui en avait donné un le matin même-. Je ne vais pas te faire choisir. Tu ne me feras pas choisir toi à moi.

Cette fois, le silence de Ron fut un peu plus long.

-Nous sommes frères, Harry, comme tu l'as dit. C'était stupide que tu ne me parles pas de tout. Et je ne disais pas ça sérieusement.

Il était sincère, Harry le connaissait trop bien pour en douter. Et le soulagement qu'il sentit en l'entendant fut aussi sincère.

-Merci. Et Hermione ?

-Bien, elle aimerait parler avec toi –dit-il, en le regardant avec inquiétude-. Mais tu sais, nous serons toujours là tous les deux quand tu auras besoin de nous.

Il semblait penser que Draco planifiait de lui faire du mal à l'occasion la plus inespérée, mais Harry pensa que c'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait obtenir de Ron à cet instant et, en signe de paix, il esquissa un sourire qui, cette fois, en était réellement un. Même s'il avait l'impression que Ron allait avoir besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour s'habituer à cette idée, il se permit l'espérance de le considérer comme un signe qui, finalement, comme lui avait dit Draco, les choses iraient bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews, car même si ça me fait trop trop plaisir de les lire, l'auteur les lit aussi donc c'est un bon moyen de l'encourager à continuer d'écrire des histoires aussi génial !! Bref, je tenais aussi à vous dire que le samedi 16 mai vous n'aurez peut-être pas de chapitre car je suis en examen dans pas longtemps et faut réviser lol !! Donc voilà à samedi prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews please !!!**


	15. Les demi finales : Angleterre Mexique

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 15 Les demi-finales : Angleterre-Mexique**

Draco parla le soir à Lacroix et il lui demanda la permission d'aller avec Luc voir le match d'Harry, utilisant l'excuse qu'il voulait étudier les deux Attrapeurs en cas d'une finale possible. L'entraineur français avait déjà laissé d'autres joueurs aller voir des matchs d'autres équipes et il finit par accepter, même s'il l'avertit qu'il devrait être sur ses gardes, lui rappelant que les anglais n'avaient aucune sympathie pour lui.

Harry lui aurait donné deux de ses entrées sans problèmes, mais comme ils avaient décidé de continuer à garder secret leur relation jusqu'à la fin du Mondial, Draco avait préféré les demander à Flint. Ainsi il n'aurait pas à mentir quand on lui demanderait qui l'avait invité au match.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le terrain, les joueurs n'étaient pas encore sortis des vestiaires. Après avoir répondu à quelques questions d'un journaliste français (_''Je suis venu voir le match. J'espère que l'Angleterre gagnera, bien-sûr, j'ai des amis qui jouent dans l'équipe et, en plus, je suis toujours anglais, en plus de français''_), Draco s'assit avec Luc entre les amis et les parents de Marcus Flint et il regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait beaucoup de personnes qui étaient assises ici : aux côtés des Wood il vit Percy Weasley avec sa femme et ses deux enfants ; pas très loin, il vit Neville Longbottom avec une fille de Poufsouffle dont il était incapable de se rappeler le nom et Lavender Brown avec Lee Jordan. Ils bavardaient tous les quatre avec animation, mais quand ils se rendirent compte qu'il était là, ils lui adressèrent un regard de désapprobation et de supériorité et, ils se mirent sans doute à cancaner sur lui.

-Des amis à toi ? –lui demanda Luc.

-Des amis de Potter –répliqua Draco. Les Flint ne parlaient probablement pas beaucoup le français, mais s'il l'appelait Harry et qu'il savait de qui il parlait, ils trouveraient étrange qu'il utilise son prénom-. On les reconnaît tout de suite à leur expression vertueuse et à leur odeur de sainteté.

Luc se montra du pouce.

-Sang-de-bourbe, tu te rappelles. Ne crois pas que je ne les estime pas d'avoir lutté contre Voldemort.

Vraiment il y avait des fois où Draco oubliait que Luc n'était pas un Serpentard.

-Et tu crois que moi je ne suis pas content qu'ils l'aient fait ? Le problème c'est qu'ils souhaitent tous me voir mort, mais ils sont trop hypocrites pour le reconnaître. –Il entreferma les yeux un moment-. Attend qu'ils apprennent qui sort avec qui. Ces salauds vont l'avoir difficile.

-Tu crois ? En fin de compte, regarde We… -Draco lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il ne dise pas le nom-. Bien, regarde-lui. Il ne t'a pas dit… pas le ''lui'' du coup de coude, mais l'autre ''lui'', tu sais… qu'ils avaient fait la paix ?

Une lettre d'Harry était arrivée ce matin, avant qu'il n'aille s'entraîner, lui disant que Granger avait fait entendre raison à son lamentable mari.

-Je n'ai aucunement confiance en ce qu'il dit.

-Qui ?

-Lui.

-Lequel des deux ''lui'' ?

-La belette. Il me déteste autant que je le déteste. C'est impossible qu'il soit disposé à faire la paix ; il est seulement en train de feindre, comme moi.

Luc leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, mais une subite augmentation des cris dans les gradins leur firent comprendre que les équipes allaient sortir sur le terrain et ils laissèrent cette conversation. La voix du speaker allemand commença à réciter un à un les noms des joueurs mexicains et ces derniers volèrent au milieu du terrain, montés sur leurs balais.

-Et maintenant, l'équipe anglaise ! Bletchey ! Flint ! Wood ! Summerhill ! Spinnet ! Et Harryyyy Pooootter !

Comme c'était habituel, la plus grande partie du stade, peu importe sa nationalité, se mit debout pour l'accueillir avec des applaudissements. Peut-être qu'entre les Attrapeurs les plus ambitieux ou compétitifs la chasse était ouverte, mais ça n'avait pas trop affecté l'opinion que la plupart des gens avait sur lui. Et cette fois, Draco était trop occupé à s'assurer qu'il ne souriait pas d'une oreille à l'autre en le voyant pour que ça lui importe.

-Il est là…

Madame Flint, qui était à ses côtés, le regarda avec curiosité et Draco essaya de mieux dissimuler cette joie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si tous ces sentiments nouveaux étaient compliqués à gérer ; la plupart du temps c'était comme s'il était sous Felix Felicis et l'autre moitié il était aussi chaud que des couilles d'ashwinder (1). Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi les gens écrivaient des poèmes et faisaient des choses ridicules ; l'amour faisait de lui un imbécile heureux.

Après l'arrivée de l'arbitre, les deux équipes se formèrent pour écouter les hymnes nationaux. On écouta d'abord celui des mexicains ; après, celui des anglais. Draco essaya de ne pas trop montrer sa désapprobation envers les sorciers qui le chantaient ; il continuait toujours à se considérer autant anglais que français et il était fier de l'être mais, sujet d'une reine ou d'un roi _moldu _? Pas question.

-Et que le match commence ! –cria le speaker.

Les milieux de terrain commencèrent à jouer avec les cognards et les souaffles à une vitesse vertigineuse tandis que les Attrapeurs vagabondaient à la recherche du vif d'or. Draco retint son souffle quand Harry et l'Attrapeuse mexicaine s'approchèrent de la zone VIW du terrain et il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire de nouveau quand il vit qu'Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil en passant. ''_Tu es à moi. Sérieusement, tu es à moi''. _Il ne se fatiguerait jamais de le répéter, même dans un millier d'années.

---------------------------------------------------------

Vingt minutes après, avec un score de 80-50 en faveur des mexicains, Harry aperçut le vif d'or et il se lança à sa poursuite à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'Attrapeuse mexicaine le suivit d'un geste décidé, mais Harry n'était pas disposé à perdre ce vif d'or ni la possibilité de rencontrer de nouveau Draco en finale, même si maintenant cet hypothétique match avait pour eux un sens différent à celui qu'il avait eu au début. C'était _leur_ finale, à Draco et à lui, et il ne laisserait personne se mettre sur son chemin.

Le vif d'or se dirigeait vers le centre du terrain, gênant les autres joueurs et multipliant les chances que les Attrapeurs reçoivent des coups de cognards. Harry était trop concentré sur sa traque et il volait trop vite pour pouvoir faire attention à autre chose, mais du coin de l'œil il réussit à voir Flint s'interposer entre lui et l'un de ces lourdes balles et l'envoyer d'un mouvement ferme contre l'un des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse. Le mexicain réussit à l'éviter, mais ce fut aux dépens de l'un des Batteurs de sa propre équipe, qui fut sur le point de les faire tous le deux tomber de leurs balais. Dans un retournement fou du vif d'or, Harry se cogna aussi contre Marianne et il se frappa au bras avec le manche de son balai.

-Tu vas bien ? –lui demanda-t-elle, en reprenant son équilibre.

Harry lui répondit que oui sans arrêter de poursuivre sa proie. Son bras lui faisait mal et il aurait un joli bleu, mais il ne s'était rien cassé. Les mexicains s'envoyaient aussi des indications en criant, essayant de faciliter les choses à leur compagnon et de gêner Harry le plus possible, en croisant encore et encore son chemin.

Le vif d'or changea de direction et se dirigea vers la tour des journalistes. Torreblanca, l'Attrapeuse mexicaine avait pu se défaire du blocus des joueurs anglais et elle le distançait de quelques mètres. Les speakers narraient l'action avec les yeux fixés sur eux, prêts à se s'écarter d'un saut si le vif d'or s'approchait trop près, mais la balle tourna inespérément vers la droite. Harry réagit avec rapidité et réussi à se mettre à égalité avec elle, de façon qu'elle fut attrapé entre lui et les gradins. Sans douter un moment, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, laissant moins d'espace, avec l'espoir que ça la rendrait nerveuse. Mais il ne l'a toucherait pas, il ne fallait pas. Elle maintint l'offre et essaya d'accélérer pour le décoller d'elle, même s'ils avaient tous les deux atteint la limite de vitesse de leurs balais.

Mais le vif d'or cessa alors de voler en suivant la ligne des gradins et il s'éleva, se dirigeant vers le centre du stade. Harry lâcha un grognement de frustration et il pointa son balai vers elle, suivi de l'Attrapeuse mexicaine.

-Harry ! –entendit-il crier Romelius.

Harry vit du coin de l'œil un cognard s'approcher de lui et, sans arrêter sa course, il tourna sur lui-même pour se retrouver le dos dans le vide. Le cognard passa par-dessus ses jambes et Harry fléchit son corps pour revenir bien se placer. Le public applaudit sa pirouette, mais la seule chose qui lui importait était que le vif d'or était un peu plus loin et l'Attrapeuse mexicaine, un peu plus près.

Le vif d'or avait commencé à faire le tour du terrain. Harry en profita pour regarder le tableau des scores quand il passa devant et il vit que les mexicains étaient en train de les gagner 150 à 70. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui arrivait à ses compagnons parce qu'il ne pouvait pas prêter attention au match, mais il était clair que les mexicains étaient en train de leur mettre une raclée.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco ferma les yeux quand les Poursuiveurs mexicains remarquèrent un but à Miles. A ce rythme, si Harry ne se dépêchait pas d'attraper le vif d'or, les mexicains finiraient par avoir cent cinquante points d'avance.

-Si nous devons les rencontrer en finale, j'espère qu'ils joueront aussi mal –commenta Luc, en fourrant dans sa bouche une poignée de pop-corn sucrés en un défi clair envers les menus équilibrés qu'il mangeait à l'hôtel.

-C'est cette Attrapeuse, Aguirre, elle est en train de les mettre en pièce. Je ne l'avais jamais vu voler avant et toi ?

-L'année dernière, pendant un match amical entre eux et la Belgique, mais ce jour là elle ne volait pas comme ça. –Draco lui piqua quelques pop-corn-. Dit, si nous jouons la finale contre les anglais, ça ne fera aucun conflit d'intérêt ?

Draco quitta un moment le terrain des yeux pour lui dédier son regard méprisant le plus réussi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Et il n'y a pas une petite partie de toi qui souhaite battre ton petit-ami ?

S'il n'avait pas était sûr que Luc essayait seulement de se payer sa tête, il lui aurait mis la boîte de pop-corn en chapeau.

-Non, je veux gagner _moi._ La seule différence c'est que cette fois je ne serais pas heureux de le voir perdre. –Il esquissa un sourire en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil-. Et après je lui ferais quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

Luc sourit aussi.

-Si nous gagnions… Ouah, t'imagine comment on nous recevrait chez nous ?

Draco savait parfaitement ce à quoi Luc était en train de penser.

-Sois sur tes gardes ou tu passeras l'année prochaine trop occupé avec les demandes de paternité pour assister aux entraînements.

-Chuuut, ça n'est pas une plaisanterie.

Et Luc, comme un mi-moldu qu'il était, fit cette chose très drôle de toucher du bois pour éloigner le mauvais sort. Draco allait lui demander pour la millième fois si c'était toute la magie qu'il avait appris à Beaux-bâtons quand une action du jeu attira toute son attention. Harry, dans sa traque du vif d'or, se dirigeait droit vers un cognard que Marcus Flint n'avait pas réussi à dégager à temps.

La moitié du stade se mit debout.

-Oh, putain… -s'exclama Draco, tendu.

A la vitesse où ils allaient, c'était qu'une question de deux ou trois secondes. Le vif d'or s'éleva par-dessus le cognard au dernier moment. De sa place, la seule chose que Draco vit fut une espèce de choc triple entre le cognard et les deux Attrapeurs. Un cri collectif secoua le stade. Et les deux joueurs tombèrent de leurs balais en même temps.

Les Rattrapeurs empêchèrent avec leurs sorts que les Attrapeurs frappent le sol. Draco sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Personne ne savait si l'un des deux avaient le vif ou lequel des deux s'était pris le coup de cognard. ''_Ca devait être pour cette idiote. Je suis sûr qu'il allait cogner la mexicaine et qu'il s'est mis devant, maudit Gryffondor stupide avec le complexe du héro ! Oh, Merlin, faite que ça ne soit pas grave, faite que ça ne soit pas grave…''_. Pendant que les guérisseurs et l'arbitre courraient vers eux, le speaker allemand annonçait que le vif avait été capturé. Draco avait l'impression qu'Harry tout comme Torreblanca étaient inconscients.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? –lui demandèrent à la fois Luc et la mère de Marcus Flint, chacun dans sa langue.

-L'un des deux a attrapé le vif, mais ils ne savent pas qui –répondit-il, d'abord en anglais et ensuite en français.

L'arbitre se pencha alors entre les guérisseurs qui s'étaient agenouillés autour des deux Attrapeurs et, se mettant debout, il fit un signe en direction du speaker.

-HARRY POTTER A LE VIF D'OR! VICTOIRE POUR L'ANGLETERRE!

Les anglais se mirent à crier et à applaudir, mais pas avec la joie folle qu'on aurait attendu. Ca sautait aux yeux que, tous comme les mexicains, ils étaient inquiets de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec les Attrapeurs. Draco était tendu comme un fil, essayant de ne pas paraître content de la victoire de l'Angleterre ni inquiet de l'état d'Harry, mais il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir plus longtemps. L'attroupement de guérisseurs et des autres joueurs, qui étaient descendus sur le sol, l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais c'était clair que les deux Attrapeurs étaient toujours au sol. Il sentit à peine le serrement discret et tranquillisant que Luc fit sur son bras.

Et enfin, les guérisseurs commencèrent à bouger et Draco put voir Harry et Torreblanca se mettre debout. Seulement alors, les supporteurs anglais explosèrent de joie, et Harry quitta le terrain en les entendant scander son nom. Draco l'observa s'en aller, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, mais il perdit la bataille quand, un moment avant de quitter le terrain, Harry se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction.

------------------------------------------------

Un bon moment après, Harry entra dans la salle de conférence du terrain de quidditch avec un sparadrap sur le front et les yeux souriants. Les photographes le mitraillèrent pendant que les journalistes levaient la main. Comme d'habitude, Maureen fit passer en premier le reporter du Prophète.

-Félicitations, Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, merci. C'était un coup violent, mais sans conséquences.

-Que penses-tu du match ?

-Bien, c'était très difficile de les retenir au milieu du terrain, mais par chance nous avons réussi à nous maintenir à une distance sûre.

-Et par rapport au vif d'or ?

-Il était difficile à attraper. Torreblanca est une très bonne Attrapeuse.

Maureen indiqua un journaliste allemand qui lui parla dans un anglais clair.

-Vous avez pensé à la demi-finale du Mondial de 2002 ?

Harry sourit et montra son sparadrap au front. Il ne se rappelait pas très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait l'impression que le cognard avait carambolé sa tête et celle de l'Attrapeuse mexicaine.

-C'était sur le point de se répéter. Mais j'avais confiance sur le fait de pouvoir jouer la finale cette fois et aider l'Angleterre à gagner le Mondial.

Une journaliste italienne avec une longue chevelure brune fut la suivante.

-Avez-vous une préférence quand à votre adversaire ?

-Bien, autant la France que la Bulgarie sont des adversaires forts et ils ont fait un grand Mondial. Les deux équipes méritent sans aucun doute d'arriver en finale. Mais personnellement, je préférerai la jouer contre l'équipe française.

-_Pourquoi_ ? –demanda un journaliste français, sans attendre que la déléguée de presse lui donne la parole. –Ca a quelque chose à voir avec votre défaite pendant les éliminations ?

Harry remarqua l'expression de beaucoup de journalistes, spécialement anglais, qui semblaient croire qu'il pensait à la vengeance ou à quelque chose comme ça. A ce qu'il savait, dans aucun des articles qui avaient parlé de la visite à l'hôpital Santa Brunilda on ne mentionnait le fait qu'Harry avait dit que lui et Draco s'entendaient bien.

-Seulement en partie. Simplement, je ne connais pas en personne l'Attrapeur bulgare, mais Draco et moi avons parlé plusieurs fois sur le fait de nous rencontrer de nouveau pour la finale.

Beaucoup de journalistes donnèrent l'impression d'être en train de chercher inutilement le sarcasme ou l'ironie de ses mots. Quelque uns sourirent comme s'ils l'avaient trouvé. D'autres semblaient stupéfaits en l'entendant utiliser le prénom de Malfoy. '_'Bien, ça serait mieux qu'ils s'y habituent''. _Harry n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire pour sa relation avec Draco, comme il n'avait jamais parlé de ses autres relations, mais il ne pensait pas non plus se cacher ; on les verrait bien assez tôt aller ensemble à un endroit, ou bavarder, et selon Draco, c'était suffisant pour qu'une hystérie massive se déchaîne en Angleterre.

Ce fut un journaliste irlandais qui osa poser la question qui tournait dans la tête de la plupart des personnes.

-Malfoy et vous êtes amis ?

-Nous nous entendons très bien. –Il inclina la tête-. D'autres questions _sur le match_ ?

Ils avaient l'air tellement stupéfait qu'Harry dû faire un effort pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, un journaliste argentin lui demanda comment il se sentait pour la finale. Harry lui répondit tranquillement et quelques questions après il s'en alla de la salle de conférence pour aller à l'hôtel et célébrer son passage en finale avec ses collègues.

-------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir dit au journaliste français qu'il était content de la victoire de l'Angleterre et qu'il considérait Harry comme un Attrapeur exceptionnel qu'il croyait capable de battre en finale, Draco était retourné à l'hôtel avec Luc et l'entraîneur lui avait donné des vidéos sur l'Attrapeur bulgare. Draco ne les regarda pas immédiatement ; il monta d'abord dans sa chambre pour écrire une lettre à Marcus et Flint et une autre à Harry, les félicitant de leur triomphe, bien que d'une manière très différente.

Après seulement, il descendit dans l'un des salles de l'hôtel et il se mit à étudier les vidéos. Quand il allait recommencer une seconde fois, un elfe de maison entra par la porte et attira courtoisement son attention.

-Monsieur Malfoy a un appel urgent par le Réseau de Cheminette, monsieur.

-Un appel urgent ? De qui ?

-Hunsy ne sait pas, monsieur. Hunsy sait seulement que c'est d'Angleterre, monsieur.

Un peu inquiet au cas où il s'était passé quelque chose chez lui, Draco descendit dans le hall et se mit devant la cheminée que l'elfe lui indiqua. Comme il le supposait, ce fut la tête de sa mère qui apparut entre les braises.

-Salut, maman, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Narcissa le regarda fixement pendant un moment avec une expression étrange.

-Nous avons écouté à la radio la conférence de presse de nos joueurs. –Elle fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils, plus par incrédulité que par réprobation-. _Lui _?

-Lui, quoi ? De qui tu parles ? –demanda Draco, sans être sûr qu'elle était en train de parler d'Harry.

-Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi, Draco. Je sais que tu as un amant. Et maintenant Potter parle de toi comme si vous étiez amis. C'est lui ?

Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Sa mère ne pouvait pas être aussi sûre de ses soupçons comme elle le prétendait ; s'il le niait de façon convaincante, il pouvait arriver à la berner. Peut-être. En fin de compte, il n'avait pas prévu que ses parents l'apprennent aussi tôt et pas comme ça. Mais Draco, au-delà d'avoir jeté la faute sur les elfes pour des vases et des verres cassés quand il était petit, il n'avait jamais menti à ses parents.

Ca serait un succès s'ils gardaient le secret.

-Je crois que ça serait mieux que nous parlions de ça quand je viendrai en Angleterre.

C'était un oui caché, évidemment, et Narcissa le comprit ainsi.

-Draco… Draco, je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais arrête tout de suite.

-Quoi ?

Elle se tourna vers sa droite.

-Tais-toi, Lucius –dit-elle, d'un ton irrité. Après elle se retourna vers son fils, à peine un peu moins en colère-. Tu ne peux pas perdre tout ce que tu as gagné ces neuf dernières années, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? D'où vient ce stupide plan de vengeance maintenant ?

Draco, qui pendant un moment avait pensé que sa mère blâmait son choix, se rendit compte qu'en réalité elle croyait qu'il était en train de tendre un piège à Harry. Et il pouvait probablement dire la même chose de son père, seulement que lui devait le trouvait fabuleux.

-Je ne veux pas me venger d'Harry –dit-il, sans trop se vexer de la conclusion à laquelle était arrivé ses parents. En fin de compte, ni les Serpentard en général ni les Malfoy en particulier cédaient facilement à leurs rancœurs.

-Oh, s'il-te-plaît… s'exclama Narcissa, devenant encore plus sérieuse.

-Je suis sérieux –dit-il, patiemment-. Nous voulons tous les deux sortir ensemble et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire, peu importe ce que diront les gens. J'espère compter sur votre appuie, vu que c'est la première fois qu'une personne me plaît autant au point de le voir une deuxième fois, ne disons pas sortir avec lui.

Ce n'était pas la toute vérité parce qu'à quelque occasion il avait revu des amants, même s'il s'était passé beaucoup de temps entre une nuit et une autre qu'on ne pouvait pas prétendre la même chose pour Harry. Simplement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers français attirants qui aimaient les garçons pour ne pas être obligé de les revoir.

Et pour une fois, Narcissa semblait totalement perdue.

-Tu veux sortir avec Potter ? Et il veut sortir avec toi ?

Draco acquiesça.

-Oui.

-Tu… tu lui as parlé de… ?

-Je lui ai montré –dit-il, conscient que ça rendait les choses très claires.

Narcissa eut un geste de surprise, mais elle acquiesça aussi.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous avons tous les deux changés en neuf ans, c'est tout. Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? Je te raconterais tout quand je viendrais en Angleterre.

-Peut-être avant ; j'avais pensé venir te voir en finale, si vous passez demain.

Draco s'en réjouit.

-Vraiment ? Fantastique. Et papa ?

-Il essayera, comme toujours –dit-elle, en haussant les épaules d'une façon qui semblait sans espoir. Elle se mordit un peu les lèvres après et elle secoua la tête-. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Draco pensa qu'elle devait être en train de reparler d'Harry et de lui.

-Nous non plus. –Il aimait comment sonnait ce ''nous''-. Mais je crois que c'est la meilleure chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivé. Je crois que c'est… comme si les choses auraient toujours dû être comme ça.

Narcissa esquissa un sourire compréhensif et décidé.

-D'accord, mon dragon. Compte sur moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(1): L'ashwinder apparaît lorsqu'on laisse un feu magique (tout feu auquel on a ajouter une substance magique telle que la poudre de cheminette) brûler trop longtemps sans surveillance.  
C'est un serpent mince, gris clair, avec des yeux rouges flamboyants, qui s'élève des braises et se glisse dans les coins sombres de la maison où il se trouve, laissant derrière lui une traînée de cendres.  
L'Ashwinder ne vit qu'une heure pendant laquelle il cherche un endroit obscur et isolé où il peut pondre ses oeufs, après quoi il tombe en poussière. Les oeufs d'Ashwinder sont rouge vif et dégagent une chaleur intense. Il ne leur faut que quelques minutes pour mettre le feu à la maison si on ne les gèle pas à temps avec un sortilège approprié. Source

**Voili, voilou !!! Alors vous en pensez quoi, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes lol !!! N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et un gros merde à tous ceux qui sont bientôt en examen ou qu'ils le sont maintenant !! Bisous à la prochaine !!!**


	16. Les demi finales : France Bulgarie

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 16 Les demi-finales : France-Bulgarie**

''_Salut, chéri !_

_Si nous avons bien calculé, cette lettre arrivera le jour de ta demi-finale. Ne sois pas nerveux, ciel, tu es un meilleur Attrapeur que ce pataud de bulgare. Et tu dois absolument gagner parce que nous avons décidé de venir te voir pour la finale. Oui, tous : Adri, Théo, Daphné, Milly, Tracey, Blay, son petit-ami de service et moi. Nous te soutiendrons ! Passons-nous de l'équipe de Potter et nous serons français pendant ce moment là. Nous te donnerons un appui moral et notre tendresse inconditionnelle (et une protection contre les sorts provenant du côté anglais). En plus, ta mère ne seras pas seule entourée de tous ses tartuffes de Gryffondor._

_Ainsi fais-moi la faveur de passer en finale et d'obtenir des places pour tout le monde, d'accord ? Gros bisous et les autres t'embrassent._

_Pansy Parkinson.''_

_---------------------------------------_

''_Cher Harry et Ron ;_

_Félicitations pour votre passage en finale, vous êtes des champions. Parvati a consentit à retarder son voyage en Inde pour venir voir la finale avec les autres, ainsi je vous implore, je vous pris, de m'envoyer trois places, deux pour nous et une pour Dean, qui est aussi enthousiaste. Nous avons essayé de les acheter, mais on nous a dit qu'il n'y en avait plus. J'imagine que Ron a déjà répartis les siennes entre ses parents et ses frères, mais nous avons confiance qu'il t'en reste quatre, Harry. Réponds-nous vite, s'il-te-plaît._

_Avec tendresse,_

_Seamus Finnigan.'' _

_----------------------------------------------_

Le visage de Ron en s'approchant de la zone VIW du terrain était d'une neutralité absolue. Harry l'avait vu avec cette expression plusieurs fois, quand les déboires de l'amour le forçaient à accompagner Hermione dans un endroit qu'il considérait ennuyant, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Le fait qu'il est décidé d'aller avec lui voir le match France-Bulgarie était déjà un grand pas, en considérant sa première réaction.

L'arrivée d'Harry provoqua une petite agitation dans cette partie des gradins. Victor Krum, un vieil ami qui avait été l'Attrapeur de la Bulgarie, mais qui travaillait maintenant pour le ministère, empêcha les gens d'entourer Harry pour lui demander un autographe ou lui exprimer leur admiration ou leur reconnaissance. Peu importe ce qu'il aboya en bulgare ils obéirent tous, même les français, qui n'avaient probablement pas compris la moitié des mots.

-Merci –lui dit Harry en se demandant, amusé, s'il ne devrait pas l'embaucher en tant que garde du corps. En vérité c'était un chic type, mais il avait une apparence tellement bourrue qu'on avait l'impression qu'il allait manger la première personne qui lui parlerait.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi –répliqua-t-il, en lui tendant la main pour le saluer-. Je suis content de vous voirrr là.

Harry lui serra la main.

-Nous sommes venu voir notre prochain adversaire.

Victor tendit aussi la main vers Ron.

-Salut, Ron. Comment va Herr-mio-ne ?

Harry pensa que cent ans pourrait bien passer, Victor aurait toujours du mal à prononcer ce prénom. Mais ce qui avait changé était la jalousie que Ron avait ressentit une fois envers lui. Victor était marié aussi et il avait une fille de quatre ans. Son amourette d'adolescent pour Hermione était très loin maintenant.

-Très bien. Elle est enceinte.

Victor sourit.

-Ah, fantastique. Donne-lui mes félicitations. De combien ?

-Deux mois.

-Nous aussi nous voudrrrions une autrre grossesse pourr avoirr un garçon.

-Oui, nous espérons aussi que c'est un garçon.

Une fonctionnaire du Ministère allemand de la Magie, une femme d'âge mûr avec l'air d'une petite truie excitée, s'approcha d'eux à toute hâte.

-Monsieur Potter, nous ne savions pas que vous alliez venir –s'exclama-t-elle dans un anglais correct-. Pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ? S'il-vous-plaît, venez vous et votre ami dans la loge d'honneur.

Harry échangea un regard avec Ron, qui haussa les épaules, lui faisant comprendre que peu lui importait un endroit ou un autre.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, vraiment –dit-il à l'allemande-. Nous sommes très bien ici.

-_Oh, bitte…_ S'il-vous-plaît, j'insiste. Permettais-moi de vous accompagner.

Résigné, Harry se mit debout, suivi de Ron, et tous, même Krum, allèrent dans la loge d'honneur, où Harry passa près de dix minutes à serrer des mains et à entendre combien ils étaient tous honorés de le connaître. Beaucoup saluèrent aussi Ron, qui jouissait d'une certaine célébrité, moins exagérées que celles d'Harry, pour ses actions pendant la guerre.

Bien qu'il ait publiquement dit qu'il s'entendait bien avec Draco, Harry remarqua qu'on ne le traitait pas différemment. Peut-être que le Prophète avait seulement dit ''_Harry Potter ne veut plus donner d'importance à son célèbre affrontement avec Malfoy''_, mais les autres journaux avaient retranscris fidèlement ses mots. Peut-être que les gens n'étaient pas aussi scandalisés de sa relation avec lui comme Draco lui-même le craignait.

---------------------------------------------------

Pendant que les hymnes nationaux retentissaient, Draco regarda vers la loge, cherchant Harry. Il le localisa grâce aux cheveux roux de Ron et il sourit à l'intérieur de lui. L'adrénaline courrait dans ses veines, le faisant se sentir puissant et invincible, et sa décision d'arriver en finale était aussi solide que celle qu'Harry avait montrée la veille.

Quand la dernière note de l'hymne bulgare retentit, le public explosa en applaudissement et les capitaines se serrèrent la main pendant que les joueurs se dispersaient sur le terrain vers leurs postes respectifs, s'encourageant les uns les autres. Draco s'éleva au dessus des autres, suivit par Emil Cherkelov, l'Attrapeur bulgare qui avait relayé Victor Krum. C'était un garçon blond et attirant qui avait décidé de le regarder sévèrement chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans l'hôtel, même après l'avoir vu bavarder gaiement avec deux de ses collègues, qu'il connaissait de quand il avait joué en Bulgarie. Draco n'y avait pas accordé la moindre attention et il l'avait attribué au fait qu'il le considérait comme un rival dangereux ou comme un mangemort répugnant, mais les premiers mots que lui adressa Cherkelov lui prouvèrent qu'il se trompait.

-Je vais te faire avaler le vif d'or, pédé.

Draco le regarda avec surprise et leva les yeux au ciel. Sang de bourbe…

-C'est ce que t'ont apprit les moldus, ciel ? –répliqua-t-il, dans un bulgare acceptable et extrêmement efféminé-. Tu ne sais pas que ce n'est pas bien d'avoir des préjugés ?

Comme il s'y attendait, ceci enflamma encore plus ce pauvre imbécile.

-Tu es un putain de pédé.

Draco se demanda s'il serait capable de le provoquer suffisamment pour qu'il l'agresse et qu'il soit expulsé par l'arbitre. Evidemment, si Cherkelov prenait ça comme une guerre psychologique… et bien, il ne savait pas sur qui il était tombé. Mais juste quand son cerveau était déjà en train de planifié comment le faire exploser –l'accuser d'être un gay refoulé d'abord, essayer de le convaincre de l'accepter après et, comme coup de grâce, mentionner qu'on disait que ça pouvait être héréditaire et que son père devait probablement mourir d'envie qu'on lui mette une bonne bite dans le cul-, Draco s'obligea à renoncer à cette tactique, se rappelant combien de matchs il avait perdu à Poudlard et pendant ses premiers mois en tant que professionnel pour ne pas avoir était concentré sur le vif d'or.

Avec regret, il garda la bouche fermée et continua de voler en silence. Cherkelov, lui, continua à l'insulter un bon moment, l'appelant aussi mangemort et lui demandant s'il avait aussi donné son cul à Voldemort. Draco l'écoutait seulement à moitié ; c'était facile de déconnecter du bulgare et aux insultes auxquelles il était habitué.

Et putain, il pouvait toujours le tuer après.

----------------------------------------------

Pendant les premières minutes du match, la rencontre avait l'air égal. Les deux équipes restaient fermement au milieu du terrain et les Gardiens avaient peu de travail. Harry, depuis les gradins, y prêtait à peine attention. Il avait emprunté des jumelles et il était fixé sur Draco, qui volait le long du terrain, accompagné de l'Attrapeur bulgare, essayant de localiser le vif d'or. Et même si on aurait pu penser qu'il était en train d'observer professionnellement le style de vol des deux Attrapeurs, il n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Cherkelov et les jumelles montraient fréquemment l'expression déterminée de Draco, ce qui le faisait sourire d'une façon un peu niaise.

Des applaudissements du public lui firent détourner les yeux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Mihailov a arrêté un tir –dit Ron, en lui montrant le Gardien bulgare.

-Il joue chez les Kelpies de Sophia, non ?

-Plus pour très longtemps ; les italiens veulent l'engager. Eh, Victor –dit-il, en se tournant vers Krum, qui était quelques sièges plus loin –qui est après Mihailov ? Les Marineri de Naples, non ?

-Ah, nous verrons bien. Il a fait un grrand Mondial et maintenant les Kelpies offrrent un bon contrrat. Il peut rrester en Bulgarrie, peut-êtrre. Eh, Harry, tu prréfèrres vrraiment jouer contrre la Frrance ?

-Ce n'est pas personnel, Victor. Si vous gagnez, je jouerais contre vous.

Une femme aux cheveux courts qui était assise au milieu dit quelque chose à Victor en bulgare et après elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Je ne veux pas manquer de rrespect, monsieurr Potterr mais, vous vous entendez vrraiment bien avec Malfoy ?

Sa question avait été posée très courtoisement, mais les conversations des gens qui l'avaient entendu s'interrompirent et ils regardèrent tous, avec plus ou moins de discrétion, dans leur direction. Ron s'était aussi tendu.

-Oui, maintenant oui –répondit-il avec simplicité.

Ron lui donna un coup de coude.

-Le vif d'or !

Les deux Attrapeurs avaient abandonnés leurs tours circulaires et ils s'étaient lancés comme des fous en direction des gradins de l'autre côté du terrain. Harry, comme les autres, oublia la conversation et il se concentra à fond sur le match, qui jusqu'à lors avait été égal. Draco semblait être devant Cherkelov, même si à cette distance et l'angle de vue, c'était difficile à dire. Le vif d'or commença à faire de brusques changements de direction et Harry se rendit compte que le bulgare bougeait avec autant d'agilité que Draco. Ils disparurent tous les deux sous les gradins et Luc Deveraux marqua un but spectaculaire qui fut repassé sur l'écran géant. Les français passèrent devant à 50-40.

Après quelques secondes, Draco et Cherkelov sortirent de sous les gradins dans lesquels était Harry et ils se mirent tous instinctivement debout pour mieux les voir. Ils étaient à égalité, à trois mètres environ du vif d'or.

-Allez, Draco –l'encouragea Harry, pour lui-même.

La balle volait vers les supporters français et les gens du public se baissèrent avec des cris effrayés, se couvrant la tête des mains. Le danger retourna plusieurs fois sur le terrain et Harry et Ron purent voir les gens qui étaient quelques rangées plus bas se jeter au sol pour éviter le choc avec les Attrapeurs.

-Tu te souviens quand le vif d'or a fait ça pendant vingt-six tours ? –lui demanda Ron, en faisant référence à un match contre les Almogavers de Barcelone pour l'Euroquidditch.

Harry acquiesça. C'était l'une de ses rares défaites dû au fait qu'il avait passé son temps à essayer de ne pas rentrer dans un sorcier trop gros et corpulent pour se baisser à temps. Mais cette fois, le vif d'or changea de direction après le sixième tour et alla au centre du terrain, où l'on voyait mieux. Une fois là-bas, elle sembla devenir complètement folle et elle commença à voler comme un poltergeist enfermé dans une petite boîte, tellement vite qu'il était presque impossible de la suivre des yeux. Les anglais l'appelaient ''un vif d'or éclair'' mais dans d'autres pays, plus littéraux, elle était une "arrache yeux" et aucun Attrapeur raisonnable n'aurait essayé de l'attraper quand elle faisait ça. Harry vit Draco et Cherkelov s'arrêter, l'un à côté de l'autre, prêts à s'élancer derrière elle quand elle aurait décidé de la direction à prendre.

Un Batteur bulgare en profita pour leur lancer un cognard, mais Rostand s'interposa et le lança dans la direction opposée, obligeant le Gardien bulgare à l'esquiver. Les Attrapeurs avaient à peine bougé de leur position. Soudain, le vif d'or partit vers la droite. Draco fut rapide, mais Cherkelov l'éjecta pratiquement du balai d'une bourrade. Les supporters français protestèrent, mais l'arbitre n'avait rien vu et il le laissa continuer. Maintenant Cherkelov le distançait presque de cinq mètres et Harry s'agita nerveusement sur son siège comme si ça pouvait donner plus de vitesse à Draco.

Ils poussaient tous les deux leurs balais à fond et Draco dû se battre pour chaque centimètre qu'il lui reprenait. Un cognard envoyait par les siens fit perdre un peu de temps à Cherkelov, et quand le vif d'or commença à faire des zigzags autour des projecteurs magiques éteints du terrain, Draco réussi à se mettre à hauteur du bulgare.

Le vif d'or les obligea à faire des pirouettes. Harry poussa une exclamation d'admiration quand il vit Draco se faufiler entre deux poteaux d'une façon impossible qui fit que Cherkelov se cogna l'épaule gauche contre l'un d'eux. Mais le bulgare maintint sa position et Draco put à peine grappiller quelques centimètres de distance. Le vif d'or se lança alors vers le centre du terrain, suivie des Attrapeurs, et initia une descente subite et abrupte. Draco et Cherkelov la suivirent, se plaçant presque perpendiculairement au sol. Le speaker allemand cria quelque chose sur la fronte de Wronski. Harry, tout comme les autres, était de nouveau debout, observant la chute presque en piquée des Attrapeurs. Il savait combien cette position était dure par rapport à la tension à laquelle étaient soumis les bras et les jambes.

Le vif tourna brusquement vers la droite dans une trajectoire ascendante qui obligea les Attrapeurs à freiner sec. Cherkelov fut sur le point d'heurter Draco, mais celui-ci esquiva le coup au dernier moment et fit un demi-tour presque impossible et capable de casser la colonne vertébrale de quiconque. Harry le vit tendre le bras et, une seconde après, il leva les deux bras en l'air.

-DRACO MALFOY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! –cria le speaker, l'une des rares phrases en allemand qu'Harry comprenait parfaitement-. VICTOIRE DE LA FRANCE !

Les français devinrent à moitié fous et ils lançaient des étincelles de couleurs dans les airs avec leurs baguettes pendant qu'ils scandaient le nom de Malfoy. Harry, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, s'était mit debout et applaudissait avec force. Soudain, son sourire se changea en un cri de frayeur et d'indignation, semblable à celui de beaucoup d'autres, quand il vit Cherkelov s'approchait de Draco avec l'intention de l'agresser. Draco évita le coup à la dernière seconde et Harry aurait juré –il le connaissait bien- qu'il riait du bulgare. Mais les autres joueurs et l'arbitre avaient maîtrisé Cherkelov pour l'emmener loin d'ici. Draco vola alors, entouré de ses collègues, vers la zone où étaient les amateurs les plus jeunes et les plus bruyants de l'équipe française, qui rugirent de triomphe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? –demanda Harry à Ron, à voix basse, pour que personne ne les entende. Bien que ceux qui les entouraient soient des étrangers, il supposait que la plupart comprenaient l'anglais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? –répéta Ron, avec incrédulité. Après il mit sa main sur son menton, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir-. Laisse-moi y réfléchir… Malfoy lui aurait jeté au visage sa victoire ? Il l'aurait insulté ? Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, Malfoy n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça.

Etant donné que c'était quelque chose que Draco avait fait un million de fois à Poudlard, le sarcasme était plus qu'évident.

-Très drôle. Bon, au moins il ne s'est rien passé.

Ron bu la dernière gorgée de son jus de citrouille froid.

-Cherkelov est de parents moldus.

Harry sursauta et le fixa.

-Ne va pas dans cette direction –l'averti-t-il.

Ron le regarda un moment sans rien dire et ensuite il acquiesça paisiblement.

-Bien-sûr. –Il fit disparaître son rafraîchissement d'un coup de baguette-. Nous y allons ?

--------------------------------------------

Ron disparut toute l'après-midi, mais se refit voir peu avant le dîner. Harry, qui était en train de répondre aux lettres de ses fans, impatient que l'heure de retrouver Draco arrive, leva les yeux en l'entendant entrer dans la chambre.

-Eh, où étais-tu ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

-J'ai bavardé, joué au échec…

-Tu as gagné ?

-Oui –dit-il, sans y donner trop d'importance.

Harry lui sourit un peu.

-Félicitations. Eh, tu as aussi un tas de lettres, pour quand tu auras le courage.

Ron eut un geste peu enthousiaste et Harry, riant en son for intérieur, retourna à sa lettre parce qu'il voulait la terminer avant d'aller dîner. Il sentit alors, soudainement, un sort le frapper en plein dans le dos. Sursautant, il se retourna en renversant la chaise, et il sortit sa baguette à toute vitesse. Mais il n'y avait personne, seulement Ron, qui leva les mains en l'air en geste de paix même s'il avait encore sa baguette dans la main. Harry le regarda sans comprendre, essayant inutilement de découvrir les effets du sort.

-Tu viens de me lancer un sort ?

Ron le regardait maintenant avec inquisition et expectatif.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait bordel ?

-Rien –répondit-il, en commençant à avoir l'air confus.

-Rien ? –répéta-t-il, avec incrédulité-. Ron, sérieusement, quel sort était-ce ?

Il ne comprenait rien. Et moins encore par le fait que c'était Ron qui avait l'air étonné.

-C'est… c'est un sort idiot que m'a appris George. Je voulais seulement… te faire une farce, pardon. Mais ça n'a pas marché comme je le croyais. Je suppose que… que je l'ai mal fait.

-Un sort de George ? –dit Harry, en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait l'air d'être en train de lui faire une farce.

-Normalement il aurait dû te sortir un bec de canard. Mon frère est… idiot.

Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, mais c'était vrai que le sort que lui avait lancé Ron ne semblait avoir eut aucun effet, et encore moins préjudiciable. Ainsi après lui avoir dit âprement que c'était stupide de lui lancer des sorts expérimentaux quatre jours avant la finale, il retourna à sa lettre et oublia tout ça.

---------------------------------------------

Quelques heures après, Harry serrait dans ses bras Draco.

-Félicitations !

Draco l'embrassa avec enthousiasme.

-Nous avons réussi, Harry. Nous sommes tous les deux en finale.

Draco avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, plus ivre de triomphe que de l'alcool qu'il avait bu pendant la fête à l'hôtel. Les questions de la presse se mélangeaient dans sa tête avec les messages de félicitations et l'expression merveilleuse et fière dans les yeux de ses parents à travers les braises de la cheminée. Et maintenant il était avec Harry, qui avait aussi cette expression dans les yeux et il le serra dans ses bras avec force.

-Putain, ça a été les meilleurs jours de ma vie –affirma-t-il, avec véhémence-. Tu as vu comment j'ai attrapé le vif d'or ? Je l'entendais, Harry, je te jure que je l'entendais.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu cette sensation des fois –répondit Harry.

-Moi jamais, c'était hallucinant. Et cet imbécile de Cherkelov… -Draco se mit à rire.

-Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? –demanda Harry.

Toujours en riant, même si ses yeux avaient maintenant une lueur féroce, Draco lui raconta les insultes qu'il avait reçu pendant le match.

-… et alors quand j'ai attrapé le vif d'or, je lui ais dit ''eh, connard, le mangemort viens de te le mettre dans le cul'' –Draco accompagna ses mots en montrant grossièrement le majeur-. Un peu plus et il me tué presque. Tu vois… Il y a des gens qui ne savent pas perdre.

Harry rit aussi parce que cet imbécile était un homophobe et qu'en plus il s'en était pris à _son_ Draco mais il avait reçu moins de ce qu'il méritait.

-Que tu es méchant, Draco.

-Merci –dit-il, content de lui. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son torse-. Maintenant je suis prêt pour profiter de mon prix.

-Nous ne devrions pas d'abord profiter de _mon_ prix pour mon passage en finale ?-répliqua-t-il, sur un ton moqueur.

-_Non, c'est mon tour… mon cher._

Harry fondit comme glace au soleil.

-Mmmmm, Draaco…

Draco l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira vers lui, l'embrassant avec tendresse en lui caressant la joue et le cou de l'autre main. Quand il sentit l'impatience d'Harry, il approfondit le baiser et croisa ses mains derrière son dos. Harry poussa un petit soupir de plaisir et il se pressa un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant sentir sa légère érection. Draco lui caressa le cul par-dessus son pantalon et il lui mordit affectueusement la lèvre inférieure avant de terminer le baiser. Harry avait les yeux entrouverts et l'expression la plus agréable qu'il n'ait vu de toute sa vie. C'est _lui _qui l'avait fait, et cette pensée se traduisait en une vague de fierté et de possessivité qui commençait à lui être très familière.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et ils marchèrent par à-coups jusqu'à la chambre, où ils commencèrent à se déshabiller sans arrêter de se manger avec des baisers.

-Harry…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais que je ne suis jamais sortit avec quelqu'un –dit-il, en se débattant avec son pantalon-, mais je crois que je vais être un petit-ami exclusif, jaloux et possessif. Les Malfoy ne sont pas de bons partageurs.

-D'accord. Moi aussi je suis jaloux et possessif.

-Ah oui ?

-Je suis lion, non ?

-Bien-sûr.

-D'accord.

Draco garda sa chemise, parce que c'était une chose de lui avoir montré l'insulte de Voldemort et une autre bien différente, de se sentir à l'aise le dos à l'air, mais ça ne le dérangeait plus si la chemise bougeait ou s'il voyait quelque chose. Il pouvait l'oublier et se laisser complètement aller. Ses lèvres couvrirent de baisers le torse et le ventre d'Harry et elles descendirent jusqu'à son érection. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement et il rejeta la tête en arrière. Draco joua un peu avec la langue avant de la mettre en entière dans sa bouche.

-Oui, Draco, oui… OhmonDieu… Je pourrais passer toute la journée comme ça…

Et lui aussi, parce que le voir trembler sous sa langue était quelque chose qu'il pourrait contempler toute une éternité sans se fatiguer. Donner du plaisir à ses compagnons de lits avait été, à l'exception peut-être de Blaise, une façon de bien faire comprendre ses habilités comme amant. Avec Harry c'était quelque chose de plus profond, et de plus complexe. Naturellement, il voulait qu'Harry le considère comme le meilleur amant qu'il n'ait jamais eu, mais il souhaitait aussi qu'il vibre d'extase parce qu'à un moment de ce fantastique Mondial, le bonheur d'Harry était devenu l'une de ses priorités dans sa vie.

Draco lui fit l'amour en lui murmurant des mots doux en français, en prenant possession avec des baisers et des caresses de chaque centimètre de sa peau et il resta collé à lui jusqu'à ce que son cœur reprenne un rythme normal et que sa respiration se calme. Il sentit après des lèvres parcourir ses paupières fermées avec douceur et il sourit. Quand il les ouvrit, il tomba sur les yeux verts et ébahis d'Harry fixés sur lui dans un regard tellement doux qu'il détourna les yeux un moment, mais ensuite il le releva parce que personne sain d'esprit ne voudrait perdre une seule seconde de ce regard.

Il n'avait jamais oublié le monde dans les yeux de quelqu'un.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Ca va m'être difficile demain de te voir à l'hôtel et de faire comme si je n'étais pas fou de toi -dit Harry, peu après, en parcourant ses lèvres de ses doigts.

Draco sourit encore, même si cette fois il avait une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

-Ca va être amusant. Mais aucune baise avant le match.

-Non, bien-sûr. –Il se rappela que Draco ne résistait pas à ses mains-. Eh, Draco… si je gagne, tu ne me détesteras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Probablement que oui, mais ça me passera au bout de quelques heures. –Il le regarda avec un petit sourire condescendent et présomptueux-. Même si tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

-Ah ! Cette fois je ne me ferais pas prendre au dépourvu, mon beau. En plus, je dois me rattraper.

-Oh, allez, et après ce sont les pauvres petits Serpentard qui ont la réputation d'être rancuniers.

Harry mit quelques secondes à comprendre d'où venait ce commentaire.

-Je parle de la finale que j'ai perdu en 2002, pas du match que nous avons joué toi et moi pendant les qualifications, idiot. Ce fut la meilleure défaite de ma vie.

-Vraiment ? –demanda Draco-. Je croyais que tu allais me détester.

-Non, tu m'as rendu service, même si ça n'était pas ton intention. Et si tu y réfléchis bien… tu crois que tout ceci serait arrivé si j'avais gagné ce match ? Tu serais devenu insupportable… Ne me regardes pas comme ça, tu viens de reconnaître que tu me détesterais quand je te battrai.

-Si tu me bats –remarqua Draco, à l'instant.

-Bien, comme je disais, tu crois que ça serait arrivé ?

-Non, je pense que non. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça allait arriver quand tu es entré dans ma chambre pour me remercier et me lancer un défi.

-Non, bien-sûr que non –dit Harry, en riant à l'intérieur de lui. Si on lui avait dit à ce moment là qu'il allait tomber amoureux de Draco, il l'aurait envoyé peu aimablement à St Mangouste-. Et ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-Rien. C'est seulement que je suis surpris que tu réagisses comme ça.

-Ca s'appelle perdre avec sportivité –le taquina Harry-. C'est un concept totalement éloigné de ton expérience, c'est pour ça que cela te surprend.

-Bah, des rumeurs… Ah oui, tu te rappelles de la conférence de presse que tu as donnée hier ? Cette révélation que maintenant nous nous entendons bien ? –Harry acquiesça-. Eh bien… mes parents ont fait des recoupements et… bon, ils savent pour nous.

Harry le regarda, stupéfait.

-Quoi ? Seulement avec ça ?

-Oui, et parce que ma mère savait que j'avais un amant qui n'était pas exactement le genre de personne qu'ils auraient espéré de prime abord, et je pense que parce que ces dernières semaines quand je te mentionnais en parlant avec eux je disais seulement ''Potter'', sans… adjectifs fleuris. Et tout à coup tu apparais en disant que nous nous entendons bien… que veux-tu qu'ils pensent ?

Harry leva les mains en signe d'abandon et, soudain, il se mit à rire.

-Putain de secret… Bordel, demain nous pourrions baiser au milieu de la table à l'heure du petit-déjeuner et nous épargner ainsi tous les ennuis.

-D'accord pour moi si je suis au-dessus.

-Bien… -Harry haussa les épaules mentalement-. Ils l'ont bien pris ?

-Oui, bien-sûr –dit Draco, sans entrer dans les détails. Mettre dans la tête de ses parents que ce n'était pas un plan pour se venger d'Harry avait été comme dérober un puffskein (1) à un enfant où quelque chose à un Poufsouffle. Par chance, les convaincre de la vérité leur avait montré le côté pratique de tout ça en un clin d'œil-. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils m'aiment.

-Vraiment ? –dit-il, en le regardant attentivement pour voir s'il lui cachait quelque chose-. Aucune difficulté ?

-Ah, nous pourrons nous considérer chanceux si tes Weasley réagissent aussi bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(1) : le Puffskein est une créature sphérique possédant une fourrure crème et très docile et facile à soigner. Il se laisse très facilement câliner et même jeter partout tel un ballon, émettant un bourdonnement grave lorsqu'il est content. Lorsqu'il cherche de la nourriture, le Puffskein sort de son corps une langue rose, fine et extraordinairement longue. C'est un charognard pouvant manger de tout : des restes de repas comme des araignées, comme la morve de lézards endormis. Cette dernière tendance en a fait un animal très apprécié par les enfants sorciers. Source

**Et oui désolé mais je vous l'avais dit que le chapitre serait en retard pour cas d'examens lol!!! Bref j'espère qu'il vous a plus et comme toujours les reviews sont les bienvenues !!! Merci encore pour votre soutien !!! A bientôt et vive le soleil!!!!**


	17. Entre phase: préparer la finale

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail, à l'endroit indiqué et pas dans votre commentaire afin d'éviter toute confusion comme ça sait malheureusement passé avec deux lectrices (j'avoue que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas été claire et que j'ai enduis en erreur par rapport à mon message lol), pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**NDT: J'ai retravaillé ce chapitre après sa publication fasse à une review me faisant part de mon laxisme dans le niveau de traduction avec des fautes et vu que je n'aime pas le travail baclé... j'espère qu'il sera mieux que la précédente version lol!!!**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 17 Entre phases : préparer la finale**

Les anglais s'étaient installés dans le luxueux hôtel Paracelsus de Berlin la veille et le lendemain, Harry descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger content devant la perspective de repartager l'hôtel avec Draco. Même s'ils devaient encore dissimulé ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ils pourraient parler ou écouter ensemble le match entre la Bulgarie et le Mexique pour la troisième place.

-Ca alors… Eh, Harry tu as lu le Prophète ? –lui demanda Angelina Johnson.

-Non, pas encore –dit-il, en découvrant soudainement que l'odeur de la confiture à la mûre le rendait chaud. (1)

Elle lui lança le journal.

-Tu sais ce que tu fais, mais je ne sais pas comment tu peux être ami avec ce type.

Oubliant la chaleur, Harry fronça les sourcils et il chercha l'article sur Draco –ne pouvant pas être autre chose- qui avait provoqué ce commentaire. La nouvelle, remplie d'insinuation et de phrase ambigüe de Cherkelov, affirmait que Draco avait appelé sang de bourbe l'Attrapeur bulgare.

-C'est un mensonge –dit-il, dégouté-. Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que Cherkelov à commencer à taquiner Draco parce qu'il est gay et Draco s'est moqué de lui quand il l'a battu, mais il ne l'a pas appelé comme ça.

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité et elle esquissa ensuite un sourire ironique.

-Et c'est Malfoy qui te l'a dit ?

Le reste de la table commença à se rendre compte de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

-Eh bien oui, et il se trouve que je le crois.

-Eh bien moi je ne peux pas croire que tu l'as avalé.

Mais elle détourna les yeux, comme si elle pensait qu'elle ne devait pas insister. Harry l'a laissa aussi, même s'il bouillait à l'intérieur. Il était tout à fait sûr que Draco ne lui avait pas mentit. En plus, il connaissait sur le bout des doigts le style de journalisme du Prophète et cet article puait la manipulation. Cherkelov n'affirmait à aucun moment que Draco l'avait insulté de cette façon ; des phrases comme ''Je ne vais pas répondre parce que ce qui se dit sur le terrain doit rester sur le terrain. Mais nous connaissons tous la réputation de Malfoy'' semblaient spécialement calculées pour laisser l'imagination du lecteur faire le reste et pour Harry elles n'avaient aucun crédit.

S'il avait envie de le voir depuis qu'il s'était levé, cette sensation s'accentua encore, mais il dû aller s'entraîner avant que les français n'apparaissent dans l'hôtel. Au début il fut distrait, se demandant comment Draco avait pris la nouvelle ou s'il avait eut des problèmes avec son équipe, et Sophie Shacklebolt finit par lui voler le vif d'or sous le nez. La nièce du Ministre de la Magie lui envoya presque un regard d'excuse et Spooney vola vers eux.

-Harry, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai besoin que tu sois plus concentré.

-Oui, oui, je suis désolé.

Harry savait qu'elle avait raison et il se força à oublier Draco et à concentrer ses cinq sens sur l'entraînement. Après avoir traqué le vif d'or pendant presque une heure de plus, il passa une demi-heure à esquiver des douzaines de cognards jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux le frappe au poignet. Harry entendit le crack caractérisitique des os se brisant et il faillit tomber de son balai dans un cri de douleur, mais il réussi à rester stable et il descendit au sol, pâle, mais calme, pour que les guérisseurs lui soignent sa fracture. Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry bougeait avec énergie son poignet pour s'assurer qu'il était parfaitement guéri.

-C'est bon ? –lui demanda le guérisseur.

-Oui, merci.

-Va à la douche, Harry –lui dit Spooney, qui était sur le point de mettre fin à l'entraînement.

Harry obéit et rentra dans les vestiaires. Il était sous la douche quand il entendit le bruit de ses collègues s'approchant et quelques minutes après, les huit autres garçons de l'équipe le rejoignirent.

-Tu vas bien ? –lui demanda Ron, en se mettant à sa droite.

-Oui, comme avant le coup.

-Bien, heureusement que dans les matchs il n'y a que deux cognards, hein ? –plaisanta Romelius, qui s'était placé à sa gauche.

-Oui, ils sont très aimables de laisser les Attrapeurs sortir vivant du terrain.

Après s'être changé il devait encore rencontrer les journalistes. L'entraîneuse et la déléguée de presse allèrent avec lui, et Harry s'approcha d'elle à la seconde.

-Sais-tu si Malfoy a fait une déclaration par rapport à l'article du Prophète ?

-Ca ne te va pas du tout de te rapprocher de ce type, tu le sais ?

-Bien, c'est mon affaire –répliqua Harry, sèchement-. Tu sais quelque chose ou pas ?

-Non, je ne sais pas.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Quand il arriva à l'hôtel, Harry donna son sac de sport à Ron.

-Tu peux le monter dans la chambre ? Je vais essayer de trouver Draco avant le déjeuner.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais il tendit sa main pour prendre le sac et il continua son chemin sans rien dire. Harry réprima une vague d'exaspération et il alla vers le bar, pensant que Draco serait là-bas ou dans sa chambre. Mais il le trouva avant, parlant avec Luc presque au beau milieu du couloir.

-Ah, Harry… Je t'attendais.

Ils firent tous les deux un sérieux effort pour ne pas se toucher, ou se saluer par un baiser.

-Salut.

-Harry, écoute, ce que dit Cherkelov est faux. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé sang de bourbe, je te le jure.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quelque chose, Luc intervint dans un anglais épouvantable.

-Mes parents est moldus. Il dit des choses mauvaises d'eux et je ne suis pas ami avec Draco.

Harry comprit que Draco devait être inquiet devant la possibilité qu'il croit le Prophète et il en fut ému.

-Draco, ne t'inquiètes pas –dit-il, d'une voix calme-. Je sais que tu n'as jamais dis ça.

-Il s'est passé exactement ce que je t'ai raconté. Il a commençait à me taquiner parce que je suis gay et je me suis un peu moqué de lui.

-Tu as démenti ?

-Oui, il y a une heure, par la presse française. J'ai raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé et j'ai dit que j'étais prêt à soutenir ma version sous véritaserum s'il faisait la même chose.

Draco était encore un peu perturbé par toute cette affaire, mais voir qu'Harry ne doutait pas de lui réduisit considérablement sa nervosité. Le souaffle était maintenant dans le camp de Cherkelov, c'était lui qui devrait accepter son défi et l'épreuve du véritaserum ou rester un menteur. Ca n'allait pas compter pour la plupart des anglais, mais au moins ça serait un argument en faveur de son innocence que les autres –Harry inclut- ne pourraient pas ne pas voir.

Quelques baisers et câlineries en cachette réussirent à complètement calmer Draco, même s'ils furent sur le point de réveiller un désir qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de satisfaire. C'était l'heure de déjeuner et ils devaient aller dans la salle à manger. Après, les deux équipes avaient une heure de repos, mais ils préféraient tous les deux en profiter pour vraiment se reposer et garder le sexe pour le soir.

Les français avaient entraînement cette après-midi. Harry passa un bon moment à regarder des vidéos des matchs de Draco, même s'il connaissait parfaitement sa façon de voler. Sa technique à Poudlard avait aussi très bonne ; la plupart de ses défaites à cette époque étaient à cause de sa tendance à être distrait en pensant à des insultes ou à des potentiels pièges. Mais c'était une erreur qu'il ne commettrait pas en finale. Harry savait que Draco allait sortir sur le terrain prêt à gagner comme s'ils se détestaient encore ; exactement comme lui, d'un autre côté.

Quand Draco revint, Draco et lui allèrent dans la chambre du premier et ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, complètement habillés, avec l'intention de parler.

-J'ai une surprise –lui dit Harry.

Draco le regarda avec intérêt.

-Laquelle ?

-Hier j'ai parlé avec les elfes de l'hôtel et ils m'ont montré une chambre secrète au troisième étage. Tu savais qu'anciennement ça avait été la maison d'une famille de sorciers ? Il doit y avoir beaucoup de cachettes.

-Les Spinne. La branche principale de la famille s'est éteinte au début du XIXème siècle, quand les autorités ont découvertes qu'ils réalisaient des rituels de magies noires avec des sacrifices humains. Tous, excepté la fille cadette, qui avait seulement quatorze ans, ont été condamnés à la peine à perpétuité ou à recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Ils ont pardonné à la fille, mais ils l'ont déshérité. Cependant, arrivé à l'âge adulte elle s'est mariée avec un sorcier qu'elle avait connu au collège.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ?

-La moitié de mes amis et moi-même avons des ancêtres Spinne et en plus, avant d'aller à Poudlard je connaissais toute l'histoire de toutes les anciennes familles d'Europe, même celles éteintes. –Il haussa les épaules-. Pansy, Blaise et les autres les connaissent aussi. On nous enseignait les langues, les danses de salon, les mathématiques, la géographie… Ces choses là. Et ne fait pas cette tête, tous tes amis ont dû recevoir ce genre d'éducation académique avant d'aller à Poudlard ou bien ils seraient arrivés comme de pauvres analphabètes.

-Oui, mais à part les maths ou la géographie, leur plan d'études n'on rien à voir avec le votre. Il s'agit plus de… culture générale.

Draco haussa les épaules, se doutant que donner son avis sur ce que les Weasley pouvaient comprendre par culture générale le conduirait seulement à une grosse dispute avec Harry. Et qui voulait se disputer quand on pouvait s'embrasser ?

-Bien, et cette chambre secrète ? Nous pouvons aller là-bas pour coucher ensemble ?

Harry sourit.

-Il y a un lit. Nous pourrons y aller quand tout le monde sera couché et passer la nuit ensemble. C'est plus sûr que sortir de l'hôtel et transplaner dans l'appartement.

Draco sourit aussi.

-Génial.

-----------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, les deux équipes allèrent s'entraîner le matin ; les anglais sur le terrain de l'équipe berlinoise et les français, sur celui de l'équipe d'Hanover. Les polémiques sur les accusions de Cherkelov n'avait pas du tout disparu ; Le Prophète s'était vu obligé de reproduire la version de Draco face à l'affaire, mais ils avaient réussi à le faire sans mentionner la phrase du véritaserum. La presse européenne, cependant, affirmait sans ambages que Cherkelov mentait et l'arbitre lui-même de la rencontre avait aussi déclaré que, au moment de l'expulsion, le joueur bulgare n'avait pas accusé Draco d'insultes racistes.

Harry et Draco purent parler un peu après le déjeuner, mais le second avait un rendez-vous avec des journalistes d'une revue italienne qui voulaient faire un reportage sur lui. Harry s'était aussi engagé à donner une entrevue à un média nord-américain, mais c'était dans l'hôtel et elle dura beaucoup moins longtemps. Quand il eut fini de leur répondre, il alla dans sa chambre. A sa surprise, Hermione était là, avec Ron et Spooney. Harry aurait vraiment été content de la voir s'ils n'avaient pas eut tous les trois cette tête sérieuse.

-Hermione, que fais-tu là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle sourit un peu et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Salut, Harry. Il ne s'est rien passé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller –dit Spooney, en lançant à Harry un regard inquiet en passant à côté de lui.

Harry se demanda pourquoi ils étaient en train de le regarder comme s'il était un malade incurable lui restant seulement trois mois à vivre.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Ses deux amis échangèrent un regard. Hermione sourit encore un peu –et cette fois Harry trouva que ce sourire avait définitivement quelque chose qui lui faisait dresser les cheveux- et elle lui indiqua le lit.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'assiérais pas ? –Il le fit et vit Hermione ouvrir son sac et en sortir une petite fiole de couleur bleue-. Je suis venue parce que Ron et moi somme très inquiets pour toi.

-Inquiets –répéta-t-il, en comprenant que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Draco.

-Harry, tu te rappelles quand Romilda Vane a essayé de te donner des bonbons avec de l'Amortentia et que c'est Ron qui en a mangé à ta place et qu'ensuite tu l'as emmené voir le professeur Slughorn pour qu'il lui donne un antidote ? Tu sais que c'était impossible que cet amour soudain pour elle soit vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en entendant ce qu'Hermione était en train d'insinuer.

-Tu crois que… tu crois que Draco m'a donné un philtre d'amour pour que je tombe amoureux de lui ?

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ils n'avaient jamais voulu donner une chance à Draco, ils avaient seulement voulu ne pas le contrarier, comme s'il était fou.

-Si je venais soudainement te dire que je suis amoureux de Lucius Malfoy, le philtre d'amour serait aussi ta première idée –répliqua Hermione.

-Harry, allez, tu n'as rien à perdre –ajouta Ron-. Si Malfoy ne t'a rien donné, tu ne sentiras rien. Et s'il te l'a donné… tu ne voudrais pas savoir ?

Harry eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler le fait que tout cela était réel et articuler une phrase à peine cohérente.

-Je te dirais que je ne veux pas –dit-il finalement, en parlant lentement-. Je ne veux pas insulter Draco en prenant votre putain d'antidote. Ainsi merci beaucoup, Hermione, mais je passe.

-Harry…

-J'ai dit _non_.

Hermione maintint son regard avec décision.

-Prend-là, Harry. Personne ne sait encore ce qu'il se passe, pas même l'entraîneuse. Mais nous savons que Malfoy t'a fait quelque chose, et je suis prête à le dénoncer aux aurors s'il le faut, même si ça devient public.

Harry fronça les sourcils, indigné.

- N'essaye même pas.

-Tu sais qu'elle le fera, Harry –dit Ron, en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle-. Tout comme en troisième année où j'ai dit à McGonagall que tu avais reçu anonymement un balai parce que j'avais peur que ça soit un piège. Elle le fera parce que nous sommes tes amis et que nous ne voulons pas que Malfoy te fasse du mal.

Qu'est-ce que disait Dumbledore déjà ? Il fallait beaucoup plus de courage pour affronter ses amis que ses ennemis. Et Ron avait raison ; Hermione était capable de le faire. Et si ça devenait public, le scandale éclabousserait surtout Draco, qui verrait de nouveau son nom traîner dans la boue.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui est en train de me faire du mal –répliqua-t-il, à voix basse. Après, il tendit la main-. Donne-moi la fiole.

Le sincère soulagement de ses amis ne lui servit pas de consolation.

-Merci, Harry –dit Hermione, en lui donnant l'antidote.

Harry ouvrit la fiole et la but. Ca avait le goût de citron très acide ; ça collait bien avec l'amertume qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Quand il l'eut terminé, il la retourna pour qu'ils voient qu'il n'y a avait plus une goutte et il la jeta sur le lit.

-Vous avez ce que vous vouliez, contents ?

-Tu sens quelque chose ? –demanda-t-elle.

Hermione le regardait comme Ron l'avait regardé après lui avoir lancé le sort dans le dos. Harry avait maintenant une idée très précise de ce qu'avait essayé de faire Ron : révéler un prétendu sort de Draco.

-Non, Hermione. Je ne sens rien parce que Draco n'a utilisé aucun truc pour me faire tomber amoureux de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de ça. Et maintenant, quoi ? Dis-moi. Maintenant que tu sais que je l'aime vraiment, tu vas arrêter de me parler ? Toi aussi, Ron ? Encore une fois, je veux dire. Parce que je vois que vous êtes incapable d'accepter le fait que Draco est quelque chose de bon en lui ou le fait qu'il me rende heureux.

Hermione avait l'air trop stupéfaite pour parler. Ron secoua la tête et ne dit rien non plus. Harry les regarda quelques secondes avant de se retourner et de s'en aller.

-------------------------------------------

Quand il revint à l'hôtel, Draco vagabonda à la recherche d'Harry. Il chercha d'abord dans la salle à manger et au bar, mais il ne le vit pas. En sortant il croisa Miles et Marcus et il leur demanda.

-Ne te fatigues pas, Draco –dit Miles, avec une expression sérieuse-. Je ne sais pas ce que tu trames avec Potter, mais c'est _notre _Attrapeur. Si tu lui fais quelque chose pour qu'il perde la finale, nous te casserons les jambes.

Une partie de Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'avant la guerre Bletchey n'aurait jamais osé parler comme ça à un Malfoy, mais il écarta cette pensée inutile.

-Je ne vais rien faire pour qu'il perde la finale excepté mieux voler que lui. Où est-il ?

-Aucune idée.

Draco monta alors à leur chambre secrète, qui était vide aussi, et après il se décida à aller à sa chambre. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup parce qu'il pouvait tomber sur Ron, mais même ainsi il y alla et frappa courtoisement à la porte.

-Qui est-ce ?

C'était la voix de Ron et Draco fit une grimace de dégout.

-C'est Malfoy. Est-ce qu'Harry est là ?

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément et un Ron furieux sortit et attrapa Draco par la chemise.

-Non, il n'est pas là, Malfoy. Disparaît de ma vue !

Avant que Draco ne puisse réagir, Ron le lâcha et ferma la porte de la chambre d'un claquement. Draco resta planté quelques secondes devant la porte, en se demandant se qu'il venait de se passer, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure à cause de la surprise. La belette venait de l'attaquer ? Et avait-il vu Granger dedans avec les yeux gonflé à force de pleurer ?

Il comprit alors. Harry s'était disputé avec eux, sûrement à cause de lui. C'est pour ça que Weasley s'était mis en colère. En souriant, il se remit en marche, désireux de trouver Harry le plus vite possible. Son plan ne pouvait pas mieux fonctionner. D'autres disputes comme ça, et Harry serait libre de l'influence pernicieuse des parasites Weasley. Que diable, c'était peut-être la dernière dispute.

Presque une heure après en allant à droite et à gauche, Draco pensa à regarder par une fenêtre et il le vit enfin, assit sur le toit le dos appuyé contre une cheminée. Se maudissant pour son manque de réflexion, il utilisa sa baguette pour invoquer son balai et il sortit par la fenêtre. En s'approchant il vit son visage triste avec lequel il contemplait l'horizon et une partie de son enthousiasme pour s'être libéré des Weasley s'envola. Mais il se rappela ensuite comment Ron s'était jeté sur lui et il fut conforté dans son idée : Harry le vivrait mal au début, mais à la fin il serait mieux sans eux.

Quand Harry le vit arriver, il fut un peu surpris.

-Draco…

-Je suis devenu fou à te chercher partout–dit-il, en atterrissant doucement à ses côtés et il descendit de son balai.

Draco, qui allait s'asseoir à côté de lui, s'arrêta à mi-chemin.

-Tu veux être seul ?

-Je voudrais être seul.

Harry le regarda et secoua négativement la tête.

-Non, plus maintenant –dit-il, en lui indiquant de s'asseoir.

Draco le fit et le regarda.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Weasley, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? –dit-il, un peu sarcastique.

-Je suis allé à ta chambre pour voir si tu y étais et il m'a presque mangé. Et j'ai vu que Granger était là aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ron t'a fait du mal ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Harry, que s'est-il passé ?

Encore en colère, Harry lui raconta le sort de Ron, l'antidote contre les philtres d'amour et le fait qu'il avait dû le prendre pour éviter que les aurors interviennent.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils m'aient obligé à prendre cette cochonnerie. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils sont incapables d'admettre que c'est vrai ! Je dis ça sérieusement, Draco, pour moi ils peuvent tous les deux allaient se faire foutre.

-Bien, là tu es en colère –dit Draco, en faisant un effort pour garder son rôle de petit-ami compréhensif et ne pas sauter de joie-. Ca te passera.

-Non, ils sont allé trop loin –répliqua Harry, sombre-. Je ne veux plus rien savoir d'eux. Et au final, le plus sûr c'est qu'eux aussi ne sachent plus rien de moi. Toute cette compréhension qu'ils étaient en train de montrer n'était rien d'autre qu'un conte.

Draco passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je suis désolé, Harry. Tu mérites qu'ils aient plus confiance en toi.

Harry s'appuya contre lui d'une façon très semblable à celle de la nuit de la cuite.

-Ce n'est rien.

Draco lui caressa les cheveux.

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dans notre chambre pour continuer à parler ? Ces tuiles sont très inconfortables.

Harry acquiesça et se mit debout. Montés sur leurs balais, ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel par la même fenêtre dont était sortit Draco et après ils allèrent vers la chambre abandonnée qu'ils s'étaient approprié. Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Oliver Wood et Alicia Spinnet, qui furent surpris de les voir ensemble. Draco se rendit compte qu'Harry les salua d'un geste de la tête, mais qu'il ne s'éloigna pas de lui ni qu'il essaya de dissimuler le fait qu'ils étaient en train de marcher ensemble. Il ne dit rien ; c'était clair, ce secret était aussi consistent qu'un sucre dans du lait chaud.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination, Draco poussa doucement Harry sur le lit et commença à couvrir son visage de baisers, souhaitant lui remonter le moral et effacer sa tristesse. Se rappelant la technique qu'Harry avait utilisé avec lui quand il croyait avoir été éliminé du Mondial, il commença à lui déboutonner son pantalon, mais Harry mit sa main sur la sienne, lui indiquant de s'arrêter, et il se limita à le serrer dans ses bras avec force, en appuyant la tête sur son épaule. Draco fut surpris un moment et il comprit, lui rendant son embrassade, disposé à le serrer patiemment jusqu'à ce que ça soit suffisant et à ne pas prêter attention à la voix dans sa tête qui lui disait combien il était stupide de se sentir coupable.

Harry se sépara enfin de lui et il lui caressa la joue avant de s'approcher de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-De me remonter le moral. Dis-moi, comment s'est passé ton interview ? Ils t'ont posé des questions un minimum originale ?

-Oui, ça c'est plutôt pas mal passé. Ils m'ont posés des questions sur plein de choses, en plus du quidditch. Sur la célébrité, sur mon enfance, sur ma décision de devenir français… -Draco commença à lui raconter les détails les plus intéressants de cet entretien. Même combien le photographe était beau, mais soudain il se rendit compte qu'Harry faisait semblant de l'écouter et que sa tête était très, très loin de là.- Eh, écoute-moi.

Harry soupira.

-Je suis désolé. C'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ont fait Ron et Hermione. –Draco eut un geste de tendresse ; il était trop occupé à faire taire la maudite voix pour faire autre chose-. Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne m'appuient pas.

-Bien…

Harry le regarda avec des yeux qui avaient l'air soudainement enfantins et vulnérables.

-Mon oncle et ma tante, ceux qui m'ont élevé, me détestaient, tu sais ? –Draco fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il ne savait rien de ça-. Jusqu'à ce que je connaisse Ron et sa famille je ne savais pas ce que c'était que… je ne sais pas, qu'on s'inquiète de savoir si j'avais assez mangé ou si je portais des vêtements chauds. Tu sais, le genre de choses que font les parents pour leurs enfants. Et Ron et Hermione… je n'aurais pas survécu à la guerre sans eux. Et je ne parle pas du fait qu'ils m'ont sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais… Ils m'ont empêché de me tuer, ils m'ont…retenu, tu me comprends ? Et avec tous ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, je ne peux pas croire que ce que tu étais à Poudlard compte plus que ce qu'ils ressentent pour moi.

La petite voix s'était changée en une clameur difficile à ignorer. Draco se rappela le garçon mal habillé et maigrelet qu'il avait connu dans la boutique de vêtement il y a longtemps en arrière et il pensa à toutes les fois où il avait vu Harry avec ses amis et à tous ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble.

-C'est dommage.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Bien… Ca me passera, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Draco pensa à Weasley et à la haine acide qu'il lui provoquait dans ses tripes et à la façon dont il se promenait en clamant son amitié éternelle avec Harry. Et au coup de poing, surtout au coup de poing qu'il lui avait donné quand il était mort de peur et sous le choc de savoir que Vince était mort dans l'incendie de la Salle des Mystères. Après il pensa à Granger, la première fois qu'elle lui avait adressé la parole c'était pour l'accuser d'avoir acheté son admission dans l'équipe de Serpentard avec des balais neufs. Elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une miss je-sais-tout insupportable, préparant de stupides antidotes parce qu'elle croyait que son merveilleux Harry n'irait jamais volontairement avec quelqu'un comme lui.

Ensuite il regarda Harry, et l'impression qu'ils lui avaient détruit le cœur. Harry les aimait. Et lui il aimait Harry.

-Tu es une reine du drama, Potter –dit-il, sans pouvoir croire ce qu'il allait faire.

-Quoi ?

Draco soupira.

-C'est évident que tu crèves d'envie de faire la paix avec eux, ainsi pourquoi n'arrêterais-tu pas de te plaindre pour aller leur parler ?

Harry le regarda comme s'il pensait qu'il était devenu fou.

-Quoi ? Rien à faire. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ais dit.

-Ils pensaient que je t'avais donné quelque chose pour te faire tomber amoureux de moi. Quelle affaire –dit-il, en levant les yeux au ciel-. Harry, quand mes parents ont découvert que j'avais une aventure avec toi, ils ont directement pensé que j'étais en train de te tendre un piège. Mes propres parents.

-Sérieusement ? –s'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

-Eh bien oui. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, Harry ? Ce n'est pas eux, c'est moi. Et s'ils me croient capable de faire quelque chose comme ça pour me venger de toi c'est parce que je serais capable de le faire ; ils ne se trompent pas. Peut-être que je ne suis pas un assassin, mais si je veux je peux être un vrai enfoiré et toi plus que personne tu devrais le savoir.

-C'était avant.

-C'est maintenant –répliqua Draco, catégorique. Après il respira profondément-. Harry…je ne ferais jamais rien pour te faire du mal, tu le sais. Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un saint.

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me dire ? D'oublier ce qu'ils ont fait ?

-Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? S'inquiéter pour toi ? Faire une potion en pensant qu'elle t'aiderait ? Leurs intentions étaient bonnes. Qu'ils se soient rendus ridicules de la façon la plus épouvantable est une autre chose. En plus –ajouta-t-il, en espérant que ça serait le petit coup dont il ait besoin. S'il continuait à parler comme ça de ces deux imbéciles il allait finir par vomir-, Granger était en train de pleurer quand je l'ai vu. Et Weasley était encore plus dérangé que d'habitude, c'est peu dire. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils veuillent t'expulser de la famille Weasley.

Harry resta un moment silencieux, pensant à ce qu'avait dit Draco. Il était encore offensé et dégoûté, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ses phrases sensées. Ron et Hermione avaient seulement essayé de le protéger contre un danger inexistant. Et si Draco était dans le vrai, s'ils se sentaient aussi mal que lui et qu'ils voulaient toujours être ses amis maintenant qu'ils savaient que ses sentiments étaient sincères…

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu les défendes.

-Moi non plus. Jure-moi que tu ne le diras à personne.

Cela fit un peu sourire Harry.

-Idiot. –Mais il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse du monde parce qu'à cet instant il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui-. C'est bon, tu as raison. Je sais qu'ils croyaient faire la meilleure chose pour moi. Mais je parlerai avec eux demain. Je suis trop en colère là encore.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry ne descendit même pas manger. Spooney n'était pas un problème, parce que c'était rare les fois où elle soulevait des objections à ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas. L'intention d'Harry, pour dire vrai, était que Draco reste avec lui, mais celui-ci y réfléchit et décida de descendre pour ne pas rendre les rumeurs encore plus insupportables. En plus, il voulait voir le visage de Ron pour s'assurer que sa théorie que lui et Hermione voulaient faire la paix avec Harry était vraiment vraie.

Draco marcha d'un pas rapide, vu qu'ils avaient tous déjà dû commencer à manger, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas se désinfecter la bouche après avoir défendu les amis d'Harry, quand il entendit un bruit de gens courant, provenant du coin du couloir à une dizaine de mètres, qui attira son attention. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander qui ça pouvaient bien être et d'où venait tant de hâte qu'un sort de couleur rouge se brisa contre le mur. Ensuite, presque au même moment, il vit un éclair bleu.

Son instinct lui dit que ça devait être sérieux et il sortit à toute vitesse sa baguette pour se jeter un sort de Désillusion. Draco se rendit invisible juste à temps ; une seconde après, Sophie Shacklebolt passa en courant comme un éclair avec les yeux exorbités d'un animal traqué par des chasseurs. Elle n'alla pas très loin. Des êtres étranges qui apparurent derrière elle, la firent tous les deux tomber avec un Stupéfix.

Draco regarda la scène sans en croire ses yeux et le cœur battant comme un fou à cause de l'adrénaline. Il était tellement aterré que, pendant un moment, il crut que l'Attrapeuse suppléante de l'équipe anglaise avait été abattu par deux mooncalfs et il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'étaient des hommes avec des masques imitant les traits de ces animaux magiques. Mais même ainsi, il était incapable de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et tout ce qu'il fit, fut de rester silencieux pour ne pas attirer l'attention de ces deux types.

L'un d'entre eux fit un mouvement de baguette et la fille s'éleva d'un demi-mètre dans les airs.

-Allez, allons-y –dit-il à son collègue, en allemand. Sa voix était un peu dénaturée par le masque, mais Draco put assez bien le comprendre.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé Potter ?

Draco serra les poings et une fureur subite se mélangea à sa peur. Ils cherchaient Harry ?

Sans façon.

''_Stupéfix !''_

Le sort frappa de plein fouet l'un des hommes et le fit tomber sur le sol avant que son collègue ne soit conscient que quelqu'un les attaquait. Draco ne perdit pas de temps et lança un second Stupéfix contre son adversaire. Celui-ci essaya de se protéger d'un Protego, mais le sort de Draco fut plus rapide.

Sophie Shacklebolt était toujours suspendue dans les airs ; ses agresseurs gisant au sol, sur le ventre. Draco se permit cinq secondes de stupéfaction avant de se mettre à la tâche et de lancer aux deux hommes tous les sorts d'immobilisation qu'il connaissait. Après, il essaya de réanimer la joueuse de quidditch, mais les deux Stupéfix avaient été trop pour elle. Draco réfléchit un peu, fit léviter les deux hommes avec le même sort qui maintenait la fille dans les airs et il se mit à courir vers la chambre où il avait laissé Harry, suivi de trois corps inconscients.

------------------------------------------------------------

(1) : Pour ceux qui auraient oublié, quand Harry est allé voir Draco à son hôtel après que Ron est découvert qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Harry a utilisé une crème à la mûre…lol

**Alors, alors ???? Et oui, un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal lol !! En tout cas je vous remercie bien-sûr pour votre soutien, tous comme l'auteur qui m'a demandé de vous donner son remerciement pour vos reviews !!! Aussi, j'ai eu une bonne question pour l'auteur et je me suis dis que ça pouvait intéresser d'autre personnes. C'est par rapport aux créatures qu'elle a utilisé dans la fic et savoir où on pouvait les trouver !! Pour cela bien-sûr ces créatures sont mentionnés dans les livres de J.K Rowling mais aussi dans le livre qu'elle a sortit s'intitulant ''Les animaux fantastiques'' mais pas sous le nom de JK Rowling car le livre est censé être un manuel scolaire de Poudlard lol !! Voilà donc n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur la suite et bon week-end prolongé lol !!**


	18. Entre phase: des visiteurs inattendus

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail, à l'endroit indiqué et pas dans votre commentaire afin d'éviter toute confusion comme ça sait malheureusement passé avec deux lectrices (j'avoue que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas été claire et que j'ai induis en erreur par rapport à mon message lol), pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 18 Entre phases : des visiteurs inattendus**

Dès que Draco fut sortit, Harry s'allongea sur le lit, pensant à Ron et Hermione. Il ne savait pas si elle était toujours dans l'hôtel ; elle était sûrement déjà partie, vu que Spooney n'allait pas la laisser dormir ici afin de ne pas perturber la concentration de Ron. Ron avait certainement dû lui trouver un endroit où passer la nuit jusqu'à ce que les Weasley au complet n'arrivent le lendemain.

Même s'ils ne les dégoutaient plus autant (merci Draco, ce qui était ironique si on y regardait bien), il avait encore du mal à croire le fait qu'ils l'avaient obligé à boire une mixture répugnante contre les philtres d'amour. Et encore, il devait se sentir chanceux qu'elle est aussi mauvais goût sinon ils auraient été capable de lui donner sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, mélangé dans un jus de fruit ou du café. Il imaginait bien la conversation qu'ils avaient eue entre eux et il visualisa parfaitement Hermione volant d'un livre parlant de sorts et de philtres amoureux à un autre . Etant Langue-de-Plomb, elle devait probablement en avoir mille à sa disposition.

Un Draco un peu chamboulé entra alors et, pendant un moment, Harry pensa qu'il était revenu dans la chambre parce qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il allait rester dîner ici avec lui.

Mais cette fausse impression ne dura pas.

-Harry, l'hôtel est attaqué –s'exclama-t-il, en s'élançant vers lui et en l'attrapant avec force par son tee-shirt de quidditch.

Comme si ça n'avait pas été une surprise assez grande, Harry découvrit vite le cortège inconscient que Draco avait derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ces deux là ont attaqué Shacklebolt avec des Stupéfix –expliqua Draco rapidement-. Et ils ont dit quelque chose comme quoi ils te cherchaient.

-Quoi ?

-Harry, nous devons nous en aller d'ici, rapidement. Nous pouvons emmener la fille si tu veux ; nous utiliserons ces deux-là comme otages.

L'impatience nerveuse de Draco était presque contagieuse, mais Harry resta silencieux, le regardant comme s'il était en train de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

-Non, attend, attend… Non, je ne peux pas fuir. De ce que nous savons, ils pourraient retenir tous les gens de l'hôtel.

-C'est justement pour ça. Allons-nous en d'ici et prévenons les aurors.

-Bien-sûr que nous allons prévenir les aurors, mais je ne vais pas m'en aller d'ici. Il y a peut-être quelque chose que je peux faire jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Draco, ce sont nos amis.

Draco allait lui dire que ça ne lui importait pas du tout, mais ensuite il pensa à Luc, à Miles et à Marcus et il admit pour lui-même en rechignant que ça n'était pas exactement vrai.

-Merde –murmura-t-il, fâché contre eux de s'être laissé capturer.

Harry regarda Draco. Il avait l'air un peu effrayé et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. La meilleure chose à faire était de le garder hors de portée du danger.

-Je serais plus tranquille si tu restais ici avec Sophie.

-Et moi je serais plus tranquille si nous sortions maintenant tous les deux de l'hôtel, mais dans la vie on n'obtient pas toujours ce que l'on veut, il faut faire avec.

-Tu en es sûr ?

Draco comprit alors le sous-entendu et il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir insinuer que je suis un _lâche_, Potter ?

Son ton avait été très froid et doux et Harry comprit qu'il s'était mis dans une mauvaise position. Il fallait s'attendre au fait que Draco se montre susceptible sur ce sujet, mais Harry n'était pas prêt non plus à le laisser risquer sa vie seulement pour prouver que Voldemort se trompait, comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà prouvé de toutes les manières possibles.

-Non, jamais je n'insinuerais ça. Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de le prouver à qui que ce soit et si tu ne veux pas te battre, tu n'as pas à le faire.

Maintenant c'était Draco qui regardait Harry comme s'il s'était mis à parler dans une langue étrangère.

-_Vouloir _se battre ? Maudit soit le sort qui m'a mit dans tout ça, Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais laissé quelqu'un que j'aime à son sort, tu me comprends ? Jamais.

Harry se rappela tout ce que Draco avait fait pour ses parents pendant la guerre –des choses horribles, extrêmes et qui parlaient d'un amour absolu et inconditionnel- et il se sentit submergé en pensant que cet amour l'incluait aussi. Suivant une impulsion irrésistible, il lui donna un baiser euphorique et passionné qui apaisa la colère qu'il avait provoqué involontairement chez Draco.

-Je le sais et moi aussi je t'aime –lui dit-il, en souriant. Draco lui rendit son sourire-. Allez, allons les chercher.

Un bras l'attrapa avec force sur le chemin de la porte.

-Ou interrogeons d'abord nos prisonniers pour savoir qui nous affrontons et ne pas courir aveuglement vers un danger inconnu.

-C'est une autre option –admit Harry, en riant dans sa barbe.

Draco leva alors l'un de ses sorts pour que les hommes puissent répondre pendant qu'Harry leur enlevait leurs masques absurdes. C'étaient deux types blonds, l'un d'environ vingt ans et l'autre beaucoup plus âgé, peut-être d'une cinquantaine. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment une apparence dangereuse même si, naturellement, l'apparence physique d'un sorcier ne donnait pas toujours des indices sur son vrai pouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as lancé? Un Stupéfix ?

-Oui. –Draco regarda les hommes qu'il allait interroger et sentit une appréhension dans le ventre qui n'avait rien à voir avec la peur-. Eh, Harry, tu as déjà interrogé quelqu'un ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Je peux essayer la Légimencie sur eux. Mais… -Il se mordit les lèvres une seconde- s'ils sont bons en Occlumencie et qu'ils ne veulent pas parler ?

Harry se rappela que Voldemort avait forcé Draco à torturer des mangemorts en disgrâce et plus d'un prisonnier et il réprima un frisson.

-S'ils ne parlent pas, nous devrons revenir au plan A et courir aveuglement vers le danger–dit-il, avec la ferme envie de le calmer.

Draco acquiesça avec un soulagement évident.

-Prépare-toi à avoir l'air méchant –dit-il, en visant le plus âgé de la baguette-. _Enervate !_

Harry fit la même chose avec l'homme plus jeune. Ils clignèrent tous les deux des yeux avec confusion, mais ils les écarquillèrent quand ils reconnurent Harry.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? –dit ce dernier, de son ton le plus sévère.

-Harry Potter… -s'exclama le plus âgé, avec émotion.

-Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? –répéta Draco, cette fois en allemand.

-Nous sommes l'Armée des Gardiens des Moonclafs –expliqua l'homme, avec ferveur-. Notre leader a planifié cette action pour attirer l'attention du monde sur la situation terrible dans laquelle se trouvent les mooncalfs de nos jours. Vous pouvez aider à arrêter cette extermination, monsieur Potter. Vous, ils vous écouteront.

Harry regarda Draco, totalement perdu, et celui-ci traduisit ce qu'il avait dit avec une stupéfaction absolue.

-Mooncalfs ? T'es sérieux ?

-Je crois.

-Leur leader, Louella Strassen, a essayé de me rencontrer à plusieurs reprises- se souvint-il, aussi perplexe que Draco-. Je pensais qu'ils étaient seulement _un peu_ dingues.

Draco se tourna vers leurs prisonniers.

-Combien êtes-vous ? –leur demanda-t-il en allemand-. Où retenez-vous les clients de l'hôtel ?

-Nous ne parlerons pas –dit le plus jeune, très obstiné.

-Vous feriez mieux de parler. –Ils gardèrent tous les deux la bouche fermée. Draco était sur le point d'utiliser la Légimencie quand il eut une idée de dernière minute-. Savez-vous qui je suis ?

-Oui, et ce que tu as fait pendant la guerre –dit le plus âgé, avec mépris.

-Et tu ne vas pas parler ? –demanda-t-il, avec un demi-sourire menaçant.

-Jamais.

Draco haussa les épaules et un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette, de la même couleur que l'Avada Kedavra, et frappa en pleine poitrine le prisonnier le plus jeune. C'était un Extingo Totalis, un sort que sa mère avait inventé et qui plongeait sa victime dans un état presque comateux, bien qu'inoffensif. Mais c'était exactement comme s'il venait de l'assassiner et à en juger par les yeux terrorisés de son collègue, il était tombé dans le panneau.

-Et maintenant ?

-Tu… tu l'as tué…

L'homme se tourna vers Harry avec des larmes dans les yeux, à la recherche d'un quelconque appui. Draco le regarda aussi du coin de l'œil, se demandant si Harry serait capable de suivre le jeu, s'il n'aurait pas fallut le prévenir avant. Mais Harry savait que Draco ne porterait pas l'insulte qu'il avait dans le dos s'il avait été capable de tuer de sang froid, il se limita donc à hausser les épaules.

-Dis-lui qu'il a ma parole que tu ne le tueras pas s'il répond à tes questions.

Draco trouva que c'était une bonne idée et il le traduit à l'allemand, qui regarda encore Harry comme s'il était sa seule chance de sortit vivant d'ici. Celui-ci acquiesça, pour lui donner plus de confiance, et l'homme se tourna vers Draco, en tremblant de peur.

-Nous sommes quinze –dit-il, pendant qu'il lançait à son collègue un regard d'horreur et de peine-. Quatre devaient se charger des elfes de maison. Les autres, des clients de l'hôtel.

-Où les ont-ils mis ?

-Dans l'ancienne salle de danse, au premier étage.

-Quelles sont vos intentions ?

-Je l'ai déjà dit, nous voulons seulement arrêter l'extinction des mooncalfs. Quelqu'un doit arrêter ce massacre !

Draco traduisit tout à Harry.

-Demande-lui pourquoi ils ont séquestré les clients de l'hôtel et s'ils ont l'intention de leur faire du mal.

L'homme nia de la tête quand il entendit la traduction.

-Non, bien-sûr que non. Nous voulons seulement qu'il parle avec Strassen et que les gens ouvrent les yeux. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer –dit-il, dans un sanglot soudain-. Nous avons seulement étourdi la fille, tu n'étais pas obligé de le tuer.

Draco fit une grimace et regarda Harry.

-Il dit que non, qu'ils veulent seulement que tu parles avec cette Strassen, mais il ment. Personne ne prend des otages si ce n'est pour menacer de les tuer ou, du moins, leur faire sérieusement mal.

Harry acquiesça, les lèvres serrées et un regard décidé.

-Nous devons aller dans cette salle de danse et en finir avec tout ça.

Draco acquiesça, pas trop convaincu, mais prêt à le suivre. Avant, ils essayèrent une fois de plus de réveiller Sophie, mais la fille était tombé dans une profonde inconscience et elle aurait besoin de quelque chose d'autre que des Enervates pour récupérer.

-Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé –grogna Harry.

Draco le traduisit à l'allemand et celui-ci le regarda comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Nous lui avons seulement lancé deux Stupéfix ! Toi, tu as tué Joseph !

-Oooh, vraiment ? –répliqua-t-il, moqueur. Après il se pencha vers lui-. Il est seulement inconscient, débile.

L'expression de l'homme le fit rire, satisfait de l'avoir berné, content de soi. Cela plut à Harry : Draco avait beaucoup changé en neuf ans, mais il était clair qu'il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas changer.

-Nous ferions mieux d'aller d'abord chercher la Cape d'Invisibilité dans ma chambre . Nous pourrons ainsi nous approcher de la salle de danse sans qu'ils ne nous voient.

-Oui, mais ils ont sûrement dû laisser un ou deux gardes devant.

-Et si nous mettions les masques de ces deux là ?

Draco pensa que ça serait suffisant pour tromper les gardes le temps qu'ils s'approchent d'eux et qu'ils les attaquent. Il laissa inconscient le deuxième prisonnier. Ils mirent après leurs robes noires et leurs masques et ils sortirent de la chambre en emmenant Sophie avec eux pour la cacher dans une autre chambre, vu qu'Harry pensait que ce n'était pas très sûr qu'elle reste seule avec les deux allemands, peut importe qu'ils soient attachés ou inconscients. Finalement, ils la laissèrent dans la chambre la plus près de l'ascenseur, sur le lit. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais elle courait un plus grand danger avec eux. Avant d'y aller, Harry se pencha par la fenêtre pour lancer un patronus destiné au ministère de la magie allemand avec simplement un message d'au secours dans cette langue dicté par Draco.

Ils étaient prêts.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ils descendirent tous les deux au deuxième étage par les escaliers, baguettes à la main. Draco avait cédé le commandement à Harry sans problème ; il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation comme ça et il était trop nerveux pour réfléchir à des plans, alors qu'Harry, plus expérimenté, semblait savoir instinctivement quoi faire. Qu'Harry s'occupe de tout ; ainsi lui, il pourrait s'occuper d'Harry et de sa tendance bien connue à se mettre devant les Avada Kedavras.

-Combien d'entrées crois-tu que la Salle de Danse a ? –lui demanda celui-ci, à voix basse.

Draco se référa au style de la maison.

-Normalement il y en a trois ; une principale et deux secondaires, une à chaque côté, qui donnent dans de petits salons ou alcôves conçues pour que les gens s'assoient et se reposent.

-Et ces chambres, elles ont aussi d'autres entrées, en plus de celle qui l'a raccorde à la salle de danse ?

-Oui, dans la construction originelle, bien-sûr que oui. Mais sa transformation en hôtel peut avoir tout changé.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre d'Harry et Ron ils virent, comme Draco l'avait prévu, deux personnes montant la garde devant la porte. Ils portaient tous les deux le masque des mooncalfs, mais même ainsi, vu la posture de leurs corps, Harry eut l'impression que l'un deux était très nerveux tandis que l'autre, cependant, surveillait la porte comme un animal à l'affût. Lui et Draco continuèrent de marcher comme s'ils avaient tous les droits du monde d'être là.

-Que se passe-t-il ? –leur dit un allemand, en les voyant apparaître dans le couloir.

-Rien –répondit Draco, en essayant d'avoir son meilleur accent allemand.

Mais peu importe en fait. Harry l'avait déjà désarmé d'un Expelliarmus. La baguette du plus nerveux tomba au sol. Draco lui lança un Stupéfix pendant qu'Harry immobiliser l'autre avec un Inmobilicorpus. En moins de cinq secondes, tout était fini.

-C'était facile –dit Harry, optimiste-. Allez, allons-y.

Draco l'attrapa par le bras avant même qu'il ne touche la poignée.

-Assurons nous d'abord qu'ils n'aient posé aucun piège, vu qu'ils pensaient clairement que tu pouvais venir ici –dit-il, plus exaspéré qu'avant. Tu n'as aucun instinct de préservation ou quoi ?

Harry haussa les sourcils, se moquant un peu de sa paranoïa et lui fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il lui faisait honneur. Draco lui lança un regard sévère avant de commencer à lancer tous les sorts capable de révéler des pièges obscurs ou des dangers qu'il connaissait. Aucun d'eux n'eut d'effet et Draco baissa sa baguette.

-Ca y est ? –dit Harry, sur un ton qui donna envie à Draco de le frapper très fort.

-Ca a l'air sûr –reconnut-il. Mais alors qu'Harry allait l'ouvrir une autre fois, un autre contre-sort lui vint en tête-. Attend.

Draco fit un autre mouvement de baguette et la poignée de la porte siffla avant de libérer une petite fumée verte d'aspect dangereuse et une odeur de poison. Ils firent tous les deux un pas prévoyant en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce que s'est ? –s'enquerra Harry, sans plus aucune trace d'humour.

-C'est un sort très corrosif, je crois –répondit-il, un peu pâle-. Ca ne t'aurait pas tué, mais tu n'aurais plus eu de doigts pour attraper ta baguette en quelques secondes.

-Oh là là… -dit-il, en fermant sa main droite dans un geste protecteur, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé de mauvais à ses doigts.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Draco en aurait profité pour répéter ''j'avais raison et pas toi'' dans toutes les variantes possibles, mais la situation était trop dangereuse et ça ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir de savoir qu'Harry avait été sur le point de perdre sa main. Pour une fois, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir raison.

Il était effrayé et il _détestait _avoir peur.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre ou du moins je n'ai rien découvert d'autre. Je crois qu'un Alohomora serait plus sûr.

Harry exécuta le sort en faisant preuve d'une précaution qu'il n'avait jamais montré avant et après il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied. Il ne se passa rien. Ils respirèrent tous les deux plus calmement et Harry lui serra la main un moment.

-Merci. –Draco avala sa salive et acquiesça brièvement. Harry se rendit compte que maintenant que ce qu'il s'était passé avec la porte l'avait beaucoup plus affecté qu'à lui. Il pouvait le comprendre, parce que pour lui aussi la sécurité de Draco le préoccupait plus que sa propre sécurité. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser trop impressionner par ce sort-. Tu sais, ça aurait été une tragédie. C'est la main avec laquelle je réponds aux lettres de mes fans.

Draco ne s'y attendait pas du tout et pendant un instant Harry pensa qu'il allait le disputer pour plaisanter dans une situation comme celle-ci, mais à la fin il souffla et il ria en rechignant.

-Idiot… Ca aurait été une tragédie parce que c'est la main avec laquelle tu me branles.

Harry rit aussi, satisfait de voir que sa plaisanterie avait eut l'effet souhaité.

-Oui, tu dois y faire bien attention. –Après, plus sérieux, il regarda autour de lui-. Tout est à sa place, on ne dirait pas qu'ils aient réussi à rentrer.

-Où gardes-tu ta Cape ?

-Dans ma malle –dit-il, en la montrant.

Pendant que Draco refit pleuvoir sa batterie de sorts, Harry réfléchit sur ce qui se passer. Il y avait décidemment quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire, beaucoup plus étrange que ce qu'il n'avait semblait au premier regard.

-Draco, tu ne crois pas que le type qu'on a interrogé avait l'air sincère ?

-Quoi ? –s'exclama-t-il, en pensant que ça devait être une plaisanterie-. Tu crois sérieusement que tout ça c'est pour les mooncalfs ?

-Non, bien-sûr que non. Je dis que cet homme croyait ce qu'il était en train de dire. J'ai trouvé qu'il avait l'air d'un cinglé inoffensif –dit-il, en pensant qu'il lui avait assez rappelé le père de son ami Luna.

Draco lança un dernier sort.

-C'est bon–dit-il, en s'écartant pour le laisser passer-. Les dingues inoffensifs ne jettent pas de sorts corrosifs sur les portes, Harry.

-Bien, mais et s'il y a vraiment des méchants utilisant ces dingues inoffensifs comme couverture ? –répliqua Harry, pendant qu'il ouvrait la malle. La Cape était dedans, pliée-. Tu n'as pas remarqué l'attitude qu'avaient ceux de dehors ? L'un d'eux ressemblait à Touffu, mais l'autre était mort de peur.

-Touffu ?

Malgré sa peur, Draco montrait qu'il pouvait être un allié d'un précieux recours, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser que Ron et Hermione ne lui auraient jamais posé cette question.

-Le chien à trois tête qui… Peut importe. Ecoute, avant d'aller à la salle de danse je veux interroger celui qui t'as parlé, celui qui était prêt à nous sauter au cou. Celui-là doit savoir ce qui se passe vraiment ici.

Draco acquiesça. Tout ce qui pouvait donner du temps aux aurors allemands pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper du problème, comme c'était leur devoir, lui semblait bien.

-D'accord, allons le chercher.

Une voix de femme résonna alors dans l'air comme si on utilisait un système d'haut-parleurs moldu.

-Tu es là, Potter ? –dit-elle en anglais, sans une trace d'accent allemand-. Je t'attends dans la salle de danse. Si dans cinq minutes tu n'es pas là seul et désarmé, je commencerais à tuer tes amis. Et je crois que Ron Weasley sera le premier.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et voilà, comme d'habitude les reviews sont les bienvenus surtout que j'ai remarqué qu'il y en avait moins que d'habitude sniff !!! Bref on est plus très loin de la fin et je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien !!! Bonne semaine à tout le monde et rdv le week-end prochain, bisous bisous !!!**


	19. Entre phase: les échos du passé

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail, à l'endroit indiqué et pas dans votre commentaire afin d'éviter toute confusion comme ça sait malheureusement passé avec deux lectrices (j'avoue que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas été claire et que j'ai enduis en erreur par rapport à mon message lol), pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 19 Entre phases : les échos du passé**

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps jusqu'à Poudlard, quand il avait entendu Voldemort exiger sa tête et commençait à attaquer le collège en tuant tous ses occupants s'ils ne le livraient pas. Mais cette menace était encore pire, plus spécifique, plus terrible et immédiate.

Il avait cinq minutes pour neutraliser cette femme ou il ne lui resterait pas d'autre solution que de se rendre.

-N'y pense même pas –dit Draco, en l'attrapant par le bras comme s'il pensait qu'il allait y aller maintenant.

-Nous avons encore cinq minutes. –Harry lui donna sa Cape-. Tiens, garde-là.

-Moi ?

Harry se dirigea vers les ravisseurs capturés, il laissa inconscient celui qui était encore conscient et il mit leurs baguettes dans la poche de son pantalon. Après, il mit en marche Draco en le poussant brusquement par le bras et celui-ci le suivit, mettant la Cape sur ses épaules. L'effet était étrange –une tête flottant, des bras et des jambes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient-, mais Harry ne lui prêta pas attention. Il y avait peu de choses de cette Cape qui pouvaient le surprendre maintenant et, d'un autre côté, son esprit était concentré sur les cinq prochaines minutes. La magie crépitait autour de lui avec un bruit de rayons lointains et les lumières des candélabres qui pendaient aux murs vacillaient à leur passage.

L'esprit de Draco, cependant, fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Il devait lutter contre la peur, froide et métallique, qui s'était mise dans sa gorge et trouver comment sortir Harry de là dès l'instant où il planifierait de se remettre à cette folle. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qui se passer, mais, ça n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec les mooncalfs, parce que dans le monde magique il y avait peu de choses aussi éloignées de la violence et de la mort que ces créatures. Et surtout, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui échappait, quelque chose par rapport à la voix de Louella Strassen. C'était comme s'il la connaissait, mais qui ça pouvait bien être ? Son nom ne lui disait rien.

-Tu as raison, le truc sur les mooncalfs est un piège –dit-il, presque pour lui-même.

-Je le sais. –Harry s'arrêta alors, en mettant les mains sur ses épaules-. Ecoute, Draco, le plan est le suivant. Quand nous arriverons à la porte principale, tu resteras derrière moi, avec les trois baguettes : la tienne, la mienne et celle-là, celle du type que tu as désarmé. Je garderais celle de l'autre et je ferais croire que c'est la mienne. Ils me feront passer et tu passeras avec moi.

-Quoi ? Non ! Ils te tueront.

-Non, ils ne le feront pas. Pas avant que Strassen m'ait collé son discours sur le pourquoi je dois mourir. Si tu peux, pendant ce temps, tu libèreras Ron et tu lui donneras cette baguette –dit-il, en lui passant l'une des baguettes qu'il avait prit aux ravisseurs-. Si Ron n'est pas en condition de se battre, cherche quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra nous aider. Oliver et Angelina ont de l'expérience. J'essaierais de gagner du temps, je crierais beaucoup et tout ça. Quand tu verras que ça devient mauvais pour moi, libère-moi, passe-moi ma baguette et commence à te battre.

Draco le regarda les yeux exorbités, incapable de compter combien de choses pouvaient mal se passer.

-C'est ça ton plan ? C'est un putain de suicide !

-Ecoute, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient tous dangereux. Et ils sont seulement quinze. Quatre sont dans les cuisines et quatre sont hors de combat, ce qu'il veut dire qu'il en reste sept. Seulement sept. Et peut-être qu'un ou deux d'entre eux s'en iront en courant dès qu'ils nous verront arriver.

-Mais…

Harry l'interrompit avec les sourcils froncés.

-Draco, nous n'avons pas le temps !

Draco comprit qu'Harry allait le faire avec ou sans lui et il le maudit dans sa barbe.

-D'accord. Merde, d'accord.

Harry sourit brièvement, avec approbation et il acquiesça.

-Allons-y.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry, qui avait donné sa baguette à Draco, arriva en marchant devant la porte principale de la salle de danse. Elle était fermée, mais il y avait une ouverture dans le bois, d'une vingtaine de centimètres, pour celui qui surveiller.

-Jette ta baguette ! –ordonna quelqu'un, de l'autre côté, dans un anglais âpre.

Harry fit ce qu'on lui demandait.

-Je suis venu. Dis à ta cheffe de relâcher les clients.

-Ne fait aucun mouvement brusque !

Une baguette se montra à travers la fente tandis que la porte s'ouvrait et un Incarcerus le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant tomber au sol les pieds et les mains attachés. Harry entendit l'exclamation étouffée de Draco, sa respiration rapide et nerveuse. En quelques secondes, un sorcier masqué sortit de la salle de danse, la baguette à la main, regarda autour de lui d'un air suspicieux et éleva Harry dans les airs pour l'emmener dedans.

Draco les suivit, sans trop s'éloigner d'Harry ni faire de bruit et, sans cesser de le surveiller, il regarda anxieusement autour de lui pour se faire une idée de la situation. Il y avait deux ravisseurs de plus qu'Harry avait calculé, même si l'un d'entre eux était au sol inconscient et que l'autre restait éloigné et tremblant. Trois surveillaient les clients de l'hôtel, qui étaient du côté droit de la piste, assis ou allongés sur le sol avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Beaucoup étaient inconscients, mais il y en avait d'autre que non ; parmi eux, Angelina Johnson. Le seul client qui n'était pas avec les autres était Weasley. Le roux regardait Harry comme s'il voulait l'engueuler de s'être livré, mais il se trouvait dans une situation compliquée, vu que l'une des figures masquées l'avait à côté de lui, au centre de la piste, agenouillé, et le visait dans la nuque de sa baguette. Draco pensa immédiatement que ça devait être Strassen et il vit qu'il ne se trompait pas quand ils emmenèrent Harry devant elle.

-Harry Potter… -recommença à dire cette voix vaguement familière.

Sur un signe, l'un de ses complices lui détacha les pieds pour qu'il puisse se lever et enlever le sort qui l'avait fait léviter jusque là.

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit –dit-il, avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas-. Je me suis rendu. Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas s'en aller ?

Strassen le visa de sa baguette.

-_Endoloris_. –Harry tomba au sol dans un cri de douleur et Draco, même en sachant qu'il était en train d'exagéré, dû faire un sérieux effort pour ne pas la tuer lui-même. Mais la femme leva le Doloris presque immédiatement-. Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quelque chose, Potter.

-Ceci est emmener… la défense des mooncalfs… trop loin –grogna-t-il depuis le sol.

Draco réagit subitement comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau froide. Harry était en train d'accomplir sa partie du plan, gagnant du temps pour qu'il puisse libérer quelques otages et par pour qu'il reste là à observer la scène. Alors, d'un dernier regard inquiet, il laissa Harry et s'approcha des otages.

-Tu crois que c'est pour les mooncalfs ? –entendit-il crier Strassen-. Ca n'a rien à voir avec les mooncalfs ! Tu es là pour payer pour ce que tu as fais à mon fils, Potter. Et je t'assure qu'avant que j'en ais fini avec toi tu seras en train de me supplier de te tuer. _Endoloris !_

Harry cria encore de douleur et Draco commença à se sentir presque malade. Maintenant, c'était lui qui avait l'impression qu'on lui avait fait remonter au temps de la guerre, quand il entendait ses parents se faire torturer par Voldemort. Mais il respira profondément et serra les dents en essayant de ne pas penser à lui. Par chance, Strassen leva vite le Doloris. Harry gémit sur le sol et très peu dans ce gémissement était un jeu maintenant. Tout son corps était à l'agonie.

-Qui… qui est ton fils ? –Sa voix était rêche et faible-. Je n'ai…fais…de mal à personne.

Elle se baissa et l'obligea à le regarder en le tirant brutalement par les cheveux.

-Tu l'as laissé mourir –dit-elle, d'un ton vénéneux.

Draco, nerveux, s'approcha d'Angelina Johnson. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure et son cerveau cherchait à tout prix à mettre un nom sur cette voix.

-Je n'ai…J'ai essayé de sauver… tout le monde –entendit-il dire Harry.

-Menteur !

-Non… Non, je sais que ceci… est une erreur…

-_Endoloris !_

Ron se fit entendre par-dessus les cris d'Harry.

-Laissez-le !

En faisant extrêmement attention, Draco s'accroupit derrière Angelina, qui regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux Strassen arrêter le Doloris pour rendre inconscient Ron. Un ravisseur était seulement à deux mètres d'eux et il avait l'air de faire partit des dangereux.

-Eh, Johnson… –dit-il, d'une voix presque inaudible-. Johnson…

Draco eut l'impression qu'elle se tendait un peu. En espérant qu'elle l'ait entendu, il utilisa sa baguette pour défaire les liens de ses mains. Elle ne bougea pas un muscle jusqu'à ce que Draco mette dans sa main la baguette du ravisseur qu'Harry lui avait donné, elle ferma alors les doigts autour avec force.

-Attend Harry –dit-il, sur le même ton de voix.

Angelina unit le pouce et l'index, lui faisant le signe de OK. Avec prudence, Draco se mit debout et s'arma de courage pour regarder vers Harry. Il était toujours au sol, et même si Strassen n'était pas en train de le torturer en ce moment, il avait le corps convulsionné par les décharges et du sang lui sortait par le nez. Il comprit alors qu'ils devaient le faire maintenant, ou Harry serait blessé trop grièvement pour pouvoir se battre.

-Le héro… -commença à dire Strassen, avec mépris-, le grand héro. Capable de faire n'importe quoi pour ses amis, regardez-le. Mais c'est bien que tu laisses mourir les autres. C'est bien que tu ais laissé mourir mon petit !

-Je ne sais pas…de quoi vous êtes…en train de parler. Je le jure… Je ne sais pas de qui…vous êtes…en train de me parler.

Il marcha avec précaution et resta sourd aux battements de son cœur. Draco s'approcha de lui, passant sans se faire voir entre Strassen et son compagnon. Harry avait tellement mauvaise allure que Draco craint d'avoir trop attendu, mais même ainsi il s'accroupit à ses côtés, sans perdre de vu les mouvements des attaquants, et il lui passa une main sur la joue. Son sursaut fut caché par les tremblements des Doloris.

-Oui, tu le sais. Et maintenant qu'on t'aime tant, tu vas voir mourir un tas de gens avant que j'en finisse avec toi.

L'homme qui était à côté d'elle parla finalement, en allemand.

-Tu devrais le tuer maintenant. Ces deux idiots n'ont pas encore ramené la fille et il manque aussi Malfoy. S'ils préviennent les aurors…

-Ce rat lâche est caché dans un coin. J'irais le chercher plus tard.

Harry avait bougé pour se mettre dans une position où Draco pourrait lui détacher les mains et lui rendre sa baguette. Il était endolori et nauséeux et les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient vraiment réelles. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être autant mal sentit dans sa vie, mais il lui restait encore des forces pour se battre et il pensait le faire et quand ses doigts se fermèrent autour de sa baguette, ce fut comme si on lui avait injecté une dose extra d'énergie et de détermination.

-D'accord –dit l'homme allemand-. Mais tue Potter maintenant, ne fait pas l'idiote.

Sous la Cape, Draco serra sa baguette.

-Harry… -murmura-t-il.

Il lui indiqua des yeux d'aller à gauche et il acquiesça imperceptiblement de la tête. Draco s'éloigna pour attaquer depuis ce côté et pour que les sorts adverses ne tombent pas sur les otages désarmés. Et soudainement, d'un mouvement tellement rapide qui frappa presque Draco de surprise, Harry tourna sur lui-même, visa la poitrine de Strassen et lui lança le Stupéfix le plus fort qu'il puisse conjurer.

La sorcière fut projetée en arrière et elle roula sur le sol, inconsciente. Pendant ce temps, Draco attaqua l'homme qui était à côté d'elle d'un Expelliarmus, mais son sort se brisa sur un Protego rapide. Alors, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, il utilisa un sort qu'il avait appris et utilisé sous la terrible tutelle de Voldemort.

_-Polifbos _!

Le sorcier se protégea encore d'un Protego, mais il fallait un contre-sort plus spécifique pour ce sort et le rayon rouge de Draco toucha son épaule. A l'instant, toutes les peurs qu'il avait ressentit dans sa vie rejaillirent dans son esprit et il commença à crier d'une façon terrifiante, comme si on était en train de l'écorcher vivant. Incapable de faire autre chose, il courut hystériquement vers un recoin, où il se coucha en position fœtal.

Draco ne lui prêta pas attention et se jeta su sol pour éviter le sort qu'avait lancé l'un des ravisseurs qui était en train de surveiller les otages. Angelina avait neutralisé celui qui était le plus près d'elle et elle libéra Artemise Chalabi et Miles Bletchey, qui étaient à cotés d'elle et conscients ; maintenant elle se battait avec le troisième et la baguette prêtée semblait bien fonctionner entre ses mains.

Harry se battait contre l'homme qui l'avait immobilisé à la porte et surveillait du coin de l'œil les otages immobilisés, en leur lançant des Protegos quand un sort allait vers eux. Les Doloris l'avaient laissé en piteux état, mais il attaquait et défendait avec vitesse et précision, décidé à mettre fin à ça avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne soit blessé. Pendant ce temps, les otages qui étaient conscients essayaient désespéramment de se détacher. Artemise Chalabi roula sur le sol pour prendre à l'un des ravisseurs tombés sa baguette et après elle attaqua par derrière l'homme qui se battait avec Harry.

Le sorcier tomba au sol dans un bruit lourd. Harry se permit un soupir de soulagement et il chercha Draco des yeux. Celui-ci se battait avec férocité, mais la Cape d'Invisibilité, qui pendait maintenant n'importe comment, entravait ses mouvements et le fit trébucher, le faisant tomber. Harry réagit rapidement et lança à son adversaire un Stupéfix. Le ravisseur ne le vit pas venir et il tomba, inconscient. Draco le regarda une seconde, sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, et après il chercha Harry du regard et lui sourit.

Mais à ce moment là, Strassen se redressa à moitié et visa Ron, qui était toujours inconscient, de sa baguette.

-Non ! –s'exclama Harry, en lui lançant un Expelliarmus de toutes ses forces.

Tout se passa au ralentit. Son sort frappa Strassen et la femme fit propulser en arrière et elle heurta violemment le mur. Mais elle avait eu le temps de lancer son sort. Harry se tourna, sachant que tout ce qu'il allait voir serait Ron recevant le sort, mourant devant ses yeux et il cria son prénom.

Mais Draco avait aussi tout vu.

-ACCIO WEASLEY !

Ron disparut juste quand l'Avada Kedavra de Strassen frappa l'endroit où il était quelque seconde avant et il heurta avec force Draco, les faisant tous les deux rouler au sol. Draco sentit son coude craquer comme un toast et il hurla de douleur.

-Draco ! Ron ! –cria Harry, en courant vers eux.

-Enlève-moi le de dessus ! Oh, putain ! PUTAIN !

Harry enleva Ron, qui était toujours étourdit, de sur Draco, et il lâcha une exclamation de douleur en voyant l'angle anormal que formait maintenant son coude.

-Oh, merde, Draco…

Angelina arriva en courant à côté d'eux.

-Vous allez… ? Oh, putain…

Harry, dans un sursaut, regarda alors autour de lui, se rappelant qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une bataille. Mais non, tout était terminé. Il restait seulement deux ravisseurs conscients ; celui qui avait reçu le Polifobos était blottit dans un coin, se balançant d'avant en arrière, et l'autre, qui n'avait pas bougé de toute la bataille, sanglotait pendant qu'Artemise Chalabi le visait de sa baguette avec plus de pitié sur le visage qu'autre chose. En voyant qu'ils ne courraient plus aucun danger, il se tourna vers Draco, qui était blanc comme un linge et se tenait le bras pendant que des larmes de douleur coulaient sur son visage.

-Mon Dieu, Draco… -dit-il, en essayant le sort calmant qu'il avait appris en regardant les médicomages de son équipe et de l'équipe nationale-. Tu vas mieux ? Tu as toujours mal ?

-Oh, Merlin… Oh, _putain_…

Angelina arriva en courant avec une demi-sorcière de l'équipe anglaise, une femme attirante et de trait indien, qui s'agenouilla à côté d'eux.

-J'ai besoin de ma baguette et de la trousse à pharmacie –dit-elle, en observant le bras de Draco-. Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Maintenant que le danger était passé et que l'adrénaline commençait à baisser, son corps était en train d'accuser pleinement les effets du Doloris.

-Je vais mieux.

Angelina écarta les cheveux de son front en sueur et elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Tu penses que tu pourras jouer la finale ?

-Bien-sûr –dit-il, un peu plus nauséeux à chaque seconde-. Vu que je vois double, j'aurais plus de chance d'attraper le vif d'or.

-Les baguettes ! –cria la guérisseuse.

Luc, qui était déjà remis d'aplomb, arriva en courant avec un sac de toile qui contenait un tas de baguettes et il le vida à côté d'elle. La sorcière chercha laborieusement jusqu'à tomber sur la sienne et elle lança immédiatement un sort à Draco, qui gémit avec tellement de soulagement qu'Harry sentit une pulsion évidente et inopportune chez les anglais.

-Ca va mieux –dit Draco, presque hors d'haleine-. Beaucoup mieux.

-Ton bras aura besoin de plus qu'une potion pour fractures, Malfoy, je suis désolé –lui expliqua la demi-sorcière. Après, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un sort qui le fit se sentir un peu moins nauséeux et plus dégourdi-. Et toi, tu dois prendre tous le protocole contre les effets du Doloris. Vu que tu as survécu à la bataille tu ne dois pas avoir de lésions internes graves mais… je ne sais pas, avec peut-être un peu de chance tu pourras voler après demain.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très convaincue, mais à ce moment la finale était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant –dit-il, avec sincérité.

Les clients de l'hôtel avaient été détachés les uns après les autres et ceux qui étaient inconscients avaient été réanimés. Quelqu'un dit que Strassen s'était brisé le crâne en heurtant le mur et qu'elle était morte. Beaucoup se rendirent compte qu'il se passait quelque chose avec Harry et Draco et, effrayés, ils allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait. Pendant un moment, le vacarme fut terrible, faisant même tourner la tête face à un tas de voix qui demandaient en anglais et en français comment ils allaient, s'inquiétaient du bras de Draco et du malaise d'Harry, les remerciaient pour cette libération, exprimaient leur admiration et expliquaient précipitamment qu'ils avaient fait éruption dans la salle à manger pendant qu'ils dînaient et que tout avait été très rapide. La demi-sorcière les éloigna tous, en exigeant qu'ils leur laissent de l'espace pour respirer.

-Ron… -lui dit Harry, en le montrant.

Elle lui lança un Enervate banal et, au cas où il ne marche pas, elle lui en lança un autre plus puissant. Ron cligna des yeux et commença à gémir en mettant ses mains autour de sa tête.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Harry… Harry…

La sorcière mit une main sur le torse de Ron.

-Calme-toi, Ron, ne bouge pas trop.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas et les portes de la salle de danse s'ouvrirent toutes en même temps pour laisser entrer un contingent d'aurors. Harry les regarda se mettre en position de combat avant de se rendre compte qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco, qui souffla.

-Ca alors, les aurors… Nous sommes sauvés.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sans préambule, les aurors se chargèrent rapidement de remettre de l'ordre. D'abord, ils s'assurèrent que les ravisseurs capturés et inconscients l'étaient toujours, ils calmèrent les clients les plus nerveux, prirent les dépositions des plus calmes, organisèrent la restitution des baguettes et ils appelèrent le personnel de Santa Brunilda. Draco leur parla dans un allemand plus maladroit que d'habitude de Sophie Shacklebolt, des quatre ravisseurs qu'ils avaient neutralisés et immobilisés avant de venir à la salle de danse et des elfes retenus dans les cuisines. Un couple d'aurors alla chercher les autres prisonniers et Sophie et un autre les rassura au sujet des elfes, qu'ils avaient déjà libérés.

Lacroix se plaignit beaucoup du temps qu'ils mettaient à emmener leur Sauveur blessé à l'hôpital. Luc s'approcha de Draco, qui était assis à côté d'Harry, et il s'assit de l'autre côté, en faisant extrêmement attention de ne lui toucher le bras.

-Je suis désolé, Draco.

Celui-ci poussa un soupir, ennuyé, mais résigné. Sachant combien Ron comptait pour Harry, il ne pouvait pas regretter de lui avoir sauvé la vie, mais c'était frustrant qu'une pareille bonne action le prive du Mondial. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion : un bras presque retourné et de travers ne se guérissait pas en quarante huit heures.

Mais jouer cette finale, aussi important était-elle en temps voulu, n'était rien comparé au fait de savoir que lui et Harry avaient réussis et qu'ils étaient vivants pour le raconter.

-Ouais, c'est la merde. Tu vas bien.

Même si Luc avait l'air un peu bouleversé, il n'était pas blessé.

-Oui, ils m'ont seulement étourdi avec un Stupéfix. Comment va Harry ?

-Il ira mieux quand ils lui donneront de vrais médicaments, et pas ceux inutiles que nous avons ici –répondit-il, en lui caressant la main, protecteur. Harry lui rendit sa caresse, imaginant plus ou moins de quoi ils étaient en train de parler.

Luc acquiesça.

-Bien… Remercie-le pour ce sauvetage. Et merci à toi aussi.

Ron venait aussi d'être soigné provisoirement par les médicomages, enveloppé dans une couverture malgré qu'on soit en août et un peu pâle, il resta debout face à Harry en le regardant avec des excuses pleins les yeux. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry ne voulait plus être en colère contre Ron et il trouva cette excuse silencieuse plus que suffisante parce qu'il savait tout ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Comment vas-tu? –dit-il, en esquissant un sourire.

-Comme si Peeves s'était installé dans ma tête –dit-il, en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Après, il se mordit les lèvres pendant un moment-. Je suis désolé pour ton bras, Malfoy.

Draco ravala les milles premières réponses sarcastiques qui lui vinrent à l'esprit et, en voyant qu'il n'était pas du tout capable de penser à quelque chose de courtois, il se limita à acquiescer brièvement. Mais Harry fut content de voir que Draco et Ron était finalement prêts à passer un espèce de pacte de non agression pour lui.

L'aurore allemande qui dirigeait les opérations s'approcha alors d'eux et elle demanda à Harry d'où il connaissait Strassen. Celle-ci supposa qu'on lui avait raconté qu'elle l'avait accusé d'avoir laissé mourir son fils, mais il ne savait toujours pas de quoi elle parlait et sa tête lui faisait trop mal pour se forcer à se rappeler ou faire des recoupements. Draco, cependant, se souvint que sa voix lui avait été familière tout le long et il eut une mauvaise impression dans le ventre.

-Je crois que je la connais –dit-il, en se mettant debout.

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

-Vraiment ?

-Sa voix me semblait familière. Je veux voir son visage.

-Attend, je viens avec toi.

Le corps de Strassen était un peu éloigné, couvert par sa propre cape sombre. L'auror s'accroupit et lui enleva la cape du visage, révélant une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, légèrement joufflues. Quelque chose fit tilt dans la tête d'Harry ; maintenant, lui aussi avait la vague impression de l'avoir déjà vu avant. Mais il remarqua alors l'expression de Draco et sa respiration saccadée.

-Draco ? –dit-il, entre inquisiteur et inquiet, lui passant un bras autour de la taille.

-Monsieur Malfoy, connaissez-vous cette femme ? –demanda l'auror.

Draco respira et acquiesça.

-Oui. C'est la mère de l'un de mes camarades de collège –dit-il, avec un léger tremblement dans la voix-. Mais elle ne s'appelle pas Louella Strassen. Son véritable nom est Irma Crabbe.

----------------------------------------------

**Halala que de révélations lol !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review !! Je tiens à vous remercier sincèrement pour votre soutien, surtout qu'on est proche de la fin comme vous devez vous en douter !!! Je souhaite de bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui le sont et merde aussi si vous attendez les résultats de vos examens comme moi lol !!! Bisous et au week-end prochain !!!**


	20. Entre phase: Gryffondor Serpentard

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail, à l'endroit indiqué et pas dans votre commentaire afin d'éviter toute confusion comme ça sait malheureusement passé avec deux lectrices (j'avoue que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas été claire et que j'ai enduis en erreur par rapport à mon message lol), pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 20 Entre phases : Gryffondor - Serpentard**

Quand on l'emmena finalement à l'hôpital, Harry dû se séparer de Draco pour qu'on lui guérisse ses blessures. Trois médicomages tombèrent sur lui et commencèrent à lui faire un tas d'examens pour déterminer les dommages internes que pouvait avoir causé le Doloris. Spooney resta tout ce temps là à ses côtés, inquiète de son état en plus de son mental. Harry pensait aussi à la finale, mais il avait autre chose en tête, comme le bras de Draco et la tête qu'il avait faite en voyant la mère de son ami Vincent et les accusations qu'elle avait exprimé envers lui. Elles étaient injustes, et il le savait, en plus Vincent avait essayé de le tuer, mais la douleur folle de sa mère l'avait affecté et il avait l'impression que la guerre n'était pas encore terminée.

Le médicomage qui dirigeait ce petit groupe émit finalement un diagnostic. En plus des nombreuses contusions, il avait les reins un peu endommagés, des côtes cassées et un déséquilibre électrolytique. En plus de son traitement, le médicomage ordonna un repos absolu pendant vingt-quatre heures et il l'avertit que le transplanage était interdit jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Vous pensez qu'il pourra jouer après-demain ? –demanda Spooney, avec espoir.

-Je ne le conseillerais pas.

Harry soupira, même s'il s'y était attendu. Pour l'entraîneuse anglaise, ce fut une énorme contrariété, mais elle essaya de le cacher un peu et elle dit quelque chose dans sa barbe sur l'inexpérience de Sophie, qui était dans une autre chambre en train de récupérer des deux Stupéfix.

Même s'il était tard, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation dans l'étage. Les familles de la plupart des joueurs hospitalisés étaient là et la nouvelle de ce qu'il s'était passé était déjà en train de se répandre. Peu après que Sponney s'en soit allée vérifier comment allaient ses autres joueurs blessés, Hermione entra dans la chambre, un peu indécise, comme si elle craignait de ne pas être bien reçue.

-Harry… je peux entrer ?

-Bien sûr. Comment va Ron ?

-Bien. Ils veulent qu'il passe la nuit à l'hôpital, mais demain matin il pourra sortir.

-Génial.

-Comment tu vas, toi ? Tu as quand même reçus cinq Doloris.

-Je vais bien aussi. Et ils m'ont tellement drogué que je n'ai pas mal.

Elle acquiesça avant de baisser les yeux un moment, les joues légèrement rouge, et elle les releva.

-Harry, nous pensions que… Nous voulions seulement t'aider. Et après tout ce que Malfoy nous a fait à tous les trois… nous ne pouvions pas croire que tu ressentais vraiment quelque chose pour lui.

-Mais je le ressens.

-Je le sais. –Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes-. Angelina m'a dit… qu'il a sauvé Ron. Tu as essayé, mais c'est Malfoy qui…

Harry sourit un peu.

-Il a été brillant cette nuit. –Il soupira après et essaya de penser de manière réaliste-. Hermione, je ne demande pas que vous soyez amis, mais j'aimerais que vous acceptiez que je sois avec lui, que… que vous essayez de connaître un peu le garçon qu'il est maintenant et que vous ne restiez pas seulement sur ce qu'il a été.

Hermione renifla et acquiesça.

-Bien-sûr. S'il se comporte bien, nous nous comporterons bien aussi. Nous voulons seulement que tu sois heureux, Harry, et si tu dis que tu es heureux avec lui… alors c'est clair qu'il ne peut pas être aussi mauvais.

-Merci.

-Non, idiot –dit-elle, en le serrant dans ses bras en faisant attention et en se remettant à pleurer-. Merci à toi. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à toi ou à Ron… Oh, Harry, à Poudlard nous devions être fous pour faire des choses comme ça presque tous les deux mois.

Harry se mit à rire.

-Risquer sa vie c'est comme faire du vélo, on n'oublie jamais.

Hermione ne savait rien à propos des investigations des aurors, mais sur tous les joueurs hospitalisés oui et elle lui raconta comment ils allaient, même si personne à part eux n'avaient reçu rien de plus grave qu'un Stupéfix. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle avait parlé avec les Weasley dès qu'elle avait su ce qu'il se passait et qu'ils arriveraient en Allemagne dès qu'ils pourraient préparer le voyage, certainement dans l'après-midi.

Ils étaient encore en train de parler quand le ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt entra. C'était un homme noir d'âge moyen, attirant et avec une voix profonde qui inspirait confiance. Harry, qui le connaissait depuis la guerre, savait qu'il était intelligent et honnête, même si à quelques occasions il commettait aussi l'erreur, comme ses prédécesseurs, de le considérer comme un recours en plus du ministère.

Shacklebolt avait beaucoup plus d'information utile qu'Hermione et ce fut lui qui lui expliqua qu'Irma Crabbe et son petit groupe de sorciers noirs s'étaient infiltrés dans le groupe écologiste pour les utiliser comme couverture et profiter de leurs ressources. C'était facile de les distinguer les uns des autres, lui dit-il, parce que les vrais écologistes était en ce moment même en train de pleurer, jurant qu'ils pensaient juste que tout ceci était pour le bien des mooncalfs et que personne n'aurait dû être blessé, et suppliant qu'on ne les mettent pas en prison.

-Sincèrement, je crois qu'ils les ont berné –dit Harry.

-Je ne pense pas que le ministre allemand va se montrer trop dur envers eux, les pauvres idiots. Même si personnellement j'aurais bien aimé passer cinq minutes seul avec les deux malheureux qui ont fait du mal à ma nièce, je ne sais pas si tu me comprends.

Harry acquiesça, en étouffant un bâillement.

-Nous ferions mieux de te laisser dormir, Harry –dit Hermione-. En plus, je dois retourner voir Ron.

-Bien-sûr, nous nous verrons demain. Ministre Shacklebolt…

-Harry, je t'ai déjà dit un million de fois de m'appeler Kingsley.

-J'aimerais parler avec vous un moment seul à seul avant que vous ne vous en alliez.

Le ministre acquiesça et, quand Hermione sortit de la chambre, il le regarda avec intérêt.

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

-De Draco, Draco Malfoy. Je pense que les français ont déjà contacté sa famille pour leur dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Je sais.

Harry le regarda directement dans les yeux.

-Ca compterait beaucoup pour lui d'avoir son père ici.

Le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair et Shacklebolt n'était pas du tout stupide.

-Les rumeurs sont vraies, alors.

-Je ne sais pas de quelles rumeurs vous voulez parler –dit Harry, avec fermeté. Il ne voulait pas nier le fait qu'il était avec Draco ; simplement, étant donné les circonstances, des rumeurs folles devaient certainement circuler sur eux-. Mais c'est Draco qui a secouru Sophie, qui a empêché que je perde les doigts de ma main, qui a sauvé Ron Weasley et qui a aidé à secourir tous les clients de l'hôtel. Je crois que n'importe qui penserait qu'il a vraiment gagné un peu de considération de la part du gouvernement anglais.

Shacklebolt, qui l'avait écouté avec sérieux, acquiesça.

-C'est bon, tu as raison. Je donnerais l'ordre de laisser passer Lucius Malfoy. Mais Harry… même si le garçon vaut mieux que le père, j'espère que tu sais où tu mets les pieds.

Harry sourit aimablement, considérant le sujet comme clos parce que, même s'il aimait bien le ministre, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconter sa vie privée.

-Merci de comprendre. Draco sera très heureux.

-------------------------------------------

La fracture du coude compliquée de Draco avait requiert, à son style, autant de soins comme Harry et il avait aussi reçu la visite des membres de l'équipe nationale qui voulaient savoir comment il allait et ils lui dirent tout ce qu'on avait découvert sur l'assaut de l'hôtel. Quand ils le laissèrent enfin pour qu'il se repose, il était de mauvaise humeur et tendu : empêcher qu'on lui enlève sa chemise pour l'examiner avec plus de commodité avait requiert un gros déploiement de subterfuges et de menaces, et il avait l'impression, fondée, que tous les professionnels qui l'avaient soigné pensaient que, héro d'un jour ou non, c'était un con.

La goutte qui poussa à bout sa patience, en général pas très grande, fut l'infirmier qui insista pour qu'il retourne dans sa chambre et qu'il se mette au lit. Draco, qui avait la ferme intention de voir Harry et de s'assurer qu'ils ne lui mentaient pas en disant qu'il allait bien, arriva à la conclusion que la mauvaise réputation qu'il s'était crée en luttant pour garder sa chemise ne pouvait pas être pire et il décida donc, philosophiquement, qu'il n'avait rien à perdre.

-Si tu reposes une seule fois tes mains sur moi je ferais en sorte que l'un de mes elfes te les coupent –dit-il, en imitant son père le mieux qu'il put-. Maintenant laisse-moi passer et peut-être que demain tu conserveras encore ton pathétique emploi.

C'était difficile de savoir s'il avait cru à ses menaces ou s'il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était trop stupide pour mériter une quelconque attention. Draco craignait que ce soit bien plus la seconde idée, mais ce qui compta fut que l'infirmier se retourna et s'en alla, en lui laissant le champ libre. Il alla alors jusqu'à la chambre où il savait qu'ils avaient mis Harry et il ouvrit la porte doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller au cas où il soit en train de dormir.

Mais Harry, bien qu'assoupit, était encore éveillé, et en le voyant entrer il sourit. Draco sentit presque toute sa mauvaise humeur s'évaporer comme par enchantement et il alla jusqu'à lui pour l'embrasser.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Harry lu raconta la partie médicale et Draco la sienne : il devait garder le bras immobile pendant une semaine, mais, même si la blessure était assez laide, ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'être prêt pour jouer comme avant quand la nouvelle saison commencerait.

-Bien –dit Harry, en haussant des épaules avec résignation-, nous pourrons toujours jouer pour l'Euroquidditch de 2008.

Draco acquiesça et utilisa sa baguette pour approcher du lit le fauteuil qu'il y avait à côté de la fenêtre. Après, d'un autre sort, il le transforma en un modèle plus confortable et, satisfait, il s'assit.

-Je vais rester ici toute la nuit. Si je retourne dans ma chambre et que je reste là-bas tout seul, l'un des infirmiers pourrait essayer de m'étouffer avec un oreiller pendant que je dors.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

Draco lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'ils le soignaient et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait encore la chemise qu'il avait porté toute la journée, maintenant avec quelques tâches de sang et de poussière. Il n'avait plus pensé à son dos. Il pensa alors que, cette nuit, Draco aurait put se libérer de l'insulte de Voldemort et personne ne lui aurait rien reproché, vu que la bataille avait été à vie ou à mort.

-Si le AK m'était venu à l'esprit comme ça, en plein milieu de la bataille, ça aurait été une chose –dit Draco, en interprétant bien le regard d'Harry-. Mais je n'y ais pas pensé, j'ai toujours pensé à d'autres sorts. Si j'y avais pensé à froid, j'aurais exactement fait ce que ce malheureux de Voldemort voulait que je fasse. Et… ça… ça c'est quelque chose qui ne se repassera plus jamais.

Harry soupira, émut, et il lui caressa la joue.

-Je suis content.

Draco se pencha et l'embrasa avec des lèvres chaudes et douces.

-Moi aussi.

-----------------------------------------------

Comme ils n'arrivaient pas à s'endormir, Harry appela une infirmière pour qu'elle apporte des vêtements propres pour Draco et, au passage, informer qu'il allait dormir ici. En plus, il voulait s'assurer que l'apparition inattendue et désagréable de la mère de son ami Vincent n'avait pas trop affecté Draco. Mais celui-ci, la première impression passée, s'était remis avec rapidité. Il aurait pu ressentir de la compassion pour Irma Crabbe si elle n'avait pas essayé de tuer Harry, mais elle avait essayé et ça, pour Draco, ça effaçait n'importe quelle autre considération.

Il était presque deux heures quand ils s'endormirent enfin, Harry dans son lit et Draco dans le fauteuil, à côté de lui. Et il était à peine sept heures du matin quand une infirmière entra avec les doses matinales de potions dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin et elle les réveilla pour qu'ils les prennent. Pendant ce temps, la femme leur dit qu'une centaine de supporters de tout le monde entier avaient passé la nuit devant l'hôpital, en espérant avoir des nouvelles de leurs idoles et en souhaitant qu'ils aillent bien dès que possible.

Peu après que l'infirmière s'en soit allé, ils entendirent un nouveau bruit de pas et Draco, qui était en train de commencer à protester parce qu'on ne leur apportait pas leur petit-déjeuner, s'arrêta brusquement au milieu de sa plainte et écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est mon père ! –s'exclama-t-il, avec incrédulité, en se levant du fauteuil.

Il l'avait à peine finit sa phrase que Lucius et Narcissa entrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue et blanche et lui, d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise blanche ; la canne dans sa main indiquait pourquoi Draco avait été capable de le reconnaître avec tellement de certitude. Harry se demanda pendant un moment s'il avait toujours une baguette illégale sur lui, comme à l'époque ; il n'avait certainement pas besoin de se promener avec une canne. Mais il essaya d'oublier tout ça et de les voir, du moins pour aujourd'hui, comme les parents de la personne qu'il aimait. En fin de compte, c'était lui qui avait rendu sa venue possible.

Et l'expression de joie de Draco valait tout un monde.

-Papa, tu as pu venir !

Lucius esquissa un minuscule sourire pendant qu'il le serrait dans ses bras avec attention.

-Comment vas-tu, mon fils ?

-Je vais bien, c'est seulement mon bras –dit-il, en embrassant aussi sa mère sur la joue-. Même si je ne pourrais pas jouer la finale.

Lucius acquiesça, compréhensif, mais Narcissa donna l'impression de le considérer comme un simple détail.

-Le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien. –Elle secoua la tête-. Je te dirai que je ne savais pas à quoi tu étais en train de penser pour faire une folie comme ça, mais je sais parfaitement à quoi tu étais en train de penser.

Au cas où il lui restait un doute, elle regarda Harry du coin de l'œil. Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merlin… Maman, tu vas me traiter come si j'étais un enfant de cinq ans toute ma vie ?

Narcissa soupira avec exaspération.

-Un jour tu auras des enfants et alors nous en reparlerons. –Elle se tourna subitement vers Harry d'une façon qui fit penser que maintenant elle allait le gronder, mais Narcissa n'avait pas cette intention-. Monsieur Potter, comment allez-vous ?

-Mieux, merci.

-Et vos amis ?

-Ils vont tous bien, je crois –se posant des questions, un peu décontenancé par sa courtoisie.

-Je suis contente de l'entendre. Je vous remercie vraiment d'avoir convaincu le ministre Shacklebolt de permettre à mon mari de venir rendre visite à notre fils.

Draco, qui n'en savait rien, regarda Harry avec une reconnaissance surprise.

-Harry !

Il sourit un peu embarrassé, parce qu'il aurait préféré que Shacklebolt ne dise pas aux Malfoy qu'il y était pour quelque chose.

-Je voulais seulement… tu sais…

Draco s'assit sur le lit et lui donna un baiser.

-Merci.

La moitié d'Harry fondit à l'instant même et l'autre moitié essaya infructueusement de trouver ça normal d'être affectueux à seulement un mètre des Malfoy. Quand Draco se sépara de lui, en restant assis sur le lit, il ne put éviter de jeter un coup d'œil à Lucius et Narcissa pour voir comment ils l'avaient pris ; lui était en train d'étudier méticuleusement les moulures du plafond, mais elle avait l'expression typique condescendante et satisfaite d'une mère voyant son fils heureux.

Et Harry pensa que c'était plus que suffisant.

--------------------------------------------------------

Avoir les Malfoy dans la chambre était moins pire que ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu, mais même ainsi, l'idée de passer la journée avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donne l'autorisation de sortir était un peu inquiétante. Cependant, après que l'entraîneuse anglaise et un peu plus tard, Bill Weasley, aient passé leur tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte avant de s'en aller hâtivement en disant qu'ils reviendraient plus tard, Draco soupira et se mit debout.

-Je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre. Allons-y, maman, papa…

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles –répliqua Harry.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, Harry –dit-il, en lui donnant un rapide baiser-. Dans peu de temps un tas de gens va arriver et je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que nous nous rencontrons tous ici. Je viendrais te voir plus tard, d'accord ?

Harry dû admettre que Draco avait raison ; ce mélange pouvait être trop explosif, en considérant que, dans le meilleur des cas, ses amis avaient seulement eu quelques heures pour s'habituer à la nouvelle. Mais même ainsi, il regretta que Draco s'en aille et il eut l'impression qu'on avait descendu la température de sa chambre.

Malgré tout, il ne resta pas seul longtemps. Seulement quelques minutes après que les Malfoy s'en soient allés, le médicomage qui suivait son cas arriva et il commença à lui jeter des sorts pour s'assurer que les médicaments avaient les bons effets. Il lui dit alors que tout allait bien et qu'il pourrait dormir cette nuit à l'hôtel s'il lui promettait de rester calme pendant quelques jours. Le médicomage était toujours en train de parler avec lui quand Ron et Hermione passèrent la tête par la porte et ils étaient seulement les premiers d'une longue liste de visites. Ses collègues voulaient voir comment il allait et le remercier pour leur libération ; beaucoup de français eurent aussi la même idée. Les Weasley arrivèrent à midi, en prenant presque l'hôpital d'assaut. Harry savait qu'Hermione les avait mis au courant de tout, la dernière fois qu'elle leur avait parlée par Cheminette et il se demandait sur quoi il allait tomber, mais il se rendit vite compte que les Weasley semblaient plus déconcertés par la nouvelle qu'autre chose. C'était comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de tout ceci ; Harry pensa qu'il devrait se contenter de ça. Au moins, c'était mieux que les premières réactions de Ron et Hermione.

Ses amis du collège commencèrent aussi à arriver petit à petit. Les premiers furent Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et sa petite-amie, Parvati Patil. Même s'ils étaient tous au courant de presque tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, aucun des trois ne connaissaient la relation d'Harry avec Draco, quelque chose que Seamus Finnigan essaya de clarifier dès le début.

-Le plus grand mystère dans tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est comment tu as réussi à convaincre Malfoy de te donner un coup de main. Tu as réussi avec un Imperius ou quoi ?

Harry soupira.

-Ne t'en prends pas à lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les choses entre Draco et moi ont changé. En vérité, nous sommes ensemble.

Molly et Fleur, qui étaient toujours là pour lui tenir compagnie, semblèrent légèrement découragées en l'entendant le dire à voix haute, mais ça ne fut rien comparé aux expressions de ses amis.

-Ensembles ?

-Nous sommes petits-amis ou amants ou comme tu veux l'appeler.

-Putain… -s'exclama Dean, impressionné. Il regarda ensuite Molly-. Excusez mon langage, madame Weasley.

-Tu es sérieux ? –dit Parvati, les yeux écarquillés.

-Oui. Je sais comment était Draco avant, mais je sais aussi comment il est maintenant. Et je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé hier est un bon exemple.

Parvati, Seamus et Dean semblaient encore trop perplexe pour pouvoir le contredire et ils acquiescèrent, pas très convaincus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Harry voyait ce regard aujourd'hui. Ses collègues de l'équipe les avaient vus dans les bras l'un de l'autre la nuit dernière et beaucoup avaient encore l'air de se demander si ça n'avait pas seulement été une hallucination provoquée par un effet du Stupéfix. Neville, qui arriva après le déjeuner avec sa femme, donna l'impression d'avoir les mêmes soupçons que Ron et Hermione avaient eut sur le moment.

Maureen, la déléguée de presse passa aussi pour avoir une déclaration à donner aux journalistes, qui étaient en train de mourir d'impatience autour de l'hôtel. Harry y réfléchit avant de commencer à parler.

-Je ne garde pas de rancœur envers Irma Crabbe. Je regrette que la mort de son fils lui ait fait perdre la raison. Par malchance, il y a encore des gens, dans les deux camps, qui sont toujours ancré dans la douleur du passé et qui sont incapable d'aller de l'avant. Si nous voulons surmonter la guerre, c'est essentiel d'accorder plus d'importance au futur qu'au passé. En plus, j'aimerais souligner le rôle important que Draco Malfoy a joué dans la libération de nos collègues et amis. Et celui d'Angelina Johnson et d'Artemise Chalabi aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pu le faire seul. –Il fit une pause, au cas où il aurait oublié de dire quelque chose et il regarda ensuite Maureen-. C'est tout.

-------------------------------------------------

Même s'il y avait encore une partie de Draco qui pensait sincèrement que lui et Harry s'étaient comporté de la façon la plus imprudente et dangereuse possible (quelque chose envers quoi ses parents ne pouvaient pas être plus d'accord), il y avait une autre partie de lui qui commençait à se rendre compte que faire de telle stupidité et survivre avait ses avantages. Maintenant, il était un héro. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde avec admiration, après voir gagné trois fois consécutives la ligue avec les Chevaliers. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus seulement ses supporters mais aussi les joueurs anglais qui le remerciaient pour son geste, en essayant de ne pas regarder Lucius, ainsi que le personnel médical qui n'était pas là la nuit dernière, quand il y avait eu le problème de la chemise.

Ses parents avaient l'eau à la bouche en pensant à ce qui les attendait à leur retour en Angleterre. Draco l'imaginait parfaitement et il pouvait seulement en être content.

Mais, au fond de lui, la réaction de ses amis l'inquiétait un peu. Comme il l'avait dit à Harry, il savait qu'ils le prendraient relativement bien, mais il voulait s'en assurer. Et surtout, ça allait être un moment un peu embarrassant. Il ferait en sorte qu'ils ne le remarquent pas, évidemment, mais il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à leur donner d'explications.

Ce moment arriva dans l'après-midi, un peu avant que le match entre la Bulgarie et le Mexique pour la troisième place ne commence. Ils avaient voyagé ensemble, ainsi ils entrèrent tous à la fois, en faisant du bruit. Draco demanda à ses parents d'en profiter pour sortir prendre un peu l'air et il se retrouva seul avec eux. Après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien et que Miles et Marcus étaient aussi sains et saufs, Blaise le regarda avec curiosité.

-Tu as été inespérément Gryffondor cette nuit là, Draco.

-Oui, tu as sauvé la belette –dit Pansy, en plissant le nez-. Pourquoi quelqu'un de normal a fait une telle chose ?

Draco soupira en son for intérieur.

-Parce que c'est le meilleur ami d'Harry et Harry est avec moi maintenant.

Blaise, Pansy et les autres le regardèrent avec la même expression.

-Il est avec toi ? –dit Théodore Nott, prévoyant.

-Je sais que ça doit vous surprendre… mais oui, nous sommes ensemble.

Ses amis semblèrent déconcertés encore quelques secondes. Après, à la stupéfaction de Draco, qui n'en croyaient pas ses yeux, Blaise, Daphné, Théo et Tracey Davis sourirent triomphalement pendant qu'ils tendaient leur main et les autres froncèrent les sourcils en le maudissant à voix basse avant de commencer à sortir des galions de leurs poches.

-Tu nous le revaudras, Draco... –protesta Adrian Pucey.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire -rit Blaise.

Draco grogna presque de frustration.

-Putain, comment le saviez-vous ?

-Oh, allons, Draco, tu as sauvé Weasley –répondit Théo, de bonne humeur-. Et Potter se promène en disant que vous êtes amis et soudainement on laisse ton père sortir d'Angleterre… Il se passait évidemment quelque chose.

Pansy intervint d'une voix froide et Draco se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas du tout l'air amusée. Et ce n'était sûrement pas parce qu'elle avait perdu quelques galions.

-Oui, ça saute aux yeux qu'il se passe quelque chose. Peut-être… ? –Elle s'arrêta un moment-. Les garçons, vous pouvez nous laisser seul un moment ?

Draco secoua la tête.

-Je sais déjà ce que tu veux me demander et non, je ne suis pas avec Harry pour une vengeance de ma part. –Pansy ne fut pas la seule à montrer du scepticisme-. Sérieusement, non. Réfléchissez-y, si je voulais me venger de lui, pourquoi sauver la be… Weasley ? Au contraire, je l'aurais laissé mourir. Harry ne m'aurait même pas rejeté la faute ; au contraire, il aurait passé le reste de sa vie à se sentir coupable.

La logique de cette argumentation était irréfutable et elle les convint plutôt qu'une déclaration de bonne intention. Mais même ainsi, Pansy semblait encore insatisfaite.

-Je veux toujours parler avec toi.

Pansy attendit que tout le monde s'en soit allé et elle s'assit après sur la chaise à côté du lit qu'avait occupé Narcissa. Draco l'observa et il put seulement lire en elle de l'inquiétude et une pointe de désapprobation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Nous voulons que tu dises la vérité. Harry Potter ?

-Et bien, il a seulement retrouvé la raison et il s'est rendu compte que je suis la meilleure compagnie qu'il puisse trouver. Je lui ai déjà dit à onze ans, mais ça lui était difficile...

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis sérieuse, Draco –l'interrompit-il-. Et s'il raconte à ses amis ce que Voldemort t'a fait dans le dos ?

-Harry ne ferait jamais ça.

-S'il-te-plaît… C'est un imbécile, il se préoccupe seulement de se vanter de ce qu'il a fait pendant la guerre et de juger tout le monde.

-C'est ce que je croyais, mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ouais, bien-sûr. Draco… Tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va vouloir passer Noël avec toi au manoir Malfoy ? Ou qu'à la première dispute il ne te jettera pas au visage tout ce que tu as fait à Poudlard ou pendant la guerre ? Ecoute, si tu veux coucher avec lui, couche avec lui autant de fois que tu veux. Mais garde les pieds sur terre, s'il-te-plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

-Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais je sais aussi que ça peut fonctionner.

-En échange de quoi ?

-En échange de quoi ? –répéta-t-il-. Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je me demande à quoi tu devras renoncer pour cadrer dans son monde de héros parfaits.

Draco arqua un sourcil. Il savait que Pansy pensait seulement à son bonheur, mais ça le dérangeait de l'entendre parler comme ça d'Harry.

-Harry sait déjà ce qu'il en est. Il sait qui sont mes parents et qui sont mes amis. Et je ne crois pas qu'il va me demander de devenir une autre personne, tout comme je ne vais pas lui demander. Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas me transformer en Gryffondor seulement parce que j'en aime un.

-------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, de retour à l'hôtel, Draco pensa en marchant dans les couloirs que c'était ironique, maintenant que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'Harry et lui aient à peine eut le temps de se voir. Techniquement parlant, ils ne pouvaient plus jouer dans leurs équipes, mais après avoir était autorisé à sortir, ils étaient allé dîner avec leurs collègues respectifs afin de les encourager pour le match du lendemain. Après, ils devaient encore répondre aux journalistes et aux membres de leurs ministères respectifs.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, plus tellement secrète, qu'il partageait avec Harry, celui-ci était déjà là, allongé sur le lit en caleçon, lisant ce qui semblait être un roman moldu.

-Salut –dit-il, en posant le livre et ses lunettes sur la table de nuit.

-Enfin –répondit Draco, en commençant à se déshabiller avec lenteur dû à son bras immobilisé.

Harry s'agenouilla sur le lit et il s'approcha de lui.

-Viens, laisse-moi t'aider.

A deux, ce fut fait en quelques secondes et ils se rallongèrent sur le lit. Sans perdre une seconde, Harry se frotta avec insinuation contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou, mais Draco s'éloigna ensuite, même s'il n'avait pas très envie.

-Je ne pense pas que nous devrions faire ça dans ton état. Le médicomage a dit…

-…que je ne fasse pas d'effort pendant quelques jours –répondit Harry, en l'embrassant de nouveau-. Mais il ne m'a pas dit que je ne pouvais pas jouir.

Draco comprit tout de suite sa logique et il chercha avec décision la bouche d'Harry, le désirant depuis trop d'heures, pendant qu'il se mettait au dessus de lui. Leurs corps réagirent immédiatement et Draco se frotta contre lui, en se demandant quel serait la meilleure position pour le faire, par rapport aux limitations physiques de chacun. Les deux premières tentatives se terminèrent entre rires et plaintes frustrées, mais à la fin Draco se mit à califourchon sur Harry en se laissant descendre lentement sur son érection, la faisant rentrer autant qu'il put dans son corps. Harry se mordit les lèvres et gémit de façon saccadée : il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien que maintenant, jamais.

-Rappelle-toi… que tu ne peux pas… faire d'efforts –dit Draco, en bougeant légèrement des hanches pour mieux la faire rentrer.

Harry lâcha une légère exclamation de plaisir et il lui caressa les cuisses. Draco sourit, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de commencer à monter et descendre petit à petit, en cherchant sa prostate. Dès qu'il la trouva, il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements et Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière pendant qu'il lui saisissait avec force les hanches.

La chambre se remplie d'halètements et de gémissements et du bruit du corps de Draco tombant sur celui d'Harry. Harry empoigna d'une manière ferme le pénis dur de Draco et il commença à le caresser de bas en haut, engendrant un pleurnichement aigue qui trouva écho dans sa propre gorge. Dans un dernier frémissement, Draco jouit dans la main d'Harry, se tendant sur lui. Harry sentit les muscles de Draco se contracter sur son érection et la sensation provoqua son propre orgasme, blanc et aveuglant. Haletant, Draco se laissa tomber sur son torse, la bite d'Harry encore dans son cul. Harry utilisa ses dernières forces pour l'embrasser lentement et un peu impatiemment, et après il le prit dans ses bras en les passant sous le tissu humide de sa chemise.

Pour une fois, Draco fut le premier à parler.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Je vais bien –dit-il, dans un soupir plaisant. Après il lui écarta les cheveux du visage-. Ca a été une journée de fou.

-Je sais.

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que… que la plupart des gens préfèrent faire comme s'ils ne savaient pas qu'on est ensemble ? Tu sais… comme si ça ne changeait rien.

-Peut-être –dit Draco, en s'enlevant de sur lui et en s'allongeant à ses côtés. Il attrapa ensuite sa baguette et leur lança un sort de nettoyage-. Mais pas mes parents. Je sais qu'ils ne t'apprécient pas, surtout mon père, et je ne peux pas dire que je ne le comprends pas, mais pour eux, le fait que toi et moi soyons ensembles, oui ça changent les choses.

Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire la même chose pour les Weasley ou ses amis. Evidemment, après avoir sut que Draco avait sauvé Ron ils avaient dû lui pardonner un tas de choses, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'ils considéraient sa relation avec Draco comme une folie temporaire dont il se reprendrait bien vite, quelque chose à laquelle il ne fallait pas trop prêter attention.

-Peut-être que demain nous pourrons… -murmura-t-il, pour lui-même, pendant qu'il commençait à avoir une idée-. Bon, nous verrons. Si les gens ne veulent pas comprendre que les choses ont changé, nous leur ferons comprendre.

Draco sourit, trop fatigué pour lui demander à quoi il était en train de penser et lui donna un baiser.

-Comme tu voudras.

Harry, qui était aussi en train de s'assoupir à cause de l'orgasme et du peu qu'il avait dormi la nuit dernière, éteignit la lampe à gaz qui était sur la table de nuit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

-Bonne nuit.

Draco se mit dos à Harry et celui-ci le prit dans ses bras par derrière. Comme les pans de la chemise de Draco s'étaient un peu froissés contre son ventre, Harry les lissa pour être plus à l'aise. Draco se tourna alors et le regarda dans les yeux d'une façon qu'Harry eut un nœud dans la gorge. Sans cesser de le regarder, un peu incertain, Draco commença à enlever sa chemise. Harry retint son souffle, comme s'il pensait que n'importe quel geste brusque de sa part pourrait tout gâcher, mais quand il vit qu'il avait des difficultés pour sortir de la manche son bras immobilisé, il l'aida avec beaucoup de tendresse. Draco laissa tomber sa chemise aux pieds du lit et il se remit comme avant. Les cicatrices étaient à peines visibles dans la pénombre, mais quand Harry le serra de nouveau dans ses bras, fermant les yeux une seconde pour le simple plaisir de sentir sa peau contre son torse, il se rendit compte qu'il était tendu comme un fil. Il l'embrassa alors dans le cou, près de l'oreille et il lui caressa doucement le ventre.

-Je t'aime –murmura-t-il.

Draco serra la main qui s'était arrêté sur son nombril, se sentant enveloppé par ses bras et son amour, et il se jura qu'il ne le laisserait jamais s'échapper.

-Moi aussi.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Hum oui je sais un jour de retard mais bon la fête n'attend pas lol !! Bref je suis sûre que vous avez aimé ce chapitre lol donc laissez moi des reviews please !!! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, dont l'épilogue, et je vous réserve une petite surprise pour le week prochain !! Bisous tout le monde et toujours merci pour votre soutien, à la prochaine !!**


	21. La finale

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail, à l'endroit indiqué et pas dans votre commentaire afin d'éviter toute confusion comme ça sait malheureusement passé avec deux lectrices (j'avoue que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas été claire et que j'ai enduis en erreur par rapport à mon message lol), pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapitre 21 La finale : Angleterre-France**

LE PROPHETE

HARRY POTTER EMPECHE UN MASSACRE EN ALLEMAGNE

_Un groupuscule de mages noirs libérés par la sorcière britannique Irma Crabbe était sur le point de causer une tragédie après avoir fait irruption dans l'hôtel Paracelsus et pris en otage tous les clients qui se trouvaient à cette heure là dans la salle à manger. Camouflés en tant que défenseurs des mooncalfs, leur vrai objectif était, cependant, se venger d'Harry Potter, dont la leader du groupe l'accusait de la mort de son fils Vincent Crabbe à la Bataille de Poudlard._

_La chance a voulu qu'à cet instant, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ne se trouvait pas dans la salle à manger. Quand Crabbe s'en est rendu compte, elle a menacé de tuer un à un les clients de l'hôtel, en commençant par son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, s'il ne se rendait pas désarmé dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient. Potter est apparut comme ils l'avaient demandé. _''Nous savions qu'il allait venir et en même temps, nous ne voulions pas qu'il le fasse_'', explique sa collègue, Alicia Spinnet. ''_C'était clair que cette femme n'avait pas toute sa tête''_._

_Crabbe a lancé le Doloris sur Harry Potter dès le début, mais ce qu'elle ignorait c'est que tout ceci faisait partie d'un plan de sauvetage improvisé, bien que réussi avec succès. Alors que tout semblait perdu, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu a sortit sa baguette et, avec l'aide des autres joueurs, dont parmi eux l'intrépide Poursuiveuse anglaise Angelina Johnson, a réussit à défaire les ravisseurs._

_Par malchance, le noble sacrifice de Potter l'empêchera de jouer la finale d'aujourd'hui, vu que son organisme est encore en train de lutter contre les effets des Doloris. Draco Malfoy, qui souffre d'une fracture du coude gauche pendant la bataille, ne jouera pas non plus demain._

_Le ministère anglais est en train de considérer la possibilité d'attribuer à Harry Potter un autre Ordre de Merlin de Première Classe comme preuve de son courage et le ministère français remerciera le Sauveur du Monde Magique pour sa conduite dans une conférence de presse._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

LA SORCIÈRE

NOUVELLES INFORMATIONS SUR L'ATTAQUE DE L'HOTEL PARACELSUS

_Les aurors qui ont enquêté sur l'attaque à l'hôtel Paracelsus ont confirmé que les mages noirs libérés par Irma Crabbe ont utilisé l'Armée de Libération des Mooncalfs comme couverture pour leurs intentions sinistres. Du moins, la moitié des ravisseurs étaient des écologistes qui ignoraient les vraies intentions de Crabbe et de ses acolytes._

_Il a aussi été prouvé que les ravisseurs ont supplanté Markus Mann, l'un des réceptionnistes de l'hôtel, avec une potion de polynectar qui a rompu les sorts de sécurité de l'hôtel pour permettre à ses acolytes d'entrer. Mann a été retrouvé à son domicile, drogué avec un sédatif et il souffre seulement de quelques contusions (…)_

_------------------------------------------------------_

DAS ORAKEL

Editorial

_Le journal anglais Le Prophète a encore montré sa honteuse partialité en parlant de l'attaque de l'hôtel Paracelsus sans mentionner le rôle très important que l'Attrapeur anglo-français, Draco Malfoy, a joué dans cette libération. Malgré tout les témoignages, même celui d'Harry Potter, confirmant qu'il a collaboré à cette mission risquée depuis le début, la presse anglaise a seulement mentionné qu'il avait eut une fracture du coude pendant la bataille. _

_En tant que média d'information engagé envers l'objectivité et la vérité, Das Orakel ne peut que déplorer la perversion de l'exercice journalistique mené par Le Prophète. L'intervention de Malfoy pendant la guerre peut être moralement questionnable, mais le devoir d'un journaliste est de toujours informer avec vérité._

_Nous sommes plusieurs à nous demander si l'attitude de Le Prophète n'est pas seulement un reflet de l'attitude du ministère de la Magie anglaise. Rappelons le match pour les éliminatoires France-Angleterre, où les membres du ministère anglais avaient critiqué dans leurs déclarations la décision française de donner la nationalité galloise à Malfoy et de le sélectionner comme Attrapeur dans l'équipe nationale, engendrant ainsi une tension entre les deux gouvernements. A cette occasion, le ministre Shacklebolt est allé au-devant en assurant que le ministère anglais n'était pas responsable du contenu des médias de communication et il a défendu le droit à l'indépendance de la presse. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances, il faut se demander si le ministère anglais n'a pas l'obligation morale d'assurer à sa communauté un média de communication réellement indépendant et véridique._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

Sur l'insistance d'Harry, lui et Draco utilisèrent la Cheminette pour aller au stade de quidditch peu après le déjeuner. Il n'était pas encore ouvert au public, mais on les laissa passer et ils s'assirent au milieu de la zone VIW. Draco supposa que dans ces circonstances, lui et Harry auraient pu être invités dans la loge d'honneur, mais ils préféraient être là où leurs familles et leurs amis pourraient s'asseoir aussi.

La journée promettait d'être chaude et Draco, qui portait une veste, l'enleva et la mit de côté. Comme ils n'étaient pas obligé de porter l'uniforme de leurs équipes, ils portaient tous les deux un jean et une chemise, même si celle d'Harry était normale et banale et que celle de Draco était faite d'une matière magique légèrement iridescente.

-Ils t'ont parlé ce matin du ministre allemand ? –lui demanda Harry-. Je crois qu'ils veulent nous remettre une médaille ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Oui. Je sais que tu détestes ça, mais ça m'arrangerait bien qu'on m'associe au mot ''héro'' autant que possible.

Harry acquiesça, même s'il trouvait l'idée de la cérémonie embarrassante comme toujours.

-Bien, ce n'est rien. Mais après tu devras me dédommager.

Draco lui sourit.

-Je te ferais la meilleure fellation de ta vie.

-D'accord.

Il était bien là, avec la chaleur du soleil et l'odeur de l'herbe du terrain ; ils avaient aussi emmené un panier avec un peu de nourriture et beaucoup de rafraîchissements qui restaient froids grâce à un sort. Harry pensa qu'il manquait seulement une piscine pour que ce soit un jour d'été parfait, même si une finale de quidditch, il devait le reconnaître, était aussi une bonne journée.

Le stade était encore fermé au public, mais petit à petit des personnes commencèrent à arriver : les vendeurs de boissons, des multiplettes et des fanions, les délégués du stade, les journalistes… Une reportrice de La Sorcière s'approcha pour savoir leur pronostique et s'ils regrettaient de ne pas être sur le terrain de jeu. Ils lui répondirent aimablement, mais ils ne reçurent de la même façon le journaliste de Le Prophète.

-Salut, Harry, ça te déranges si je te pose quelques questions ?

Harry se cala contre son siège indolemment, en entrefermant les yeux, et il passa un bras autour des épaules de Draco.

-Je vais donner une conférence de presse demain où je dirais que je ne reparlerais pas aux journalistes de ton journal jusqu'à ce que vous publiez une rectification racontant ce qu'ont fait Draco, Angelina et Artemise Chalabi… spécialement ce qu'a fait Draco. Maintenant fiche le camp.

Le journaliste le regarda, surpris.

-Mais Harry…

-Je ne parle pas avec des menteurs de merde, fiche le camp –l'interrompit Harry, qui était encore plus en colère contre eux qu'il ne le montrait.

Draco ne chercha pas à cacher son petit sourire dédaigneux quand le journaliste rougit, se retourna et s'en alla.

-Le Prophète est la honte des journaux sérieux –dit-il, en espérant que le reporter l'entendrait.

-C'est pour ça. J'ai essayé d'être patient, mais qu'ils aillent se faire foutre. J'en ai marre d'eux.

Draco s'en fichait complètement qu'Harry refuse de parler avec Le Prophète. Son approche de la libération des otages avait soulevé des critiques dans toute la presse mondiale : le journal aura évidemment du mal à comprendre que dans d'autres pays on ne partageait pas son penchant à le mépriser. Bien-sûr, tous les médias de communication avaient spécialement fait ressortir le rôle d'Harry, mais ils avaient aussi raconté la vérité et ils avaient valorisé ce que lui et les deux filles avaient fait.

Leur échange distrayant d'insultes envers Le Prophète se vit interrompu quand les joueurs des deux équipes arrivèrent, qui après être passé par les vestiaires sortirent sur le terrain pour s'échauffer. Ron vola vers eux, déjà en tenue.

-Eh, salut… Vous êtes là depuis le déjeuner ?

Harry sourit.

-Il y avait trop de vacarme dans l'hôtel. Comment va Sophie ?

-Elle n'a pas l'air trop nerveuse, elle jouera bien. –Ron regarda derrière lui et il vit que Spooney était en train de les observer-. Bon, je dois y aller. Nous nous verrons après.

-J'espère que ce sera pour faire la fête –dit Harry.

Ron acquiesça, en souriant et il retourna avec les autres. Mais il ne fut pas le seul à leur rendre visite. Même s'ils les avaient vu le matin avant de s'en aller, ils s'approchèrent tous pour parler avec l'un ou avec l'autre.

-J'espère que tu porteras chance, mec –dit Luc, quand il vint avec Amélie Tresvite, l'Attrapeuse française suppléante-. Tu ne veux pas que les anglais gagnent.

-Je les écraserais, Draco –promit-elle-. Pour ne pas avoir raconté ce que vous avez fait Artemise et toi.

-Je l'espère, parce que si vous perdez, la prochaine fois qu'on vous kidnappe c'est votre mère qui viendra vous libérer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Les joueurs étaient encore en train de s'échauffer quand le stade ouvrit ses portes et que le public commença à rentrer en groupes bruyants et colorés. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne qui ne portait pas quelque chose avec les couleurs de l'équipe anglaise ou française et dès que les premiers supporters fanatiques occupèrent leurs sièges, les cantiques soutenant les équipes commencèrent aussi. A cette occasion, en plus, ils inclurent des références à Draco et Harry ainsi qu'aux évènements de l'hôtel, mais pendant que les français applaudissaient et collaboraient à quelques occasions dès qu'il s'agissait de reconnaître l'héroïsme d'Harry, la plupart des anglais accueillirent les louanges galloises sur Draco avec silence ou quelques sifflements.

Les premiers occupants de la zone VIW firent aussi leur apparition : les familles et les amis des joueurs, les hommes politiques, les membres des fédérations de quidditch… et ils vinrent pratiquement tous les saluer ou les remercier. Quelques anglais eurent l'air un peu arrogant en s'adressant à Draco, mais eux, à la différence des supporters, avaient entendu le récit des évènements de la bouche même des impliqués et ils savaient parfaitement qu'Harry et Draco avaient agis ensembles. Si leurs expressions prouvées leur relation avec des gestes discrets mais évidents –un bras autour des épaules, un regard un peu plus long et ébahi que la normale entre deux amis, une confidence à l'oreille-, ils étaient absolument neutres. Ils avaient l'air, comme les Weasley, trop bouleversés pour réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Comme si toute leur conception de l'univers s'était effondré –commenta Draco, qui était extrêmement courtois avec tout le monde. Et il ajouta ensuite, dans un soupir- : Je sais ce qu'il ressente ; je ne les envie pas.

Malgré les salutations, que les gens distribué à travers toute la zone VIW en cherchant une certaine intimité qu'il ne trouvait pas, Harry et Draco étaient toujours seuls, faisant des plans pour le lendemain. Comme Harry était encore à moitié convalescent, ils avaient décidé de rester dans l'appartement de Berlin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait tout à fait récupéré. Après, ils retourneraient en Angleterre –Draco voulait être présent pendant l'audience de son père au Magenmagot- et en septembre ils partiraient en voyage tous les deux seuls dans un endroit exotique.

Juste quand ils parlaient sur le potentiel lieu idéal, Harry entendit des voix familières et il leva la tête pour saluer ceux qui venaient vers eux avec la petite Rose dans les bras. Harry leur sourit et leur fit un signe pour qu'ils s'approchent. Draco réprima un frémissement devant l'idée d'être entouré de Weasley, mais il se sentit mieux quand il sentit la main d'Harry sur son épaule.

Le plan d'Harry ne pouvait pas être plus simple et Draco ne savait pas encore s'il allait bien se passer ou s'il allait se transformer en bataille rangée. Mais si les Weasley, les Malfoy, ou les amis des deux voulaient être avec l'un, ils devraient aussi passer cette journée avec l'autre. Hermione et les parents de Ron occupèrent carrément les sièges les plus près d'Harry –selon les dires de Draco-, et ils saluèrent ce dernier avec correction.

Petit à petit, leurs amis arrivèrent. Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ils avaient tous l'air de douter avant de prendre une décision et de s'éloigner plus ou moins d'eux pour ne pas avoir à échanger trop de mots avec des personnes avec qui ils ne voulaient pas discuter. Que les Weasley soient plus ou moins convaincus, seul Teddy comptait pour Harry. La veille, en revenant de l'hôpital, il avait parlé par Cheminette avec Andromeda et le petit, qui avaient appris par les Weasley ce qu'il s'était passé plus ou moins, mais ils étaient encore un peu inquiets. Harry leur avait alors parlé de Draco, en pensant que c'était mieux de les prévenir. Andromeda avait été un peu surprise, mais elle l'avait accepté avec rapidité et sans simagrées. Elle l'avait seulement avertit qu'elle ne tolérerait pas qu'ils offensent la lignée de son petit-fils ; Harry avait donné sa parole d'honneur qu'il ne le permettrait pas aussi. Andromeda lui avait alors dit qu'elle préparerait Teddy à la rencontre avec son oncle inconnu Draco.

Quand le garçon arriva, c'était évident que sa grand-mère avait tenu sa promesse, parce qu'il regarda Draco avec un mélange de curiosité et de méfiance.

-C'est vrai que tu es mon oncle ?

-Ta mère et moi étions cousins.

Teddy entreferma un instant les yeux.

-Tu aimais bien Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Draco pensa que c'était la meilleure façon qu'avait un enfant de neuf ans de poser une question sur ce sujet.

-Non. Non, je la déteste et je suis content que Molly Weasley l'ai tuée.

Sa réponse n'aurait pas pu être plus sincère. Teddy haussa les sourcils avec appréciation, il s'assit sur le siège qui était aux pieds d'Harry, à côté de sa grand-mère –qui avait aussi saluée Draco avec courtoisie- et il commença à demander ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit dans l'hôtel.

Les Malfoy furent presque les derniers à arriver, accompagnés de Théo, Daphné et du bébé. Aujourd'hui, Lucius et Narcissa étaient vêtus de blanc et de vert pâle et Harry trouva hystériquement amusant qu'ils se soient mis d'accord pour accorder leurs vêtements. Mais il s'inquiéta un peu quand il vit qu'ils se saluaient avec une courtoisie froide qui choquait par rapport à la chaleur qu'ils avaient montrée la veille. Les Malfoy firent une imperceptible inclinaison de la tête en direction de Molly et Arthur et une autre en direction d'Andromeda, qu'elle rendit de la même façon, et ils s'assirent sur leurs sièges d'une façon que Lucius soit entre sa femme et son fils. Narcissa et Draco, presque en même temps, sortirent leurs baguettes et la gardèrent dans leurs girons, prêts à défendre Lucius s'il y avait besoin.

-Draco, il se passe quelque chose ? –lui susurra Harry à l'oreille.

-Non, pourquoi ? –lui répondit-il, aussi dans l'oreille, en profitant pour lui lécher un petit peu le lobe.

-Vous avez l'air en colère.

Draco, qui ne savait pas de quoi il était en train de parler, comprit enfin.

-On n'agit pas de la même façon en publique qu'en famille, Harry.

Harry le regarda fixement, se demandant s'il voulait vraiment s'embarquer dans une conversation sur les comportements ridicules en une occasion festive comme maintenant et il acquiesça lentement.

-Je comprends…

Draco lui donna des petites tapes condescendantes sur la paume de la main et il se tourna vers son père, qui lui avait touché l'épaule pour lui indiquer qu'il voulait parler avec lui.

-Ecoute, Draco… -dit-il, d'un ton conspirateur-, vu que tu ne joues pas… ça te déranges si j'appuie l'équipe anglaise ?

-Non, bien-sûr.

-Oui. Nous étions prêts à trahir notre mère patrie pour toi, Draco, mais maintenant nous ne savons plus qui appuyer –dit Théo.

-Pareil, même si les français gagnent, Le Prophète t'enlèveras le mérite parce que tu n'as pas joué la finale –ajouta Blaise.

-Ouais, merci beaucoup de me le rappeler, Blaise. Je crois que je vais changer de place, ici il n'y a personne qui appuie mon équipe.

Harry lui donna un bisou consolateur sur la tête et Narcissa se pencha un peu en avant.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon fils, moi j'appuierais les français.

-Merci, mère.

Les gens commencèrent alors à applaudir et ils arrêtèrent tous de parler et regardèrent vers la loge, où le Ministre de la Magie allemande se préparait à faire un discours de bienvenue. Grâce à un sort, ses phrases furent traduites en anglais, en français et en espagnol sur l'écran géant qu'il y avait d'un côté du terrain.

-Mesdames et messieurs ! Bienvenues à la huit cents vingt-cinquième édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! –Le stade applaudit avec force pendant que les supporters faisaient ondoyer leurs drapeaux et leurs écharpes-. Dans quelques minutes, nous assisterons à la rencontre entre les deux meilleures équipes de ce Mondial, l'Angleterre et la France. Mais nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui sans l'acte de courage incroyable dont ont fait preuve les Attrapeurs des deux équipes, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Les blessures reçues pendant la libération de leurs collègues et des autres clients de l'hôtel les empêchent de jouer cette finale. C'est pour ça, avant de commencer le match, que je demande à tout le monde de s'unir à moi en hommage à leur courage et à leur sacrifice.

L'écran géant les montra alors tous les deux, surpris parce que personne ne leur avait dit que le ministre allemand allait faire une telle chose et le stade entier se mit debout pour les applaudir. Harry et Draco se levèrent aussi et ils saluèrent le public d'un geste de remerciement. Draco, souriant, regarda ses parents et après il se tourna vers Harry, qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Le ministre allemand demanda le silence d'un geste de la main et petit à petit ils se rassirent tous.

-Et maintenant ! Permettez-moi de présenter la speaker la plus célèbre d'Allemagne, mademoiselle Lotte Schlager !

Le stade applaudit encore, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme, parce que les supporters anglais et français n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'elle de leur vie. Une femme d'un âge assez avancé, petite, qui portait des lunettes énormes et un chapeau de fleurs sur la tête, se plaça alors à côté du ministre.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard d'incrédulité qui était en train de se répéter à travers tous les gradins.

La speaker allemande jeta alors un Sonorus à sa gorge et fit sursauter les plus incrédules par sa voix énergique et veloutée.

-C'est l'heure de lancer le match ! Souhaitons la bienvenue aux mascottes de l'équipe française !

Presque personne ne comprenait l'allemand, mais il n'y avait pas besoin, parce qu'une demie douzaine de chevaux ailés sortirent sur le terrain et s'élevèrent en une flèche blanche rapide. Les gens commencèrent à applaudir le spectacle, enthousiasmé par les évolutions de ce beau numéro et ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce que les animaux le fassent, en atterrissant doucement et élégamment dans l'un des coins du stade.

Le tour des mascottes anglaises arriva et le stade se remplit de nymphes des forêts. Elles étaient belles comme des veelas, mais elles ne causaient pas le même effet sur les humains qu'eux. Elles étaient presque nues, enveloppé dans un voile qui ondulait pendant qu'elles dansaient au rythme de la musique, qu'elles produisaient elles-mêmes.

Le public les applaudit aussi avec envie et, enfin, les deux équipes sortirent sur le terrain au milieu d'une ovation assourdissante. Les joueurs se mirent en formation pour écouter leurs hymnes nationaux respectifs et après ils s'envolèrent vers leurs postes.

L'arbitre, toujours au sol, ouvrit solennellement la boîte des balles et il libéra le souaffle et les cognards. Un instant après, le vif d'or brilla dans la lumière du jour avant de disparaître à une vitesse qu'un humain n'était pas capable de distinguer.

-Que le match commence !

-----------------------------------

Pendant les premières minutes de jeu, le match fut calme. Les anglais comme les français se préoccupaient plus de défendre que d'attaquer, et le premier but mit du temps à être mit. Même ainsi, les supporters encourageaient leurs joueurs sans relâche, essayant de leur insuffler un peu plus d'entrain.

-C'est normal, après ce qu'il s'est passé –commenta Hermione-. Ils auraient dû retarder la finale d'une semaine, pour que tout le monde puisse récupérer.

-Hermione, c'était impossible –répondit Harry-. Tu as idée de combien ça coûte en temps et en argent d'organiser un Mondial ?

Harry avait en ce moment la petite Rose sur ses genoux. Draco l'observait de temps en temps, content de voir qu'il savait y faire avec les enfants. Si les choses fonctionnaient bien entre eux et qu'un jour ils décidaient d'avoir des enfants –lui, du moins, devait continuer la lignée des Malfoy-, c'était bien que l'un des deux sache s'y prendre avec un enfant. A son avis, les bébés auraient été un cas d'étude adéquate en classe de Soin aux Créatures Magiques ; ils étaient bruyants et puants, juste comme Hagrid les aimaient.

Bien-sûr qu'un fils de lui et d'Harry serait sûrement très beau, plus ravissant et propre qu'un enfant normal et ordinaire.

Les sorts étaient compliqués et ils auraient évidemment besoin de l'aide d'une femme qui porterait à terme la grossesse, bien que le bébé aurait seulement ses gênes et celles d'Harry. Draco regarda Pansy ; peu après lui avoir dit qu'il était gay, elle lui avait promit qu'elle lui donnerait un coup de main quand il aurait envie d'avoir des enfants. De temps en temps, quand le sujet revenait, Pansy lui rappelait que la promesse tenait toujours.

Mais il écarta cette idée de la tête, conscient qu'avant que ce moment arrive beaucoup de choses se passeraient encore, et il se concentra sur le match. Le vif d'or n'était toujours pas apparu, et la seule chose qui distrayait le vol ennuyant des Attrapeurs était les cognards qu'on leur envoyait de temps en temps. Draco connaissait bien le style de vol de sa suppléante et il se fixa plus sur celui de Sophie Shacklebolt, qu'il avait seulement vu voler dans quelques vidéos. Elle avait une bonne technique ; maintenant il fallait voir avec quelle volonté elle poursuivrait le vif d'or, surtout dans ces circonstances, alors qu'elle devrait encore être en train de récupérer psychologiquement de ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Draco, tu en veux un ? –lui dit Harry.

Molly Weasley, qui était à côté d'Hermione, avait ouvert une boîte remplie de gâteaux et elle lui en proposait un. Draco n'avait pas très faim, mais il acquiesça et en prit un.

-Merci –dit-il, courtois. Il pensa que ce n'était pas très différent de quand il cirait les bottes aux professeurs de Poudlard où, plus récemment, des gens importants qui le traitaient comme un Attrapeur français célèbre.

-De rien –répondit-elle-. Demande à tes parents s'ils en veulent, s'il-te-plaît.

Les Malfoy n'étaient pas prêts à laisser les Weasley les battre en courtoisie et preuves de bonne foi.

-Oh, bien-sûr –dit Narcissa-. Vous avez la réputation d'être une excellente cuisinière, madame Weasley. Lucius, chéri, goûte-en un aussi.

Draco leur donna un gâteau à chacun, conscient que sa mère avait laissé passer une occasion en or d'humilier la potelée Molly Weasley –Narcissa était capable de pousser n'importe qui à faire un régime sévère avec sa façon de dire ''Non merci, je préfère garder la ligne''- et il se disposa à faire partie de l'évènement historique où un Malfoy mangeait la nourriture d'un Weasley.

Au moins, les gâteaux étaient bons.

----------------------------------------

Le plan d'Harry, sans être spécialement élaboré, étant en train de porter ses fruits. Daphné, qui avait finit près de Parvati, s'était embarqué dans une conversation animée sur l'excellente professeur Trelawney, qu'elles avaient toutes les deux admiraient à Poudlard. Lucius et Harry échangèrent quelques commentaires sur le jeu des anglais. Draco demanda à son neveu s'il avait hâte d'aller à Poudlard et il fut heureux de découvrir que le garçon avait une bonne opinion des Serpentard. Blaise et Théo, qui n'avaient jamais eu aucune relation avec Voldemort, même si le père du second était un mangemort, parlèrent tout le long avec Bill Weasley sur le travail à Gringotts et avec Arthur Weasley sur la politique étrangère du ministère. Narcissa, Andromeda et Molly eurent une brève conversation et elles arrivèrent à la conclusion que les enfants n'avaient aucune idée de combien leurs parents souffraient pour eux. Hermione demanda à Pansy, qui était assise à côté de Draco, si Mordechai Parkison qui travaillait dans son département était l'un de ses parents et Pansy lui répondit que c'était un cousin à son père qu'elle connaissait à peine.

La plupart des conversations entre les uns et les autres moururent rapidement et eurent l'air assez forcées, mais Harry et Draco avaient l'impression qu'ils étaient en train de comprendre le fait qu'ils pensaient que les deux clans n'étaient pas irréconciliables.

Une partie du public commença alors à pousser des cris d'excitation et à montrer un point dans le ciel et toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent nets.

-Le vif d'or ! Le vif d'or !

Les Attrapeuses l'avaient aussi localisé et elles s'étaient lancées derrière lui. Amélie Tresvite avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que Sophie et Draco espérait que se soit un facteur déterminant à l'heure de la victoire. Elles volaient à égalité, réduisant petit à petit la distance que les séparait du vif d'or.

-Duel de dame, messieurs ! –s'exclama la menue madame Schlager avec un enthousiasme contagieux même pour ceux qui ne la comprenaient pas-. Tresvite et Shacklebolt sont seulement à quatre mètres du vif d'or. Et le souaffle est toujours en jeu ! But pour l'équipe française ! Excellent jeu de Luc Devereaux ! Beau et talentueux, oui monsieur !

Draco se mit à rire en voyant que Luc envoyait un baiser à la locutrice avant de retourner à son poste, mais ensuite il se focalisa sur le vif d'or qui se dirigeait vers eux.

-Attention ! –crièrent plusieurs personnes afin de prévenir les plus distraits.

Mais le vif d'or passa à dix mètres de distance d'eux, et ils virent passer les Attrapeuses comme deux flèches pendant que les supporters de ces gradins essayaient de se ratatiner sur leurs sièges pour ne pas recevoir de coup.

-Je veux qu'elles passent par là ! –s'exclama Teddy, dont les cheveux étaient devenu orange sous le coup de l'émotion, sautant sur son siège.

-Arrête, arrête… -répliqua Andromeda-. Je suis trop vieille pour me jeter au sol.

Le vif disparut vers le haut, éloignant le danger des gradins. Un cognard de Marcus Flint les poursuivit pendant quelques secondes, les dérangeant toutes les deux, jusqu'à ce que Rostand l'envoi contre Oliver Wood, qui l'esquiva d'un agile tour de balai. Le tableau, dont personne ne lui prêtait réelle attention, était à 70-60 pour les français.

Les Attrapeuses, tenaces, grappillaient toujours un centimètre après l'autre, s'approchant chaque fois plus près du vif d'or. Les supporters qui n'étaient pas debout étaient assis au bord de leurs sièges, le corps penché en avant. Même le réservé Lucius était tendu ; la seule qui était comme d'habitude était Narcissa, plus à l'affût d'une potentielle attaque contre son mari que des évolutions du vif d'or.

La balle dorée changea plusieurs fois brusquement de direction près de l'écran géant, obligeant ainsi les Attrapeuses à utiliser leur meilleure technique. Maintenant elles étaient à mi-mètre du vif d'or et elles volaient aplaties contre leur balai, essayant de résister le moins possible à l'air.

-Oh, putain, c'est pire de regarder que de jouer –protesta Harry, qui était sur le point de se ronger les ongles.

Le vif d'or disparut encore vers le milieu du terrain et les deux Attrapeuses le suivirent sans perdre de temps. Elles étaient seulement à quelques centimètres. Amélie Tresvite tendit le bras pour essayer de l'attraper et tout le monde se mit debout pour mieux la voir. Harry, et beaucoup d'autres, s'agglutinèrent contre la balustrade qui séparait la zone VIW des gradins normaux.

-Allez, allez, allez… -murmura Draco entre ses dents.

-Allez, Sophie ! –cria Teddy, avec toute la force des ses poumons.

Soudainement, le vif d'or freina sec et initia un mouvement en direction du sol, comme si elle tombait comme une masse. Les Attrapeuses, qui étaient au-dessus, tournèrent avec la même brusquerie dans l'air et se rentrèrent dedans. Amélie perdit le contrôle de son balai et commença à faire des tonneaux. Sophie renversa le sien et se précipita vers le sol en agitant avec force son bras droit.

-SHACKLEBOLT A LE VIF D'OR ! SHACKLEBOLT A LE VIF D'OR ! L'ANGLETERRE A GAGNE !

Harry poussa un cri de joie sauvage et commença à sauter comme un fou. Quelqu'un lui passa le bras autour de la taille pour se joindre à ses sauts, et ensuite Teddy se jeta contre lui, absolument hystérique.

-Nous avons gagné, Harry !

-Nous sommes champions !

Les Weasley et ses amis du collège ressemblaient tous à une masse anonyme, un tas de corps unis par la victoire qui se serraient dans les bras, se félicitaient et riaient aux éclats triomphalement, certains avec les larmes aux yeux. Harry sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter le dos et quand il se tourna, il se retrouva à serrer la main d'un Lucius Malfoy enthousiaste. C'était évident que le père de Draco, emporté par l'émotion du moment, ne s'était pas rendu compte non plus que c'était avec Harry qu'il était en train de partager sa joie et, pendant une seconde, ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux et visiblement mal à l'aise. George et Charlie sauvèrent la situation sans le savoir quand ils l'inclurent dans une accolade d'ours qui lui cassa plusieurs côtes et quand il regarda à nouveau Lucius, il retournait à son siège en parlant avec Blaise. Harry, qui s'était aussi un peu calmé, se rendit compte que Bill était en train de consoler Fleuret Narcissa et que Draco contemplait le terrain avec l'amertume du perdant.

-Draco… -dit-il, en allant vers lui.

Draco secoua la tête. Il ne se sentait pas aussi mal que s'il avait joué, mais ils avaient perdu et il avait envie de botter le cul de quelqu'un.

-Félicitations.

Harry s'agenouilla face à lui.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ouais, bien… -Draco regarda ses collègues, qui avaient déjà atterri. Certains s'étaient assis au sol et avaient la tête cachée dans leurs genoux-. Je vais aller leur parler.

Harry soupira et acquiesça, en sachant que c'était normal qu'il soit comme ça. Et on l'attendait aussi sur le terrain. Spooney lui avait dit que, s'ils gagnaient, il devrait descendre recevoir la Coupe du Monde en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, qu'il soit blessé ou pas.

--------------------------------------------------

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry disait au revoir à ses collègues dont la plupart étaient déjà bourrés. Les français étaient rentrés dans leur pays après avoir reçu les médailles les déclarants vice-champions. Draco avait passé le reste de la journée avec ses parents et ses amis dans le Berlin moldu et il lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient à l'appartement dans la soirée.

Bien qu'il soit gêné que son bonheur soit aux dépens de celui de Draco, Harry se sentait tellement débordant qu'il craignait d'exploser à n'importe quel moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de décrire ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait reçu la Coupe du Monde, quand il l'avait levé en l'air, et quand le stade entier avait applaudi pendant que des fusées explosaient et que des kilos et des kilos de confettis pleuvaient sur le stade.

Comme il ne pouvait toujours pas transplaner, que l'appartement n'était pas connecté au réseau de Cheminette et que ce n'était pas une bonne idée aussi qu'il monte sur un balai, le délégué de l'équipe se chargea de trouver une cracmol, parent d'un membre du ministre allemand, qui passa le chercher et l'emmena chez Draco. La femme était enchantée de lui rendre service et elle lui assura qu'elle allait se vanter le reste de sa vie de l'avoir connu.

Quand ils arrivèrent face à l'immeuble de l'appartement, Harry sortit ses bagages du coffre, rendu légers grâce à un sort, et il lui dit au revoir. Le portier était toujours à sa place ; il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la première fois qu'il était arrivé là, parce qu'après cette nuit il avait toujours directement transplané. Harry le salua d'une inclinaison de la tête et celui-ci lui rendit, sans lui demander qui il venait voir.

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur, marcha vers la porte de l'appartement et il sonna. Il ne savait pas si Draco était là ou pas ; s'il n'était pas là, il ouvrirait la porte avec sa baguette. Mais un bruit de pas lui indiqua qu'il était là et quelques secondes après, Draco lui ouvrit la porte.

-Harry, je ne t'attendais pas si tôt –dit-il, un peu surpris. Après, il se mit de côté pour le laisser passer-. La fête est déjà terminée ?

-Je crois qu'elle vient de commencer, en réalité. –Il s'arrêta alors en face de lui et lui donna un baiser bref et doux sur les lèvres-. Mais tu me manquais. Et je ne pense pas que me bourrer et danser toute la nuit soit ce que le médicomage voulait dire par ''garder le repos'' et ''rester au calme''.

-Non, je pense que non. –Draco bougea sa baguette et les bagages allèrent en volant vers la chambre-. Tu as mangé ?

-Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai mangé des canapés et des gâteaux toute la journée. Et toi ?

-J'ai dînais dehors, avec mes parents, Pansy et les autres.

-Ils sont déjà partis ? –dit-il, en s'essayant sur le canapé.

-Oui, il y a une demi-heure. Blaise et son petit-ami sont restés, ils voulaient voir comment étaient les bars gays berlinois.

Harry lui fit signe de s'assoir à côté de lui et après il lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-Comment tu le prends ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

-J'aurais préféré que ce soit nous qui gagne, mais… Je pense que je devrais me contenter d'être vice-champion, d'être devenu un héro du monde magique et de t'avoir rendu fou d'amour.

Harry lâcha un rire, soulagé aussi de voir qu'il n'était pas autant déprimé par cette défaite qu'avant et il lui donna un baiser sur la tempe.

-N'oublie pas notre succès diplomatique stupéfiant de ce matin.

-Ah, bien-sûr.

-Oui.

Draco regarda alors Harry dans les yeux, qui étaient remplis d'amour et de tendresse, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser aussi, mais sur les lèvres. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour laisser passer sa langue et il émit un petit gémissement de plaisir qui causa un écho de plaisir dans l'entrejambe de Draco.

-Je suppose –dit celui-ci, en se mettant debout et en lui tendant la main-, que nous pouvons dire que ça a été un Mondial inoubliable.

Et pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, Harry ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Et oui c'est l'Angleterre qui a gagné, pour toute plainte s'adresser à l'auteur et pas à moi lol !!! Personnellement, j'aurais aimé que ça soit la France qui gagne mais je pense que c'est normal étant française : ''Allons enfant de la patrie..'' hum oui je vais me taire lol !!! Bien-sûr vous êtes invité à laisser vos impressions et surtout si vous voyez bien le bouton pour changer de chapitre et ben vous verrez que l'épilogue est là aussi !! Et oui, c'est ma petite surprise pour finir en beauté comme ça vous n'avez pas à attendre !!! On se retrouve dans quelques minutes…**


	22. Epilogue

**Note :** Ceci est une traduction dont j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de la traduire.

**Auteur:**Helena Dax

**Titre ****: **Atrapa ese snitch

**Rating/ Paring :**M ; Slash HD

**Disclaimer **: Malheureusement tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et l'histoire à Helena Dax

**Important : Pour tous ceux qui m'envoient des reviews anonymes laissé moi votre e-mail, à l'endroit indiqué et pas dans votre commentaire afin d'éviter toute confusion comme ça sait malheureusement passé avec deux lectrices (j'avoue que c'est de ma faute car je n'ai pas été claire et que j'ai enduis en erreur par rapport à mon message lol), pour que je vous réponde car c'est interdit d'y répondre dans les chapitres. Votre adresse ne sera visible que par moi, sinon je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos messages !**

**--------------------------------------------------------**

**EPILOGUE**

**Lucius Malfoy** retourna en Angleterre avec une idée en tête et six mois plus tard, le nouveau journal magique de Grande Bretagne, Sorciers d'Aujourd'hui, sortit son premier numéro dans la rue. Il s'annonçait comme un journal quotidien qui garderait son indépendance face au gouvernement et qui dirait toujours la vérité. Non sans effort, Draco réussit à convaincre son père d'être vraiment un journal objectif et indépendant et pas seulement le paraître, ce qui avait été en réalité la première intention de Lucius. Un an après son lancement, le journal avait atteint le même nombre de tirage que Le Prophète et deux ans plus tard, il était le plus vendu du pays. En 2010, Lucius récupéra le droit d'utiliser sa baguette.

Et si des oreilles d'âne poussèrent soudainement sur la tête du propriétaire de Le Prophète , qui mirent sept mois à disparaître, ce n'était pas de sa faute et personne ne put jamais rien prouver.

Harry et lui ne se supportèrent jamais, mais ils apprirent à se tolérer et un jour il fut capable de le voir embrasser son fils sans regarder autre part.

**Narcissa Malfoy** continua à prendre soin de sa famille et elle finit par faire très bon ménage avec Harry. Sa relation avec Andromeda se renforça aussi et elles se retrouvèrent unies comme quand elles étaient petites.

A peu près vers la période où son mari récupéra sa baguette, Narcissa s'embarqua dans une campagne féroce pour réformer le Code Pénal Magique et que le baiser des détraqueurs soient déclaré illégal. Elle réussit quelques années plus tard, et ayant prit goût à la politique, elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut obtenu un poste au Magenmagot.

**Ron Weasley **se retira un an après Harry et, envisageant la possibilité d'être auror, il opta finalement pour aider son frère George dans sa boutique de farces et attrapes. Draco ne fut jamais sa personne préférée, mais il fut le témoin d'Harry et au bout de dix ans il finit par admettre que cette relation était vraiment sérieuse.

**Hermione Granger** réussit avec beaucoup de succès sa carrière en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, mais presque personne ne comprit jamais pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas parler d'eux. Sa relation avec Draco arriva à être assez bonne ; en fin de compte, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun : ils aimaient tous les deux les livres, les insignes et dire aux autres ce qu'ils devaient faire.

**Luc Deveraux** continua à jouer au quidditch jusqu'à ses trente-cinq ans et il s'inscrit dans l'Histoire comme l'un des meilleurs Poursuiveurs française de tous les temps. Beaucoup de fan furent aussi d'accord sur le fait qu'il était le plus beau et le plus voyou. A trente-six ans, il se maria avec une jeune journaliste espagnole avec qui il eut trois filles. Luc pria pour qu'elle soit toutes les trois lesbiennes, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que ses petites filles puissent tomber dans les mains de quelqu'un comme lui, mais il n'eut pas de chance.

**Marianne Summerhill** et **Miles Bletchey** se marièrent deux ans après le Mondial en Allemagne. Quand leurs fils eurent l'âge d'aller à Poudlard, Marianne se mit dans l'Assemblée Scolaire et elle développa plusieurs projets de coopération entre les quatre Maisons.

**Teddy Lupin**, comme sa mère, alla à Poufsouffle. Harry, fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'était fait, lui légua la Carte du Maraudeur.

McGonagall en fait encore des cauchemars.

**Les mooncalfs**, qui n'avaient jamais failli disparaître, continuèrent leur vie sans être exterminés.

**Harry Potter** et **Draco Malfoy** eurent une grosse dispute pendant leur voyage, mais Harry ne remit pas la guerre sur le tapis et Draco ne reprit pas ses insultes blessantes du passé ; après avoir fait la paix trois fois, ils se sentirent tous les deux encore plus sûr face à leur relation. Durant les quatre années suivantes, ils vécurent à cheval entre la France et l'Angleterre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retirent du quiddicth l'été de leur trente ans. Début septembre, ils se marièrent lors d'une cérémonie discrète, seulement pour la famille et les amis proches, et ils allèrent vivre dans une maison de campagne pas très loin de Godric's Hollow.

Cette année naquit leur premier fils, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Comme Draco voulait suivre la tradition familiale Black de baptiser les enfants avec des noms d'étoiles, Harry proposa Sirius. Deux ans après, Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur, les aida à avoir une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi verts que ceux de son frère. Ils l'appelèrent Alya, un autre nom d'étoile qu'Harry ne trouva pas du tout étrange.

Draco aida Lucius dans les affaires familiales et Harry finit entraîneur des Cannons de Chudley. Ils se disputèrent plusieurs fois et ils eurent des hauts et des bas ; ce ne fut pas parfait. Mais il y avait quelque chose sur laquelle ils furent toujours d'accord.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu être plus heureux qu'ensembles.

**Fin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ouiiinnnnn, c'est fini lol !! Et oui, épilogue est très original je vous l'avoue et pas avec des dialogues et tout comme vous deviez vous y attendre !! C'est ça qui fait le charme de cette auteur, sa façon de toujours surprendre jusqu'à la fin !! Je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir suivie tous ces longs mois ainsi que vos encouragements dans vos reviews !! Maintenant, désolé, mais je prends des vacances !! Oui je ne publierais certainement qu'à la rentrée car il faut que je travaille mieux ma trad Don't Speak qui a du mal à trouver acquéreur et ça me peine beaucoup !! Donc je vais la traduire jusqu'à ce que je suis satisfaite, c'est pour ça que je prends deux mois !! Bref encore un gros merci et un ENORME BISOUS A VOUS, à la rentrée !!!**


End file.
